Born of Dreams
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Elly Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni are married and have one child so far. This story is a continuation from Dreams Fulfilled. This story will cover family life, work life and rearing their child. This story also involves Miranda Lawson and some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Shepard is lying on her stomach on the floor with Raina watching her try to roll from her stomach onto her back for the first time.

"Hurry up Liara or else you are going to miss it!" yells Shepard.

Liara is in the secure room of their home working. She, Feron and Feron's wife Bria make up the persona of the Shadow Broker. Her work load has been pretty light in order to be with Shepard and Raina, today she is starting to increase her workload to give Feron and Bria more of a break.

* * *

It has been three months since Shepard, Liara and Raina have returned to Thessia. An agreement was made with Dr. Roger Dircks, the doctor that Kane had at his beck and call during her kidnapping. Commander Ashley Williams, who is also a Spectre, agreed to keep tabs on the man. Somewhat an innocent man, Shepard decided to let him go in return for his help. He provided data pads that Kane sent him that informed them where additional Cerberus cells were hiding. Commander Williams and her squad were in charge of staking out the locations and acting accordingly.

* * *

Shepard pops her head into the secure room, "I'm telling ya Liara you are going to miss it," she quickly returns to Raina.

Liara inputs a few more keystrokes then quickly leaves the room to join Shepard and Raina in the family room.

Raina Samantha T'Soni is the first child for Shepard and Liara. Her name Raina meaning wise and guardian was a name they both agreed upon, though it is such a hard decision to name a person because the name stays with them forever. Her middle name, Samantha, is for Shepard's mother. They also both agreed to have the last name of their children be T'Soni. Since they are asari Shepard wanted them to keep an asari name. She also didn't want people expecting more from her kids because of the name Shepard, though it is bound to happen because T'Soni is just as infamous.

Liara lies down next to Shepard; they are both on their stomachs encouraging Raina to roll over.

"Come on little blue you can do it," says Shepard.

Little Raina has a look of determination on her face as she struggles for coordination.

Liara quickly pushes a few buttons on her omni-tool to capture the moment.

Raina is a lighter blue tone than her mother and she has piercing emerald eyes that match Shepard's. Though the doctor mentioned that her body color can deepen and her eye color can change, Elly hopes her eyes do not change, she likes seeing a part of her on her child.

"Come on …come on you can do it," coaxes Shepard.

With a surge of effort Raina turns just the right way and she rolls over onto her back.

"All right you did it, she did it!" exclaims Shepard. She looks at Liara to see if she captured the milestone, Liara smiles and nods.

Shepard quickly scoops Raina into her arms, "You did it little blue what a good girl," Shepard plants her lips on her bare stomach and blows the sound it make is odd to say the least but Raina loves it as it tickles her. There is no better sound than an infant laughing.

Liara joins them and gives them both a big hug, "Well done little one," she says as she kisses Raina's brow.

"I'm telling ya Liara, she is gifted, we have a little genius on our hands," says Shepard as she hugs Liara across her shoulders. She plants a kiss on her bondmate, "I love you Liara."

Smiling, "I love you too Elly, thank you for getting me."

"Anytime Liara, this is just one of many firsts she is going to have. I am so glad we could both see it. Before you know it she will be walking circles around us, won't ya little blue," she says as she blows on Raina's stomach again."

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to spoil her Elly while I am going to discipline her?"

"Awww that's not true Liara. We are in this together, I can be tough."

What a funny thing to come from the savior of the galaxy, of course Shepard can be tough she took out the Reapers for crying out loud. But she is quite the big softy when it comes to Raina. It is a new side of Shepard that Liara enjoys seeing. No matter what the captain says Liara truly believes she will have to be the "bad guy", but only time will tell.

"Are you ready for your nap little blue?" Shepard asks as she sets Raina into her crib. Raina's room is on the same level as her parent's room. They figure once she gets older she can move upstairs to a bigger bedroom.

Liara hugs Shepard from behind as they watch Raina in her crib settle down and close her eyes.

"I could watch her for hours," says Liara.

"Me too, we really did do good huh Liara."

"We sure did."

"What time are Valya and Dara coming over tonight?" asks Shepard.

"I told them to come about an hour before we eat, so around 6," says Liara.

"You going to take a nap Liara, you have been working a lot lately." They move into the family room to continue their discussion.

"I want to start pulling my weight I believe the saying is. Feron and Bria have been great, I want to help them."

"Well as long as you are getting the rest you need," says Shepard. "I think I am going to lie down. Who knew a baby would be so tiring, no amount of N7 training I went through prepared me for this," says Shepard as she kisses Liara. "You know…we could take a nap together."

"Oh really?" says Liara as her hands wander over her bondmate.

Kissing along her neck and jaw line, "Ummm hmmm, in fact I think we would sleep better together," she says as she leads Liara into their bedroom.

* * *

"Goddess Shepard I think we slept too long," says Liara as she frantically moves around the kitchen.

The asari couple Valya and Dara is expected to arrive shortly for the evening and Liara has not put the main dish in the oven yet.

"It's okay Liara, we are not supposed to eat for awhile anyway, besides they will be so enthralled with Raina they won't even notice. What can I do to help?" asks Shepard as she tries to stay out of Liara's way.

"Does Raina need changing, is she dressed?"

"No and yes."

"Where is she?"

"She is in her playpen, I can see her she is fine," says Shepard in a calming voice to try to settle Liara down.

She knows Liara likes everything perfect when they entertain, which they do not do very often. But it is important to her blue beauty that her guests feel welcome and their every need is met with grace and precision. If Liara wants dinner at a certain hour if something happens to alter that time table she gets a bit stressed. Shepard knows to keep her distance and help where she can. She wishes she could help Liara not be so stressed, friends come over to visit, not critique on the person's house or food, but she knows that with her mother Benezia, things were different and that expectations were different. Shepard remembers her parents having friends over with their house being messy, piles of stuff in the corners because there wasn't time to pick it up. To Shepard it is more important to spend time with someone than worry about where they are spending the time.

"What else can I do Liara?"

Liara places the main dish in the oven and looks over the items on the kitchen counter. "Just get their drinks when they arrive please."

"Not a problem."

The door bell rings, Liara lets out a small gasp. Shepard pulls her in for a quick hug, "Relax honey, everything is going to be fine."

"Please get the door Elly," there is no comforting her at this point.

"Will do," she says as she gives Liara a quick peck on the cheek.

"Welcome!" says Shepard as she opens the door gesturing Valya and Dara to enter.

"Hello Shepard," they say in unison.

Dara is the first to enter; she is on a mission to see Raina. "Hello Liara," she says as she looks around for the little asari.

"Dara hello, it is so nice to see you," they give each other a quick hug. Liara notices her looking around and she smiles. "Follow me Dara."

"So Shepard how does it feel being a father?" asks Valya. Valya and Shepard met almost a year ago; they were training partners when Shepard was training with the asari commandos to get ready to return to active duty.

"It feels great actually; I love every minute of it."

"Does she sleep through the night yet?"

"Sometimes, other times not so much. But she does not fuss a lot, we are pretty lucky." Shepard leads Valya into the family room to join Liara and Dara.

"Oh my Liara she is just so beautiful," says Dara as she can't help but hold the baby close. She wants a baby herself but Valya thinks they are too young. The asari couple is close in age to Liara, but since they share the same lifespan Valya thinks they should wait until they are closer to their matron stage in life which can be anywhere from 300 to 350 years old, they both are around 110 now. Of course the asari can have a child earlier than the matron stage like Liara; it just depends on the individual asari.

"Thank you Dara," says Liara.

"She takes after her mother," says Shepard as she gives Liara a quick squeeze. "What do you two want to drink?"

"I'll help you Shepard," says Valya. "Not sure I can tear Raina out of Dara's arms yet."

Entering the kitchen Valya asks, "How do you like working with Arelia?"

"So far so good," replies Shepard.

Arelia is the chief commando that Shepard has been working with. Admiral Hackett offered Shepard a position to act as the Alliance liaison to the Asari. She is working with Arelia to come up with a training program for the Alliance. The idea is to have the different military squads from the different species as part of their training to rotate at each species home world to learn from each other, so far the Turians and Krogan are on board along with the Asari. The purpose for the cross training program is to learn different techniques and exchange information from the different military styles to enhance effectiveness. The hope is to continue the improved relations between the species since the war with the Reapers.

"When do you think you will start the program?" asks Valya.

"Not sure, we are still working out the details."

"It seems like a good idea," says Valya.

"Yeah I think so. Once we start having troops arrive we will see. I guess the plan is to give the idea a year or so to see how it works out."

"When does that clock start?"

"When the first soldiers arrive and I think we are a ways off from that," says Shepard as she hands Valya her drink.

Looking at the human woman Valya wonders if Shepard misses being in the fight so to speak, she decides to ask. "Do you miss the action?"

Shepard looks at her, "Not really. I mean I miss the strategy, the planning, the getting ready for the mission when your adrenaline starts pumping, but I sure don't miss getting shot at."

"I hear that," says Valya who herself is a commando.

Shepard takes the additional drinks to Dara and Liara.

"So do I get a turn Dara?" asks Valya.

"What..oh yes ..sorry," she blushes a little as she transfers little Raina to her bondmate.

Liara was not sure when she first met the couple if they were bonded or just together. Turns out they have been bonded for almost two years. The pair is their first friends on Thessia, Liara is very happy to have met them as is Shepard.

"Hello there little one," says Valya as she coos at the baby.

"Please excuse me, I am going to check on dinner," says Liara.

Shepard steps away and joins Liara.

"I have a feeling Dara will be talking to Valya tonight about having a baby," says Shepard as she helps Liara in the kitchen.

"I suspect you are right Elly. Dara just told me that she still does not want to wait to have a child."

"Well if they do have one then Raina will have at least one friend," smirks Shepard.

Liara looks at her with furrowed brows.

"It was a joke Liara."

"It was a bad joke Elly," Liara states matter of factly.

Shepard smiles and gives Liara a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you Dr. T'Soni. What more can I do to help?"

"I think you can start placing the food on the table, everything is almost ready."

"Will do."

* * *

During their meal together Raina is as quiet as can be in her play pen. Dara and Valya caught them up on what they have been doing while they were on Earth.

Valya continues to train as a commando while Dara continues her education. Dara is very much like Liara, she is working toward her doctorate in archeology. She and Liara can talk for hours and hours which makes Shepard very happy. Liara grew up without a lot of friends, she preferred to be alone, but now she has made a few friends and is blossoming, Shepard likes the change in her.

"Well I do think you should come to the listen to him Liara, I think you would like it," says Dara.

Dara is referring to Professor Burns who will be speaking at Thessia University on the Protheans.

"I think you should go Liara, see if he actually knows what he is talking about," says Shepard.

"It does sound interesting..I mean I have read a lot on the Protheans, but I suppose there might be something that I do not know about them," says Liara.

"I highly doubt that," says Shepard.

"I agree, I mean everyone knows you are the leading expert on them," says Dara. "You should be the one speaking."

"Who is this Professor Burns anyway," asks Valya.

"He is from Earth. Apparently he wrote a book and is doing a tour," says Dara.

"I would like to know what book, so I can read it before I listen to him speak," says Liara.

"Sure I can get you that information."

"Thank you Dara."

* * *

They finish their meal, the asari couple insists on helping clean up. The kitchen is clean and the dishes are put away in no time. Raina has fallen asleep. Shepard takes her and puts her to bed.

The four enjoy an after dinner drink with more conversation before the asari couple call it a night.

"Thanks so much for having us over," says Dara. "She is just so precious Liara."

"Thank you Dara and thank you Valya for coming."

"Next time we will have you over," says Valya. "I will probably see you at the training facility come Monday."

"I'm sure you will," says Shepard, "Good night you two."

"Night," they say as they leave.

Shepard pulls Liara close and slowly kisses her on her lips. She finally breaks away for a breath, "I have been wanting to do that all night Liara."

"Hmmm," is all the asari can muster as she leans in for another kiss.

As Shepard leads her to the bedroom she says, "You know Liara I think you should think about writing a book on the Protheans."

Laughing a little Liara says, "What, you cannot be serious."

"Why not Liara, I mean they are right, everyone knows you are the leading expert, why not share your knowledge. I bet we could even track down Javik to help if you wanted."Shepard starts to unzip Liara's dress as she kisses her down her neck.

"And when exactly would I find the time?" asks Liara as she arches into Shepard's kisses.

"You…make….the….time," her kisses trial to her shoulder as Shepard slowly removes Liara's dress.

"Hmm, I will think…about…it," she says as she starts to pull at Shepard's shirt.

Shepard hears Raina crying but Liara clearly does not as the asari keeps tugging at her shirt. Shepard smiles and steps back.

"What…what are you doing?" asks Liara.

"Raina is crying."

"Oh Goddess, I didn't even hear her."

"It's okay Liara, I will check on her, you can keep the bed warm," smiles Shepard as she gives her a quick peck on the mouth.

Shepard walks into Raina's room and picks her up. "What's the matter little blue?"

The wailing has turned into crying now upon being held. Raina snuggles in close to Shepard as she walks around with her. "Did you have a bad dream honey?"

Raina stops her crying after awhile. It feels like Shepard has walked a mile around the house before she finally settles down. Asleep now, Shepard places Raina back in her crib.

Returning to her bedroom Shepard sees Liara is fast asleep. She changes into her night clothes and crawls in next to her bondmate. She pulls Liara close and whispers "I love you," before falling asleep.

* * *

Liara is the first to wake. Remembering last night she feels bad that she fell asleep while Shepard was tending to Raina. She leaves her bedroom to check on Raina.

Sleeping soundly Liara decides not to wake her baby so instead she starts breakfast.

Shepard hears Lira in the kitchen and decides to join her.

"Hey Liara."

"Elly, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Me, you are the one who was up half the night. I thought I would make you some breakfast before I woke Raina," says Liara.

"It smells good."

"I am sorry Elly that I fell asleep last night."

"Hey none of that. We have plenty of time to be together Liara; we need to sleep when we can. Think nothing of it."

"You are too good to me Elly."

"Right back at ya," she says as she gives her a quick peck.

"Still, I think you should go back to bed after you eat, I feel very rested thanks to you."

"Good idea," she yawns.

"Also Elly, I have been meaning to tell you," Liara stops talking.

Shepard looks at her and sees she is suddenly sad.

"What is it Liara?"

"I feel so awful Elly with everything that has happened I…"

"What..what is it?"

"I found Miranda Lawson."

"Okay, so why do you feel awful?" Shepard asked Liara months ago if she could track down the ex-Cerberus operative.

"Because I found her months ago Elly, when…"

Shepard knows what she is going to say. "When you were tracking down Kane."

"Yes. I am sorry."

Liara became obsessed with finding Kane as he was the mastermind behind Shepard's kidnapping. Shepard made Liara realize her obsession by walking her through her torture with Kane strapped to a table, much like she was. The plan though was to shock Liara into seeing what her obsession was doing, but instead Shepard lost it and killed the man. She still struggles with it today, calling herself murderer because she did in fact kill an unarmed, tied up man.

The reason why Shepard wants to find Miranda is to see if she can have her scars removed from her torso and hip. These scars were created by Brad Whitmore, the man who tortured her. She doesn't like the sight of them every day nor does she like the feel of them.

"Hey, what's done is done Liara, you know that. I appreciate you telling me. Maybe I will give her a call if you are all right with that."

"Of course I am, I want you to do what makes you happy," says Liara as she sets a plate of food down in front of Shepard.

"Thanks Liara. Besides maybe she can come for a visit and see Raina."

"It would be nice to see her again," says Liara as she sits at the table to eat with Shepard.

"I may not have her do anything; I just mainly want to talk to her about it ya know. I don't know what it will entail and I want to be able to help out around here, I cannot be out of commission for any length of time."

"We can see what she says, but if you want your scars removed, we will make it work."

Shepard smiles, "Thanks Liara," gesturing toward the food, "This is very good. I think we need to talk about having a party to honor Raina's arrival, invite our old squad, what do you think?"

"That would take a lot of planning Elly."

"Well we don't need to do it next weekend," Shepard laughs. "I think we should send out a communication to everyone and set the date two months out, that gives us and them plenty of time to make arrangements. I can take care of everything if you want."

"No Elly, I will help, of course I will help. I think it sounds wonderful. I do hope that Tali and Garrus can come."

"Yeah and maybe James, Jack of course Dr. Chakwas, Ash and the Admiral along with the new squad too. I think it will be a great time. We can try to reserve a block of rooms at the hotel, since we cannot accommodate everyone here," says Shepard.

"Sounds good Elly."

"Oh good, it will be great seeing everyone.

The couple hears crying coming from Raina's bedroom.

"Oh, it's time to feed little blue," says Shepard as she stands up to fetch the baby.

"No Elly let me. You need to go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure, I will see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Characters belong to BioWare._

_Just wanted to thank everyone for following and favorite'ing the story and of course those that take the time to leave a review. I love love feedback!_

* * *

"Hello Miranda."

"Shepard, how did you find me?"

Looking at Miranda via her secure omni-tool Shepard snorts, "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry Shepard, one can never be too careful. Are you alright?"

"Yes and how are you and Oriana?"

"Safe Shepard, what is this about, I don't have a lot of time."

"You know what Miranda," snarls Shepard, "just forget it."

Shepard disconnects the call.

* * *

"Oh my Goddess Liara" says Dara, "I still cannot believe how you put Professor Burns in his place.

Dara and Liara are having an early dinner after listening to Professor Burns lecture on his book he wrote on the Protheans. Liara found many errors in his research.

"I did not mean to put him in his place as you put it. I simply asked him a few questions."

"Yeah, questions that made him look like a fool when he couldn't come up with the answers," she laughs as she takes a bit of her food.

"Well he is a professor, people listen to him and believe him, I could not allow him to continue to lecture on false information," says Liara as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Still, I suspect he will be cutting his book tour short."

"What why?"

"Why? Are you kidding Liara? You all but discredited him. I doubt he will have a teaching job to return to back on Earth," says Dara.

"That cannot be true..I mean..I did not intend to..-"

"Intend to what you blue bitch!"

Liara and Dara both look up to see a very upset and a very drunk Professor Burns standing over Liara.

"You ..think you are so smart!" he spat.

Feeling he is too close to her Liara stands and keeps the chair between the two of them. "Professor Burns I..-"

"You what? You didn't mean to ruin my life!"

He is attracting attention from the restaurant guests and staff. Liara does not take her eyes off of him as she is not sure what he is going to do or what he may be capable of. Without looking at her she knows Dara is very nervous.

"I was simply asking a few questions Professor..-"

"Oh don't give me that!" He says swaying a little.

"Is there a problem here?" asks the asari hostess.

"No…there is no problem here," he pushes her away.

Liara closes the distance on the man and grabs him by the collar with both hands. "You are out of line Sir," she seethes managing to keep her voice low and calm.

He tries to wiggle away from her grip but in his drunken state he is not able to move her hands off of him and it is doubtful he could if he was sober.

Two other asari, who work at the restaurant, appear behind the man and each take an arm to escort him out before he can make more of a scene. Liara lets go of him once the two asari have a firm hold.

"You ruined me…I will make you pay you bitch!"

Liara not missing a beat keeps her composure as she steps close to him so as not to be overheard. "I did not ruin you Professor you did that to yourself without doing proper research. Do not forget who you are speaking to." The look she gives him is enough to make him pale.

Liara steps back and nods to the other two asari and they not too gently escort the professor out of the restaurant.

"Goddess Liara, are you alright?" asks Dara.

Liara sits fully composed so the staring eyes of the guests will stop lingering replies, "I am fine Dara."

During the confrontation Dara merely sat with open mouth while she stared at Liara and the Professor. She has seen Valya train and spar with her fellow commandos, but she has never seen an actual argument that could lead to a fight, she thought Liara might get hit by the state of him.

"He threatened you Liara are you not scared?"

Taking a bite of her food, Liara says "He is drunk Dara, he probably won't remember me when he wakes up tomorrow."

"I seriously doubt that Liara, he is right you know, his career is basically ruined. I don't think you should just brush this off, this is serious."

"You may be right Dara, but there is nothing we can do about it right now. Let us just enjoy the rest of our dinner."

Liara knows Dara is right. She did not mean to completely discredit the man, but what he was trying to pass off as truth regarding the Protheans was just not true and she could not and would not stand by and let people be deceived by his inaccuracies.

* * *

Shepard is outside walking with Raina in her arms along the path that leads from their home through the woods. She is steamed that Miranda was so short with her. She has been wanting to talk to the ex-Cerberus agent to see if she can help with her scars. It is hard for Shepard to ask for help but she was going to and Miranda had to be completely rude. She was pissed and when she gets pissed she needs to walk or move or do something in order to think. Since Liara is gone listening to some boring man about the Protheans she and Raina are on their own.

Shepard has been walking for about fifteen minutes; her mood is improving because Raina seems to be enjoying herself. Bundled in her arms Shepard loves staring into her baby's emerald green eyes, it is almost like looking in the mirror. She turns back to head towards the house when her omni-tool beeps, she sees it is Miranda. She opens the call with voice only.

"Miranda," she says flatly.

"Shepard I apologize," says Miranda.

Shepard does not reply, she looks down at Raina and tries not to be angry with her old friend.

"You there Shepard?"

"Yes."

"Look, I am in the middle of moving and …-"

"Moving?" Shepard interrupts. "Why?"

"It appears that even with my father dead Cerberus is continuing their search for Oriana. We need to move because they are getting too close."

"I'm sorry Miranda, is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is Shepard. The timing of your call is quite a coincidence."

"How so?"

"I am moving Oriana to Thessia."

"Thessia? Why?"

"The University there can benefit from her expertise. She starts there next week. We chose Thessia because the presence of Cerberus is remote. I have not detected them on or even near Thessia for months," says Miranda.

"What do you need from me?" asks Shepard.

"Well it is a bit selfish I'm afraid. I was hoping you could check in on her from time to time."

"Of course Miranda. We will have her for dinner when she gets settled. She can meet little Raina."

"Would that invitation be extended to me as well?"

Shepard stops in her tracks. Raina is wiggling a bit so she moves her to her hip. "Of course Miranda, you are always welcome."

"You are too kind Shepard thank you. So …why did you call?

"It's nothing Miranda, why don't you call when you two get in, we will have…-"

Miranda interrupts, "Shepard. Why did you call..what is going on?"

It always bugged Shepard how well Miranda could read her. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Miranda rebuilt her after she was spaced. For two years Miranda spent every day with her; she looked at her as an experiment, but later as a friend.

Shifting Raina to her other hip Shepard replies, "I just wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"I ..uh..I have some scars I want to get rid of and want to know if you can help."

Miranda is a little surprised to hear such a thing from Shepard. She has always been so proud of her scars, wore them as a sort of badge of honor; shows her experience is what Shepard always said.

"Do you have the technology or facilities to help?" asks Shepard.

"I do…though it will be a few weeks. I am planning on putting in a lab in Oriana's house."

"Ah sure okay."

Miranda hears the uneasiness in her voice, "I can certainly take a look when I see you Shepard. I should be able to stop by in the next few days."

"There is no rush Miranda. Make sure you call when you two are settled and we will have you over for dinner."

"I will Shepard, thank you."

"Bye Miranda."

* * *

Shepard enters their home via the patio door to the family room with Raina as Liara and Dara enter through the front door.

"Hey you two," says Shepard.

Liara crosses to her and gives her a slight peck on the cheek. Shepard passes Raina to her. It is Liara's first time away from Raina for an extended period of time.

"Hello little one. How was she Elly?"

"She was great Liara, you two have fun?" asks Shepard.

Shepard notices that Dara and Liara exchange looks. She has a feeling in her gut something happened.

"We did yes," replies Liara. "Thank you for bringing me home Dara. I had a very good time," she walks with Raina on her hip to show Dara the door.

"You are welcome Liara; I will talk to you later." Dara gives Liara a hug and a quick kiss to Raina's brow before she leaves.

"What was that about?" asks Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dara looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar."

Liara is confused, "What?"

"Human expression. Do you have something to tell me Liara?"

"Has she eaten Elly?"

"No, we just got back."

Liara sits to feed little Raina.

"So you gonna tell me Liara or do I need to call Dara?"

"That will not be necessary Elly," Liara says sighing. "There just isn't much to say really."

"Maybe someone should tell Dara that, I saw the exchange between the two of you." Shepard sits across from her and her daughter at the kitchen table.

"What's going on Liara?" she has concern in her voice.

Sighing again Liara recaps the lecture and the questions she asked of Professor Burns followed by what happened in the restaurant.

"Did he put his hands on you Liara?" her anger rising.

"No. He did push the hostess though and I am afraid that I had to get a bit rough with him."

A big grin on Shepard's face makes an appearance, "Really? Do tell."

"It is not funny Elly."

Trying to stop smiling she says "Of course not." She covers her mouth with her hand as she cannot stop smiling.

"Elly!"

"Sorry! I can't help it. I wish I could have seen it, Liara the badass."

"Shepard please."

Laughing, "Okay okay sorry. Tell me what happened."

"He was yelling at me telling me I ruined his life. I merely pointed out that if he had actually performed further research he would not have said such false things and that it is his fault if his life is ruined."

"Is that all?" Shepard laughs.

"Elly I do not find this funny. Dara seems to believe that his life will indeed be ruined because I pointed out flaws in his findings. I did not mean to cause him harm."

Shepard can see how upset Liara is, "Liara…I am sorry. I didn't mean to make fun. You are right though, he is the one in the wrong. If you didn't call him out someone else would have."

"Well I wish someone else did."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not in so many words, he was drunk and very, very upset."

"Well nonetheless I think you need to keep tabs on the man, have Glyph do what it does."

"You really think that is necessary?"

"Well Liara if it is as you say and he is ruined, then he may want revenge. We cannot take any chances; I won't take chances with your safety."

Liara doesn't really believe the man is a threat, but she sees how serious Shepard is. "Of course, I will set parameters for Glyph when I am finished here," she smiles down at Raina. "And how was your day?"

"Well let's see, we played for a little while then took a walk in the woods and oh yes, I talked to Miranda."

"Oh?"

"Seems like Cerberus is rearing its ugly head again, she is moving Oriana, you will never guess where."

"Here I suspect," says Liara.

"Wha….how did you know?"

"I know a lot of things Elly," Liara grins.

"Well I suppose you know what I am going to say next then?"

"I suspect that Oriana and Miranda are coming for dinner at some point?" her grin broadens.

"Well that's great Liara. So I guess you will be alright with planning and cooking the dinner then?"

Liara looks at her to see if she is serious. It is Shepard's turn to grin now.

"Sorry Elly. I do keep tabs on what is happening on Thessia. Glyph informed me of a large estate being rented recently. When you told me you spoke with Miranda and asked me to guess where Oriana was moving, well I believe the human expression is I put two and two together."

"You do like to show off don't you Dr. T'Soni," smirks Shepard. "Here, let me take her." Shepard takes Raina into her arms to burp her.

Liara gets up to stretch. "I do have something to talk to you about Elly."

Shepard is now in the family room walking in circles as she pats on Raina's back. "What about?"

Liara sits on the couch watching her pace. "Dara told me that for her thesis she is going to be going on a dig."

Shepard has a sneaking suspicion of where this is going, "Yeaahhh?"

"She has asked me to accompany her."

Shepard stops and tries not to show concern. "Where?"

"Feros."

"Uhhh you're kidding right? That is where the Thorian was. The place could still be contaminated."

Liara continues, "I assure you Elly after we rid Feros of the Thorian the effects did dissipate."

"That doesn't mean the people who remained are okay now though Liara. I met someone on Illium that was ill because of that place."

"I am aware of that Elly; remember I was on Illium at the time."

Shepard wants to say don't remind me but she doesn't. It was not the best time for the couple as Liara was distant and cold because she was hurting. Shepard had come back to life and for her only a month had passed since she last saw Liara, but it was in fact two years. Illium was not a happy memory, for either one of them.

Sighing Shepard says, "I don't like it. How do you know it's safe?"

"I will ask Dara's professor but I know Zhu's Hope remains and people there are not suffering ill effects."

Shaking her head, "I still don't like it. How long would you be gone?"

"Well Dara tells me it is a two month assign..-"

"Two months!" Raina starts to cry as Shepard startles her. "Ohhh sorry Raina, it's okay little one," she continues to pace around. "You want to be gone for two months?"

"I do not have to stay that long Elly. After one month the students get a week off, I could stay home after that and not return."

"So you want to be gone for one month?" _Damn that is a long time._

"I don't want to be away from you and Raina, but it is a wonderful opportunity. It has been so long since I have worked on a dig."

"Yeah I know, it traces back to the day we met." Shepard doesn't mean to sound angry. "I didn't realize you missed it so much, that I kept you from it."

Liara approaches her, "You did not keep me from anything Elly. We had a war to fight then we went on vacation, got married, went to Earth…-"

"I don't need the recap Liara."

"Elly, I have not thought about archeology until I met Dara."

"Well remind me to thank her."

"I do not have to go Elly, but I thought we could at least discuss it as adults."

Raina has calmed down, she is no longer crying. Shepard sighs, "I'm sorry Liara of course we can discuss it. I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. I don't like that you will be gone for so long, that you probably won't have protection, what if something happens. I don't like that it's Feros of all places. But yeah, if it is something you want to do then ..." she doesn't finish the sentence.

"Then?" Liara asks.

"Then yeah, we can make it work."

"You mean it?" Liara could not hide her excitement. She knows Shepard is not happy about it, but it is something that Liara really wants to do.

"Yes I mean it Liara; I mean at least you will be with Dara."

Liara hugs both her and Raina, "Oh thank you Elly thank you. I will get more details from Dara's professor and we can discuss it more."

"I want to hear about the security they are offering to protect the students. I want to know where you are staying. I want to know weather patterns, everything Liara." Shepard is just a little worried.

"Of course Elly, I can find that out for you."

"Good." Shepard moves to Raina's room to set her in her crib for a nap then returns to Liara in the family room. "Look, I just want you to be safe. I am happy that you are excited I am just going to miss you. I can't imagine being away from you for a month."

Liara holds her. "I will miss you too Elly, but the time will fly by you will see."

"Yeah right."

Liara kisses her fully on the lips. "I love you Elly."

"I love you too Liara."

"You did not finish telling me about your talk with Miranda, did you ask her about your scars?"

"I did, she said she would take a look when she gets here. She said she is setting up a lab for Oriana at the house or I guess as you said estate she rented. So it will be a few weeks before I know anything. She and Oriana may need to stay with us though if that is alright with you. It sounds like they will arrive before their place is ready."

"Of course they can stay. It will be nice to see them both again."

"I guess Oriana is going to be working at the University, doing what exactly I do not know," says Shepard.

"Hmm I wonder what she is working on. Hopefully she is able to talk about it when they come."

"Well there could be a risk to them coming here."

"What do you mean?"

"Miranda said that the Cerberus presence is all but non-existent here, but they may be leading them right to us."

"I had not thought of that," says Liara.

"Just be more attentive when you are out in public please. Watch to see if you are being followed okay. I don't want to get blindsided…uh taken by surprise."

"Yes of course, I am always careful Elly."

"I know Liara, I just want you safe sorry I know I am over protective," Shepard holds Liara close.

"I understand. I like that you protect me."

"Really?" she says as she kisses Liara's neck.

"Yes...really"

"Remember you said that Liara," Shepard smirks as she leads her bondmate into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"When are they coming?" asks Liara as she finishes feeding Raina.

"Should be here anytime now," says Shepard as she adds some spices to the main dish before placing it back into the oven to finish cooking.

Miranda and Oriana Lawson are on their way over to have dinner. The sisters will be staying with Shepard and Liara for a few weeks while the estate they rented on Thessia is completed. Miranda mentioned a lab will be put into the home along with other things she did not mention. At any rate, the home will not be livable until everything is moved in.

Liara finishes with Raina and holds her up to pat her on her back. "Do you need any help Elly?"

"Nope, I got it covered thanks. You want something to drink?"

"Water is fine thank you."

Shepard can't help but smile because she thinks Liara is nervous. "Why are you nervous Liara?"

"What..I am not nervous."

"You could have fooled me," says Shepard as she hands her a glass of water along with a kiss to her cheek.

"I just.."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Shepard is not going to push. "Okkaayy."

The front door beeps. "I'll get it," says Shepard. Liara quickly falls in step next to her to answer the door together.

"Hi Miranda, Oriana, please come in. Here let me get those," Shepard says as she takes Oriana's bags from her. Shepard smiles at Miranda and does not take her bags.

"Ha ha Shepard," says Miranda as they enter the home.

"Oriana, this is my bondmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni, Liara this is Oriana and of course you know Miranda."

"So nice to meet you Dr. T'Soni," says Oriana.

"Oh please, call me Liara; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Is this ..?" Oriana blushes a little not remembering the baby's name.

"This is Raina," says Liara.

"Cute kid," says Miranda as she glances at her and walks past. "Where can I put these?" she is referring to her bags.

Shepard recognizes her "icy" routine. She wondered if seeing the baby would be hard on Miranda. One night on the Normandy days before heading through the Omega 4 Relay, Miranda confided in Shepard that she wanted kids some day but is unable to, something to do with her genetics and what was done to her by her father. Shepard did not understand all of it; she just knew Miranda hurt because of it.

"Follow me Miranda," says Shepard as she goes upstairs.

"Raina, what a beautiful name to go along with a beautiful baby Liara," says Oriana.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

"May I?"

Liara nods her head then transfers little Raina to her.

* * *

"I trust these two rooms will be okay?" asks Shepard.

"Yes, they are fine Shepard thank you," says Miranda.

Miranda sets down her luggage and starts to unpack a few items to put in the room's dresser drawers.

"You okay Miranda?"

"Yes of course Shepard, why wouldn't I be?" she sounds a bit angry.

"Okay, just asking, no need to bite my head off."

Miranda huffs as she continues to unpack items.

Shepard puts her hand on her shoulder, "I understand if this is hard for you Miranda."

She shrugs away the contact, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Shepard walks back to the doorway and crosses her arms while resting against the door frame. "Okay."

Miranda stops what she is doing and looks at Shepard with anger, "Why do you have to always be so damn nice."

"Hey, I am just standing here," says Shepard. "I would appreciate it if you could ease up a bit Miranda or else Liara will take it very personally. I get it if you want to avoid Raina, but try to be polite." Shepard walks away to join the other two in the kitchen.

Miranda sits down on the bed; tears are welling up in her eyes which she fights. She knew it would be hard to see little Raina; knew it would be hard to see a beautiful child and be reminded of something she could never have. She didn't want to be mean or short with anyone she just doesn't know a better way to keep distance. She felt fine about staying with them; she felt fine about the visit until the front door opened and she saw the little blue baby. Her heart melted and she wanted to cry right then and there. How was she going to handle being in this house for two weeks if this is how she feels after five minutes?

* * *

Liara knows about Miranda's situation so when she sees Shepard appear before Miranda she understands and nods to her bondmate to the fact.

"I put your bags upstairs Oriana. You will be next to Miranda, you each have your own bathroom," says Shepard as she checks on a side dish.

"Oh thank you Shepard, thank you so much," says Oriana. "Your home is just lovely she says as she walks into the family room.

"Thank you," says Liara.

"Is all that land yours?" she asks as she gazes out the patio door.

"It is. Shepard insisted on buying some of the adjacent lots for privacy."

"Yeah that and to make sure we didn't lose our view," says Shepard.

The view from the patio door and windows look out to woods mostly and the skyline of the city not far from them.

"We are minutes away from civilization if we want to be yet secluded at the same time," says Shepard.

"It's the best of both worlds, I would expect nothing less from you Shepard," says Miranda as she joins them in the family room to take in the view.

"There you are Sis, did you want to hold Raina?" asks Oriana as she lifts the baby towards her.

Shepard and Liara tense just a little bit hopefully it is not too noticeable. Miranda looks at Oriana with a slight sneer but then looks at Raina.

"Oh..oh my Shepard, she has your eyes," says Miranda as she takes the baby into her arms.

Raina giggles a little as she wiggles.

A great big smile appears on Miranda's face, her eyes getting a bit glassy, "She is beautiful."

"Oh Miri, are you crying?" asks Oriana.

Liara shoots a distressed look at Shepard who merely shakes her head and places her hand on the asari's back. Shepard leans in to whisper "It's okay."

"I can't help it, you two must be so proud," says Miranda.

"We are," says Shepard. "What do you two want to drink; dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes.

"Oh I will help you," says Oriana as she accompanies Shepard into the kitchen.

Liara slowly approaches Miranda and just watches.

Miranda wipes a tear away from her cheek, "I'm okay Liara, I am sorry I was rude earlier."

Liara nods and places her hand on the human woman's shoulder, "Think nothing of it Miranda. It is so good to see you."

Every relationship has a beginning, the relationship between Miranda and Liara was not the best, and in fact one could say they hardly tolerated each other. When Liara recovered Shepard's dead body from one of the Shadow Broker's agents, she handed her over to Miranda who was working for Cerberus at the time. Liara did not like handing her over to a terrorist organization, but she didn't like the idea of her body going to the collectors either, they were the ones who destroyed the first Normandy; they were the ones who killed Shepard. Miranda had contacted her informing her that she could bring Shepard back; rebuild her. Liara, not ready to let go of her did just that. She let go of Shepard's body and left her in the care of Miranda Lawson, who at the time was a cold-hearted bitch.

After Shepard woke up, she worked with Miranda on missions. When Liara saw Elly for the first time on Illium after two years, she remained distant as a way to protect herself. She had seen Miranda again, she was with Shepard. She wanted to thank her and kill her all in the same moment.

Now the relationship between the two is fine. They respect each other; they respect the work each other does and both of course respect Shepard. If it were not for Shepard, they would not be friends.

"It is good to see you too Liara," says Miranda as she shifts Raina onto her other hip.

"How long do you plan on staying once you are settled into the estate?"

"I am not sure. Oriana will be here for hopefully a year that is how long I rented the place. As for me, I am not sure."

"I see. Well I hope you are able to stay for awhile, Thessia has a lot to offer."

"It does look like the rebuilding is almost done, it is hard to believe after seeing the devastation."

"I agree," says Liara. "They have worked quickly, some areas of Thessia look like the reapers were never here."

"Here you go Miri," says Oriana as she hands her a glass of wine.

"Thank you."

"Why don't I take her Miranda," says Shepard "We should all sit down as dinner is ready."

Miranda transfers little Raina to Shepard. Shepard kisses Raina on her brow before placing her in her playpen, which can be seen from the dinner table.

* * *

"So Oriana, Miranda mentioned something about working at the University?" asks Liara as she cuts her meat.

"Yes that's right. I have a grant to assist in some of their research."

"What kind of research?" asks Liara.

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to say," says Oriana.

Shepard and Liara exchange looks.

"It is nothing top secret mind you, I signed a non-disclosure agreement and I cannot discuss it, at least not yet. I assure you it is all very legal," smiles Oriana. "I am just so excited to get started."

* * *

After dinner and drinks the two sisters are ready to retire to their bedrooms. Shepard escorts them upstairs to show them where the towels are in each bathroom and where the extra blankets are located if they need them.

"Thanks so much Shepard, your home is just so lovely," says Oriana.

"Thanks Oriana, we will see you in the morning."

Shepard pops her head into Miranda's room since the door is open. "Miranda?" she sees the light in the bathroom but doesn't want to walk in.

"Come on in Shepard."

Shepard peeks through the bathroom doorway, "You okay?"

"I am fine Shepard. I apologize for earlier."

Waving her hand she replies, "Think nothing of it."

Shepard can't help but be curious as to what she is seeing. Miranda is wearing something on her head, but what it is she is not sure. "What are you doing Miranda?"

She sees Shepard eyeing the contraption on her head. "Oh these, these help me to magnify to a percentage of my choosing, I want you to show me your scars." Miranda puts the weird looking glasses on her face.

Shepard is taken aback for a minute. She is not really ready to discuss her scars; not tonight. She doesn't move from where she is standing.

Miranda places the weird glasses back on the top of her head, "What are you waiting for?" Miranda notices a slight uneasiness in Shepard but then it is gone. She knows she did not imagine it. "What's the matter Shepard?" she asks in a more delicate tone.

Shepard shrugs, "Nothing, we don't have to do this tonight." She starts to turn toward the bedroom but Miranda grabs her wrist.

"Shepard, what is going on? I thought you wanted me to see if I could help you."

Knowing she is not going to win the argument, Shepard steps closer to Miranda who is sitting on a chair. The lights are so bright in the bathroom, it gives Miranda enough to see what she needs to work with, but it makes Shepard all the more uncomfortable.

"Where are they?" asks Miranda.

"Torso and right hip."

"Show me."

A bit reluctantly, Shepard lifts her shirt to reveal her torso, she is afraid to look at Miranda; she doesn't want to see her expression.

Miranda notices that Shepard looks away, she wonders to herself why when the captain is always so confident. She has never been embarrassed by her body, but she senses uneasiness in her and it is making Miranda uneasy as well. She looks at her torso when the shirt is lifted. Though she knows Shepard is not looking at her she tries not to react to what she sees.

"May I?" Miranda asks as she raises her hand. She is asking permission to touch.

"Sure," says Shepard.

Feeling each scar, the raised skin she asks "How did this happen?" Miranda places the glasses on to get a closer look.

Shepard does not reply.

Miranda traces each scar with her finger, not in an intimate way like Liara does, but in a technical doctor sort of way. She is not harsh with her touching but it is not soothing either.

"Shepard?" Miranda asks as she continues to look closer at each scar that traces along her torso.

"Knife," is all she can manage as she clears her throat. Shepard did not expect to get emotional, but she isn't prepared to do this tonight and she is trying not to cry.

Miranda doesn't seem to notice how Shepard is struggling, "Can I see your hip now?" she asks as her eyes remain on the scars and do not look up.

"Uh, it runs down my leg a bit too."

"Shepard, are you forgetting that I have seen you naked?" Miranda is losing patience. She is not sure why Shepard is making such a big deal of this. Miranda waits for Shepard to lower her pants but she isn't moving. She is about to say something when she hears a soft sniffle.

"Can we do this tomorrow Miranda?" says Shepard.

There, Miranda hears the strain in her voice, is she crying she wonders? Miranda sees the shirt come down as Shepard steps away from her. Miranda moves the glasses to the top of her head. When she looks up Shepard is through the doorway into the bedroom. "Shepard wait."

Miranda quickly moves into the bedroom but Shepard is faster and she is through the bedroom door before Miranda can say anything else.

* * *

Liara is finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Everyone helped put the used plates on the counter, but she insisted she do the dishes and clean off the kitchen table while Shepard showed them to their rooms. She sees Elly take Raina from her play pen and walk into the little one's bedroom.

Liara washes her hands; takes one more look to ensure the kitchen is cleaned and then joins her in Raina's room.

Shepard is changing Raina's diaper when Liara walks in and places her arms around Shepard's waist from behind. "They get settled?" she asks.

She sees Shepard nod.

Liara hugs her as she watches Shepard dress Raina in her pajamas. She feels a tremble from her body. "Elly what is it?" Liara moves to her side to see her face; she sees the tears on Elly's cheek. "Goddess Elly what is the matter?"

"It's nothing," she says as she holds up Raina and manages a small smile before she kisses her brow. "Say night night to Mommy," she leans Raina close to Liara so Liara can kiss her as well, which she does. Shepard steps over to her crib and gently lies Raina down.

Liara places her hand on Elly's shoulder, "What is it Elly?"

She wipes away a tear, "It's stupid," she starts to turn to walk out of the room but Liara catches her.

"Elly .. talk to me."

Shepard stops, takes a deep breath then turns toward Liara.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"Miranda caught me off guard is all, it's stupid."

"I will determine if it is stupid Elly. Caught you off guard with what?"

"She wanted to see my scars."

An immediate understanding crosses Liara's face and Shepard sees it.

"I don't know why I got emotional, I mean I asked her about them, I just wasn't expecting to show them to her tonight," says Shepard. "I don't know why it hit me so hard all of a sudden."

Gently Liara asks "What did she do?"

"Nothing, I mean she didn't do anything wrong. She asked if she could touch them and I let her. She was examining me ya know, but …ugh…I don't know. I suddenly felt myself tearing up and I needed to get out of there."

"Did you tell her how you got them?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?"

"I guess, I mean I was planning on it, but not tonight. I mean tonight was a great night and suddenly, I don't know…I don't know Liara, I don't know why I reacted that way." Shepard turns and walks out of the room so as not to disturb Raina.

Liara follows Elly into their bedroom and speaks after closing the door. "Are you afraid to tell her Elly?"

Shepard is changing into her night clothes. "No. I just….it's a bit weird is all."

"What is?"

"When I first met Miranda she was a complete bitch. I have no idea what I did to piss her off but she was rude to me every chance she got, like she was pissed at me because the Illusive Man liked me better than her or some stupid shit like that. During that time, when we hardly knew each other I was more of an experiment to her not a …-"

"Not a friend?" Liara finishes her sentence for her.

Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck Elly says, "Yeah."

"So you think that when she looks at you she will see you, actually see you and not an experiment and that scares you?"

To hear it out loud sounds ridiculous but that is exactly spot on.

"Anyone ever tell you are you too damn smart T'Soni," Shepard smirks.

"Well not in so many words," Liara smiles.

"Whoa was that an attempt at a joke?"

"Did it work?"

"Come here."

Liara walks into Shepard's open arms for an embrace. "What are you going to do?" asks Liara.

"I'm gonna tell her," sighs Shepard. "I will be prepared for it next time."

"I am sure she will treat you with the respect she feels for you Elly."

"I know. I just…it's just I don't want to see her get upset when I tell her I guess, I don't know."

"You don't like it when people show their emotions to you Elly because it reflects on how they feel about you."

"Whatever you say miss smarty pants." Shepard steps out of the embrace and enters their master bathroom to brush her teeth. Liara is right of course, she doesn't like it when people truly show her how they feel about her. She is used to it with Liara, but when friends show affection with tears, it is hard for her to keep her cool and she doesn't like crying in front of people. It took years to feel comfortable crying in front of Liara; she always looked at it as weakness for herself even though she admired others who had the strength to cry in front of other people, it was very backward thinking which she understands. It doesn't make it easier.

"Do you want me to be with you when you talk to her?" asks Liara as she starts to brush her teeth over her own bathroom sink.

Shepard spits, rinses and spits again and then wipes her mouth. "No it's okay thanks for the offer."

Liara finishes her brushing. "I could just tell her for you if you want."

"No..I can do it. I'll be fine, I'm just being stupid."

"Enough of that Elly, you stop that. You are not being stupid. It is a painful subject; you need to give yourself a break and stop being so hard on yourself."

Shepard gives a salute, "Yes Sir."

Liara swats away her arm. "You can joke because I know this is hitting you close to home as you humans say, so I will let that slide. I love you Elly Shepard and so does Miranda. She will be gentle with you and I am sure she will handle herself well when you tell her. But do not expect her to not show emotion, you cannot ask that of her. That would be like saying if she showed you scars on her body she would not want you to react. People react Elly, she loves you and she hurts when you hurt that is what friendship is all about."

"Okay."

Liara can see that Elly is struggling with fighting back tears again; she closes the distance between them and gives her a big hug.

"Geez Liara are you trying to make me cry?" Elly says.

"Only if you need to Elly, only if you need to."


	4. Chapter 4

"One week!" exclaimed Shepard, "So soon?"

"Yes Elly, I am sorry, I only just found out this morning from Dara."

Dr. Liara T'Soni will be accompanying Dara to Feros on an archeological dig, Shepard is finding out she is to leave in one week.

"If you don't want me to go Elly," says Liara.

"No no, it's not that, it is just a lot sooner than I thought it would be that's all. I need to figure out who will watch Raina while I am at work."

The family is finishing up their breakfast.

"Maybe you can ask Miranda if she will babysit," suggests Liara.

Miranda and Oriana are now residing in the estate Miranda rented while Oriana works at the University. They have been there for almost a month now.

"Hmm, I don't know. I can certainly ask her. I was also thinking of maybe contacting Jack to see if she wants to visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know Elly, has she ever taken care of a child?"

"I don't know about an infant. I know she would be good though."

Shepard and Jack have a relationship that not a lot of people understand if one is looking from the outside. Jack's horrific past is not something many can relate to, but Shepard approached her as if she didn't want anything from Jack. Shepard simply treated her as a friend to begin with. It has taken a long time but Jack trusts Shepard and Shepard trusts Jack. When thinking of Jack, Shepard feels that if it weren't for the Alliance finding her on Mindoir she would be just like her; at least how Jack was when she first met the human biotic.

Jack has made great improvements. She trains teenagers and young adults in biotics. Becoming a trainer has done a great deal for Jack and if she is not in the middle of a class now, Shepard would love to have her over for a visit.

"That way if she can come then she and Miranda can switch off days if they want."

"I didn't think they got along Elly, do you really think it is a good idea to have them work together?"

Smiling Shepard replies, "Maybe they need to both grow up a little. I think it would be fine."

"If you say so," says Liara not convinced.

Shepard takes hold of Raina to burp her. "I won't put our little one in danger Liara, you know that."

"Of course I know that Elly. I see a bit of Jack in you, I understand you wanting her to visit I do. I just don't want the two of them to fight in front of her."

"Well that's my point. I doubt they will. I will reel them in if necessary and I know they both will do what is best for Raina."

"So it is a little experiment, yes?

"Maybe a little," Shepard admits.

"Do you think Miranda will be okay with it, I mean watching Raina, not Jack?"

"She and Raina get along very well."

"I know, but do you think it is too painful for her?"

"I …well I guess I don't know. The last couple of times she has been over, it doesn't seem like it. But I will ask her. Which reminds me, I better ask her today if you are leaving in a week."

Shepard gives Raina to Liara. "Are you sure it is okay Elly, I know it is such short notice?" asks Liara."

"I said we would make it work. Hey, I am going to swing by their estate. Do you want me to pick up anything before I get back?"

"No thanks, though Dara did ask if I could go shopping with her for supplies this afternoon. Will you be home?"

"Yes, I will be home before lunch."

"Okay see you soon."

* * *

Shepard stands outside the front door of the estate waiting for what seems like ten minutes after ringing the door. She is wondering if anyone is even home or if the estate is so big it takes this long to answer the door.

Turning to return to her sky car she hears the door open behind her. "Shepard?"

Shepard turns to see Miranda "Hi Miranda."

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

Sighing Shepard smirks, "You really need to work on your manners Lawson."

"I apologize Shepard, "I wasn't expecting visitors today."

"Heaven forbid someone stop by unannounced."

"Well I am sorry Shepard, but I am in the middle of something. Do you want to come in?"

"Why do you make it so hard to talk to you I swear Miranda, you really piss me off sometimes."

"I'm sorry. Please come in."

Shepard enters; the entryway is huge to say the least. There is a stairwell that splits into two opposite paths that lead upstairs. There is a rather large vase in the middle of the foyer with beautiful flowers of all colors within.

"Nice place," says Shepard.

"We can talk in here." Miranda obviously has something on her mind so Shepard decides to be quick and does not press her.

"What can I do for you Shepard?"

"Look I can see you are busy. I wanted to ask you something so do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I will be right back."

Not sure why she is leaving Shepard stands there waiting for her to return. The room off the foyer has a few chairs in it so she takes one.

After a few minutes Miranda returns with a bag and those weird glasses on top of her head.

"Okay, I am ready," says Miranda.

"For what? What are you doing?" asks Shepard.

"You are here for me to look at your scars are you not; you never let me finish looking at them."

"Oh…yeah that's right..ahh no actually no. I am here to ask you something else."

"Well we can do two things at once." Miranda kneels down in front of her.

Shepard steps back, "Miranda please stand up. I can't ask you when you are examining me."

Standing with brows furrowed she replies, "Okay."

"Thank you," Shepard begins. "I don't know if we talked about Liara possibly going on a dig or not."

"Yes you mentioned something a week ago I believe, with her asari friend right?"

"Yes that's right, Dara. Anyways, she just found out the class is leaving in one week."

"Wow that quickly?"

"Yes," Shepard says as she rubs at the back of her neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch Raina during the day while I am at work. I mean… you don't have to watch her everyday if you don't want to…-"

"I would love to Shepard, thank you for thinking of me."

"Well I have another idea."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering about asking Jack to visit."

"Jack?" Miranda's smile disappears.

"Yes. I have not seen her in awhile and if she is not training her students I thought perhaps you and she could rotate shifts."

"This isn't the Normandy Shepard. I am fully capable of watching Raina on my own."

Smiling Shepard asks, "It's not too much? I mean we are talking every day for a month Miranda. Don't you have your own work to attend to?"

"You come home at night right and you are home on the weekends?"

"Yes."

"Then I can do it, you certainly don't need Jack," grumps Miranda.

"Okay, okay I get the hint."

"What about this party you were going to have celebrating Raina's arrival?"

"Yeah, well that is going to have to wait until Liara gets back, I just hope she doesn't want to return and only stays a month out there."

"I thought it was for only one month?"

"No, it is two months but the students come home one week between the months. Liara said she would stay home, but I have a feeling she will want to go back for the whole thing."

"And you will let her?" asks Miranda.

Snorting, "Well as you said Miranda, this is not the Normandy; I can't exactly order her to stay. If she wants to go then she will go."

"Well I will be here Shepard, so I can watch Raina if it comes to that."

"That is very nice of you Miranda thank you."

"Okay, can I see your scars now?" asks Miranda.

Shepard looks toward the open door.

"Oriana is at work, I assure you no one else is here."

"Okay," Shepard lifts her shirt."

Miranda places the ridiculous looking glasses on her face; they allow her to increase magnification when needed. "You gonna tell me how you got these Shepard?"

Shepard takes a deep breath in and out and fills Miranda in on her kidnapping and her torture. It never made it to the media, but the number of people that know about it is slowly growing which Shepard is not happy about.

"I am sorry Shepard, I had no idea."

"Don't apologize Miranda, how would you know, we were able to keep it out of the media."

"Is this…why you left the bathroom a few weeks ago, before showing me your hip?" Miranda does not look at Shepard when she asks the question. She continues to examine her torso.

"Yeah..sorry about that. You caught me a bit off guard. The memories hit me out of the blue sometimes."

"I apologize."

"Stop Miranda. It's fine," says Shepard.

Miranda looks at her now and stands. "I am not the most empathetic person Shepard. It never occurred to me you received these scars from anywhere other than battle."

"Hey, it's okay Miranda…it really is."

Miranda gives a small smile. "Are you comfortable showing me your hip?"

Sighing Shepard says "Sure." She pulls her pants down to just above the knee to show Miranda the scar on her right hip. The scar starts at the hip and snakes its way toward her knee; it stops halfway down the side of her thigh.

"Oh Shepard," says Miranda.

Shepard blinks back the tears that she feels forming. She doesn't like the empathy that Miranda has suddenly found, the way her voice sounds. Shepard knows she is just being a good friend, but right now she wants the clinical side of Miranda; it makes it easier.

Miranda finishes looking and stands up so Shepard pulls up her pants happy to have the examination over.

Miranda sits across from Shepard and says "There are two options Shepard and I don't particularly think you are going to like either one."

"Hit me," she says not getting her hopes up.

"Well, the scarring is quite extensive. The first option is not without pain but is probably the least of the two. The skin has three main layers, epidermis, dermis, and subcutaneous tissue. The scar on your hip goes all the way to the subcutaneous tissue. I would need to do a more thorough examination on your torso to see how deep the scarring is, I suspect the dermis level at least.

Trying not to fall asleep, Shepard asks while pretending to yawn, "Uh Miranda, I don't really care. Can you just tell me the options please?"

"Of course Shepard," she smiles. "I could replace your skin with the assistance of nanites. They can in a crude way to explain it, eat away the scar tissue and rebuild the layers of skin. I recommend a drug induced coma."

"What? Uh, noooo I don't think so."

"On the Lazarus Project, making your skin was one of the longest processes Shepard, as I said due to the complexity and the number of layers. It takes a long time to make them."

"You said three."

"Yes well, the epidermis layer alone has five layers, while the dermis is comprised of two."

"Forget I asked," smirks Shepard. "What's the other option?"

"The second option would be a bit more experimental I'm afraid."

"Please spit it out Lawson," Shepard smiles.

"I could create a serum of sorts with nanites. We would have to watch the dosage but I can program them to destroy the scar tissue while rebuilding the skin layers."

"Well that sounds promising."

"As I said, it is experimental, a theory right now and it would be incredibly unpredictable."

"Meaning?" asks Shepard as she stands to look out the window.

"Meaning, I have no idea the amount of pain it will inflict."

Shepard doesn't say anything so Miranda continues.

"We can start with very low doses to see how you handle it, then up it or lower it depending."

"And the bad news?" Shepard asks.

"It could take a very long time."

Shepard turns to face Miranda, "How long?"

"I have no way of telling I'm afraid, I have not done this before and as I said, it is a theory."

Sighing Shepard paces a little around the room. "Well, that completely sucks. Is there another option?"

"I cannot think of one at the moment Shepard, but I can do some more research. There are older techniques, but they do not completely erase the scars."

"Okay, well thanks Miranda. I appreciate you looking into it," Shepard says as she starts to walk out of the room toward the front door.

"Wait Shepard."

"What?"

"Do you want me to make the serum?"

"I need to talk to Liara first, can I let you know?"

"Sure and Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry I don't have better options."

"Don't worry about it Miranda. And thanks for being good with watching Raina. You are welcome to stay at the house anytime if you want or not, it is up to you."

"Thank you Shepard. I will probably bring some items and thank you. I look forward to watching her."

Shepard walks out of the front door, "Hopefully you will still feel that way after a few days. Talk to you later Miranda."

* * *

"What more do you think we need?" asks Liara.

Shepard returned to watch Raina in time for Liara and Dara to go shopping for supplies for their upcoming archeology trip to Feros.

"I think we nearly bought out the store Liara. I mean the weather is supposed to be hot from what I have been told and you bought something for each season," laughs Dara.

"One can never be too prepared Dara," says Liara. "I am very excited to get my, what is it the humans say, get my hands dirty again."

"Yes, that is a good saying. They do have the weirdest sayings don't they?" asks Dara.

"Yes. Do you have proper footwear Dara?"

"Yes, I have two pairs of boots and plenty of socks. What about you?"

"Yes, I am afraid I could not decide, so I will be taking four pairs of boots."

"Goddess Liara! How many bags do you plan on bringing? We are only supposed to bring two."

"Oh yes that's right, I had forgotten. Goddess, I may need to return some items."

Laughing, "Ya think?"

Dara sees the sad expression on Liara's face. "Liara it's okay. Why don't we check to see what fits in your bags first."

Showing a small smile Liara replies, "Sounds good. I guess I am a little excited." They both laugh and return to Liara's sky car.

* * *

"So does everything fit?" asks Shepard trying to hide her smile.

Shepard loves seeing Liara so happy but seeing her so excited also makes her feel sad because she is going to miss Liara terribly. To be away from her bondmate for one month without sharing a bed, without sharing a meal, without sharing Raina's bedtime routine, it is going to be awful.

"Goddess Elly, I can't make it all fit," says Liara. The extra sets of clothes for every potential type of weather are too much for the two bags they are allowed to bring.

"Well Liara, I am sure you don't need all of those extra clothes do you? I mean Dara said it is supposed to be hot, do you really need these?" Shepard pulls out a couple of sweaters. "I don't think you will need these," she continues as she pulls out winter clothing such as long underwear, heavy socks and a heavy set of night clothes.

"But the weather can change," says Liara. She wants to try to make the clothes Shepard just took out of the overflowing bag fit. "We must be able to make it all fit."

Shepard takes Liara hands with a smile. "Liara…Liara look at me."

Her eyes meet Shepard's, Elly loves looking into her eyes. "What's going on? You know you don't need these."

Liara moves to sit on the edge of the bed, Shepard follows and places her hand on the small of her back.

"It is hard Elly. I am excited but at the same time I feel guilty because I am excited."

Shepard wants to cut in, but she knows not to interrupt her.

"I am going to miss you and Raina so much." She looks at Shepard, "So much it makes my heart hurt. At the same time I am excited to see the dig site and learn again and be with people who share my interests. I just do not like these conflicting feelings."

Rubbing her back Shepard says, "Its okay Liara. I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"I am so happy for you," Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses the back of it. "But at the same time I wish you were not going because of how much I am going to miss you. I can't imagine what it is going to be like here without you."

"Oh Elly," Liara scoots closer to the human and wraps her arms around her waist snuggling into her neck.

"But it is going to be okay Liara. You will have a wonderful time. You will be so wrapped up in your work you won't even…-"

Liara looks up at Shepard and makes eye contact, "Don't you say it. I will not forget you two I won't."

"I know that Liara, I wasn't going to say that."

"What then?"

Squeezing her tight Shepard continues, "I was going to say that the time will fly by, a month will be over before you know it."

Shepard moves her hand to Liara's chin then kisses her slowly and deeply.

Finally breaking from the kiss Liara says, "I am going to miss you so much."

"And I you."

They sat together with their foreheads resting on the others for who knows how long. Shepard drank in her scent, the feel of her arms around her, the feel of her soft skin, she knows she has one more week with Liara before she leaves, but it doesn't hurt to memorize the feeling now.

* * *

The week went by way too fast. Shepard and Raina are at the front door of their house saying goodbye to Liara.

"Remember what we agreed to, you call me every day, I don't care what time it is okay," says Shepard, she is trying not to cry.

Liara cannot help her tears; she is going to miss her baby and her bondmate. "I will Elly, every day I promise."

"I love you Liara," says Shepard as she wipes away a tear on her blue beauty's face with her thumb. "We both love you very much, you remember to have fun okay."

Liara hugs them both again. "I love you, I love you so much." She kisses Shepard as if she will never see her again; it is a hungry kiss an almost angry kiss. Neither one want to forget the feel of each other.

Shepard places her hand on Liara's face and slowly pulls away. "You have to go honey. We are going to be fine, don't you worry."

Liara kisses Raina one more time on her head then gives one more quick peck on Shepard's lips. "See you soon."

"See you soon Liara."

They discussed their goodbye. Shepard did not want to say good bye, neither one of them did, it felt too final, so they agreed on see you soon, it was true enough and it fit their situation.

Shepard gives a final wave to Liara, Dara and Valya since Valya insisted on taking them to the shuttle. Her and Raina watch the sky car take off. She takes Raina's hand and makes it wave as a tear escapes and falls down her cheek. "I love you Liara," she says as the sky car flies out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I think we are ready to start our program Captain," says Arelia. Arelia is the chief asari commando that has been working with Shepard on building a cross training program for the species that are involved in the program.

"I think you are right Arelia," says Shepard stretching her arms above her head. They have been putting in extra hours at the office trying to get their proposal done. They will need to present their suggestions to the Council as well as the head of each military branch that is participating. Shepard doesn't mind the extra hours, she misses Liara terribly and it has only been a few days, it helps to work to keep her mind off of her bondmate. She loves spending time with Raina of course, but it is not the same. Besides Miranda has taken to Raina and vice versa she certainly does not mind Shepard's longer hours.

"Arelia, please call me Shepard. You don't have to call me Captain."

"I apologize Cap..Shepard. I am used to using your rank."

"Well I would use yours but you don't have one. How do you keep everyone straight?" Shepard laughs.

Smiling Arelia knows the human woman is joking, "We do just fine Shepard, and it's your other species that think we all look the same, we do not have a use for ranks as you do." Asari commandos are usually small groups of asari not large groups like a human military branch, differing ranks are something the asari have not needed.

Placing her hand over her own heart Shepard gasps in dramatic fashion "Oh ouch." She smiles, it seems like it has been too long since she smiled. Without realizing it her smile fades, her thoughts turn to Liara and Arelia notices her mood change.

"You miss her don't you?"

"What?" asks Shepard.

"Liara, you miss her?"

Sighing, "Is it that obvious?"

"I am afraid it is," smiles Arelia. "It has been a couple of days correct?"

"I know I know, I got it bad."

"Does she like what she is doing?"

"Well when I spoke to her this morning she was just getting started. It took a couple of days just to get to Feros. She is excited but missing us as much as I miss her."

"It is hard being away from the ones you love."

Shepard looks at her, she doesn't know too much about Arelia, just that she has been a commando for over 100 years. Shepard is not sure, but she thinks the asari is over 300 years old.

"Sounds like you speak from experience," says Shepard.

Arelia bows her head slightly with a small smile, "I do. I had a bondmate, she was a human."

"Really?"

"Yes, we met on the Citadel when I was on leave."

Shepard wants to ask what happened to her but she can only guess. She realizes that Arelia used past tense so she is guessing the human woman is dead.

Arelia picks up on Shepard's uncertainty. "You are correct Shepard, she is dead."

"I am so sorry Arelia; I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything. She died about 30 years ago, but I still miss her."

Shaking her head slightly, "I'm sorry, that must have been hard."

"It was, but I would not give up what we had. It is what all asari have to live with since we tend to live longer than every species."

Shepard nods her head. She often thinks about Liara without her, what she will be like years after Shepard dies. She hopes she is able to move on and find another love and not be so grief stricken that she loses herself in work like she did the first time. Having children, well the hope of having more than one child is something that Shepard hopes will help with Liara's moving on when the time comes. When she dies, her children can help, it may seem selfish, but she wants Liara to be happy.

Sensing her thoughts Arelia says, "The asari learn from a very young age to appreciate time as it is now. When we take a bondmate we know time is fleeting and to savor every minute."

"Yeah, when I first met Liara she mentioned that. It must be so hard outliving so many people."

"That is why the asari are so close I believe because we know we have each other. It is a shame that some asari still look down on asari/asari bonds, though it does seems to be changing slowly."

"Really?'

"Yes. It is a slow process but I have seen some change their minds."

"I think that is good," says Shepard.

"I agree. I believe the war with the reapers have done wonders for how people see things. Some say nothing comes from war, I do not agree. Plenty of lessons are learned from war we just have to acknowledge them and improve ourselves."

"I hear that Arelia. I think that is where my species fall short. No one ever wants to admit they are wrong so they cover it up and make things worse, not every human of course, but I have seen it enough."

"As have I. It is not just humans that have this flaw Shepard, we all do."

"I suppose you are right." Shepard checks her omni-tool, "Oh geez, I need to get going Arelia."

"Of course, sorry to keep you."

"No no, I like visiting with you. You should come over for dinner. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"I do not."

"How about you come over tomorrow night? I will most likely have two other friends join me."

"I do not want to intrude."

"You are not intruding believe me. It would be great to have you, how about 6 with dinner at 7?"

"That sounds very nice Shepard. I look forward to meeting Raina and of course your friends."

"Just to warn you they are sisters and they are human, so you will be a bit outnumbered," she jokes.

"Not to worry, I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Arelia."

* * *

Feros is not what Liara remembers; though to be fair what she saw of Feros four years ago was underground in tunnels and in offices. She did not see the green grass that she saw when the shuttle flew around their dig site before landing one day ago. The trees in the area are sparse not like the trees she loved in Wyoming where she and Shepard vacationed.

It took two days via ship to get to Feros. Without much to do on the ship Liara missed Shepard and Raina horribly, she cried when she called and told Shepard the minute the ship landed that she would be returning to Thessia. Shepard talked her down; she told Liara to give the dig site one week, one week where she was actually doing something and if Liara still wanted to come home after one week she could. Reluctantly Liara agreed. On route to Feros all Liara could think was how stupid she was to leave her 4-month old daughter so soon in her young life and to be gone for a whole month what was Liara thinking is what she kept telling herself. She shared her feelings with Shepard and she simply said it was normal and that she would take lots and lots of videos so Liara would not miss anything. Liara has already watched one video where Raina is entertaining herself in her crib by playing with her own feet. It was a video Liara could watch over and over and over again and never grow tired of it.

In the end Shepard was right. Today is the first full day on the dig site and with Liara being busy she is not as homesick as she was when she was on the ship. She feels exhilarated, getting her hands dirty again and the fact that a lot of the students are asking her questions and not their professor's is very flattering. Thankfully she and the professor get along well so she does not feel she is stepping on the other asari's toes.

Her accommodations are a lot nicer than what she had when she was on digs by herself. She and Dara share a tent; it is in the shape of an octagon. They each have their own cot with a privacy screen between the two, two desks with their own chairs and two additional chairs for visiting with each other. The material of the tent is fabric that can breathe while at the same time it can sustain winds of up to 100 mph. The tent also has its own bathroom with shower.

There is a separate tent where all meals are eaten, it contains the kitchen, the appliances, the tables and chairs, everything needed, much like the mess hall on the Normandy but much, much bigger.

The students take a bus to the dig site, it is about a ten minute ride away from where they sleep and eat. The dig site itself is a site used by many different groups of students; it has been around for about a year. No one is really expecting to find anything it is more of a place to learn application; do what the students have been learning instead of just reading about it. Dara did mention that two Prothean artifacts have been unearthed from previous groups so they may get lucky.

Returning from their first day Liara cannot wait to talk to Shepard, she tells Dara she will meet her for dinner after she makes a call.

"Hi Liara! How is your first day on the site?" asks Shepard, she sounds happy.

"Hello Elly, it was wonderful just wonderful. You were right."

"About what?" she asks flashing her sly grin, which Liara sees.

"You know what Elly. You were right that I would be okay after I started work here. The day went by so fast, there is so much to remember." Liara cannot help the big smile on her face.

"I am happy for you Liara," says Shepard.

"Thank you Shepard. I do still miss you of course and Raina too. How is she?"

"See for yourself." Shepard lifts Raina up in front of the omni-tool camera function. She waves Raina's little hand and talks from behind her back, "Hi Ma Ma."

"Hello little one," says Liara as she waves back. "What did you do today?"

"Auntie Miranda took me on a picnic today."

"Really," Liara smiles, "where?"

Shepard talking behind Raina's back "In the backyard. I laid on my stomach and even rolled onto my back then back onto my stomach again."

"What a good girl Raina," says Liara.

Raina is giggling now because Shepard is pressing her nose into her back; this of course makes the adults start to laugh as well. Shepard hugs and kisses Raina before placing her on her knee.

"How is the weather Liara?" asks Shepard.

"Hot very, very hot. I am glad you made me repack and take out all of my winter items. I noticed you took out two pair of my boots as well Elly."

"Sorry Liara, I didn't think you needed four pair with you."

"You were right Elly, no need to apologize. Is she getting bigger, Raina looks like she is getting bigger."

"No I don't think so." Shepard sees the concern in her face. "I tell ya what Liara. I will measure her tonight okay. Then I will be sure to measure her every day until you get back and I will take a video of her if she grew an inch, how about that?"

"That is kind of you Elly, but I don't think it is necessary." Liara knows what Elly is doing; she doesn't want Liara to think she is missing anything.

"Okay, well I will shoot some more videos. Miranda made one from their picnic; I will send it to you when we hang up."

"Oh thank you Elly, everyone loves the first video you sent. Does she still play with her feet?"

"She does."

"And how is Miranda, is she doing okay with watching Raina? What about Jack?" asks Liara.

"Miranda and Raina get along great Liara. She is fine with it; don't really see her getting sad or anything. I think she just enjoys her company. I have not called Jack yet, but plan to soon. I would like to have her come for a visit; believe it or not I miss her."

"I think she would like to hear from you Shepard." Liara yawns.

"Well, I should let you go Liara; looks like you had a busy day."

"Oh yes sorry Elly. It was a busy day. I am meeting Dara for dinner then I think I will go straight to bed."

"You take care of yourself Liara," says Shepard.

"I will, you do the same. You too little Raina, I love you both."

"We love you," says Shepard as she makes Raina wave goodbye before disconnecting the call.

Shepard quickly sends the picnic video before she forgets then tucks Raina into bed.

* * *

"I don't know why we couldn't have dinner at our place Shepard, we have not had you over yet," says Oriana. Miranda and Oriana are over for dinner, it is Saturday night and Oriana insisted on cooking.

"I invited Arelia remember? "

"Well yes, she could have come to our place," says Oriana.

"Well next time Oriana. That smells really good."

"Thank you. It will take another hour or so."

"Well that is perfect, I told Arelia we would probably eat an hour after she got here which should be any time now."

As if on cue the door bell rings. "Speak of the devil." Shepard opens the door and welcomes Arelia to her home. Arelia hands her a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. "Wow Arelia thank you."

"I heard from the grapevine that you liked it," says Arelia.

"I do thank you." Shepard showed Arelia into the kitchen, "Arelia, this is Oriana and.."

"Hello there, I'm Miranda," she says with Raina on her hip.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all," says Arelia as her eyes linger a little too long on Miranda, no one seems to notice. She approaches the stunning blue eyed dark haired woman, "Who is this little one?" she asks with her best smile.

Miranda says "This is Raina."

Shepard just stands back and kind of laughs to herself, it's like she is not even there, not the father, not the host, not there at all. Arelia makes a funny face at Raina and gets a giggle in reply.

"She is beautiful Shepard."

"Thank you, we are very lucky," says Shepard.

"What does everyone want to drink?" asks Oriana. "We will be having red wine with dinner."

"I'm crackin open the brandy if anyone wants to join me," says Shepard.

"I will," says Arelia.

"Why not," says Miranda. "I haven't had brandy in awhile."

"Okay all of you besides Shepard scoot to the family room please, I will join you shortly," says Oriana.

Miranda, Raina and Arelia leave the chef of the night alone and go into the family room. Shepard lingers to open the brandy. "You are taking your chef duties pretty seriously huh?" she smiles at Oriana.

"I like things a certain way Shepard and don't want anyone getting in my way or ruining my routine."

Holding her hands up as if surrendering "Okay okay just making the drinks and I will get out of your way."

Smiling Oriana says, "Thank you Shepard. Did you talk to Liara today?"

"I did. I sent her the video Miranda made of her and Raina on a picnic."

"Oh really? I will have to ask Miri to show me that."

"You should, it is pretty darn cute. Hey thanks for making dinner."

"It is my pleasure, besides it is the least I can do after everything you have done for me and Miri."

Shepard nods as she carries the drinks to her guests in the family room.

"..long you been a commando?"

"Just over 100 years," says Arelia.

Shepard hands out the drinks.

"That is a long time Arelia," says Miranda. "How long will you remain a commando?"

"Here let me take her for awhile," Shepard takes Raina before Miranda can object.

"Well, being a commando is a full time profession. I suppose I could remain a commando for many more years, I will have to see. I have not given it much thought. I will say however, that I am enjoying my role as trainer and of course working with Shepard." She nods and smiles to Shepard.

"Oh yes, the cross training, I believe you call it?" asks Miranda.

"Yep," says Shepard. "We are getting close to launching the program."

"It does seem like a good idea," says Miranda, "Do you think it will work?"

"Do you not?" asks Arelia.

"I am not sure really. I do not presume to speak for the human race but we can be pretty selfish and ruthless people, people who would prefer to squander knowledge instead of sharing it," comments Miranda.

"Yes I agree, but it is not just humans that as you say squander. I do not know if it will work, but I do believe it is worth trying," says Arelia.

"I agree I do hope it is successful. Aren't you afraid of the attention you might receive?" asks Miranda.

"What do you mean?" asks Arelia.

"I mean there are organizations that do not want unity and what you are planning is exactly the opposite of their ideals. Are you not concerned about attacks?

"Way to be positive," says Shepard.

I'm sorry Shepard, but it is the truth."

"What's the truth?" asks Oriana as she joins the guests, done with what she needed to do in the kitchen.

"Miranda was just saying that there are organizations that exist that do not want unity and that our program may be attacked," summarized Shepard.

"I didn't say it quite that way Shepard," smirked Miranda. "I was simply wondering if you were concerned about it that's all."

"You raise a good point Miranda," says Arelia. "I am sure Shepard would agree that we will need to be concerned. But I also believe we can also be hopeful. It is a time for repairing our homelands and growing into a better galaxy."

"Here here," says Shepard as she raises her glass as if in a toast before taking a sip.

Miranda tips her glass to Arelia along with a nod and smile before taking a sip.

Arelia asks "If you do not mind my asking how do you know each other?"

Shepard hesitates a second to look at Miranda. Miranda gives a slight nod letting Shepard know that she will be the one to answer the question. Of course she is not going to tell her guest that Miranda spent two years bringing her back from the dead and after a while they formed a friendship, so instead Shepard says, "Miranda was part of my crew when we took down the Collectors."

"Of course, I remember reading about that, I did not realize you were a soldier Miranda," says Arelia.

"Yes well not a typical solider. I am not with the Alliance."

"I see, yet you are a biotic are you not?" asks Arelia.

Miranda a little surprised says, "Yes I am, how did you know that?"

"She knew I was too before I could tell her, she has a sixth sense," jokes Shepard.

"You should join Shepard and me for one of our workouts," suggests Arelia.

"Yeah Miranda you should. They have a great facility, plus it's been awhile since we have worked out."

Miranda nods, "Sounds fun."

"Oh don't let her fool you Miranda, Arelia is tough," says Shepard. "She will keep you on your toes."

Miranda looks at Arelia and with a smile replies, "Sounds promising."

Arelia returns the smile.

"Okay everyone, come in and sit down, time for dinner," says Oriana.

* * *

"How was your talk with Shepard Liara?" asks Dara as the two asari return to their tent after eating dinner.

"It was good Dara; she sent a video of Raina on a picnic with Miranda."

"That's the human woman watching her right?"

"Yes that is right. She and her sister are living on Thessia for awhile."

"That's right," says Dara yawning. "I cannot believe how tired I am. Who knew this would be so tiring."

Liara smiles. She remembers nights when she pushed herself too hard when on her solo digs she would sleep well into the next day because of how exhausting the work was. "The heat is exhausting as well as the work," replies Liara.

"Yeah. You can take a shower first if you want, I am going to try to get a hold of Valya," says Dara.

"Oh thank you Dara, I will take one. And please say hello to Valya for me."

"I will."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," says Shepard as she shows her guests the front door.

"Thank you for the invitation Shepard, it was a pleasure meeting you Miranda and Oriana dinner was wonderful," says Arelia.

"Thank you Arelia, it was a pleasure meeting you too. You will need to come by our place next time," says Oriana.

Arelia turns to Miranda, "Please let us know when you want to join me and Shepard for a training session."

"I will thank you," says Miranda. "And thank you Shepard for hosting."

"Hey no problem, I just live here Oriana is the one who did all of the work and I agree with Arelia, fantastic meal, thank you so much."

"I am so glad you all liked it. Good night," Oriana and Miranda leave first.

Arelia thanks Shepard again before she leaves.

Shepard shuts the front door and locks it. She checks on Raina who is asleep in her crib. She takes out her omni-tool to capture a video of her sleeping. She records for about a minute happy to see her presence does not wake her. She turns off the recording and leaves the room. Shepard types a quick message and attaches the video to Liara as she smiles knowing Liara will love watching their little blue beauty sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure Dr. T'Soni; I cannot allow you to bring anyone with you. The students must remain within the dig site I am sure you can understand."

"Of course and please call me Liara."

Liara is talking to the asari professor. She wants to explore the area but will have to do it alone.

"You can take that vehicle, but please be back for lunch. And I must insist you call me every hour to ensure you are safe."

"Of course Professor. Thank you for allowing me to do this, I will make contact every hour."

"Well you are not a student and you are an experienced archeologist. I trust you know how to take care of yourself."

"I do. Thank you for bending the rules Professor."

"Just don't make me regret it Liara," she says with a smile. "Here is a map of the surrounding area. I expect a call in one hour."

"Yes Professor."

Liara takes the map and the keys to the all terrain vehicle to go out on her adventure alone.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Miranda?" asks Shepard.

"I'm quite ready Shepard, I am sure I can handle anything you throw at me," smirks Miranda.

Shepard, Miranda and Arelia are at the commando training facility, while Oriana babysits Raina.

Shepard readies her biotics and throws a shockwave toward Miranda who quickly steps out of the way. In response she throws a slam which catches Shepard as she moves to the right tripping her up having her land in an ummppf.

"Oh nice one," says Shepard as she stands up and brushes off her work out pants.

"Hope that didn't hurt too much Shepard," smiles Miranda.

"My my aren't we cocky," says Shepard as she slowly circles her opponent.

Arelia is looking at the two humans with a smile. She is absolutely infatuated with Miranda Lawson. When Shepard called asking if she wanted to work out with the two she happily agreed. Though Miranda looks nothing like her former human bondmate, it is the first time the asari has felt attraction to someone since her death. She is enjoying the view as Miranda is wearing a very skin tight suit which flatters every single curve on the human woman.

Shepard quickly rolls then upon reaching her knees after the roll she throws a lift. Miranda is not able to duck out of the way in time and is lifted off the ground and suspended.

"Ha! Gotcha!" says Shepard as she approaches her along with Arelia who cannot help smiling.

"Yeah yeah well done Shepard," says Miranda.

Shepard and Arelia look up at her, "Are you going to let me down?"

Shepard looks at Arelia with her sly grin "I don't know,..-"

"Shepard." Miranda says in her stern voice.

"Okay okay, just joking." Shepard releases the hold she has on her.

Miranda is not suspended too far off the ground but when Shepard releases her and she lands she stumbles a bit into Arelia who is all too happy to steady her with her arms.

"You okay?" asks Arelia feeling a shiver run up her spine at the contact, the asari has not felt this is so long.

Miranda looks into the asari's blue eyes, "Yes thank you."

The look between the two seems to linger but if it does Shepard doesn't notice.

"Shall we go this time?" asks Arelia as she steps back from the human woman.

"Sure," says Miranda.

* * *

Liara didn't go far from the dig site just about ten miles away. She is enjoying her solitude immensely. The rolling green hills seem to go on and on. She wants to go further but decides against it. She is on a path right now through a wooded area. The wild life is the same as she has seen near the dig site; she is not really seeing anything new. The flowers however within the wooded area are beautiful. She gets off her ATM to get a closer look.

Liara opens her omni-tool to take pictures of the varying flowers. The wind is picking up which is a nice reprieve from the heat. In the shaded area she feels a bit chilled. Taking a swig of water from her canteen she puts her omni-tool away to restart her ATM. It starts up without issue. Liara slowly turns the vehicle around but the front wheel won't turn the way she wants. Liara puts the vehicle in park and sees what the issue is and she finds a log blocking the wheel. She moves it but stumbles over as she pries it free. Getting up on her knees she checks herself and sees nothing but a few scratches. She returns to the vehicle and drives toward the dig site.

It is time for lunch, Liara pulls her ATM into the place where she found it before she went on her little side trip. She enters the mess hall tent to see the students lined up for food. Looking in the line she spots Dara who is looking at her with a smile and a wave. Liara waits her turn to grab some food and joins Dara at a table who saved her a spot.

"Liara where were you this morning?" asks Dara "I did not see you at the site."

Liara looks around to make sure no one is looking at them or may be over hearing them. She keeps her voice low, "The Professor allowed me to take a little side tour."

Dara notices her lowered voice and keeps hers low as well, "What? No fair," she whispers loudly. "What did you see, where did you go?"

Liara can see how excited Dara is to hear all about it. "I will tell you tonight okay?"

"Okay Liara, sounds good."

"I don't want anyone else to know as your Professor allowed me to do this."

"Sure sure I get it." Dara takes a bite of her meal. "I can't wait to hear about it did you go very far?"

"No I stayed pretty close." Liara looks around again, "I will tell you tonight," she smiles.

* * *

"Okay okay, I give," says Shepard as she is suspended in mid-air by Miranda.

Miranda looks at Arelia with small grin and then starts to twirl the captain in circles not far from the ground.

"Not funny Lawson!"

Miranda stops the spinning and lets Shepard down slowly as Arelia approaches. Miranda lets go of Shepard who stumbles a bit due to her dizziness, Arelia is there to help keep her upright.

"Sorry Shepard I couldn't resist," says Miranda as she continues to smile.

Shepard goes down on one knee putting an arm out toward Arelia, the dizziness hitting her harder than it should.

Concern hitting her in the gut Miranda kneels down next to Shepard whose head is down as if trying not to vomit. Placing her hand on her shoulder Miranda asks "You okay Shepard?"

Shepard is quick. She turns her body and grabs Miranda and before Miranda knows it she is on her back with Shepard straddling her with her arms pinned on either side.

"Ha!" says Shepard as she stands up and walks away to grab a towel.

The three have been working out for the last two hours and Shepard has had enough.

Arelia stands over Miranda with a sad smile on her face and extends a hand to her. She takes the offered hand and stands up nodding and smiling as a thank you.

"Well, I am going to take off. Thanks for the workout you two."

"Shepard wait!" says Miranda as she runs toward her.

Shepard turns wiping her mouth after taking a swig of water. "What?"

"Are you angry?" asks Miranda. "I was just having a little fun."

"No worries Miranda, you always have your little fun at the expense of others." Shepard walks past her but Miranda grabs her wrist which she quickly snaps away.

"Shepard, I apologize. If I knew you would be so upset I would not have …-"

"It's fine Miranda."

"Clearly it's not."

Shepard lets out a sigh, "Look, I'm tired; I need to get home and cleaned up so I can feed Raina and relieve your sister."

Miranda puts her hand on Shepard's arm; she looks to see where Arelia is. The asari is keeping her distance to give the two humans privacy. "What is going on, talk to me. I cannot believe my doing that would be so upsetting to you."

"Miranda, I'm sorry, I …I'm not really upset with you. I need to go okay; will you just let me go?"

Miranda wants to know what she did wrong; what she did to upset Shepard. Looking at Shepard she can tell she is very uncomfortable, so instead of pushing her Miranda takes her hand off of Shepard's arm. "Okay. I am sorry Shepard."

"Thank you." Shepard leaves the building.

Arelia slowly approaches Miranda who seems to be lost in thought. "Are you okay Miranda?"

Shaking her head, "I was just having a bit of fun, I don't get it. She is so upset."

"I am sure she will be fine Miranda."

"I'm at a complete loss Arelia; I have no idea why that would make her so angry."

Arelia has a sneaking suspicion. When she saw Shepard in the singularity and Miranda kept her in it a little too long, she could see an almost panic cross her face for just a second before Miranda started to spin her. She couldn't say for sure, but Arelia suspects Shepard was scared, it was not something she has seen on the captain for a long time. The last time she saw that fear was when Shepard had her accident during training with Valya.

"I am sure she will tell you when she is ready Miranda," Arelia tries to soothe her, but she knows she can't. Miranda has no idea Shepard was actually scared for a split second.

"I hope so," says Miranda. "Well I certainly didn't mean to put a damper on our workout, I apologize Arelia."

"No need Miranda. Like I said, I am sure Shepard is fine, I have a feeling she is just tired."

"She did say that." Miranda wonders if Shepard is perhaps not sleeping well.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat Miranda?" asks Arelia. She doesn't think it is the best time to ask but asks just the same.

"What, I'm sorry?"

"Did you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I don't think so Arelia is it okay if I take a rain check?"

"Rain check?"

"Yes, it is a human expression. It means I would love to have a bite with you but at another time, if that is okay with you?"

"Of course Miranda. Thank you for the workout and please try not to worry yourself, I am sure Shepard will be fine."

"Thank you Arelia I had fun today," says Miranda.

* * *

"Sooo, what all did you see?" asks Dara, she cannot hide her excitement to hear about Liara's morning adventure away from the dig site.

Liara is just out of the shower getting changed into her night clothes. "Let me get some clothes on first Dara," she laughs.

"Well hurry up!" Dara sits impatiently, "I hope you did not take up all of the hot water!"

Liara comes out of the bathroom and hangs up her towel. "I did not."

"Okay good," says Dara and she rushes by. "Don't you dare go to sleep without telling me about your morning, I will be quick I have to wash this dirt off of me," says Dara as she enters the bathroom to take her own shower.

Liara dials her omni-tool in hopes to get a hold of Shepard. She did speak with her bondmate this morning before her little adventure but is hoping to talk to her again. There is no answer and Liara does not leave a message. She pours herself some water; she cannot seem to quench her thirst today.

"Okay okay, tell me tell me!" says Dara as she opens the bathroom door while drying off.

Laughing Liara says, "I think you can wait a few more minutes Dara so we do not have to yell."

"Okaaayyy." Dara quickly towels off and changes into her pajamas. She sits across from Liara in the more comfortable chairs that are in their tent. "Sooo?"

"It was not all that different from the dig site Dara."

"Oh come on, you must have seen something."

"Well I did take the ATM out about five to ten miles away. The hills are just beautiful Dara, green as far as the eye can see. Nothing like we saw on the other side of the planet."

"Did you take pictures?" asks Dara.

"I did yes, here." Liara displays the pictures on the side of the tent wall. "There was a path through a wooded area that I took. I found these flowers there."

"Ohhh, they are really pretty, do you know what kind they are?"

"Not yet no, I will need to do some research."

"What else?"

"That's it really nothing out of the ordinary. I found an open area and relaxed awhile."

"Relaxed? What did you do?"

Liara smiles, "I read."

"You read," Dara can hardly believe her ears. "Are you serious? You had the whole morning and you read?" Dara can hardly believe it.

Laughing Liara says "Yes. I am sorry I am not that exciting for you."

Waving her hand at her "No no, it's just a little weird Liara. I mean you had the whole morning to explore and you chose to read."

"I didn't want to wander off too far. I suppose I can try to do something more exciting tomorrow," Liara says.

"Ohhh you should take me with you!" says Dara.

"No, I am sorry but I cannot do that, I won't."

"Oh why not?"

"Because I told your Professor that I would not take a student with me."

"Do you always follow the rules Liara?"

"In fact I do Dara; it keeps me out of trouble."

"Ugh," jokes Dara. "I can always go out on my own."

"That is not funny Dara, don't you dare."

"I won't, I am just joking. Well are you happy you went?"

"I am it was very peaceful. I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm glad Liara. I did miss you though. We of course didn't find anything," Dara does not hide her disappointment.

Hearing her frustration Liara says, "It is about the application Dara; remember what your Professor said?"

"I know I know, I just want to find something ya know?"

"I know, well we have three more weeks until our break so maybe you will get lucky."

"One can only hope, until then I am going to bed. I am tired."

"Me too Dara, good night."

* * *

Shepard relieved Oriana of her babysitting duties. Raina has been bathed, fed, changed and put to bed. Shepard is exhausted and is currently fighting sleep on the couch while reading a book on her data pad when she hears her front door ring.

Slowly getting off the couch she makes her way to the front door. Shepard looks at the monitor and is almost fuming with anger when she sees it is Miranda. She takes in and lets out a few deep breaths and reminds herself that she is not angry with her, just herself. She opens the door.

"Hi Miranda, what brings you here so late?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay Shepard."

"Come on in," she says. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you."

Yawning Shepard says, "Is this going to take long Miranda, I'm beat."

Miranda sees herself into the family room and sits on the couch. "Can you please tell me what happened today?"

Shepard slouches in the nearby chair. "What?"

"Please Shepard, you were very upset and I want to know what I did wrong."

"You know Miranda, not everything is about you," says Shepard nonchalantly.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Miranda's tone is turning angry.

Shepard is extremely tired and does not want to fight, but she has too much fun poking at Miranda sometimes. "Look, you are only here because you feel bad Miranda. You don't care if I was sleeping, if I wanted to be alone, you just care about getting answers."

"I….I am concerned about you Shepard and why are you so tired anyways. Are you having nightmares?"

Shepard wants to roll her eyes, but that would only make things worse. "I am tired because I have a baby to take care of that wakes up in the middle of the night. I am tired because I had a pretty hard work out this morning and I think it's okay that I am tired. I am tired because I miss Liara and prefer she be home with me, need I go on?" Shepard is starting to get upset.

"That does not explain why you reacted the way you did this morning," probes Miranda.

"You are not going to leave until I talk to you are you?" asks Shepard.

"Correct," she says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Shepard sighs "Look…after the war I started getting …flashes."

"What kind of flashes?"

"Just let me get this out okay Miranda?"

Miranda nods.

"The first time I got a flash back was at the training facility. My commando partner threw a shockwave at me and I just froze. I thought I saw a red beam from a reaper and I couldn't move. Needless to say I was thrown into a nearby wall, if the commando instructor wasn't watching and shielding me I would have been more seriously injured. So I got some help dealing with the freezing which has helped. I haven't had an episode in a long time."

"And you had one this morning while I was suspending you?"

"Yes."

"Shepard I am so sorry…-"

"Don't," interrupts Shepard. "It is not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself Miranda. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? I think it is a very big deal," insists Miranda.

"I recovered very quickly Miranda, fast enough where you didn't even notice. I am sorry for how I reacted, I was angry at myself, not you."

"What triggers it do you know?"

"Helplessness, the feeling of helplessness."

"So it is my fault?"

Standing now trying not to yell "It is not Miranda. I work out with the asari all of the time, I am suspended all of the time; it is not your fault. Please stop thinking that it was." Yawning she continues, "I am tired and I want to go to bed …please."

"Do you want something to help you sleep Shepard?"

Snorting Shepard says "No. I don't want to sleep through Raina needing me Miranda. Besides, drugs always make me so tired the next day, that's why I don't take them if I can help it."

"What if I stayed here tonight? Let you sleep and I will take care of Raina?" asks Miranda.

"What about Oriana?"

"What about her? She is an adult and fully capable of sleeping alone at the estate," smiles Miranda.

"I have a feeling arguing with you won't do any good."

"Correct."

"Fine, knock yourself out Miranda. I am going to bed." Shepard places her hand on Miranda's shoulder and looks her in the eye, "Thanks Miranda, I appreciate the help."

"Anytime Shepard. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

Dara is the first to wake between the two asari. She smiles to herself since she gets first dibs on the hot water in the bathroom. After showering she dresses and notices that Liara is still not awake.

"Liara, it's time to get up. I am going to breakfast I will see you in there," she says as she leaves the tent for some food.

_Shepard…Shepard oh Goddess he is here._

_Kai Leng is going to kill you oh Goddess look out!_

_Shepard move!_

Dara returns from breakfast, Liara never joined her there and she is worried. She enters their tent, "Liara?"

Dara moves towards Liara's bed behind the privacy screen. "Liara?"

"Shepard!" yells Liara.

Dara about jumps out of her skin when she hears Liara yell, but Liara is lying on her bed. Quickly approaching her Dara checks her asari friend. "Liara, Liara can you hear me?"

"Shepard…where..are you?" says Liara.

Dara is wondering if she is having a nightmare. She sits on the bed near Liara's hip to shake her shoulders to wake her up. "Liara honey, you need to wake up. Liara can you hear me?"

Liara moans a little in reply.

Dara moves away from the bed and quickly turns on the lights. She looks back at Liara and sees that she does not look well. Placing her hand on her forehead Dara is shocked to feel how hot she is. "Liara..can you hear me Liara?"

"I can't lose you again Shepard I…I can't," Liara murmurs.

"Shh shh it's okay Liara, you're dreaming. I will be right back Liara." Dara runs out of the tent to get help.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The italics in this chapter are Liara's thoughts and memories, I hope that is clear as you read. Again thank you to everyone for the follows and the favorites and to you who take the time to leave a review and/or a PM. _

* * *

_Liara approaches what looks like a coffin she knows what is inside but feels like she has done this before, it is all very familiar. She does not want to open it but cannot help the pull she feels from within to do just that. _

_She is in an empty room with this coffin; she does not remember how she got there or why she is there exactly. Her heart is beating too fast, her hands are sweating and she is nervous. She doesn't want to open the coffin but she has to, she doesn't want to say goodbye but she has to._

_Looking around there is no one else in the room, the room she is in has no windows and is dimly lit, there is only the coffin sitting in the middle of it. She slowly places a hand on the coffin, its surface is smooth. She runs her hand up and down the coffin as she circles the rectangular box. She sees the latch to open the coffin, she knows what is inside but she doesn't. She doesn't want to look doesn't want to see but has to._

_She lifts the latch then the lid with her eyes closed. The lid remains open but she does not open her eyes not just yet. She steps back, her hands are shaking. She opens her eyes and now sees an open coffin but is not close enough to see inside, she doesn't want to see._

"No no I don't want to see.." murmurs Liara she is shaking her head back and forth as she clings to her bedsheet.

"Liara can you hear me? Liara hang on Liara the doctor is coming," says Dara.

_Taking a deep breath she walks forward and she sees for the first time, but it is not the first time. The charred flesh, it is not a body at all. This isn't right is all she can think, this is not the woman she loves, this is not Commander Elly Shepard, the woman who saved her on Therum. This…this thing that lies in this box is not her love…but it is. _

"Let me see her," says the doctor as she approaches a very sick Liara T'Soni.

"Nooo! It can be you it can't be!" yells Liara as she sits up and thrashes out with her arms.

"Help me hold her," says the doctor. Dara and the Professor are also beside Liara's bed, they assist the doctor and make Liara lie back down.

_It can't be you Shepard it can't be. I cannot live without you. Why did you not leave with me why! This is all your fault you could have left with me, you could have left Joker to die with his beloved ship! Why did you leave me why! Damn you Shepard damn you!_

"Why did you leave me?" yells Liara.

"Her temperature is much too high. The doctor looks up to her assistants "Make an ice bath now we need to get her to the med tent."

_How dare you leave me alone like this Shepard. I can't…I can't let you go I won't let you go. Liara looks at the charred remains again, she wishes she hadn't. She doesn't want to remember Shepard this way but can't help it. Her hands cover her face to try to stop the tears but she can't. She looks up again and the coffin is gone, she is alone in the room._

"Noooo! Shepard! Don't leave me!" she yells.

Dara is trying to calm Liara, but Liara cannot hear her.

_Liara turns around and finds herself in her office on Illium. The feeling of despair is her constant companion. It has been two weeks since she gave Shepard's remains to Miranda Lawson. Liara is getting drunk alone again, this seems to be her nightly habit. She flips through pictures she has of Shepard, she never felt this alone before, never felt this dead. She doesn't want to live; she doesn't want to live in a world without her love. A handful of nights she only had a handful of nights with her. After they defeated Saren there were ceremonies to attend, the Alliance only gave Shepard enough time off to recover from her injuries then it was back to work, fucking Alliance. They have no compassion, she needed more time with her love, she needed more…_

"Easy easy," says the asari doctor as they lower Liara into the ice bath.

The assistants place Liara in the ice bath, the asari still has her pajamas on.

_Every day is the same. Go to the office, read data pads do research assign agents to get more information. Liara just exists she does not live. She hates her life, she hates life, and she doesn't want to be alive anymore. She wants Shepard and she can't have her. She tries to see her as she once was like on the first night they made love but the images of her charred body always invade that memory. She wishes she never looked, never saw her like that. A year has gone by and she has not heard anything from Miranda Lawson. She has no idea if Shepard can be brought back, what was she thinking to even hope for it. This dread, this darkness will be the death of her and she knows it. She just wishes it was quick, but if she is to suffer like this alone so be it._

"What's wrong with her doctor?" asks Dara.

"Are there any other students that are sick?" asks the doctor.

"No," replies the Professor.

"Hey what are you doing?" asks Dara.

The doctor looks at her in anger. "I am examining my patient Dara. You two need to leave while I do this." The doctor and her assistants start to remove Liara's pajamas.

"I will stand over here but I am not leaving doctor," says Dara.

The Professor places her hand on her shoulder, "We should step out Dara."

Dara is about to protest when they hear the doctor ask "Where did she get these scratches?"

Dara looks at her Professor with confusion and slowly approaches the ice bath to see for herself. There are scratches on Liara's legs. "These are infected, these are probably causing her fever," says the doctor. "Where was she yesterday?"

_I can't do this without you Shepard, I cannot go on living I won't. Liara is in her office on Illium drunk sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. I can't do this; I don't want to do this anymore she thinks to herself as she finishes her second bottle. Her eye lids are heavy she wants to sleep and never wake up she doesn't want to feel like this anymore she wants it to stop._

"She went exploring yesterday," it is the Professor answering the doctor.

"Do you know where, what she may have come in contact with?" Liara is mumbling, what she is saying they cannot understand.

"She showed me pictures of some flowers she saw," says Dara. Dara cannot keep her eyes off of Liara, she has never seen someone so sick before and Liara looks so distraught.

"Where? I need to see them, I need to know what she came in contact with in order to effectively treat her," says the doctor. "Dara!"

Dara does not hear the doctor; she feels a hand on her shoulder. "What I'm sorry what?"

"Dara," says the Professor, "Can you please get the pictures so the doctor can see them."

"Of…of course," Dara runs back to her tent to find Liara's omni-tool.

_Liara! Liara can you hear me? It's Nyxeris, Liara's assistant. "Leave me." Before Nyxeris betrayed Liara she saved her life. Liara wants to die and was well on her way that night but Nyxeris found her in her office, she took her to the hospital._

_When Liara opened her eyes, she didn't know what to expect, she was hoping she would see Shepard be reunited with her somehow. But all she saw were lights on the ceiling. You are lucky said the doctors, alcohol poisoning is what happened she is lucky to be alive. She doesn't feel lucky she wanted to die; she wanted to be with her love…how is someone supposed to live after losing a part of yourself? _

"No…Shepard…why?" Liara murmurs.

She is in a bed now, her fever is still there but it is no longer critical.

"There," says the doctor. "That flower I believe that flower is the culprit."

"Can you help her doctor?" asks Dara.

It has been over five hours now. Liara has been in the ice bath for four of those five hours her fever causing her to mumble things about Shepard. Dara does not know Liara's history but to hear what she was saying to see the anguish in her face, Dara can only surmise that something horrible happened to Shepard, that perhaps she died but does not know how that is possible.

"Yes I can Dara," the doctor looks at Dara. "You need to get something to eat Dara maybe rest a little."

"I am NOT leaving her side doctor please."

"Okay." The doctor asks one of her assistants to bring a meal to Dara.

"So it's a flower that caused this?" asks Dara. The Professor had to leave to attend to the other students, so Dara stands vigil over Liara while the doctor and the doctor's assistants work on her.

"I believe so. Time will tell," says the doctor as she administers a treatment.

"What is that?"

"It is an antidote. If the flower is causing this then this will help, but we have to wait and see Dara."

"How long?" asks Dara, "Before you know if the antidote works?"

"A few hours at least Dara. The good news is her fever is coming down."

"So she …she isn't going to die?" Dara is afraid to ask but has to.

The doctor hesitates, the small smile on her face fades. "We have to wait and see Dara."

_Perhaps Liara was not meant to die after all. She leaves the hospital and though she feels completely hollow she returns to work. She thanks Nyxeris for being there even though she wanted to die that night though she never told Nyxeris that. Who knew that months later her assistant would betray her. _

_Liara thought of when she first met Shepard, when she was on the Normandy and Shepard would visit her. When Shepard asked her about the asari and Liara was talking about their long life spans. Shepard seemed sad when she asked what do you do when you outlive your partner. It was such an innocent question really but Liara gave her reply as if it was a knee jerk reaction, the asari live in the moment, we learn to appreciate the time we have with our bond mates. What a joke Liara thinks now. If she knew this pain would be so heart ripping awful she is not so sure she would have allowed herself to fall in love with Shepard. _

_She hates herself for thinking such a thing. Her time with Shepard was so short; it was so unfair that she died so unfair that Liara did not die with her. She wanted a future with Shepard. But when she didn't die the night Nyxeris found her something changed in Liara. Though she felt numb every day, she didn't drink anymore, didn't harm herself..Liara tried to find a way to live without her love._

_As the days turned into months things were getting better for Liara, she still felt dead inside but it was less painful somehow. She was not sure if it was because she was used to feeling nothing, or if she was slowly healing. Then the call came….it was from Miranda Lawson. It worked..Shepard is alive._

_Words Liara was afraid to hope for. She could not wait to see her, to jump into her arms to feel her body pressed against her own, to touch her and be touched by her, she was getting exactly what she wanted._

* * *

"I don't know what to do Valya," says Dara. She called her bondmate.

"I don't know either Dara. I mean if it was you I would want to know," says Valya.

"But if I call Shepard she will want to come here and it takes two days to get here. What if she can't come, then I make her worry…I just …I don't know what to do."

"Dara, if it was you I would want to know, you have to tell Shepard."

Dara is sick with worry. It has been ten hours now since she found Liara delirious and yelling and crying. Everything she has been saying it is breaking Dara's heart.

"I have never seen anyone like this Valya, I feel so helpless," Dara wipes her tears.

"Do you want me to tell her Dara? I can try to get some time off and I can accompany Shepard."

Dara wants nothing more than to not have to tell Shepard, but is it fair that she make Valya do it?

"I feel so weak Valya; of course I want you to do it. I don't want her to see me like this I can't stop crying."

"Is the doctor hopeful at least?" asks Valya.

"Ugh…she just says we have to wait and see."

"Goddess I wish I could hug you right now Dara. I love you, let me do this for you. I will go to Shepard's house and bring her to Feros okay. Will you let me do that for you Dara?"

Dara breaks down again. All she can manage is a nod of her head.

"Okay honey. I am going to hang up now okay. I will let you know what we decide okay?"

Dara nods.

"I love you Dara, you hang in there. You being there helps her."

Dara nods.

* * *

_The day has come Shepard is on Illium. Liara cannot go through the pain again, it is still too raw. She cannot let Shepard in only to lose her again to the Collectors again. She knows Shepard is working toward going through the Omega 4 Relay a place where no one has ever returned. What a cruel twist of fate to get what you want but not be able to actually have it._

_Shepard is right in front of her, Liara allows a quick hug and even a quick kiss, Goddess she wants to hold her and kiss her longer, never let her go, but she steps back and keeps the desk between her and Shepard. She tries not to see the hurt in Shepard's eyes, Liara must remain distant must protect what is left of her broken heart. I can't survive this if you never return is what Liara wants to say to her, but doesn't; she keeps herself cold and distant. The moment Shepard leaves Liara is back on the floor hugging her knees as she cries trying to convince herself that being cold and distant was the right thing to do._

"Shepard….come back…" whispers Liara.

* * *

Valya is not sure what she is going to say to Shepard, she is standing outside her front door trying to think what words to use. It is evening on Thessia and she assumes Shepard will be home probably playing with Raina. Taking a deep breath, she rings the door bell.

Shepard answers the door laughing as she has Raina on her hip, the baby is also laughing. "Hey Valya what's up…come on in."

Valya gives her best smile and enters the home.

"I wasn't expecting you, we just finished dinner, do you need something to eat, we have left overs?" asks Shepard.

"No thank you Shepard. To see her and Raina so happy makes her news harder to give.

"What's going on? Everything okay?"

Valya looks Shepard in the eyes, "I have something to tell you Shepard."

Understanding her seriousness, Shepard puts Raina in her playpen then turns back to Valya to give her full attention. "What is it, is it Liara?"

"She is very ill Shepard," says Valya.

"What..what happened?"

"I am not sure but apparently she fell into a poisonous flower. She has a fever and is hallucinating."

Shepard immediately goes into her bedroom and starts to pack a bag, she yells "How long?"

Valya follows her, "It happened about ten hours ago, I think."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asks as she throws clothes into a bag.

"I think they wanted to see if they could stabilize her first, it happened pretty fast I guess. I only heard from Dara about twenty minutes ago."

"Is she getting treatment?"

"Yes, Dara said the doctor administered an antidote and they just have to wait and see now."

"Shit." Shepard stops what she is doing. "How long does it take to get to Feros?"

"About two days," replies Valya.

She cannot believe what she is hearing Shepard wants to rush to Liara's side but two days. Shepard looks at Valya, "Is she dying?"

Valya is not sure how to respond, her mouth doesn't seem to work at the moment, and she cannot form the words.

"Valya!" yells Shepard.

The asari jumps hearing the tone, "I…I ..they don't know..I'm sorry Shepard."

Shaking her head back and forth, "Oh no no no, we did not fucking kill the reapers for this to happen, she is NOT going to die…. No way." Shepard thinks if she hears the words out loud she will believe them.

"I want to come with you Shepard, if that is okay."

Fighting back her tears Shepard replies, "Get two tickets then Valya, I need to call Miranda to see if she will take Raina."

Valya walks away and dials her omni-tool while Shepard calls Miranda.

* * *

_Killing Nyxeris was just what Liara needed. Her feelings of despair, anger, resentment, everything she has been bottling up in the last two years were released as she killed her assistant in one fierce blow. Liara wished she didn't finish her so quickly because her anger had not dissipated at the asari's betrayal._

_What will Shepard think of me when she finds out I killed her she wondered. Who cares, I cannot have her, she will be leaving me again anyways, what does it matter. Shepard abandoned me once and she will do it again._

"How is she doctor?" asks Dara.

Liara is still running a fever and talking her in delirium.

"Her fever is not rising which is a good sign."

"And the antidote?"

"It is too soon to tell I'm afraid. The first sign will be her fever breaking."

"Is she dreaming doctor or hallucinating?" asks Dara as Liara continues to talk in her sleep.

"It is hard to say I'm afraid."

Dara wants to yell at the doctor, she doesn't seem to know anything.

* * *

"Can't this tin can go any faster!" yells Shepard.

She and Valya have been traveling for one day and Shepard is wearing herself out with worry. Valya was able to get them a private room on the transport shuttle, she was thankful that Arelia allowed her to take a leave in order to travel to and from Feros. Valya will want to bring Dara home, but is not sure she can since the dig is part of her curriculum to graduate. She wonders if the same illness Liara has can happen to Dara. She has never seen her bondmate so afraid before and she hopes she never sees it again.

Valya does not know how to comfort Shepard. She brings her food when the meals are served, but she doesn't take it. Her friend Miranda agreed to watch little Raina. Valya knows Shepard is not only worried about Liara but this is her first time away from her child, it is definitely taking its toll on the human woman.

* * *

_Why does she want to help me after I h__ave pushed her away? Liara thinks as Shepard is in her office on Illium once again, but this time she has the location of the Shadow Broker base. She just handed Liara information that Feron is alive._

_Alive Goddess he is alive. Part of Liara closed herself off to the possibility that the Shadow Broker would keep the Drell alive, but he did, what must he be doing to him for two whole years? If it is anything that Liara has suffered she wished Feron was dead instead of surviving that, it was a thought she did not like having._

_I have to accept her help; I cannot take him by myself. After killing Vasir they are on a shuttle to the Shadow Broker ship. Sitting next to Shepard, so close to her she wants to touch her to hold her to kiss her and never let her go. To feel Shepard's hands on her again, her lips trailing down her body Goddess how could she have pushed her away._

_I want you Shepard please know I love you but I cannot allow myself to want you anymore. I cannot survive if you leave me again…I can't._

"Shepard….please…"

Dara never leaving Liara's side dabs the asari's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Shh Shhh Liara it's okay, Shepard is coming. You hang on Liara."

The doctor has a grim expression on her face as she runs a scan over Liara.

"What is it?" asks Dara afraid of her reply.

"The antidote should have taken affect by now. I am going to have to try something else," says the doctor.

"What?"

"A different serum, but first we have to give her another ice bath, her fever is spiking again."

* * *

_When the Shadow Broker threatened Shepard and Miranda as they stood in his circular room, Liara knew she was going to kill him. She never felt so alive; it was as if her death wish from the past two years vanished. In this moment her anger, her hate raged forth and she knew what she must do._

_The battle was long and arduous, he kept regenerating his shields. Shepard started punching him, Liara could not believe it, a tiny human again a yahg, but she was pushing him back and weakening him._

_To see her fighting was a rush. She had missed fighting by Shepard's side, missed seeing her precise blows her tactics on the battlefield. When the Shadow Broker threw his table at them and Shepard pulled Liara down to avoid it, she loved the feel of her arms around her again even though the armor they were both wearing ruined the effect. Shepard still loved her, she could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice when Shepard asked about the two of them. But Liara had a mission to kill the Shadow Broker not rekindle something she could not stand to lose again._

"Elly…I…I..love you."

Liara is in the ice bath again. Dara continues to dab at her forehead. She is trying to soothe Liara but she doesn't think she can hear her. The mumblings Liara is saying is so hard to witness. She hopes this new serum will work. Dara has grown very fond of Liara and does not want to lose her friend; she cannot even imagine what will happen to Shepard.

* * *

"Shepard, I know it is hard, but you need to keep your strength up please eat something," says Valya. They are twelve hours away from Feros now and Shepard has not slept or eaten anything.

Shepard knows she is right, she needs to eat. She cannot sleep because all she can think about is going to the hospital only to find out that Liara died while she was trying to get to her. She can't think she doesn't want to think.

"Shepard?" Valya places her hand on her shoulder.

Shepard snaps out of her thoughts. She feels like crap, her headache is getting worse. "What?"

"Please eat I insist," says Valya.

"I'm not hungry…-"

"Eat Shepard. Do you really want Liara to see you like this? You need to take care of yourself, now sit down and eat."

Shepard obeys. She didn't realize how hungry she was until half of her meal was gone. She didn't notice that Valya returned with another helping.

* * *

"You died…I …I cannot live through that again," mumbles Liara.

Dara does not know who she is talking to in her delirium, she is not sure if she should reply and if Liara would even hear her if she did.

Liara is out of her second ice bath now, the doctor happy that the fever is down again. The serum she administered is something the doctor hopes will work, but only time will tell.

_In her quarters again Goddess I want her but I cannot let myself have her. Shepard died and a part of me died too. I cannot relive the two years I hardly survived, I won't….I can't do that to myself. You died Shepard, but I got better was her reply. What a silly thing to say as if getting better is something you say when you overcome death. Liara wanted to laugh at that statement but instead she cried._

_Shepard pulled her into her arms; there was no armor between them now. The feel of her arms was so familiar Liara needed this, she needed Shepard. But you will go through the Omega 4 Relay Liara tells her. But Shepard is insistent. She says she will return to Liara no matter what. But how can that be true how will they ever have their little blue children?_

* * *

The transport shuttle seemed to take forever to land, but it finally did. A smaller shuttle was waiting for them to take Shepard and Valya to the dig site medical tent. When the two enter the shuttle the Professor is there, "She is alive."

Music to Shepard's ears, "Why hasn't she been moved to a proper hospital?" Shepard yells.

The Professor replies "The doctor said she could not be moved. She has had a very high fever; the doctor was concerned what could happen in transit."

Shepard doesn't like the answer but she understands it. If Liara has shown no improvement over two days then obviously this doctor has no idea what she is doing. Shepard holds her tongue but inside she is seething and already planning on how she will get Liara proper medical treatment.

* * *

Dara is exhausted. She has not left Liara's side except to eat. She sleeps when she can, but wants to be there for Liara.

"Elly..I..want.."

"Shh Liara, Shepard is almost here honey. You hang on."

The doctor is running another scan now that Liara is out of her second ice bath. "Her vitals are not changing."

"Is that good?" asks Dara.

"Well I had hoped for improvement by now," says the asari doctor. "You need to get some sleep Dara."

"I am not leaving. Her bondmate should be here soon."

"You are a good friend Dara," says the doctor as she administers another dose of the serum. "I will be back in an hour or so to check on her."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

Shepard is out the door once the shuttle lands, she is not sure where to go so she tries to calm herself to be patient while she waits for the Professor to exit.

"She is this way," she says.

Shepard and Valya follow the Professor into the med tent. Liara is the only patient and she is in the back of the tent, Shepard passes the Professor and jogs to the bed.

"Dara?" asks Shepard.

"She is hanging in there Shepard," says Dara as she stands to allow Shepard to take the chair.

Liara is pale and sweating. She seems to be mumbling but what Shepard cannot hear. "Where's the doctor?" she tries not to yell.

"She stepped out Shepard. She just administered another treatment. Her fever is down which is a good sign."

Shepard doesn't seem to hear Dara. She sits in the chair next to Liara and holds her hand bringing it up to her lips. Shepard places her other hand on Liara's forehead and strokes her crest. "Liara honey I'm here, can you hear me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Promise…me," slurs Liara.

_You promise me you will come back Shepard. Using her sense of humor the human replied saying she would need something worth coming back for, this made Liara smile. When Shepard caressed her backside it was her undoing. She didn't want to fight it anymore, didn't want to protect her broken heart, she wanted Shepard, all of her and she wanted her now._

_The evening lasted hours; making love and melding it was heaven. Liara did not want to leave but she knew Shepard had to prepare her team to go through the Omega 4 Relay. She pushed the horrible thought out of her mind that this would be the last time she would see her love, but the thought was there nonetheless. _

"Shh, I am here Liara, it's me Elly. I am here for you, I promise you anything Liara," Shepard dabs at her forehead with a cool wet cloth.

Liara's fever is still down which is a good sign but her vitals are not improving.

"Don't …leave..me…Elly," says Liara.

Shepard is not sure if Liara is lucid or still dreaming. She squeezes her hand tight and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere Liara I'm right here." Shepard kisses Liara's cheek.

The doctor is running another scan; it has been six hours since Shepard arrived.

"What's going on Doctor?" asks Shepard.

"Her vitals are not as strong as I hoped. The good news is her fever is still coming down though slowly."

"There has to be more you can do."

"I am going to apply more of the serum; we should see results in a few hours."

Shepard hates the waiting. She hates seeing Liara like this so pale and whatever she is dreaming is not making the asari very happy. From what Shepard can tell she is dreaming about losing her or not wanting to lose her or being afraid of losing her, it is the most helpless Shepard has felt since the red beam from the reaper hit her.

* * *

"You need more sleep Dara," says Valya as Dara tries to get out of bed but Valya is holding her around the waist and won't let go.

"I can't Valya," Dara says as she lies down again next to her bondmate.

"Shepard is with her now; you have done everything you can, if you can't sleep then just lie here with me."

"What if she dies Valya, what if Liara dies?"

Valya squeezes Dara tight, "Hey, she is strong; she is not going to die."

"Goddess, this is all my fault, if I had not asked her to come..-"

"Stop that Dara. She wanted to come, this is not your fault and it is not Liara's fault. Things just happen."

"She can't die Valya..she …she just can't."

Valya holds her as close as she can as Dara weeps.

* * *

"Elly…where …are you?" mumbles Liara.

Shepard is asleep on the chair next to Liara's bed. She is holding Liara's hand in her own; she brings her head up when she hears Liara speak. It is the middle of the night and Liara's vitals are holding, not getting better and not getting worse.

"Liara?" Shepard takes the cloth and wets it to dab at Liara's sweating forehead.

"Need..you…with…me."

Shepard stands and kisses Liara on her cheek, her forehead, her lips, "I'm here Liara I'm right here honey."

"Elly…don't…leave.." Liara drifts off again.

Shepard cannot stand this. She doesn't think Liara is getting the treatment she needs, she feels as if she is going to scream. She is at a loss, completely helpless she does not know what to do. She is exhausted, she wished she wasn't so damn stubborn on the transport shuttle; she should have listened to Valya and slept when she could. She needs to be strong for Liara now, but she feels so weak, her headache still has not gone away, she has had it ever since she arrived.

Replacing the wet cloth back in the basin, Shepard takes the basin to fill it with fresh cold water. When she returns she squeezes the access water out of the cloth and she dabs at Liara's forehead. Liara's coloring seems to be a bit better, but Shepard feels she is still much too pale. She moves the cloth to Liara's arm rubbing slowly up and down. "Come back to me Liara," see says as she moves to the other arm.

Liara moans in her sleep moving her head a bit as it fighting away a bad memory.

Shepard whispers in her ear "Come back to me Liara, come back to me my blue beauty," Shepard lingers over her face a minute to see if Liara responds at all, she doesn't. Shepard places the cloth in the basin once more and squeezes out the access water. She pulls the sheet away to reveal her leg; she moves her gown out of the way to wash her leg. She sees the scratches that caused all of this. The blistering on her skin is almost gone. Shepard dabs the cool cloth around her wounds.

_To see Shepard again on Mars after months of not being able to see her was the best day of Liara's life even though it was one of Shepard's worse days. Earth has been attacked, the reapers are here and Shepard is on Mars looking for answers. I never told you before Elly but I wanted you so much when I saw you. I wanted to be with you, it has been so long, why must we always be separated. I love you so much Elly._

"Love..you..Elly," Liara moans.

Shepard draws closer and says, "I love you Liara come back to me, Raina and I are waiting for you, come back to me."

_Goddess why must everyone look to you to solve all of their problems. Everyone wants a piece of you no wonder you close yourself off. I want to help you, do I help you Shepard? _

Shepard continues washing Liara checking her wounds. She doesn't understand why Liara's wounds can look like they are healing but her body is still not responding.

"How is she?" asks the doctor.

Startled Shepard looks up to see the doctor. She pulls the bed sheet to cover Liara's leg. "You tell me Doctor, how can her wounds look healed when she is still so sick?"

"That is a good sign actually, it tells me the serum is working and that her body is fighting the infection," says the asari doctor as she runs a scan.

Shepard sits down and tries to stifle a yawn.

"You need sleep captain."

"I need her to wake up," replies Shepard.

"Ah good," says the doctor.

"What?"

"Her temperature is down another two degrees, it is almost normal and her vitals are getting stronger. Your wife is very strong Shepard."

"When will she wake up?"

"Hard to say, her body has been through a lot, she is exhausted, probably as tired as you look Shepard. We just have to wait and see," says the doctor. "Why don't I pull up a bed next to Liara and you get some sleep okay Shepard? I don't want to treat you for exhaustion."

"Thanks Doctor, but I don't think I will be able to sleep."

The doctor doesn't listen to her, but instead moves a bed closer to Liara. Shepard moves the chair out of the way and the doctor moves the bed so that it is touching Liara's bed. "There, I must insist that you try to get some sleep. I will be back in a few hours to check on her."

"Thanks Doctor," says Shepard.

Shepard crawls on the bed and scoots close to Liara so she can wrap her arm around Liara's torso, her head at Liara's shoulder. "I love you Liara, come back to me, I'm waiting." Before she knows it Shepard is fast asleep.

* * *

"Hello Arelia, thank you for coming," says Miranda as she lets the asari in.

Miranda has been at Liara and Shepard's house for the past few days taking care of Raina. She has an errand she must attend to and called Arelia for help.

"I apologize for the short notice Arelia, but I have to take care of something and I really cannot bring Raina and Oriana is not available."

"Think nothing of it, I am happy to help," says Arelia. "Have you heard anything?"

"I got a message late last night that Liara is not improving or getting worse, that she still has a fever, but it is not at a critical level which is good. Apparently she fell into some poisonous flowers or something like that."

"Well I am sure she will be fine, Liara is very strong."

"That she is. I am so sorry Arelia, but I really must go. I should only be a few hours. Maybe you can stay for dinner when I return, that is if you do not have plans?" asks Miranda.

Arelia takes Raina from Miranda's arms, "I would love to stay for dinner. And don't worry about a thing, Raina and I will be fine," she smiles.

"Thank you," without thinking about it Miranda leans in and kisses the asari on the cheek. It wasn't until she left out of the front door that she suddenly wondered why she just did that.

* * *

"No no no no..you can't have her you can't!"yells Liara.

Shepard jolts awake hearing Liara yell. She is beside her in bed; she does not know how long she has been asleep. "Shh Liara it's okay, you're okay," Shepard kisses her brow.

Liara blinks her eyes a few times then closes them, "Elly?"

Seeing that she seems to be waking, Shepard puts her face against Liara's forehead. She doesn't feel hot anymore, she checks her face and chest; Shepard does not see any more sweat. "Liara?"

"Hmm?"

Shepard gets out of the bed and moves it out of the way. She quickly grabs the cloth and wets it before placing it on Liara's forehead. "Liara can you hear me?"

Blinking her eyes again, Liara tries to open them, "Elly?"

Shepard looks up and curses the bright lights, why do the lights have to be so bright. She places a hand to cover Liara's eyes from the light, "Try again honey and open your eyes for me."

Liara blinks again and this time is able to keep them open since her eyes are not burning from the brightness. She cannot believe her eyes, "Elly is that you?"

Shepard is smiling now and she forgets about the lights and kisses Liara. "You're kiss awake kiss I kiss can't kiss believe it."

Closing her eyes again she just lets Elly kiss her, she knows she won't get in a word until she is done and the asari is quite enjoying it.

"Where..?"

"Oh my gosh Liara, oh you are in the med tent on Feros. Here honey take it slow," Shepard holds a glass of water with a straw to Liara. She puts the straw in the asari's mouth.

Liara takes a few sips careful not to make herself cough. "What?"

Shepard is kissing her again, this time Liara is able to kiss back. She lifts her hand and grips a handful of the human's auburn hair as she deepens the kiss. Shepard is stroking her crest and the folds of her tentacles. Shepard is the first to break the kiss and hugs Liara, "I was so scared Liara."

Liara is still not sure what is going on but she definitely likes the kissing. Still confused Liara grabs the bottom of Shepard's shirt and starts to lift it.

Shepard stops hugging her and stops Liara's hands "Liara, hold on a minute."

Liara looks at her confused.

Placing her hand on her cheek Shepard says, "Not that I am complaining Liara, but we are in the med tent I don't think we want .."

"What? Liara interrupts.

Shepard sees her confusion, the smile fading from her face. "Liara, can you hear me?"

"Yes Elly and I can see you too," she answers stubbornly.

"Okay good," Shepard. "We are on Feros Liara, you have been very ill, do you remember anything?"

Liara looks around for the first time, "Oh."

"Liara?"

"Yes, of course Feros I remember," says Liara.

Shepard is concerned and Liara can tell. Liara places her hand on Shepard's "I remember Elly."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Shepard asks "I should get the doctor." Shepard stands to leave but Liara quickly grabs her arm.

"NO! Don't leave me!"

Shepard sees fear in her bondmate's eyes. "Hey hey..its okay Liara I will be right back."

"No!" Liara will not let go. "Don't leave me Elly, please."

Shepard steps closer grabbing her hand between her own, "Okay..okay I'm not going anywhere. Let me at least call Dara okay. She can get the doctor okay?"

Liara nods.

* * *

Miranda is standing outside of the T'Soni/Shepard house wondering exactly how she is supposed to act around Arelia. She finished her errand but now she has to face the asari that she kissed on the cheek. And why did she kiss her on the cheek, it was a friendly gesture right, but was it?

On her drive back all Miranda could do was rack her brain trying to understand why she kissed her. The asari is beautiful that goes without saying all asari are beautiful, but Miranda never thought of the asari like that, but there is something about Arelia. Miranda is attracted to very strong people but she is not attracted to women, but Arelia is not technically a woman she says to herself.

Cursing herself for acting like a school girl with a crush Miranda decides to play it cool, she will pretend the kiss never happened that is not childish at all. She enters the home with dinner in her arms.

Arelia approaches, "Oh let me help you," she says as she helps Miranda with the dinner cartons. "Smells wonderful."

Arelia is very happy to have Miranda home. Raina went down for the night without any issues. She has been thinking about the kiss to her cheek for the last thirty minutes. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, she has seen that type of affection between humans before, between friends, but that doesn't stop her from hoping. She know she needs to be careful though, it has been so long since she has had these kind of feelings she is not sure she can trust her own instincts.

"I hope I was not gone too long, was Raina any trouble?" asks Miranda.

"Not at all, she is such a wonderful baby she went down without a fuss."

"You must have the magic touch," Miranda cannot believe she just said that. _My god Lawson do you really want to flirt! Was it a flirty thing to say? Ugh_

Arelia replies with a smile. "Where are the plates?"

"Uhh, actually I am not sure," says Miranda. They both open and close cupboards until Miranda finds them, "Ah here you go." Miranda hands the plates to Arelia and their fingers brush against each other ever so slightly. They make eye contact at the touch and Miranda quickly looks away. She feels a rush in her cheeks and stomach which she tries to ignore while she looks for silverware. "Do you want to eat in here are out in the family room?" asks Miranda trying not to sound frazzled.

"Is it allowed?" asks Arelia. The shiver she felt when their fingers touched was electric and the blush that she saw on Miranda's face makes her suspect that perhaps the human also felt something at the touch.

"Yes, I know they eat and watch vids out there all of the time. I thought maybe we could do that too."

"Sounds nice," says Arelia as she removes the food from the cartons onto two different plates. "What kind of vids do you like?"

"Hmm, I am open, nothing too scary though if that is okay with you."

Arelia smiles.

* * *

Shepard is concerned; Liara does not want her out of her sight at all, not to go to the bathroom not to leave the room not ever. She knows this has something to do with whatever Liara was dreaming or hallucinating about, but Shepard decides to focus on the positive at the moment, Liara is awake and seems well…better.

Shepard contacted Dara and Dara contacted the doctor, the doctor is running a scan now. "I am pleased to say Liara, you are doing very well. The toxin seems to be completely out of your system your vitals are strong and your fever has broken. I want to keep you under observation one more day..-"

"No thank you," interrupts Liara.

"Liara," says Shepard.

"NO thank you I said," says Liara. "I would like to leave this place."

Shepard and the doctor exchange looks. Shepard is at a complete loss, Liara is not really acting herself.

The doctor continues, "Liara you need fluids, food and I need to make sure you are really okay. I cannot advise you leave."

"So I will leave against medical advice," says Liara, she sounds angry.

"Doctor can you please give us a minute?" asks Shepard.

"Of course, your friends are waiting outside by the way. I will tell them to wait until you get them before they just come in," says the doctor.

"Thank you."

Once out of ear shot Shepard takes Liara's hand into hers, "What's going on Liara?"

Liara will not look at her, "I want to go home Elly, I want to see Raina."

"I understand that honey but..-"

"There is not BUT!" Liara yells.

"Okay," Shepard's tone turns serious. "Liara what is going on…talk to me."

Sighing Liara says, "I already told you, I want to go home and I want to see my daughter."

"Well that is not going to happen until the doctor says it's okay."

Liara starts to protest but Shepard places her finger on Liara's lips, "I am not going to go anywhere Liara. You need to rest, eat and get better in that order do you understand me. Nothing more will happen to you here."

Liara lowers her head, she wants to hide her tears, "I ju..just want to go home."

"Hey," Shepard scoots closer to hug Liara, "I know honey I know, but you need to be 100% before you can travel. I left Raina with Miranda; she is in very good hands."

Liara clutches at Shepard holding her tightly. "I am so sorry Elly."

"What..what on earth for?"

"I should never have come here I am so sorry."

Shepard leans back and puts her hand on Liara's chin to make the asari look at her. "You listen to me Liara. It was a silly accident, it is not your fault, Raina is fine and now you are fine you have nothing to be sorry for do you understand?"

Liara continues to hug her bondmate. "I missed you so much Elly, I don't ever want to leave you again not ever; I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, it's okay Liara. I missed you like crazy too, hey hey.. look at this." Shepard pushes a couple of buttons on her omni-tool to display a vid of Raina playing with her feet. "I took this the other day, I know it is like the first one, but .."

"Oh Elly," says Liara as she wipes tears from her face, "I love it." Liara hugs her bondmate while she watches their baby.

* * *

It has been a long time since Miranda has been with someone, sitting so close to Arelia while they watch an action vid is too much. She is cursing herself for sitting so close to the asari. She doesn't understand if this is attraction, lust or what. She wants the asari next to her wants her right now but has no idea what to do about her sudden feelings. Miranda has never been with an asari or a woman for that matter and she is questioning herself on what she is really feeling. All she knows is that she can't stop thinking about throwing Arelia down on the couch and ...

"You okay Miranda?"

She doesn't hear Arelia.

"Miranda?" Arelia places her hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to try a different vid?"

"What…why?" asks Miranda.

"You seem to be a mile away Miranda, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Arelia. I usually like action vids, I am just distracted I guess."

"You are worried about Liara?"

"Yes I am."

"Why don't you try to call Shepard?"

"I am not sure what time it is there..she said she would call."

"I think you should call Miranda, put yourself at ease," says Arelia.

"You think so?"

Arelia nods.

Miranda punches in the number on her omni-tool.

* * *

Shepard's vid is interrupted by a call.

"Oh crap," says Shepard.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"I forgot to call Miranda to give her an update, "Hello Miranda."

"Shepard how is she?" asks Miranda, "I am here with Arelia."

"She is doing well."

"Hello Miranda," says Liara.

"Liara it is good to see you."

Shepard replies, "She is still recovering but I hope to leave Feros in the next couple of days if you are okay with that?"

"Yes Shepard that's fine."

"Sorry I haven't called sooner Miranda."

"It's quite alright Shepard, I understand. I will let you go now, you two take care."

Miranda punches a few more buttons to disconnect the call. "Well that is a relief," says Miranda as she smiles at Arelia.

"Indeed it is," says Arelia as they lock eyes.

Miranda wants to lean forward she wants to but will it be reciprocated, she feels a little lost.

Arelia wants to lean forward wants to touch those lips, touch her face, but feels it is too soon, she doesn't want to rush things but the look in Miranda's eyes is it...

"Did you want anything else Arelia?"

It took a minute to realize that Miranda asked her a question. "I'm sorry?"

Miranda looks down at their plates, "Do you want anything else?"

"Oh no thank you, in fact I did not realize how late it was getting, I should probably get going. Let me help you with these."

"No that is not necessary Arelia, I am sorry I was so distracted during the movie."

"It is understandable, I am glad Liara is well."

"Yes me too," says Miranda as she shows the asari out.

Arelia turns in the doorway, "Thank you for dinner Miranda."

"My pleasure and thank you again for watching Raina on such short notice."

"Anytime Miranda just let me know if you need anything while Shepard and Liara are away, I am more than happy to help," says Arelia.

"I will thank you, good night." This time Miranda does not lose herself she does not lean in to kiss Arelia on the cheek. She has a feeling if she does she will not be able to stop herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The flight home was not without its issues. Liara insisted on leaving Feros as soon as possible, the doctor giving Liara and Shepard the 'okay' two days after Liara's fever broke. Liara does not let Shepard out of her sight even for a few minutes if it can be helped. Shepard knows she needs to talk to Liara about it but will wait until she is stronger and they are home. Though doing better Liara tires easily and sleeps a lot. Liara came very close to a full blown panic attack when she woke up in their private quarters on the transport shuttle by herself; Shepard thought it was safe to grab some food for the couple. When Shepard returned, which were minutes after Liara woke alone she saw Liara run out of their private room with tears streaming down her cheeks and panic in her eyes. Shepard called out to her and relief flooded the asari's face which soon turned to anger for being left alone.

Valya got permission from Arelia to stay on Feros for one more week. She wanted to be with her bondmate Dara since the asari took Liara's illness hard. Valya wanted to comfort Dara as well as be comforted. She wouldn't admit it but Shepard knew how worried Valya was and that she didn't want to leave Dara on Feros at all, but she knows she has to in order for the asari to graduate.

* * *

Though able to walk on her own Shepard places her arm around Liara's waist to help her walk to the front door of their home. Shepard also wants to reassure Liara that she is close.

Before Shepard can open the door Miranda is there with Raina on her hip, "Welcome home you two."

Liara starts to cry as she holds out her arms to hold her daughter. Miranda transfers the little one to her arms, "Good you see you Liara," says Miranda not sure what else to say.

"Hello little Raina," says Liara as she hugs her little blue baby close, Raina replies with her hands waving around. Liara is nearly hit in the eye with her wandering little fist.

Shepard laughs as she sees Liara nearly get hit and is relieved to see the tension in Liara loosen.

"Hi Miranda," says Shepard.

"Hello Shepard, want help with the bags?"

"Yeah that would be great, you okay to walk in on your own Liara?"

"Yes Elly thank you," smiles Liara. It is as if all of her fears melt away at the sight of her daughter. Liara walks into the home and sits on the chair in the family room just staring at her daughter. She wants to see if she has missed anything in the two weeks that she has been away.

Helping with the bags Miranda asks "Is she okay Shepard?"

Shepard's smile fades a little, "She will be."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Thanks Miranda, I will let you know."

Miranda follows Shepard into the house with the bags. They both hear Liara talking to Raina and Raina giggling which is a good sign. A child's laughter always seems to chase the blues away. The two humans place the bags along the wall inside the bedroom, Shepard will unpack later.

"You want something to drink Liara?" asks Shepard as she approaches her wife and daughter. Liara is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Honey?" says Shepard as she places her hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Huh…oh sorry Elly I guess I am more tired than I thought."

"It's okay honey, let's get you to bed. We will be here when you wake up okay?" Shepard takes Raina in her arms and quickly places her in the play pen. She guides Liara to the bedroom and helps tuck her in after she is changed into her night clothes. The minute her head hits the pillow Liara is sound asleep.

"Is she okay?" asks Miranda.

"Yeah, doctor said she would probably be like this for awhile, the fever took a lot out of her."

"Yes, I can see that. Do you want me to examine her?"

"That won't be necessary," says Shepard as she grabs a beer from the fridge. "You want one?"

Miranda knows she should probably leave Shepard alone but she wants to ask her some questions even if this is not the best time, though perhaps Shepard would like the distraction. "Yes please."

Shepard hands her a beer and walks in the family room. She grabs Raina in her arms and sits down with her setting her beer on the side table. "Hello little blue beauty," she says as she rubs her nose in the baby's tummy getting a giggle from her.

Miranda sits across from her with a smile on her face watching father and daughter.

"I can't thank you enough Miranda," sighs Shepard "You are a life saver..twice now," she laughs.

"It was my pleasure Shepard, I am just glad I was here."

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble," she makes a funny face at Raina who just wiggles and giggles.

"Not at all, she is a wonderful baby Shepard. I did have Arelia watch her for me for a few hours I had to take care of something; I figured that would be okay."

"Yeah of course," looking at Miranda "Is everything okay?"

"Yes thank you."

Raina is calming down more her eyes getting heavy and Shepard holds her close studying her.

"I was wondering Shepard if I could ask you something?" asks Miranda.

"Of course."

"How did you know you were attracted to Liara?"

If Shepard had not been so tired from the trip she probably would pick up on the double meaning to Miranda's question, but she is tired and she just replies as if it is a typical question. "The moment I saw her."

"Shepard," Miranda doesn't think she is being truthful.

"I'm telling ya Miranda, when I saw her trapped in that blue bubble on Therum…I never saw a more beautiful sight. "

Miranda rolls her eyes, "Forget I asked."

"Hey, I am being serious. I first saw her and I could feel myself blush, I had never felt that way before. I mean the place was hot and she was trapped for over a day, but to me she was just beautiful. I had never talked to an asari before meeting her, I mean not really. I have seen them at bars dancing and everything, come to think of it I don't think you can really find an unattractive one, but I never felt attracted to asari in general until I saw Liara."

"What did you do?"

Laughing at the memory Shepard says "Well at first I told myself that I couldn't be feeling what I was feeling, I mean she looks like a woman but isn't a woman ya know?"

"Yes …yes..sooo?"

"Soooo what?" Shepard mimics looking at Miranda.

"I am just curious. Did it bother you to be attracted to a species that looks like a woman?"

Shepard gets it now, she laughs to herself realizing that this conversation is about Miranda and the new asari in her life.

"I never thought about it."

Miranda gives her a look of disbelief.

"I am telling you Miranda I never thought about it. I just knew I wanted to be near her. I started to get to know Liara by visiting her in her quarters, much like I visited you Miranda. I know how much you loved it when I stopped by to chat," Shepard smirks.

"Yes I remember," she says sarcastically.

"Well I made sure to stop by Liara's quarters about twice as much as everyone else if not more."

"What outside of her beauty attracted you?"

Shepard leans her head back in the chair shifting Raina in her arms, "Hmmm.. I would have to say her voice. She has a great voice; I could listen to her for hours."

Miranda never thought of Liara's voice but now that Shepard mention's it, it is very soothing and easy to listen to much like Arelia's.

"Her voice and her innocence. I loved how she spoke her mind how she stumbled over her words, how she tried to learn about humans from me," laughs Shepard. "Like I am some great role model for humans."

"You are Shepard."

"Yeah well that can be debated Miranda. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been attracted to Arelia?"

The question might as well be a blow to her gut, Miranda is at a loss of words and cannot seem to catch her breath she is so surprised Shepard asked her.

"Sorry Miranda, I don't mean to you make you uncomfortable."

"No no..it's okay. I uhh..well I didn't realize I was so transparent."

"She's a good woman Miranda."

"I just…I never…"

"Never been with a species that looks like a woman?"

"Yes..I mean no..I mean.."

Laughing a little Shepard says, "Hey I get it Miranda. Me neither. I have never been with a human female; I had never been with an asari. I imagine you learn about each other together at least that is what happened with Liara and I."

Shepard can sense Miranda is nervous about asking further questions so Shepard tries to help her out.

"I was very, very nervous our first time Miranda. I won't go into details, but yeah I had no idea how to ummm what to do, but we learned together and that is part of the fun, the exploring."

Miranda is shocked at Shepard's openness but happy for it, it is putting her more at ease. "I am just not sure what to do Shepard. I find her intriguing, beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Are you nervous because she is an alien?"

"What? No? I can't believe you..-"

"Hey now..I didn't mean anything bad by it Miranda I'm sorry. It's just..-"

"It's just I worked for Cerberus therefore I hate all aliens," there is anger in her tone.

"That's not what I meant Miranda and you know it. I am trying to help you out here by asking questions."

Miranda calms herself, "No it is not because she is an alien, though now that you bring that up she will probably want nothing to do with me if she finds out I was with Cerberus."

"Well she knows I was with them and she doesn't treat me differently."

"That's different Shepard."

"How?"

"Because it was against your will in a sense, but me..no I had to support them believed in everything they stood for."

"That was only until you learned the truth Miranda, and frankly if Arelia holds that against you then she is not worth it."

"You think so?"

"I know so," says Shepard, she is deadly serious and Miranda knows it.

"I appreciate your openness Shepard; I have to admit I am a bit surprised."

"Yeah me too, but I am exhausted so I blame that. You ask me after a good night's sleep I promise I will be uncomfortable and shy," smiles Shepard as she continues to rest her head on the back of her chair holding Raina close.

"I am uncertain how to proceed. I am not even sure she has feelings for me," says Miranda.

"Well …. ask her out."

Miranda shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

"Look Miranda. The asari live a long time. Not all humans get together with asari. If you are worried because you are not experienced, I wouldn't be."

"I am just not sure."

"Approach it as if she were a man."

"How can I?" Miranda almost yells in shock at the statement.

"Look. You are focusing on the physical part. I am telling you you will learn that. I mean when you had your very first time you didn't know what you were doing right?"

"Well I had an idea of what went where Shepard."

Shepard nearly loses it laughing, "Well like I said, you will learn together. And if you don't know there is nothing wrong with that, she will …" Shepard looks for the right term "guide you if necessary."

"I honestly cannot believe we are having this conversation," says Miranda.

"Hey you brought it up," as Shepard takes a long swig of her beer.

"No I know I am just …so embarrassed."

"Well don't be. Ask her out see how things progress and don't worry about the physical stuff."

That is easy for her to say, Miranda can only think about the physical stuff, the way her body reacts when she is near Arelia. How can she not think about it.

Looking at her omni-tool Miranda says "Thanks Shepard, I do appreciate your candor. I should go it is getting late."

Shepard gets up slowly as Raina is asleep in her arms. She walks Miranda out and gives her a one-armed hug, "Thank you again Miranda, and good luck."

"Thank you Shepard, I am glad Liara is okay and that you are both home safely. I will come by another time to get the stuff I left here."

"Okay sure thing. Good night."

* * *

Miranda is taking Shepard's advice. She has asked Arelia over for dinner. Oriana is home but she knows not to disturb her sister, she is so giddy for her she cannot contain her excitement. Oriana really likes Arelia and has been teasing Miranda all day as a little sister should.

Oriana offered to help Miranda make dinner, but Miranda ordered it instead. She does not want to lie to Arelia by letting her think she can cook. Normally Miranda would not care, but with Arelia she does, it actually scares her but she doesn't want to admit it.

"She's coming she's coming!" says Oriana as she jumps up and down like a little school girl.

"Enough Ori, you need to leave now."

Smiling ear to ear she hugs Miranda and kisses her on the cheek, "Have fun Miri!"

The door bell rings. Miranda takes in and lets out a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opens the door.

"Good evening Arelia," says Miranda, "Please come in."

"Hello Miranda thank you," Arelia brushes past Miranda. Miranda can smell her flowery scent. "I brought some more brandy; it seemed to be a hit at Shepard's"

Taking the bottle "Yes it was, thank you."

Arelia follows Mirada into the kitchen. "We can eat anytime Arelia, I must admit I ordered dinner, I am not much of a cook I'm afraid."

Arelia sees her blush a little as she looks away, "That is quite alright. I am not a very good cook myself, never really had the patience for it. I much prefer eating it over preparing it," she laughs.

Miranda places her hand on the asari's arm as she laughs with Arelia. "Yes I agree."

Arelia feels a shiver through her body at Miranda's touch. She feels the human is being more bold, perhaps the human does have feelings for her, is that possible is Arelia really that lucky?

"Do you want a drink before dinner?"

"Yes please. I understand Shepard and Liara are back. Have you seen them?" asks Arelia.

"Yes," Miranda pours them both a glass of the Serrice Ice Brandy Arelia brought. "Shepard said that Liara will be tired for awhile that the doctors said that is normal. I only saw her briefly the night they returned."

They returned two nights ago and Shepard has not returned to work because Liara does not want to be alone or more accurately, she does not want Shepard out of her sight.

Miranda gestures to the very spacious family room.

"Your home is beautiful," says Arelia as she sits in a nearby chair.

"Thank you. Lucky for my sister and I it came furnished. We are renting it for a year while Oriana works at the University."

"Such a big home, have you explored all of the rooms. It seems like you can get lost."

"Yes," laughs Miranda, "It is a bit big I know. I have not done a lot of exploring, but I believe my sister has. I assure you there are no secret passages to be found," smiles Miranda.

Arelia loves her smile. Her whole face lights up the room, she doesn't feel Miranda smiles nearly enough.

"What kind of work do you do Miranda?"

Miranda knows she should be prepared for this question, but she cannot think at the moment what she should say. She should be truthful but is afraid of what Arelia will think of her, but she has to tell her eventually, she should probably do it now before her feelings for the asari are too serious.

Miranda sets down her glass of brandy, "I have something to tell you Arelia."

Seeing that she is serious, Arelia also sets her glass down and gives Miranda her full attention.

"I used to work for Cerberus."

Miranda wants to close her eyes tight and wait for …what she is not sure.

"I see," is all Arelia says she knows there is more so she waits for Miranda to continue.

"Yes well….before I saw them for what they are I worked for them for many years. I thought I shared in their beliefs until I understood the full extent of their goals."

"They are all about furthering the human cause are they not?" asks Arelia.

"Yes, but they operate in different cells, each cell does not know what the other cell does and so on and so on. I was in charge of one cell and it was actually good for humanity not bad. But as I learned more about the other cells I got the entire picture of what Cerberus is and quit."

"That must have been hard."

"What?"

"Working for an organization where you did good but having to leave it based on your principals and values. That is very admirable Miranda."

She certainly did not expect this reaction, admirable?

"I am sure others would not agree Arelia," says Miranda as she breaks eye contact.

"As I am sure you know being the head of the commandos I am very familiar with Cerberus. I know of their ways."

"And it doesn't bother you that I was associated with them?"

"Are you a liar Miranda?"

The question catches her off guard; this asari really keeps her on her toes.

"No..I mean I sometimes withhold information so I suppose that could be construed as lying."

Smiling Arelia says, "Are you withholding information from me now?

"No."

"Then why would it bother me? Arelia says, "I believe that there is good in everything it is just harder to see in some places. If you say you worked in a cell that did good then I believe you."

"Just like that?"

Arelia wonders if Miranda has not trusted many in her life. "No not just like that. From what I have seen in you Miranda, how you care for your sister, how you care for Raina, how Shepard and Liara both trust you, all of that leads me to believe that you are trustworthy."

"I see, you look at a person's friends to see how they are?" asks Miranda with a small smile.

"Something like that yes. But in our exchanges Miranda I have found you nothing but honest, caring and warm," says Arelia.

Miranda blushes at this especially at the term warm. She never thought she would hear someone call her warm since she has been known as the ice queen or worse.

"You are too kind," says Miranda.

"And I tend to make you blush a lot Miranda, I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable."

"Not at all, I just..I am not used to such compliments, thank you Arelia."

"You are welcome Miranda." Feeling bold Arelia continues "You are a beautiful woman Miranda, I am sorry if you have not had a lot of people in your life to let you know that."

"Now I think you are trying to make me blush on purpose," Miranda replies.

Smiling and nodding Arelia says "Perhaps."

Miranda feels her stomach turning but in a good way, she realizes the feeling is a bit lower and tries not to blush all the more. "Shall we have dinner now?"

Arelia stands as Miranda starts to pass her. Arelia places her hand on Miranda's arm stopping the human in her tracks. Miranda looks into the asari's hypnotic blue eyes.

Arelia steps closer to her not breaking eye contact, her other hand is now on Miranda's shoulder. "I hope _I_ do not make you uncomfortable Miranda."

Miranda is not sure what to do. She is uncomfortable but in a good way. Trying her courage she places her hand on Arelia's hip. "I can get used to it," she says.

Arelia leans in still looking at Miranda who is also not breaking eye contact. Arelia can feel the tremble in Miranda's hand on her hip, she continues until her lips are pressing on Miranda's. The kiss is slow and tender.

Arelia moves her hand from Miranda's shoulder to her hair; she always loved the feel of human hair. She pulls Miranda closer as she deepens the kiss. Miranda lets a soft moan escape as she opens her mouth to feel the asari's tongue. The taste of her is different, its wonderful. Miranda places her other hand behind Arelia and squeezes her closer, making Arelia groan now.

Miranda does not want this to end, she feels as if time has slowed, stopped even. The feel of the asari, her lips are so soft, her skin a rougher texture her scent…Miranda wants more.

Arelia wants more Goddess does she want more, but should she continue she is not sure. She feels Miranda is reciprocating her touch is wonderful, but is this right?

Arelia breaks the kiss as they both pant for air. She can see the need and want in Miranda's eyes and wonders if the human can see it in her own. She is not sure what to do, not sure what she has started, she is not sure if she is ready to finish it.

"We can always have dinner later," says Miranda as she leans in and kisses along Arelia's neck.

Any doubts in the asari's mind are gone, she wants this and it is obvious the human wants it. It has been so long, so long since Arelia just let herself go. She pulls Miranda closer as her hands wander toward her ass; she ducks and kisses harder this time. This kiss is hungry and rougher. Miranda responds by pushing Arelia toward the couch.

The two fall into the couch remaining in each other's arms as their hands wander while tongues clash.

Arelia starts to undress Miranda as she is on top of the human, "Are you sure?" she doesn't want to ruin the moment, but she doesn't want to do something they will regret either.

Miranda replies by helping the asari take her own shirt off. Miranda sits up and starts pulling at Arelia's shirt "Are you?"

Arelia smiles and lifts her arms so her shirt can come off quickly. Miranda caresses her arms up and down. "I am …new to this," Miranda says.

To this Arelia smiles and as gentle as ever kisses Miranda like she is the only woman in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

"No no no don't leave me don't you dare leave me!" yells Liara.

Shepard lifts her head up wondering what woke her; Liara is thrashing around next to her in her sleep. "No! please don't leave me…Shepard!"

"Shh shh Liara," says Shepard as she curls up next to Liara, "Shhh you're dreaming honey." Liara continues to thrash about but Shepard holds her tight. "I'm here Liara, I am here with you."

The thrashing dies down and Liara relaxes into Shepard while her breathing finally slows. "That's it," says Shepard "I'm here; I'm here with you Liara, sleep now….it's okay."

* * *

Liara's nightmares have been going on for over a week now, ever since they returned from Feros and Shepard is concerned. Today she needs to return to work because she and Arelia need to present to the Council their ideas for cross training at the asari commando facility.

Shepard has been warning Liara that this day has been coming, that Liara will be alone with Raina and Shepard will be at work. Even though Liara says she will be fine Shepard doesn't believe her, she doesn't feel right leaving her but she has to. Arelia has been covering for her for days already and soon it will become an issue.

It is an hour yet before Shepard has to get up she was unable to fall back asleep after calming Liara down a few hours ago. Liara looks at peace right now as she sleeps but that can change in an instant as Shepard has seen this past week. Tears are falling down Shepard's cheeks as she looks at Liara; her heart breaks for the love of her life because she doesn't like seeing Liara so upset. Liara still is not talking to Shepard about her nightmares, she won't share what she sees during the few times they have melded, Shepard feels Liara is pushing her away and she doesn't understand why.

Shepard feels helpless and when she feels helpless for prolonged periods of time her own darkness starts its familiar pull within. She has been fighting it the best she can trying to do the mental exercises Dr. Snowden gave her when she had her sessions with her. But going to work today, she is just not sure what to do. It's not like Shepard can stay with Liara forever, not be out of sight for the rest of their lives, that is just not practical or logical, she knows this but right now Liara is so fragile and Shepard hates it. She doesn't hate that Liara is going through what she is going through she hates that the asari is keeping her away and that she feels completely helpless. These feelings of helplessness has got to stop, but Shepard just doesn't know how it will if Liara won't talk about it.

Liara hugs Shepard close as Elly quickly wipes away her tears. Liara slowly opens her eyes and finds Shepard staring back at her. Liara doesn't notice the redness in her eyes; she just smiles and hugs Shepard tighter. "Morning Elly," she says.

"Morning Liara," Shepard kisses her crest. "So what do you and Raina have planned for today?"

It is an innocent enough question but the asari is completely still after Shepard asks it. Did she forget Shepard is returning to work today?

"What do you mean?" Liara's tone is not quite right.

Trying to keep her own tone light Shepard replies, "I go back to work today remember honey?"

Liara lets go of Shepard and glares at her while she gets off the bed. While she quickly walks to the bathroom she says "Choosing work over me yet again, why am I NOT surprised."

Shepard does not understand the words, her meaning or her mood but she shuts their bedroom door because she has a feeling a shouting match is about to occur and she doesn't want Raina waking up. Calming herself not sure what to expect Shepard approaches the bathroom. Liara is standing with her back to her, hands to her face crying.

"Liara talk to me please."

Anger pours out of her, "What is there to talk about! You have work to do! Just leave ..LEAVE like you always do!"

Shepard does not understand this one bit, where is this coming from. "Liar..-"

Liara interrupts, "NO you ABANDONED ME Elly, you are just doing it all over again. Go work for your precious Alliance. You chose them over me so why should it be any different now!"

Shepard wants to yell back she wants to say what the hell are you talking about, but she doesn't. This is the most Liara has actually talked to her since they have been back from Feros, aside from where are you going, what are you doing and oh there you are, Shepard has not been able to leave her side. "Can you please tell me what you are talking about Liara?" she asks as gently as possible which is difficult because she feels she is being attacked.

Liara turns toward her with a look that could kill. "You should have come with me Elly but NO you chose HIM, you chose DEATH instead of a life with me. You abandoned me, damn you Elly!"

_Who the fuck is him and what the fuck are you talking about? _"What are you talking abou.."

"Don't pretend you don't know. You made me leave you, YOU MADE ME take an escape pod how could you, how could you leave me like that!" Liara slumps to the bathroom floor hugging herself while the tears flood out of her.

_The Normandy, this is about me dying._ Shepard understands now. Her bondmate never wanting her out of her sight and always wanting her near, Liara must think that Shepard will be gone at any moment just like when she died. Everything happened so fast when the Collector's attacked and ripped open the Normandy as if it were a mere tin can, life and death can happen anytime and it seems like Liara is terrified it will happen again.

Shepard is not sure what to do. She is fuming inside, she wants to yell at Liara why are they rehashing something that happened two years ago, it's not Shepard's fault she died. But instead of being defensive Shepard tries a different more uncomfortable tactic to talk to Liara.

Shepard kneels down and speaks as she reaches to touch Liara "Liara.."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!

Startled, Shepard stops reaching toward her. "I didn't choose death over you Liara, I loved you..I mean I love you."

"Then why didn't you come with me. You made a choice, you abandoned me!"

Shepard of course wants to say that is ridiculous, stop saying that, but she doesn't.

"Liara," she says just above a whisper trying to sound gentle though shaking with rage, "I had to get my crew off the ship. I had ..-"

"You should have left him to die Elly, his stubbornness took you from me!"

How do you reason with someone who is being completely unreasonable? "I love you Liara. I had to make sure you got off the Normandy that day. I would not change a thing when I ordered you off the ship, I needed you safe."

Liara almost lunges at her pointing a finger in her face, "What about what I needed! Did you ever think of that! NO you had to play hero and …" Liara stops herself. She can't believe what she is saying but it is how she feels. The look in Elly's eyes the hurt the asari is inflicting on her she can't stand it. She doesn't like that she feels this fear, that she fears everyday of losing her bondmate over a fever that made her relive the most horrible two years of her life. Why does she have to act this way, why can't these feelings be dead already, it's not Elly's fault, but isn't it? Didn't she choose?

Liara returns to hugging herself in a ball as she has her back up against the bathroom cupboard. "Just …just leave me alone Elly."

Of course Elly wants to storm out she cannot believe the words coming out of Liara's mouth, cannot believe how she is shaking with rage at the moment she can hardly think straight. But seeing her bondmate on the floor sobbing helps Shepard stay grounded and even though her mind is telling her to get away from this situation right now, she stays because Liara needs her to stay.

Shepard shifts into a sitting position on the floor next to Liara looking straight ahead. After a few minutes she trusts herself to speak without anger in her voice, "I'm sorry Liara. I wasn't trying to be a hero; I was trying to get everyone off the Normandy as the commanding officer should. I couldn't just leave Jeff in the cockpit alone even if he was being stubborn. He had no idea we would run out of time, that I would be…" she hated the word "spaced."

Liara's sobs quiet a little.

"I just needed everyone to get off the ship," continues Shepard. "It was my duty to ensure everyone was safe before worrying about my own safety. I am sorry you don't understand that Liara, but if faced with the same situation again, I would make sure my crew was okay, that is what I was trained to do and that is who I am Liara. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I abandoned you, it was not my intention _believe me_. I wanted nothing more than to start a family with you after we killed Saren, be with you take you as my wife. I never wanted you to go through what you went through Liara. I'm sorry, I really am. I …" the heat in her own eyes cannot be stopped now as her own tears escape and trail down her cheeks. "I don't know what I can do to make it better for you."

The two just sit next to each other not saying anything for awhile. Liara's tears finally stop, she wipes them away. She can't look at Elly not yet, but she does scoot a little closer to her so their arms are touching as they sit side by side. She wants Shepard close to her, Liara knows she is being irrational, but reliving her nightmare has made her that way. She doesn't like it, she doesn't understand it, but her feelings are overwhelming at the moment and she cannot help the fear she feels.

Shepard's alarm starts to softly beep. Since they both woke up an hour before it usually goes off, Shepard forgot to turn it off. She starts to get up off the bathroom floor but Liara stops her with her hand.

"Please Elly don't."

"I have to get ready for work Liara," Shepard sighs.

"I know Elly, I know," says Liara. "I'm sorry Elly, I did not mean to hurt you."

Shepard is not sure what to say, she is exhausted from her emotions and she doesn't want to continue fighting. She sits back down at Liara's request.

"I know you didn't abandon me Elly it is just how I feel. My fever….it's as if I relived losing you all over again and I know I am being irrational but I can't help it. I can't stop myself from wanting you near, the fear is overwhelming. I have never felt this way; I don't know what to do with this feeling."

Shepard doesn't want to hear anymore, she is spent. She just wants to pretend none of this ever happened, but that is what she does in emotionally charged situations, she shuts down. She knows Liara needs her and is finally opening up but it doesn't stop her own feelings of resentment toward Liara. But she keeps them to herself because she knows what it's like to be afraid, to feel all alone in your own misery and she wants to help Liara, she doesn't want her overwhelmed. It is taking everything in her to not shut down and push Liara away. Swallowing the lump in her throat Shepard asks, "What can I do?"

Liara lays her head on Shepard's shoulder. "You are already doing it Elly. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to lash out at you. I will be fine….I will."

"Is this what you have been having nightmares about Liara, about the time I died?" asks Shepard still looking straight ahead though she does look at the asari out of the corner of her eye after she asks the question.

Wiping away a stray tear from her cheek Liara answers "Yes."

It breaks Shepard's heart; everything of course makes sense now. She had her suspicions but sees the full picture now.

Shepard didn't want to push her to talk about it but Liara finally started to open up to her. Liara told her about things Shepard already knew and about things she did not like the night Liara almost died, the night Liara wished she had died. Shepard held her as Liara continued to bear her soul sharing her raw feelings that the asari thought were already dealt with and buried.

Something happened on the bathroom floor that morning. Their relationship strengthened their love for each other grew and their trust in each other overflowed. It is hard to say what exactly transpired but the two were forever changed.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go already?" asks Miranda as she watches Arelia dress for work. She much prefers the asari undress, but the view is just as good.

Miranda and Arelia have been nearly inseparable for the past week, each spending the night over at the other's house. This morning they are at Arelia's home and she is running late. "Shepard and I have to present our proposal to the Council today love, otherwise I would call in sick," she says as she crawls on the bed and kisses Miranda.

Miranda takes this opportunity to man-handle her and shift the asari under her as she deepens the kiss.

Arelia pushes her back with her biotics in order to get out of bed. "Now now.. you behave. I don't want my clothes to wrinkle." Arelia slowly lowers the human's very naked body on the bed and admires the view.

"Like what you see?" asks the human.

"Indeed."

Arelia is surprised at Miranda's sexual appetite. The human cannot seem to get enough of her and though she is not at all complaining it is very distracting.

Miranda's tone turns a bit more serious as Arelia finishes getting dressed. "I am sorry Arelia that I am not adjusting well to the melding process."

Miranda has not been able to allow Arelia to deepen their melds because there are so many walls the human woman has within her mind. She has never fully been open with someone before and she is terrified to let Arelia in even though she has never felt this way about anyone in her life.

"None of that Miranda, I have already told you that there is no hurry," says Arelia as she flashes a smile toward her. "It just means we get to practice more."

Arelia finishes slipping her shoes on when she feels Miranda behind her hugging her. It is very difficult to leave a beautiful naked woman to go to work. "I just want to please you Arelia and I feel like an amateur and I hate it."

Arelia turns in her arms to face her. "We don't always have to meld love. We can practice a little each night if you would like, but I will not force anything. It takes time Miranda, you cannot rush these things. There is no hurry believe me, you must learn patience."

"I am not good with patience," smirks Miranda.

"So I have noticed," smiles Arelia.

"I just don't want you to think I don't trust you Arelia because I would not be able to do that," she gestures to the bed and to her nakedness "without it."

"Enough," says Arelia gently. "Melding takes time to get used to. We will progress as fast or as slow as we progress, learn to enjoy the journey Miranda. Now I really must go to work," she kisses Miranda fully on the lips but does not let her hands wander since she is having a very hard time resisting the naked woman that is holding her.

With a sexy pout Miranda backs away from the asari, "Have a good day. I will see you tonight, my house? We can maybe have dinner with Oriana?"

"That sound good, I will see you then."

* * *

"Hello Elly," says Liara she doesn't even look at her omni-tool to know it is her calling…again.

After Liara's small breakdown she insisted she was fine and that Elly needed to get to work. Elly has called Liara twice in the last fifteen minutes.

"You doing okay Liara?" the worry in her voice is obvious.

"Yes Elly, I have lasted ten whole minutes without you," Liara says it with joy in her voice.

"Ha Ha Liara, I am serious."

"I know Elly. Please try not to worry. I just finished feeding Raina and we are going to play together on the floor, maybe make you a little vid."

Shepard is silent not sure what to say, she is wishing she didn't have to leave Liara. It is hard for her not to take the asari's words to heart, is Shepard choosing the Alliance over her?

"Elly?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"How about we make a deal."

"What?"

"I call you every hour okay? Will that help you worry less?"

Liara does seem like her old self, still a little sad but stronger, but it is hard for Shepard to not think she is failing her somehow.

"That would be great Liara. There will be a few hours I will be unreachable so please leave a message."

"Of course. Why don't you bring home dinner tonight Elly, you choose."

"Okay. I love you Liara, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do Elly, I love you too."

* * *

Arelia hurries into her office and sees Shepard ending a call on her omni-tool. "Sorry I am late Shepard," she says a little out of breath from hurrying in the hallway.

"No problem Arelia, not like I am going to complain. Thank you again for covering for me the last few days."

It is a few hours before their presentation but it has been awhile since they practiced it together, which is the plan this morning.

Arelia sits down to catch her breath as she puts her bag in the bottom drawer of her desk. She looks at Shepard, the human woman looks exhausted and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Shepard are you okay?" asks Arelia.

Stifling a yawn Shepard replies "Yeah, just tired."

"I agree Shepard, you look awful."

"Gee thanks," Shepard snorts.

"Is it Liara?" asks Arelia concern in her voice.

Sighing Shepard says "Arelia, if you don't mind can we work on this presentation? I need to concentrate on this and nothing else right now."

"Of course."

* * *

Liara called every hour and Shepard was relieved to hear her messages once her presentation with the Council was over. Her asari bondmate sounded like herself but Shepard is still skeptical, she didn't expect everything to go back to normal because of the morning they had together.

Returning to Arelia's office Shepard says "Nice work Arelia."

"Yes, they seemed pleased."

"Well they must have been since we got the okay from them. Now we just need to talk to each species' military branch that is participating and we should we able to plan for incoming troops," says Shepard as she slouches in a nearby chair laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Those presentations start next week, the humans first then the Turians and Krogans," Arelia looks at a data pad. When Shepard does not reply she looks up. "Shepard?"

Arelia gets up from her desk and walks over to Shepard in the chair, she is fast asleep. There are a few hours left in the work day so the asari decides to take her work to Shepard's office while the human gets some much needed rest.

* * *

The day coming to a close Arelia just finished a call with Miranda. Oriana is making dinner and Arelia was expected within the hour if it worked with her schedule which it did. A smile crosses her face as she thinks about Miranda and how quickly things seem to be moving.

Though the melds they share have been very shallow she is patient and knows Miranda wants to let her guard down. The few images Arelia has seen of Miranda's childhood brought tears to the human's eyes and Arelia knows there is a lot of sorrow there and she completely understands why so many walls exist in Miranda's mind.

Arelia returns to her office to find Shepard still sleeping in the chair, she has not moved at all. Arelia puts her data pads away and grabs her bag from her bottom drawer then approaches the Captain.

Moving Shepard's shoulder slightly Arelia says "Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

Arelia moves the human's shoulder one more time, "Shepard wake up."

Shepard opens her eyes and blinks away the sleep. She moves her head to look at Arelia "Huh?"

Smiling Arelia says "Shepard its time to go home."

Almost panicking Shepard sits straight up in her chair "What time is it?"

"Just after five."

"Shit," she says as she opens her omni-tool, she sees three messages waiting for her from Liara.

"Is everything alright Shepard?"

Rubbing her face with her hand, "Yeah…I am so sorry I fell asleep Arelia."

"Think nothing of it. You go home now, I will see you tomorrow," she says as she extends a hand to help Shepard out of the chair.

Taking her hand Shepard stands. Yawning she says, "Okay, see you tomorrow Arelia, thanks." She slowly leaves the office to check the messages on her omni-tool.

Arelia locks her office and heads to the Lawson household.

Shepard is relieved after listening to all three messages from Liara; she sounded good and she sounded happy. Slapping herself in the face to wake herself up she calls Liara.

"Hello Elly."

Shepard can hear the smile in her voice. "Hi Liara, I am heading home now do you want anything in particular for dinner?"

"Your choice Elly, I am open. I am about to feed Raina now."

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Take your time Elly," says Liara.

Shepard disconnects the call and feels hopeful for the first time since Liara's recovery that she is indeed back to her old self.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard nearly fell asleep during dinner, her nap at the office did not revive her at all it only made her body beg for more rest. She is lying on the couch now Raina on her stomach, she told herself as Liara cleaned the kitchen that it would be okay, that she wouldn't fall asleep….she was wrong.

Liara wonders why Shepard has not been responding to her, but she figures she and Raina are playing and perhaps out of earshot. After wiping down the counter she washes her hands and joins the two in the family room. She sees Raina snuggled into Elly who is asleep on the couch.

Liara is much better after her outburst of emotions in the bathroom this morning. Smiling Liara bends down to brush a strand of hair off of Elly's forehead. She stirs a little at the touch but does not wake. Liara gently lifts off the arm that holds Raina secure to Shepard's chest and slowly lowers it to Elly's side. She then lifts Raina up and takes her into her arms.

"Hmm sorry Liara," Elly says wiping her hand over her face. She slowly sits up on the couch, "I must have dozed off."

"You are exhausted Elly, why don't you just go to bed, you were hardly able to keep your eyes open during dinner," says Liara.

"I'm sorry," yawns Elly.

"No need to apologize, I just hope my nightmares stop keeping you up."

Elly stands up to wrap her arms around Liara as she holds Raina. "This is not your fault Liara do you hear me." With her sly smile appearing she teases "Besides, I think you are getting back at me for all of the sleepless nights I caused you." After she said the words Elly wonders if her joking will be misinterpreted. Looking at Liara she sees the asari smile.

"You really are tired Elly, that was an awful attempt at humor."

Laughing Elly replies, "You are just too smart for your own good T'Soni. I don't know how you put up with me."

She doesn't realize it but Elly is leaning heavy on Liara's side as her arms are wrapped around her waist, she has her head resting on Liara's shoulder with her eyes closed and she is swaying as if she is moving to music only she can hear.

Liara replies "I could say the same thing Elly." Shepard does not reply. Liara notices that she is swaying and that she feels a bit heavy on her shoulder. "Elly?"

No reply.

Liara gently lifts her own shoulder hoping the movement will jar Elly, "Elly?" she says a little louder.

Elly suddenly hugs Liara tight not knowing what is going on, "What?"

"Elly, you need to go to bed."

"What? Nah….unless," She hugs Liara close as she kisses her on the folds of her neck, "You want to join me Doctor?"

Giggling Liara moves away from the touch because it tickles her., "Elly…do you want me to drop our daughter?" she teases.

"Drop her off more like it," says Elly as she closes the distance between them.

Liara laughs and says, "No Elly you need sleep. How will I feel if you fall asleep while we are ….well you know?"

Smiling with her crooked smile Shepard says "My my Dr. T'Soni are you shy all of a sudden?"

"What has gotten into you Elly," says Liara as she continues to keep her distance but smiling as she does it. She is now holding Raina up as a shield "Stay back Captain, you do not have permission to board."

Shepard tries her best pout which makes Liara laugh because Shepard is a horrible pouter. She lowers her stance and starts to prowl toward the asari. Raina is giggling at her father. Lifting one leg as if it weighs a thousand pounds she drops it down making growling noises, Raina smiles and giggles at her father her little face lighting up. Shepard has her hands extended out fingers bent as if claws and she slowly stomps toward Raina and Liara. "I'm gonna get you," she says in a low voice.

Liara quickly treads backwards making Raina bounce up and down as she is extended in front of Liara. Her giggling is infectious as Liara and Elly start laughing too. Elly moves to corner Liara, "Ha! I've got you now," she says in her low voice.

Liara's back is in the corner of the family room, she brings Raina a bit closer to her body to support her better. Elly moves slowly toward them growling as she approaches. Shepard sees the look Liara gives her; it is a look to be careful not to scare Raina. Shepard smiles and lifts her hands up and moves them back and forth as they arc toward Raina, when the hands find the little blue beauty Elly starts to tickle. Liara nearly drops her because of her wiggling, but Elly has her; neither parent would let her fall. Raina just laughs and laughs she loves this game.

* * *

"That was wonderful Oriana, where did you learn how to cook?" asks Arelia.

The asari is having dinner with the sisters at their rented estate.

"Father taught me," says Oriana.

Miranda snaps her head toward Oriana, "I didn't know that Ori."

Arelia notices the tension in Miranda's voice.

Looking at Miranda then at Arelia then back to Miranda, Oriana tentatively says "Yes…I'm sorry Miri I thought you knew."

"You don't have to apologize," says Miranda, there is a harsh bite to her tone. She grabs at the plates to clean off the table clearly upset.

Arelia places her hand on Miranda's arm, which makes the human woman look at her. Arelia gives her a tender smile; it helps Miranda realize how she sounded and how angry she suddenly is. Miranda looks at Oriana, "I'm sorry Ori, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay Miri."

Feeling bad that she just ruined a wonderful evening Miranda takes the dinner plates, though gentler now, and walks into the kitchen.

Arelia stands to also help clear the table; she decides to try to break the tension. "So Oriana how is your work at the University?"

Seeing what she is doing Oriana plays along, "It is going quite well actually, though I cannot really talk about what I am doing just yet."

"Yes I understand," says Arelia. "That must make it hard to carry on a conversation," she smiles as they both enter the kitchen. Miranda is busy putting the plates into the dishwasher.

"Yes it does," laughs Oriana. "I should be able to say something about it soon I hope. We are making good progress. What about you, I heard you had that big presentation today."

Miranda stops what she is doing and turns, the look on her face is one of shock then sadness. "Arelia, I am so sorry I forgot to ask you about it."

Arelia moves closer to Miranda, she knows the woman is being hard on herself for how she sounded toward Oriana. She hugs her and says, "It's okay." She steps back to answer "It went quite well actually, the Council agreed with our plans. Next week we present to the Humans, Turians and Krogans."

"That's fantastic Arelia!" says Oriana. Oriana gives the asari a big hug. "Congratulations!"

Smiling she says "Thank you Oriana."

Miranda is next to give her a hug but this one is not as rough. She whispers in her ear "I'm sorry."

Arelia whispers back "Don't be."

"Well, I need to do some work. Congratulations again Arelia I am very happy for you and Shepard."

"Thank you Oriana and please don't work so hard, you need to take time to relax," says Arelia with concern.

"Work does relax me," smiles Oriana as she hugs Miranda. "Love you Miri, night."

"Night Ori."

Once Oriana is out of ear shot Miranda turns to Arelia, "I am so sorry Arelia, I cannot believe I forgot to ask you about your presentation."

"Miranda please stop. I am more concerned about you, are you alright?" she asks as she helps Miranda with the dishes.

Shaking her head, "I just didn't know that about Oriana's cooking, I really shouldn't be surprised by it."

Placing her hand on the small of her back Arelia says, "I'm sorry Miranda."

"For what?"

"For the hurt your father has caused you, you deserve better."

She didn't intent to cry but she does. Miranda is just not herself with Arelia, she feels more free with her free to show her her anger and her fears and her sorrow. Arelia wraps her arms around Miranda from behind while Miranda cries thankful that she feels protected instead of shame at her tears.

* * *

"She is such a good baby," says Liara as she and Shepard tuck little Raina in for bed.

"That she is," says Elly. She got her second wind after falling asleep on the couch and playing with the pair.

"You are so good with her," says Liara.

Shepard turns the asari in her arms, "So are you Liara. You are a wonderful mother." She leans in to kiss her bondmate. Liara responds by holding Shepard tighter as she deepens the kiss with a slight moan. Liara is feeling like her old self and she certainly misses this.

Shepard starts to caress Liara's low back which she knows drives the asari crazy. Before Liara can do anything Shepard lifts her in her arms and carries her to their bed.

"Elly."

"Shhhh," says Shepard as she kisses and walks to their room. Shepard slowly sets her down and undresses Liara not breaking eye contact. "I love you Liara."

Liara pulls at the bottom of Elly's shirt which she gladly discards quickly happy for the skin on skin contact.

"Elly?"

"Hmmm?" Her lips are moving down Liara's neck as she pushes the asari toward the bed. When Liara feels the bed at the back of her calves, she gets on the bed and Elly follows along.

"I…I just…" a gasp escapes her lips as Elly not too gently pulls at Liara's pants.

"Just what?" Elly returns to her slow kisses, she is at the asari's hip now.

"Goddess Elly I love you."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Arelia, she and Miranda are snuggling on the couch enjoying a glass of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"And say what exactly, I have daddy issues?"

"Miranda," Arelia lowers her tone. "I think it might help to talk about it that's all."

"I am trying to forget the man, he was a sorry excuse for a human being," says Miranda.

"That may be love, but you are here, you exist because of him and for that I am grateful," says Arelia as she holds Miranda tighter.

"I hate him Arelia; I hate him with everything I have. He gave Oriana everything I…."

Arelia finishes the sentence for her "Everything you should have had."

"I sound so pitiful. How often is the older sister jealous of the younger one? She got everything I wanted. I just wanted him to love me," Miranda's tears come again but this time she quickly wipes them away, she doesn't want to cry anymore tonight.

"I suspect in his own way he did love you."

Miranda snorts at the statement. "He wanted something better which is why he made Oriana."

"And yet you love her?"

Miranda surprised by the question looks into Arelia's blue eyes, "Of course I love her, why would you even ask?"

"Is it so hard to believe you are loved Miranda, no one cares how you came to be, just that you are," says Arelia as she holds the human tight in her arms.

Miranda cannot believe this asari…this woman who is with her right now. The last week has been a whirlwind for Miranda. Her feelings up and down, part of her wonders if she is going too fast with Arelia, but another part of her doesn't care, you only live once and it has been too long since she was with someone who really cared about her. In fact she is not sure she has actually had anyone that cares for her as Arelia does. It scares Miranda, but she refuses to run she refuses to let fear take away this feeling and this beautiful asari.

"Hey where are you going?" asks Miranda as Arelia stands up from the couch.

"I forgot that I need to make a quick call Miranda, I will be back soon," she smiles after placing a kiss on the human's lips.

* * *

"_Please show me," says Elly._

She and Liara are in the middle of a meld, Shepard wants to see Liara's nightmares but the asari is resistant.

"_It's okay Liara; show me, I'm here."_

As if watching clips from a movie Shepard sees one picture come forth then starts to play. Liara shows her the night where she was so drunk she almost died. This is a memory Shepard did not know existed. She feels the shame and sorrow coming from Liara, but Elly pushes at it with all of her love and joy until Liara is overflowing with the feelings. _"I love you Liara."_

"_I'm sorry I wanted to give up," says Liara. "If I had and you came back I…"_

"_But you didn't Liara, it's okay. It's because of you I was able to come back at all"_

Shepard cannot blame Liara not one bit. She is not so sure she wouldn't want the same thing. When Liara was so ill not two weeks ago Shepard was terrified at the thought of having to live without her asari bondmate. She doesn't blame Liara for wanting to give up because Elly knows she would most likely do the same. But not now, not with Raina in the picture, she would never leave her child and she knows Liara wouldn't either.

Liara is tired she must break the meld, she slowly pulls back. She is comforted by Elly's feelings of love as she feels the asari leave her mind. They curl up within each other as the meld ends; it is always a sad feeling when the meld ends where two become one again; the feeling of aloneness it's like a slap to the face.

"Thank you Liara," whispers Elly.

"For what?" asks Liara.

"For showing me that and for saving my life."

* * *

"You have the information yet?" grumps the voice.

"Not yet," says Arelia.

"When?"

"It is taking longer than I hoped, but I am close."

"You have two weeks."

The call disconnects.

* * *

Miranda is waiting for Arelia in her bed, she is already excited to be with the asari; she is naked with only a sheet covering her body.

Arelia walks in not looking at Miranda, she seems distracted.

"You okay Arelia?" asks Miranda.

"Fine," she says as she takes her shoes off.

Miranda is not convinced she decides to help the asari undress, something she has come to really enjoy.

"Here let me," she says as she looks into Arelia's blue eyes while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Miranda, we don't have to do this," says Arelia.

"Hush," says Miranda as she softly kisses the asari's neck as she slips her shirt off.

Arelia wants to resist but she can't, the human knows all the right buttons to push, she lets herself turn into putty.

"I am ready to try more melding Arelia," says Miranda as she unzips her pants and pulls them down bringing her underpants with them.

Arelia steps out of the pants bunched around her ankles and she hugs Miranda close as she kisses Miranda deeply and slowly.

Finally breaking from the kiss, they make their way to the bed, Arelia says "I know you are tired Miranda, we don't have to meld tonight."

"You said I may be more open if I am tired, less defenses and all that," says Miranda as she kisses Arelia's shoulder. "Please I want to try, I want to get better."

Shaking her head Arelia smiles and gives a quick peck on Miranda's lips. "Okay, try to relax. Embrace Eternity."

Miranda's mind has many many barriers. Arelia moves from picture to picture and sees one that used to be darker. She thinks this may be a memory Miranda wants to share since it is not so dark anymore. Arelia slowly probes at the picture.

Arelia pushes feelings of peace and security toward Miranda hoping this will put the human at ease to further relax.

Arelia probes a little more and feels less resistance. The picture is becoming clearer. She is in a large room, looks like a den. There is a large desk with a man sitting behind it. There is a fireplace in the corner of the room with a fire burning within. Looking outside it looks white; Arelia makes a note to remember to ask what the white stuff is called. She sees a small child in the room, it must be Miranda. The child has beautiful black hair, it is shoulder length and the brightest of blue eyes, Arelia knows this is Miranda as a child. She peers over the little girls shoulder and sees a drawing. She is drawing what looks like some sort of earth animal.

"_Miranda it's time for bed sweetheart," says the man._

Arelia smiles as this seems like a good memory. She continues to push feelings of peace and security to Miranda as she feels confusion coming from the human.

The child continues to sit and draw. Arelia wonders if perhaps she does not hear the man, the man who appears to be her father.

_Miranda, it is time for bed," he sounds angry now. _

"_I'm almost done," says the child._

The man gets up from behind the desk and walks over to the small child on the floor. He is not gentle with her; he wraps his hands around each of her small arms and lifts roughly.

"_I told you it is time for bed!" he yells._

The small child looks into his eyes, her own wide with fright. Tears start to edge at the corners of her blue eyes. The man who Arelia knows is her father now reciprocates Miranda's reaction with a slap to the face. He sets the child down; she almost stumbles off her feet. _"Bed NOW!"_

Arelia is shocked at what she sees, she loses her concentration. Miranda's feeling of sorrow and anger wash over the asari. Arelia digs deep within herself and pushes back feelings of peace, joy and admiration. She slowly pulls back and ends the meld.

Miranda is crying and holding the asari tight. Arelia kisses her forehead and holds her close. "Shhh it's alright, he cannot hurt you anymore love," says Arelia.

After a few minutes Miranda tries her voice, "That drawing…I was just trying to finish it for him," she wipes away her tears.

Arelia asks "What was it?"

Laughing a little though there was no joy behind the laugh Miranda says, "We had horses. I was drawing him a picture of his horse." She props up on her elbow to look at Arelia. "The bastard had no patience; I only needed a few more minutes to finish it."

She looks at Arelia. The asari is a darker blue than Liara and though Liara has no facial markings aside from the freckles under each eye, Arelia does have markings. Probably due to being a commando, Miranda is not sure, but Arelia has deep red markings that don each tentacle, the coloring only covering half of each tentacle running from her crest and stopping half way toward where her tentacles meet into a point.

Miranda does not know what she did to get so lucky to find Arelia, but she doesn't care. She has never been this happy and though she has many unhappy memories she plans on making happy ones with Arelia.

"What does one do with a horse?" asks Arelia.

Miranda smiles as she continues to look at the asari next to her. "We ride them. Many many years ago humans used them to help work around the house, I saw it in a documentary once," says Miranda.

"Around the house? Doing what exactly?" Arelia asks.

Laughing now Miranda says, "Not in the house," she tickles the asari. "They plowed the fields outside." Miranda kisses Arelia putting her full weight on her.

Arelia laughs, "Well how am I supposed to know?" She moves Miranda under her intertwining her hands within hers as she kisses Miranda.

Miranda moans as she opens her mouth wanting more, she loves the feel of Arelia's tongue and begs for more from her asari lover.

* * *

Arelia is happy to leave her home this morning without waking Miranda. She is very concerned and not sure how she is going to get what she needs in the two weeks that she has. She almost runs into Shepard in the hallway on her way to her office her mind is so preoccupied.

"Good morning Arelia," says Shepard as quickly moves out of the asari's way.

"Morning Shepard, I apologize I am not really looking where I am going."

"It's okay Arelia, are you okay? You seem distracted this morning?" asks Shepard.

"I am fine thank you." Shepard follows her into her office, but lingers in the doorway. "You are looking well rested," says Arelia. She believes she sees the human blush, something she likes to make Miranda do, but it was not intentional with the Captain.

"I must apologize again Arelia, I did not mean to fall asleep in your chair," she says as she crosses the room to site in the same one. "It is a comfortable one though," she smiles.

"It is no problem Shepard."

"So the presentation went well."

"Yes it did," says Arelia. "Do you have concerns for next week?" she asks since it looks like Shepard has something on her mind.

"No.. I just wanted to ask if you thought we needed to change anything before we present next week."

"No, I don't think it is necessary."

"Okay then."

"Is there something else Shepard?" asks Arelia wondering why the human won't leave her office, she has enough on her mind at the moment.

Shepard has been wanting to have this conversation with Arelia, though it really is none of her business.

"This is a little difficult Arelia."

Arelia gets up from behind her desk and sits across from Shepard in an adjacent chair. "What is it?"

"You may think this is none of my business, but Miranda is a good friend of mine…uh more than that. She is like family."

Arelia waits and does not reply.

"I know you two have been seeing each other."

"Yes?"

"I want to know your intentions."

"I'm sorry?"

"Look," sighs Shepard while she rubs the back of her neck, "If Miranda knew I was talking to she would probably kill me, but I don't want to see her hurt Arelia, I am sure you can understand."

Could she know? This must be a coincidence. Arelia calmly says "You are very protective of her."

"Yes I am. She..well she has been through a lot."

"I assure you Shepard; I do not intend to hurt her." _Goddess I don't want to hurt her, I think I love her._

Feeling really uncomfortable Shepard leaves it at that. "Okay Arelia. I..I'm sorry if this seems inappropriate."

"Is this some type of human custom?" asks Arelia, she never had this kind of conversation with her former human bondmate.

Shepard smiles, "Well kind of I guess. But normally it would be the father asking the questions not a friend. But it can depend I guess."

"I see." Arelia is not sure how well Shepard knows Miranda so she does not offer any information on the man.

"He …well I am sure you probably know he was far from father of the year."

Arelia nods, "Indeed."

"So I know I am not her father and again she would kill me if she knew I had this conversation with you, but I don't want to see her hurt Arelia. She has a tough ext…-…"

Arelia interrupts, "I am well aware Shepard. I appreciate your concern. I would hope by now that you know me better than that."

"Of course Arelia, I mean no disrespect. I .." sighing again "This is probably coming out all wrong. I don't want to upset you, I just …well I am just looking out for my friend."

"Of course," Arelia smiles even though she does wonder at the timing of the conversation, does Shepard know something.

"I hope you are not upset with me," says Shepard.

"Not at all. I appreciate your honesty. I can see how much she means to you."

Snorting Shepard says, "Yeah well we haven't always been close. Thank you Arelia. I told her you were a good woman, I know you are honorable."

Arelia wants to cringe at the compliment, "Thank you Shepard."

"Well.. I'll let you get back to work. Talk to you later."

Shepard can almost kick herself she feels so foolish. She knows better but had to see if Arelia really had feelings for Miranda, she convinced herself that she was looking out for her and not just being nosy. She just hopes she hasn't ruined anything for her human friend. From what she knows of Arelia she suspects she has not.


	12. Chapter 12

It is almost the weekend and Arelia is running out of time. Though Miranda is eager to practice melding Arelia really does not want to hurt the human. She has never been in a situation like this and she is afraid. It is not her fault but she has to get information and she has to do it quickly.

Miranda is spending the night again and is awaiting Arelia's return to the bedroom. Arelia feeling as if she cannot do what she needs to do, takes a deep breath and tells herself she has no choice because she doesn't. She picks up the tray and carries it into her bedroom.

With dinner gone and the young evening ahead Miranda can't help but have a smile on her face, she is losing patience waiting for Arelia but she said she would wait for her asari lover to return and so she waits.

"It's about time, if this was my place I would have thought you left," teases Miranda as she sees Arelia enter the room with a tray in her hands. "What do you have there?"

Arelia manages a small smile. "I was not gone that long love." Arelia sets the tray down and starts pouring something into a tea cup. "I have been thinking about our melds Miranda."

Getting excited, almost like a child, Miranda sits up in bed, "Yes?"

"I know you do not like being patient, so I do have an idea."

"What?" she asks as she gets up to join Arelia at her dresser where the tray is.

"This is a special tea the Asari use it helps relax you. I often drink it if I have trouble sleeping."

Miranda leans down and sniffs at the hot liquid. "Hmm smells good, is that cinnamon?"

Arelia smiles though there is sadness behind her eyes that Miranda does not notice. "There are spices in it yes."

Without even asking if it is safe Miranda drinks the cup of the liquid. "Hmm tastes good. How much should I drink?" she asks as she reaches to pour more.

Arelia quickly stops her, "No wait!"

Miranda looks at her in confusion, "What..what's the matter?"

Trying to compose herself so she does not worry the human Arelia says, "Let's see how you react to the tea first love, I don't want you to drink too much, it may not be safe."

Miranda grabs the asari to hug her, "Always looking out for me aren't you," she says as she kisses Arelia. "When we I feel the effects?"

Arelia looking a little worried says "It depends. I usually feel it in ten minutes I guess. I never really paid attention."

"Why so worried?" asks Miranda.

"I…I just wish you hadn't drank the entire cup Miranda."

Snorting a small laugh "Why, it's just tea, it's not like it's going to kill me."

Arelia cannot smile at the comment and she is thankful the human has her back turned to her.

Miranda makes her way to the bed gets under the bed sheet and quickly discards her pajamas. She waves them at Arelia before throwing them aside, "I'm waiting."

* * *

Shepard got the okay from Liara to invite Jack for a visit. She has been meaning to call her but with Liara falling ill and Shepard's workload being as it is, it has been hard to make the time.

"Yeah?" says Jack sounding perturbed.

"Hey Jack it's Shepard."

"What's up Shepard?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to call you. I have been thinking about you lately and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okayyy," Jack is not used to human affection, well the kind that is nice and the kind you can trust. Even though she trusts Shepard, Jack still falls back to her self protective ways of keeping people at a distance and not taking them at their word. This includes being paranoid as why someone would be thinking about her.

"Relax Jack; I don't want anything I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine Shepard how are you doing?"

Smiling to herself Shepard says, "Good, me and Liara are good. You know we had our baby."

"Yeah I know, I saw the picture you sent, cute kid," says Jack.

"Thanks Jack. Liara and I are planning on having a party in the next couple of months. We are going to invite the old crew as well as the ones I recently worked with. I hope you can come."

"I'm sure I will be able to. Class starts soon, but there is a break in about 8-10 weeks from now, so if the timing's right I will be there."

"How is that going?"

"How do you expect, I tell them what to do and they listen or I chew their ass," says Jack.

Shepard laughs. "Sooo, everything else going alright?" Shepard knows Jack doesn't like to talk about her feelings or her life, but she worries about her and hopes she is doing well though she doubts Jack would tell her otherwise.

"Fine Shepard, everything's great," Shepard hears the biting sarcasm.

"The Alliance treating you well Jack?"

"Yeah, what is this about Shepard are you okay, you and blue having trouble in paradise or some shit?"

Smiling her crooked grin, "No nothing like that, I just wanted to check in. I'm sorry I haven't been better at keeping in touch."

"It's no problem Shepard; I know you must be busy with Raina and all."

"You know Jack you are always welcome here, you can stay with us and come for a visit anytime, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah. Look, I got a class starting next week, but I am sure I can make the party."

"That's great Jack. I hope you will stay with us at the house."

"Yeah sure okay."

"Umm, just to warn you Jack."

"I knew there had to be something," Jack grumps.

"Miranda and her sister are here in Thessia."

"Why?" the disgust in her voice is palpable. Jack and Miranda do not get along. When they were working with Shepard to take down the Collectors Miranda did not know the full extent of Cerberus activities and she actually thought what they did to Jack was okay, which it was not.

Shepard is calm in her reply "Oriana is working at the University here for a year, they rented a place."

"Goodie for them."

"Come on Jack, don't be like that."

"Like what! I can't stand the bitch!"

"I know I know. But I think you would be surprised if you saw her now, Miranda has changed."

"Yeah right."

"Well I hope it doesn't change your mind to come for the party and stay for a visit. You can come early or stay later, Liara and I would love to have you," says Shepard trying to change the subject a little.

"I'll let you know."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Please don't avoid coming because she is here. I really want to see you."

"Shit Shepard when did you get soft. I told you I'll come if it works with my break."

"Okay okay message received," Shepard can't help but smile. "Good talking to you, hope to see you in a few months and call once in awhile, it won't kill ya."

"Yeah yeah."

The call disconnects.

* * *

"Whoa this is hitting me a bit hard," says Miranda. The effects of the tea are taking effect.

"Do you feel alright Miranda?" asks Arelia with concern.

"I feel like my tongue is too big for my mouth and whoa, I'm a bit dizzy. Things are getting hazy; this is strong stuff Arelia..this is tea?"

Arelia coaxes the human to lie back on the bed to relax. "Yes love, that is why I wish you would have waited and only taken a few sips instead of the entire cup." One cup should not harm the human at least Arelia hopes not.

"Hmmm," says Miranda as she snuggles up to Arelia and starts kissing her along her neck and collarbone. "I kind of like this fuzzy feeling."

Concerned Arelia continues with her plan, "Okay love try to relax."

"Umm hmmm."

"Embrace Eternity."

The tea is definitely taking affect; Arelia notices the pictures in Miranda's mind are far less dark than usual which indicates less resistance. Arelia is happy to feel Miranda against her while she maneuvers through her mind, the asari cannot help but kiss her back.

She knows Miranda is tired though because the human slows her kissing and her movements, even if she falls asleep Arelia will be free to probe memories where possible. Arelia has never melded with a sleeping person before; it is against what the Asari are taught. Melds, even the shallowest of melds, are between two consenting people, if one is asleep one cannot consent. Arelia tries to push away her guilt as she rationalizes that what she is doing is not a violation because Miranda was consenting before she drifted off to sleep.

There are far too many memories to get through in one night so Arelia tries to concentrate on the ones that have been the darkest to see if she can open the memory. She probes at one that she feels has a lot of resistance. Arelia must be careful with Miranda as she sleeps, she cannot push too hard. She probes a little harder at the picture…it starts to give way. The picture is fuzzy she sees a hologram of a man who is smoking; Miranda seems to be talking to him going over some data. Arelia does not understand the data or what is being said, she hears the words Lazarus project and she knows she is on the right track.

* * *

"When is Miranda coming?" asks Liara as she checks herself in the mirror one more time. She and Shepard are going out to lunch together without Raina for some alone time and some light shopping.

"Should be any time," says Shepard. "You almost done in there?" she says as she holds Raina in her arms.

Shepard makes a funny face at Raina who laughs out loud in response. This of course makes Shepard laugh as well.

"What is so funny, no fair you two are having fun without me," smiles Liara as she crosses toward the two placing a kiss on Raina's brow and Shepard's lips.

"Hmm, another one please," says Shepard.

Liara leans in and gives her bondmate a proper kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," smiles Shepard.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it," says Liara. She looks at the security feed to see it is Miranda and opens the door. "Hello Mi…" she cuts herself off. "Miranda are you okay?"

Miranda looks pale and is walking slowly as if in pain.

"Yes yes, I am fine Liara; I just have a slight headache."

Liara raises an arm to help the human woman, but Miranda doesn't take it.

"Really I am fine."

They both walk into the family room where Shepard and Raina wait. "Hi Miranda," says Shepard without really looking at her.

Miranda sits down in the nearby chair. Liara crosses to Shepard and whispers, "I don't think she is well Elly, I don't think we should go."

Elly looks up then over to Miranda who is slouched in the chair with her eyes closed. Shepard transfers Raina to Liara and approaches Miranda.

"Hey, what's going on Miranda, you don't look so good."

"I just have a headache Shepard, I am not contagious or anything."

"Looks worse than a headache Miranda, you are very pale," says Liara.

"I'm fine really."

Liara and Shepard exchange glances. Shepard has never seen Miranda sick before so she is not sure if she should be worried or not, I mean a headache is no big deal right?

"Miranda," says Shepard, "Why don't you go home. Liara and I can go out another time."

"No," says Miranda. "I know I don't look that well but I promise it is just a small headache." Miranda sounds a bit defensive.

Trying to lighten the mood Shepard jokes, "You melding too much there Miranda."

This gets a quick playful slap on the arm by Liara, "Elly!"

Putting her hands up with palms out as if surrendering she says "Hey I'm just joking."

Miranda smiles a little, "Well now that you mention it, we have been doing some every night."

Liara blushes at the information. She is not sure it is registering with Miranda what she actually just said.

"Whoa Miranda you beast," jokes Shepard, getting another playful slap on the arm.

A look of confusion on Miranda's face is quickly exchanged with a look of shock. "No I don't mean…oh never mind," she says placing a hand over her eyes.

Shepard just laughs, "Uh huh." This time she blocks the incoming blow from Liara.

"I am going to put Raina down for her nap," says Liara as she gives a look to Shepard to mind her own business. Shepard just smiles and shrugs.

With Liara out of the room Shepard asks "So really Miranda every night? You two are getting pretty serious."

"Shepard," sighs Miranda.

"Hey, as long as you know what you are doing."

Miranda looks at her, "I have never felt this way about anyone Shepard."

"I think that's great Miranda I do, I just worry about you." Shepard wonders if Arelia ever brought up her conversation with her regarding her intentions with Miranda, she is guessing not since she has not heard anything from her human friend.

"Well don't. I have been insisting on the nightly melds with Arelia because I want to get better at them."

"What do you mean?" asks Shepard.

Liara can overhear the conversation but chooses to not make her presence known.

"Apparently I have a lot of walls in my mind. I just want to be completely open to her. I feel like a bad partner in a way because I can't give her what she needs."

Shepard's tone turns a bit serious, "Is she pressuring you Miranda?"

"No, if anything I am the one pressuring her."

"I don't understand."

"Look Shepard, I just want…I just want to be open. I don't want to hide anything from her, but I don't know how to break down my walls either. How did you do it?"

"It takes time Miranda."

At this she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Well it does, you can't rush this stuff ya know. Melding can be pretty draining Miranda that is probably why you look like shit, you are doing too much."

"Ha ha Shepard."

"Hey I'm serious. You can't just turn off your defenses because you want to. You learned to put up walls for a reason Miranda, you didn't put them up over night and they won't come down over night."

"Well at least Arelia is trying to help with that."

"What do you mean?"

Liara is growing more curious as she listens.

"She knows I want to be fully open and though she has also said I should be patient we are trying something new."

"Like what?" asks Shepard skeptically.

"I have been drinking this Asari tea at night, it makes me relax more and we are able to hold a connection longer."

Shepard's brows furrow, "I don't like the sound of that at all Miranda."

"Nor do I," says Liara as she decides to make her presence known. "I am sorry Miranda but I could not help overhearing what you were saying. Arelia should know better to not push your mind like that."

"She is not the one at fault here, I am. I am the one insisting I bring my walls down."

"Still, she should say no," says Liara as she kneels in front of Miranda.

"What are you doing?" asks Miranda.

"I am running a scan on your vitals," says Liara.

"I don't think that is necessary," grumps Miranda.

"Miranda, did you bother to look in the mirror before you came over here?" asks Shepard. "You look like shit."

With the scan finished Liara holds her hands on either side of Miranda's cheeks. "Look at me Miranda," requests Liara.

Miranda looks at Liara, her eyes look a bit foggy, not quite able to focus. "Are you having trouble with your vision?"

"A little, things are just a little fuzzy. It must be the effects of the tea."

"Mmm," says Liara "What is the name of this tea?" Liara stands up to look at the scan results.

Miranda thinks "I actually can't remember the name of it. She said it was an Asari tea that helps you relax and that she takes it herself when she has trouble sleeping."

"I see," says Liara. "The scan shows an elevated heartbeat and blood pressure. I recommend you no longer have any of that tea Miranda, please excuse me." Liara leaves to go into her secure room.

"Well that's just great," says Miranda sarcastically.

"Hey," says Shepard "You don't have to have all of your walls down Miranda."

"Please Shepard, are you telling me that you still have walls?"

"Sometimes I do yes. You have to remember Miranda I have been with Liara for almost four years now, you have known Arelia what two months?"

"You just don't want me to be happy." Miranda is not sure why she said it but she did. She is not really feeling herself but she doesn't like this unwanted attention she is receiving.

"Oh bullshit Miranda, don't give me that," snaps Shepard. "Of course I want you happy. Shit Miranda we are only worried about. You need to slow down, what is the rush?"

"I…I already told you," says Miranda.

Shepard looks at her for a moment. "Do you think if you can't remove your walls that you are going to lose Arelia?"

When she doesn't respond Shepard gets it, Miranda does feel that way. "Miranda that is not how it works."

"I'm not looking for advice Shepard."

Shepard knows that Miranda is pushing her away; keeping her at a distance. "Miranda please hear me. Look at me."

Miranda looks at her. "Relationships are not about hurry up and break all of your boundaries or hurry up and get rid of your walls Miranda. Those walls are a part of you. You need to take it slow."

"I am sick of slow Shepard! I actually feel normal with Arelia and I won't lose that I …I won't."

"Who says you are going to lose it?"

No reply.

"Miranda," Shepard says gently "I think you are putting too high of expectations on yourself. It is not a competition. Melding is about getting to know each other on a different level. The mind is a funny thing, just when you think one wall is down another one can appear; it can be confusing and frustrating. Having walls up does not mean you do not trust Arelia."

"Doesn't it?" asks Miranda.

"No it doesn't. Look Miranda, people like you and mean put walls up to protect ourselves. We do that long enough we forget that we do it and they go up because it is a habit. When you have someone in your life that you want to be open with it takes time Miranda. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Part of the fun is discovering new things about each other. Who cares if in two years you still have a few walls, you work together to bring them down. You don't take tea so she can force you through it."

Sighing Miranda says "She is not forcing me."

"You know what I mean. I mean look at you Miranda. I have never seen you sick before and..-"

"I am not sick," interrupts Miranda. "I just have a.."

"A headache yeah so you have said. Look, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. Don't have tea tonight, don't meld have fun the old fashioned way," she smirks.

"Ha ha," says Miranda.

"I'm serious Lawson. I will have a talk with Arelia if..-"

"Don't you dare!" says Miranda snapping her head to look at Shepard who is setting across from her.

"That is up to you Miranda. I see you like this again then I am talking to her."

Miranda knows she is not going to get anywhere with Shepard, the Captain is just as stubborn as she is. "Fine Shepard."

"Good. I'm telling you Miranda, the more you stop thinking about taking walls down the easier it will be. Focus on each other, focus on what she has seen and you will be amazed how freeing that can be."

Liara joins the two in the family room; she and Shepard exchange a knowing look.

"Go home Miranda," says Shepard.

"I'm sorry you two, I know I can watch Raina."

"Don't be silly," says Liara. "You rest and we will do it another time."

"Okay," says Miranda. Before walking out of the front door she turns to thank them.

* * *

Arelia is leaving her office, even though it is the start of the weekend she needs to check on something. She is not paying attention to her surroundings as she approaches her sky car, she does not notice the two human men nearby.

Arelia is suddenly hit from behind, not in the head but closer to the shoulder; before she can react a man has her hands and is holding her against a nearby car. "One week," the man says. Before she can reply she feels a sting on her face and sees the man's fist cock back to strike again. She does not know how many times she was struck just that she didn't really feel them after the first one landed. She was happy her world went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling of heat on her skin is what is recognized at first. Arelia is waking from unconsciousness as she lies in the middle of an empty parking lot. Before opening her eyes she takes mental stock of her injuries. Her right shoulder is throbbing, her stomach hurts and her jaw is sore along with her head. She is unaware of how long she has been unconscious but the heat she feels from the pavement is very hot she suspects it is around the middle of the day which means she has been out for nearly two hours.

Slowly opening her eyes she blinks back the tears forced by the suns brightness. She slowly pushes herself into a sitting position but quickly lies back down when she feels her stomach turn. Taking deep breaths to slow the churning she tries to steady herself once again before sitting up.

She leans against the car where the man held her before he hit her over and over. She remembers now, two men, two human men must have been waiting for her and one of them spoke. She lifts her hand to her mouth and it comes away with dried bits of blood. She tries to move her jaw, it hurts but she does not feel it hurts enough to be broken. Arelia looks around, the parking lot is empty, it is the weekend and she is at her office; she needed to check on something but what it was she cannot remember at the moment.

Feeling steady enough that she will not vomit Arelia slowly stands. Her world starts to spin and she is forced down to one knee as she hangs her head. Shutting her eyes tight, she sees white spots dancing under her eyelids, she feels as if she is going to pass out.

* * *

Waking from a much needed nap Miranda is feeling a lot better. Looking in the mirror of her bathroom she is no longer pale and her headache is nearly gone.

After freshening up Miranda finds Oriana in the kitchen it looks like she is about to leave.

"Hi Ori, where are you off to?"

"Oh hi Miri I didn't realize you were home," she hugs her sister.

"I was in my room," says Miranda.

"I am going to the University for a couple of hours, but don't expect me for dinner just in case."

Miranda looks at Ori with concern, "I think Arelia is right, you need to relax more Ori you are working far too much."

Ori smiles, "I like that you worry for me Sis but it's not necessary. I enjoy what I am doing."

"As long as you are taking care of yourself," says Miranda. She doesn't like that Ori works so hard, but she can't exactly stop her.

"I am Miri thanks. Are you seeing Arelia tonight," Ori says in a sultry tone.

"That is the plan yes."

"You two are getting quite serious huh?"

Miranda looks at her sister, "Are you okay with that?"

Ori's smile fades a little, "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" her brows furrow.

Avoiding eye contact Miranda says "Oh I don't know, I was just curious."

Ori places her hand on Miranda's arm, "Miri, I see how much she cares for you and how happy you are around her, I think it's great."

"You do?" Miranda is not sure if Ori has reservations about Arelia.

"I do, plus it doesn't hurt that she is gorgeous like you!" she winks.

Smiling Miranda replies, "Don't let Liara hear you say that."

"Oh hey, I didn't say she was prettier than Liara."

They both laugh.

"I will probably see you tomorrow," says Ori as she heads out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too Ori."

Miranda is happy to know that her sister approves of her relationship with Arelia. She cannot help but smile thinking about the asari. Though she knows Arelia had to stop at her office sometime today, Miranda calls to see if she wants to spend the day with her not just the evening.

* * *

Arelia hears a beeping noise. She reaches to turn her alarm off only to realize that she is still lying on pavement outside of her office building. Her senses slowly return and she is able to at least recognize where she is she realizes that the beeping is her omni-tool. She fumbles with the controls as she cannot really see clearly.

"Hello," her voice is very hoarse.

"Arelia?" asks Miranda.

Still lying on the ground Arelia thinks it is Miranda, thinks it is her voice.

"Arelia are you there?"

"Miranda?" Arelia doesn't lift her head off the pavement.

Concern building within her Miranda asks again, "Arelia can you hear me?" She thinks maybe their connection is bad.

Arelia is having a hard time forming a thought. She is pretty sure Miranda is talking to her but she is not sure if she is awake or not. She decides to try to talk, "I …help," is all she can manage.

"Arelia? You are scaring me, where are you?"

No reply.

"Arelia!" Miranda punches a few more buttons on her omni-tool; she is detecting Arelia's location. "Arelia I am coming you hang on…Arelia?"

Miranda quickly grabs her keys and sets off in her sky car towards Arelia's office building.

* * *

Miranda is thankful that her destination is not too far from her estate, but that does not stop the various scenarios of blood and gore running through her mind. Arelia sounded so weak, so completely out of it Miranda has no idea what she will find when she tracks down the asari.

As she descends toward the parking lot of the office building, Miranda sees one sky car and a figure on the ground in front of it. She is about to land and realizes that it is Arelia. Quickly engaging park she opens her door and rushes to the asari's side.

"Arelia! Arelia can you hear me?"

The asari is lying on her right side, Miranda sees the dried blood on her face and the redness to her skin. She wonders how long Arelia has been out in the sun. Arelia is not responsive at first so Miranda lightly nudges her arm. "Arelia...honey can you hear me?"

The asari moans a little, Miranda sees her eyes flutter open and shut, "Miran...da."

"Shh shh it's okay, I am here now." Miranda waves her omni-tool over Arelia's limp body running a scan. When it is complete Miranda reads the results, a mild concussion, cut lips, cheek and a bruised shoulder. "Arelia I'm going to move you…you ready?"

Arelia slightly nods with a grimace.

Miranda opens the door to the back seat of her sky car. Using her biotics she gently lifts Arelia up and places her in the back seat. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"No," Arelia groans, "home..please."

Comfortable that she can take care of Arelia's injuries Miranda does not argue, she brings Arelia home.

* * *

After landing at Arelia's home Miranda moves Arelia to her bedroom.

Slightly moving once she is set down on the bed, Arelia simply moans.

"I'll be right back," says Miranda as she goes back to her sky car to retrieve her first aid kit. Running back into the home she grabs a bowl from the kitchen along with a few bottles of water and then goes into Arelia's bathroom to fill the bowl with warm water and some salts that will help soothe and a washcloth. Satisfied she has what she needs she returns to Arelia who has not moved from her spot on the bed.

"Arelia?"

"Hmm?"

"I am going to remove your shirt honey," says Miranda.

Arelia's head is pounding she can hardly hear the human. All she knows is she is no longer on a hard surface but a soft one. She knows Miranda is with her, her voice is the only thing keeping her awake. She is trying to remember the men, what did the man say before he struck her?

Trying to speak Arelia says "Sorry…Miri."

"Shh it's okay, try to relax. I am going to lift you a little." Miranda lifts Arelia with her biotics and slowly removes the asari's shirt. Arelia moans when Miranda tries to raise her right arm. "I hope you don't like this shirt too much," she says as she takes her scissors from her first aid kit and cuts Arelia's shirt off. Once off Miranda slowly turns Arelia as if she is a pig cooking over a fire.

Miranda sees along her right shoulder blade a large bruise starting to appear, her skin is already purple, dark blue, black and red. Miranda takes a salve from her kit and rubs it on the asari, she receives a quiet moan in response. "I'm sorry Arelia, this will help I promise."

Miranda next takes off the asari's pants to check her lower extremities. She knows her body well; there is nothing sexual about her inspection she is all business looking for further injuries. Finding none, she grabs some night clothes and dresses Arelia before she gently lowers her back on the bed propping up pillows so the asari can sit up a little.

"Here take this," says Miranda as she offers a bottle of water to Arelia.

Arelia drinks it trying not to choke, she is very thirsty. She is feeling a little better at least to the point where she is not going to pass out again.

"Easy," says Miranda as she gently lowers the bottle. "Let me put this on you, it is a salve. I think you were out in the sun too long you may burn."

Arelia just nods and looks at Miranda as she carefully applies the soothing gel along her arms, chest, neck and face.

Miranda does not see at first but Arelia's eyes are welling with tears threatening to fall, all Arelia can think about is how much she loves this woman, this woman that most likely will never truly be hers.

Miranda finally finishes with the salve then looks at Arelia after wiping her hands, she notices her tears. "Are you in pain Arelia?"

Arelia tries to smile as a single tear trickles down her cheek.

"Hey..what is it?" asks Miranda.

"I love you Miranda." It is selfish to say it now, but Arelia does not feel it will be believed if she tries to tell Miranda later.

Miranda should be surprised, but somehow she is not. She feels she is falling for the asari, falling hard. To hear the words they sound like heaven to her. Miranda lifts her hand to gently place it on Arelia's right cheek, "I love you too," she says. It may be too soon to say the words or maybe it is what you say when you hear it from someone special, but Miranda means it and she is not letting fear keep her from admitting it. "Is that why you are crying?"

Arelia takes her hand in hers, her face turning more serious. "I have to tell you something."

"We can talk later Arelia, you need to rest," says Miranda.

Miranda gets up to leave the room, but Arelia does not let go of her hand. She wants to sleep but she needs to talk to Miranda.

"Miranda I need you to listen to me."

Furrowing her brow Miranda sits back down on the bed and says "Arelia you need to rest."

"Please." Arelia lifts her hand to her head as a sharp twinge of pain shoots behind her eyes; a small gasp escapes her lips.

"See," says Miranda "You need to lie all the way down and rest."

"Please," Arelia winces.

"There will be time to talk later Arelia, you rest I am not going anywhere."

She is not making this easy, but Arelia knows it will be anything but. Miranda stands to leave the bedroom and as she reaches the door Arelia blurts it out hoping to stop her "They're going to kill her!"

* * *

Awake after her afternoon nap, Shepard is playing with Raina on a blanket in the backyard. Raina is becoming more expressive now as she nears her six month mark. They are about five weeks away from having their big party to celebrate her arrival. So far she and Liara have heard back from most of her old and new crew. She is excited to see everyone.

"Here you are," says Liara as she hands Shepard a beer.

"Thanks. You're not joining me?"

"No, I will stick with water for now," smiles Liara.

"I was just thinking about our party."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, maybe we should hire a planner or something; let them deal with the headache of planning."

"Do you not trust me to do it?" smiles Liara.

"No no, it's not that."

"I know Elly, I am just teasing you," smiles Liara.

"I just know I don't like doing that kind of thing and I didn't know if you wanted to."

"I think it is a good idea. I think we should cater it too."

Nodding and smiling Shepard says "Now you are talking."

"How many have replied to our invitation?" asks Liara.

"Geez let's see." Shepard brings up her omni-tool. "There's Ashley and of course her beau Tyler, Jen Alhe and Tricia Nicols."

"How is Tricia, has she returned to active duty?" Tricia severely injured her back when they were entering a home full of Cerberus agents but after her surgery and physical therapy she has fully recovered.

"She has yes, doing well from what I understand. You know they took my crew and gave them to Ashley."

"Yes I remember you mentioning that," says Liara.

"Anyway, the Normandy is Ashley's now, can't think of a better Commander for her."

"Except you," says Liara.

Shepard smiles, "Well yeah of course."

"Who else?"

"Dale Langer, Evan Bering, Griggs and Curtis. I have also heard from Jack, she said she can come, it matches up to her break."

"Does she still enjoy teaching?"

"She would never admit it, but yes I think she does. Last I talked to her she sounded good. I'm glad that she is coming for a long visit."

"I am too. I miss her."

Shepard looks at Liara, "Are you being funny?"

"Not at all Elly. I like Jack. You know exactly where you stand with her."

Nodding her head, "Well that's true." Shepard leans over to make a funny face at Raina.

"Have you heard from Garrus or Tali or Jeff?" asks Liara.

"Not yet, I haven't heard from Kasumi, Zaeed, Samantha or Hackett yet. It's still early though."

"I know it is selfish of me, but I do hope that Tali and Garrus can come."

"Me too either way we are going to have a full house. You okay with that?"

Liara thinks a moment, "We should probably hire a cleaning service as well."

Laughing Shepard says, "Good idea."

* * *

"Kill who?" All Miranda can think about is her sister Oriana.

Knowing that would get her attention Arelia drinks some more water before she continues to speak.

"Kill who Arelia?"

"My daughter."

Completely confused Miranda shakes her head "Your daughter?"

"Will you please sit down Miranda?" Though her head is heavy she needs to speak to the human while she has the courage.

Still not believing what she is hearing Miranda sits down on the side of the bed. "You have a daughter? Why would you keep that from me?"

Arelia takes a deep breath even though her head is pounding she needs to get this out. She has to tell Miranda the truth even if it means losing her. "What I am going to tell you will change the way you see me Miranda."

It doesn't take long for Miranda's defenses to come up. "What do you mean?" she keeps her voice low and calm.

"They took my daughter Miranda. In order to get her back I have to give them information," says Arelia as she wipes away a stray tear.

"Who took her?"

"Cerberus."

* * *

"Have you spoken to Miranda Elly?" asks Liara as she gathers Raina into her arms. The family is moving inside now.

"No why?" asks Shepard.

"I wanted to know if she was feeling better."

"I'm sure she is fine, but I can call her if you want me to."

Liara places Raina in her playpen and says, "I'll be right back," she enters her secure room.

Shepard is cleaning up some toys and putting them in a nearby basket when she hears Liara yell from her secure room.

"Elly!"

Shepard runs toward the secure room nearly colliding with Liara as she is running toward Shepard.

"What..what is it?"

"Goddess, did you get a hold of Miranda?"

"No I didn't call her, why?"

"Look." Liara hands a data pad to Elly. After Miranda came over to babysit, Liara was concerned because of how ill she looked. She decided to do some digging and plugged in search parameters on Arelia T'Jala.

"What am I looking at exactly?" asks Shepard as she browses through the data pad.

"I entered parameters crossing Arelia with Cerberus."

"What?" Shepard is shocked.

"It was more of a wild goose chase as you humans say. I typically run Cerberus against any of my searches. But there is a connection."

"Don't tell me Arelia is working for Cerberus," Shepard does not believe it at least she does not want to believe it.

"That is unclear Elly, but I think we need to warn Miranda. I certainly don't like that she is supposedly having tea that helps her relax."

It doesn't take Shepard long to realize what Liara just said, "You think she is poisoning her?"

"I am not sure Elly, but I think we need to find her," says Liara.

Shepard is pacing now.

"Elly?"

"We need to find Arelia, we need to confront her. I think we should split up. You go to Miranda's and I go to Arelia's."

"Elly no, she is a Matron her biotics are very strong. I want to be there to have your back; I won't let you confront her alone."

"Shit."

"What?"

"What do we do with Raina?"

Liara thinks for a minute. "What about Valya, I think she is supposed to be back from Feros by now."

"You're right. I'll call her and you try Miranda okay?"

* * *

Liara was right Valya is indeed home she returned from Feros just yesterday and agreed to come over right away to watch Raina.

Liara however was not able to get a hold of Miranda.

"She is not answering Elly," Liara is concerned.

"Okay let's not panic." Elly says it for her benefit as well. "They have been pretty inseparable," continues Elly. "We check both of their houses; we are bound to find one of them."

Liara opens her omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" asks Elly.

"I am calling Oriana perhaps she will know where Miranda is."

Shepard paces while Liara talks to Oriana. She hears her bondmate disconnect the call.

"Well?"

"She said they are seeing each other tonight, but she does not know where either one is right now."

"Great. Suggestions?"

"We know Miranda is okay, Oriana said she looked fine. I think we should go to Arelia's first. If she is alone then we can confront her and if Miranda is with her…"

"...we get her the hell away from her," finishes Shepard.

* * *

"What do you mean Cerberus took her?" asks Miranda her tone turning cold.

Arelia winces, though the human is not sure if it because of her pain or her tone. "They took her; they are going to kill her Miranda."

"Why, what do they want?" the alarms are going off in Miranda's head. She hates herself for telling the asari she loves her.

"It has something to do with your work Miranda."

Miranda stands up as she does not want to be near the asari. She crosses her arms waiting for her to continue.

Arelia doesn't look at her she doesn't have to as she can feel the heat flowing off of her. "Something about Project Lazarus."

Miranda is stunned. Miranda is a very smart woman; she now knows that the asari in front of her must have approached her to get to know her to get into her good graces in order to find out certain information. Miranda fell for it, she cannot believe it. She cannot believe she fell for it.

"Please Miranda listen to me," Arelia knows Miranda is probably blaming herself; the asari knows her well.

When the human does not reply Arelia continues to talk trying to ignore her throbbing head. "I..I didn't know what to do. They took my daughter and they told me what I needed to do to get her back. But..I ," she starts to cry now. "I couldn't do it..I just.."

"You're good," says Miranda her tone is filled with hate.

Arelia looks up at her confused as she wipes at her cheeks.

"You are very good Arelia, the tears almost had me convinced."

Looking at her eyes Arelia has never seen such hate staring back at her. She knew this would happen and a part of her knows she deserves it. "I..I'm not lying Mir..-"

"Of course not," Miranda interrupts, "because we both know that you don't lie….right Arelia?"

Arelia just lowers her head and shakes it. What can she possibly say to Miranda to convince her that she does love her and that she could not hurt her and that she couldn't go through with it which means that her daughter will die? Arelia is faced with an impossible choice, save her daughter or save the woman she has come to love.

Being a commando Arelia is used to tackling problems head on. Having to deceive Miranda, deceive Shepard and Liara, she is almost relieved she no longer has to lie. But what of her daughter, she only has one week, one week to live. Arelia has failed her and for that she knows she deserves whatever happens to her.

Arelia starts to speak again but Miranda interrupts her.

"I don't want to hear it Arelia." she feels heat behind her eyes but she fights them back, she does not want to give the asari the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Miranda feels like a fool and she leaves the wounded asari alone.

* * *

Miranda nearly collides into Shepard and Liara as she storms out of the front door.

"Whoa! Miranda," says Shepard arms out reaching for her friend. "You okay what's going on?"

Miranda stops in her tracks, she looks at Shepard and Liara she cannot mask her anger. "What are you two doing here?"

Liara places her hand on Miranda's arm"What's happened Miranda?" she asks gently.

For a second or two Miranda and Liara lock eyes. The human wonders if all asari are deceitful, if they can somehow read minds without the meld, she knows it's silly but she was just given a blow so hard she wants to scream. Looking away Miranda finally says, "She's inside if you are looking for her."

"Actually we were looking for you," says Shepard "You okay?"

Stepping away from Liara she answers rather heatedly "NO I am not okay Shepard."

Shepard and Liara exchange glances. Shepard does not feel comfortable with emotional stuff, Liara is much better at comforting than she can ever hope to be but she sees her friend is hurting and feels helpless but tries to help the best way she knows how. "What can we do?"

Miranda has her arms crossed as she starts to pace in front of them. "I am such an idiot," says Miranda with a shake of her head.

Liara starts to approach her again reaching out to her but Miranda backs away. She doesn't want comfort not from her. She knows it's not fair but that is how she feels.

"What's going on Miranda?" asks Shepard.

"Why don't you ask your co-worker?" Miranda brushes by Shepard in a huff but Shepard catches her arm in her grip.

"You are not going anywhere," says Shepard her tone low and serious.

Miranda breaks free from her grasp, "Try and stop me."

"Miranda," Shepard warns.

"What are you going to do Shepard knock me out. I want nothing to do with that asari in there and you can't keep me here."

"It may not be safe for you to leave Miranda," chimes in Liara.

Really confused now Miranda looks at Liara her eyes filled with the same hate she showed Arelia moments before "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey!" yells Shepard.

This seems to snap Miranda out of her reverie.

"You don't talk to my wife that way do you understand me! Back the fuck off now!" Shepard does not like how Miranda is looking at Liara or how she sounded toward her bondmate.

Liara quickly places her hand on Shepard's arm to try to calm her.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on but we are here because we are concerned for you Miranda and you are coming inside with us as we figure this out, do you understand!" It is not a question but more of a demand. Miranda knows that tone knows she will get nowhere if she tries to argue.

"Fine," is all she utters as she walks back into the house.

Shepard looks at Liara, "You okay?"

Liara is fully capable of taking care of herself, being yelled at by Miranda is child's play as far as she is concerned but to see the love for her from her bondmate, her protectiveness she marvels at it and is thankful for it. "Yes Elly I am fine."

The pair arm in arm follow Miranda into the home not sure what awaits inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Miranda showed Shepard and Liara to Arelia's bedroom, she failed to tell them what happened to her.

"Goddess!" Liara quickly sits next to Arelia on the bed. "What happened?"

Arelia was near sleep when the three entered her room, hearing Liara gasp with concern she slowly lifts her head. "Liara?" her voice is still a bit hoarse.

Shepard and Miranda are at the foot of the bed closer to the doorway of the bedroom. Shepard leans close to Miranda and whispers "You didn't do that did you?"

Miranda replies with a look that could kill.

"Hey, just making sure," says Shepard. Speaking to the group now Shepard steps closer to the foot of the bed, "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Careful Shepard," snarls Miranda, "She can't be trusted."

Shepard and Liara exchange looks. Liara hands Arelia some water to drink while she runs a scan.

"I already did that she has a mild concussion," says Miranda.

"Wow Miranda so nice for you to be concerned about your girlfriend," says Shepard sarcastically.

"Shut up Shepard."

Liara holds onto one of Arelia's hands, "What happened?"

Miranda is about to speak again but Shepard raises her hand warning her not to.

"Two men attacked me in the parking lot," says Arelia as she finishes the bottle of water.

"She needs food," says Liara as she looks at the two human women.

Shepard stands straight crossing her arms, she looks at Miranda.

"Fine," says Miranda as she leaves the bedroom to get some food.

Shepard sits in a nearby chair. "What's going on Arelia who did that to you?"

Blinking away the pain in her head, Arelia explains to Liara and Shepard that she and her now deceased bondmate Michelle have a daughter named Shelby. Though Shelby was not fathered by Michelle, but by another asari, the human was fine treating her as her own. Shelby is 92 years old and was kidnapped by Cerberus forcing Arelia to find out information from Miranda Lawson. The two men who jumped her were from Cerberus warning her that she has one week left to get the information or else her daughter dies.

Miranda is standing outside the bedroom listening.

Liara pulls up her omni-tool to check something.

"What are you doing?" asks Shepard.

"Some of the search parameters I was running were not finished when we left the house." Liara looks at her bondmate, "What she says is true Elly she has daughter."

"They took her," says Arelia, as fresh tears start to fall. "I have ruined everything."

Liara moves closer to her and hugs the asari.

Shepard narrows her eyes, "How long have they had her?"

Sniffling a little Arelia replies as Liara leans back, "Over six months now."

"Wait…what? That's about when we moved here," says Shepard.

Liara looks at Arelia with concern.

"Cerberus knew you were moving here Shepard. They took her knowing that eventually Miranda would show up; at least that is what they told me."

"I have never known Cerberus to be so patient," says Shepard.

"Elly."

It was all Shepard had to hear in Liara's tone. Of course they can be patient they waited two years to bring her back.

"How did they know we were moving here?" asks Shepard.

"Elly it is not a secret that the savior of the galaxy lives on Thessia," says Liara kindly. She turns to Arelia and asks "How do you know they have Shelby?"

Arelia gestures toward her omni-tool, Miranda removed it and it sits on the nearby bedside table. "They send me a vid of her every week.

Shepard gets the omni-tool and hands it to Liara.

"Every week I have to see her try not to cry when she records a message. She does not know why she is being held and she always looks so frightened. I …I ," Arelia wipes her tears away she is growing tired of crying. "I tried to find her, but .."

"But what?" asks Liara.

"I don't know if I was getting close but some men visited me a few months ago, told me to back off or they would kill her and find another way to get the information they want."

"Is that when you took a few days off of work, you never told me what you did or where you were," says Shepard.

Nodding Arelia says "Yes. I was recovering. My beating was a bit harsher than this," she gestures to herself.

"Why did you not ask us for help?" asks Liara.

Shaking her head, "I couldn't…I couldn't risk your family. They warned me that something would happen to you Liara and to your child if I asked for help."

"Goddess Arelia, I am so sorry you had to deal with this alone."

Still outside the bedroom Miranda's heart aches for Arelia. She wants to go to her, to comfort her, but how can she. She is not sure she believes the asari. She enters the room with tray in hand, it is food for Arelia.

Miranda can feel Arelia's eyes on her as she sets the tray down on the bed over the asari's lap. In a softer tone she asks "You need anything else?"

Arelia tries to touch Miranda's hand but the human woman quickly moves it away. "No…no thank you Miranda," she says.

Liara looks through Arelia's omni-tool, something catches her eye. "Arelia why do I only see vids from over two months ago, have they not sent one since?"

"That's about when Ori and I showed up," says Miranda she is standing at the foot of the bed.

"You are correct Miranda. The vids stopped just prior to your arrival. They started calling instead. They threatened you," Arelia gestures to Liara and Shepard, "and they said they would no longer send the vids, that I didn't deserve to see her and if I wanted to see my daughter ever again then I would need to get what they wanted."

"What information do they want?" asks Shepard.

"Something about the Lazarus Project," says Arelia. She looks at the people in the room and notices that both Shepard and Liara seem to pale, not Miranda she just looks pissed she has been that way since Arelia told her earlier.

Liara is the first to speak, "What do you know about the project?"

Arelia shakes her head, "Nothing. I have no idea what it is; I suspect it is code for something. I do know however that the rumors about you Shepard are indeed false, that you were brought back from the dead."

"Is that why you drugged Miranda?" asks Shepard her tone not too nice.

"What?" Miranda asks shocked.

Arelia wonders how they could possibly know.

"I only gave you two doses," says Arelia as her eyes meet Miranda's before quickly looking away in shame.

"The tea! Of course how could I be so stupid," says Miranda.

"You drank the first cup before I could stop you.."

"…don't you dare try to blame me for this Arelia!" spits Miranda.

Arelia continues ignoring the human woman's outburst. "I wanted to see what information I could glean from a meld, but I…I just couldn't do it."

"Do what?" yells Miranda.

Liara shoots a look at Shepard to do something about Miranda. Shepard places a hand on her arm to try to calm her.

Arelia is losing her patience with the woman. She knows she is in the wrong but Miranda is not being fair, not that she is expecting it but she does not have to put up with it. "Are humans always this stupid," she utters to Liara.

Liara does not reply she doesn't have a chance; Miranda is yelling again, "Oh so now I am stupid is that it!"

Her head throbbing Arelia decides to bite right back "I could have gotten the information I needed from you Miranda, I could have gotten it easily, I am a Matron for Goddess sake! But you would have died in the process!" The exertion is too much Arelia has to lean over her bed as she feels she is going to throw up, the tray over her lap and its contents tumbling off the bed. Shepard quickly runs to move the nearby waste basket to get it under the asari which she manages to do just in time as she vomits. Her entire body is shuddering; Liara has her hand on her back to try to be a comfort.

Calmly Liara says "She is right Miranda. If she wanted the information she could have retrieved it from your mind with no problem leaving you as you humans say a vegetable, either that or kill you."

Shepard keeps quiet as she picks up the food and plate that are strewn along the floor.

"But…I don't understand," says Miranda.

Arelia curls up on her side after finishing. She cannot sit up any longer she internally begs for sleep.

"She needs to rest," says Liara. She moves off the bed to get a damp washcloth.

Shepard throws the food away into the bin and leaves to empty it, it is not a fun job but it needs to be done.

Miranda is just standing like a statue watching. She is confused. Why wouldn't Arelia just take what she needed from her why did Arelia resist the melds, it was Miranda who pushed them. Miranda wants to shut away the voice inside her the voice that reminds her that Arelia loves her. Miranda doesn't notice Liara standing next to her or talking to her. "Miranda?"

"Sorry what Liara?"

"Arelia needs to rest. You can come in later okay?" Liara gently nudges Miranda to the door.

Miranda looks at her in confusion, she is stunned yet again. "Why didn't she just take what she needed?" she asks Liara.

Liara smiles it is a knowing smile, "I suspect you know Miranda."

* * *

With the two humans out of the room Liara moves to help Arelia. She rewets a cloth with warm water and slowly dabs along Arelia's forehead and face.

In a small whisper Arelia says "Thank you."

"You rest now Arelia everything will be okay."

"You can meld with me if you want to Liara, if you are concerned about my honesty."

The thought had come to mind but Liara would not presume to ask. "Are you sure Arelia? I do already believe you."

Smiling a little as she adjusts the pillow under her head she says "Yes."

Liara's eyes go dark. The meld does not last long just long enough to see what Arelia wants to show Liara. She feels the love the asari has for Miranda, she sees the two men attack her in the parking lot and sees them again from an attack Arelia said took place months ago. Liara knows them to be Cerberus agents by how they carry themselves. Liara is able to see the men clearly in her mind. Liara pushes feelings of comfort to Arelia which is reciprocated with appreciation. Before Liara ends the meld Arelia shares a memory of her former bondmate with their daughter Shelby. She senses the sadness in Arelia and suddenly the drowsiness Liara can feel the throbbing pain, slowly pulling away from her mind Liara leaves feelings of security as she slowly ends the meld. She leans down to kiss the asari on her cheek.

Arelia whispers while Liara is near, "I love her you know..I couldn't…I just couldn't.."

"….shh you rest now Arelia. You are not alone in this anymore."

Liara sits with Arelia until her breathing deepens and she knows she is asleep.

* * *

"How is she?" asks Shepard as Liara joins her and Miranda in Arelia's family room.

"She is finally asleep." Liara sits down next to Elly on the couch punching buttons on her omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" asks Shepard as she leans close to Liara to place a quick peck on her cheek.

"I am running cross reference checks with the Shadow Broker databases to see if anything can be picked up on the vids of Shelby."

"Yeah about that," says Shepard. "I don't think I buy what Arelia mentioned about what Cerberus said regarding sending the vids.

"What do you mean?" asks Miranda.

Standing now to pace the room Shepard continues, "If I am Cerberus I would want to keep Arelia motivated. Sending the vids keeps her motivated to the task I want her to complete. By stopping the vids where's the motivation?"

"She said they threatened our family Elly," Liara says.

"I know but at this point we would have known Arelia for about four months or so.."

"…you think she would sacrifice our family because she didn't know us that well, I do not agree Elly not at all," says Liara.

"Okay…"

Miranda interrupts "Unless something happened to Shelby."

They all exchange looks. Shepard is nodding. "Exactly."

" do you mean?" asks Liara.

"She means the vids stopped because something happened and Shelby is dead. Cerberus still wants what they want so they start to threaten instead saying no more vids..it makes sense to me," says Miranda.

The cold tone to Miranda's voice is not lost on Liara and Shepard they just exchange glances which speaks volumes between the two. They know Miranda is struggling with all of this that she is struggling with her feelings.

"Do we tell her your suspicions?" asks Liara.

"Let's wait and see," says Shepard. "While you were with Arelia I called Ash to see if she knows anything since she is still tracking down Cerberus cells on Earth."

"We don't know if Shelby is on Earth Shepard," says Miranda.

"True but it doesn't hurt to ask. She said she would let me know but she hasn't seen an asari with any of the cells they are monitoring."

"So what are we going to do?" asks Liara.

Miranda huffs a little, "How can you be so sure she is telling the truth, she could _be_ with Cerberus?"

"Arelia is telling the truth," says Liara. "I did a shallow meld with her. She showed me the men who attacked her, how Cerberus initially approached her, her daughter and…" Liara looks at Miranda.

There is an understanding between the two, Miranda knows what Liara was going to say, that Arelia loves her.

Miranda is happy to know the information and she does believe it at least she wants to believe it but she cannot stop the voice within that reminds her that Arelia deceived her that her interest in her was to get information.

"I am positive she is telling the truth," Liara continues. "I felt her despair."

Miranda chimes in, "Fine, so she is telling the truth now what?"

"We need a plan," says Shepard she is getting antsy she wants to do something.

"I can check into my old contacts see if I can come up with anything," says Miranda.

"Good that's good," says Shepard.

"I don't want to leave her alone," says Liara. "I can stay with her."

"I don't want you to be alone Liara. We have no idea how closely they are watching her. How about I pick up Raina and some things and we camp out here tonight, I am sure Arelia would not mind and Valya probably wants to get home."

"She has enough bedrooms," says Miranda, this gets a smile from Shepard and Liara.

"Okay let's do what we do," says Shepard.

* * *

Shepard is gone to get Raina and Miranda is in a room doing research and making calls, Liara is bringing a tray of food into Arelia.

Entering the room Liara hears Arelia crying softly. She sets the tray down and moves quickly to her side, "Arelia?" Liara places her hand on Arelia's shoulder as she is still curled up on her side.

Arelia shifts into a sitting position, Liara helps with the propping of pillows. "Sorry Liara, I didn't hear you."

"Don't apologize Arelia, how are you feeling, I brought you some food."Liara grabs the tray and sets it over Arelia's lap.

"I am not even sure who I am crying for anymore everything has gotten so out of hand," says Arelia. "I am so tired of crying."

Liara runs a scan to make sure Arelia is not getting worse or previous injuries were missed. She is happy with the results. "How is your head?"

Arelia offers a small smile, "I have had worse. The pain has thankfully dulled a little." She takes a bite of food. "Thank you for your help Liara."

"Of course Arelia," Liara places her hand on the asari's, "You are not alone do you hear me?"

Arelia is grateful to have such good friends. "Are you not angry with me?"

"No. You are in an impossible situation Arelia, I am just so sorry you had to bear this alone, until now," says Liara.

"Is she still here?"

Arelia is referring to Miranda and Liara knows it.

"She is. She is trying to see if she can find information about the two men who jumped you by looking into her old contacts."

"I see."

Liara notices the mood shift in Arelia. "She will need time. I believe she loves you Arelia."

Miranda stopped outside of Arelia's bedroom when she heard the two asari talking, she knows she shouldn't eavesdrop but she cannot help herself.

Arelia nods with a small smile but it fades quickly. "I ..I told her I loved her before telling her about my daughter. I ..it was selfish of me but I wanted her to know before I told her the whole truth. She actually said it back Liara."

Liara squeezes the asari's hand. "You two are good for each other."

"I don't think there is an 'us two' anymore."

"You don't know that," consoles Liara. "Eat Arelia you need your strength."

Arelia take another bite. Shaking her head she says "I am a horrible mother," the heat in her eyes start again.

"What..no you are not..why would you say such a thing?"

"I have failed my daughter and now I have failed Miranda."

Liara moves the tray off of Arelia and out of the way then sits down and hugs her friend as she cries. "Nonsense, we will do what we can to find your daughter Arelia …and Miranda…I know she cares for you I know she does. She will just need time that is all. You are going to be alright Arelia everything will be alright."

Miranda decides to make her presence known by clearing her throat before entering the room.

The two hugging asari part and Liara grabs the tray again and sets it over Arelia's lap. "You eat all of this Arelia, you need your strength," Liara says as she walks away. She places a hand on Miranda's arm with a slight nod before leaving the two alone.

Miranda sits on the nearby chair, "She's right, you need your strength Arelia you need to eat."

Arelia takes another bite. She is not sure what to say to Miranda where to start, she feels as if she has ruined everything.

"You look a little better, your color is better," says Miranda.

Her soft tone is nice to hear. Arelia just nods and continues to eat; she cannot bring herself to look at Miranda not just yet.

"So I want to talk to you Arelia and I am not always good with this type of thing. So just listen okay?"

Arelia looks at Miranda now; the look she is receiving in return is not the look of hate she saw earlier but of sadness. Arelia wants nothing but to hug Miranda right now tell her sorry and that everything will be okay but she knows better, she simply nods to the human.

"For months you have been worried about your daughter who was taken from you. You are forced to go along with your work everyday not telling anyone what is really going on. You become friends with Shepard and Liara because of your working relationship with Shepard but your friendship is real."

Arelia is not sure where she is going with this she just continues to eat and listen.

"I finally show up and Cerberus applies more pressure, pressure for you to get to know me. So we meet." Miranda pauses. "Did….did you purposely seduce me Arelia to get the information you needed?"

Setting her fork down Arelia looks at Miranda square in the eyes and answers confidently, "No."

"Then why?" asks Miranda afraid of the answer.

Arelia takes a moment to compose herself, "When I first met you at Shepard and Liara's I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. My bondmate Michelle was beautiful of course, but you Miranda they way you hold yourself your confidence your beauty, I …well I have not felt those feelings in a very long time. I knew right then I would not be able to get the information Cerberus demanded."

"Soooo?"

Arelia knows Miranda is questioning Arelia's real feelings. "After meeting you Miranda I wanted to get to know you better. When we worked out together watched Raina together, I enjoyed our time together a lot. Then when I kissed you and you kissed me back I….well I got lost in you. I was thinking that with time I could just simply ask you about the information Cerberus seeks, but then they gave me a time limit."

"When?" asks Miranda.

"It was after we were together a few times, we had already melded. They gave me a month to get the information their warning…well it brought me back to reality I guess. When we were together I didn't think of my daughter..I ….am so selfish. I put my happiness in front of my daughters well being and now it is too late." Arelia wipes away tears that are falling.

Arelia continues "You were so eager to want to meld. I grew desperate Miranda and for that I am sorry. I tried the sedative to see if I could find information from you, but I did not like how it was affecting you; it was making you ill so I stopped. I…I just couldn't hurt you like that..not anymore."

Miranda shifts in the chair. It is hard to hear this but she wants to she wants to understand. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I don't believe so."

Miranda is about to say something when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," they both hear Liara yell from the family room; Miranda figures it must be Shepard and Raina.

"Do you want to go out into the family room Arelia; I know they will want to hear what information Cerberus is looking for."

"Sure, I just need to get dressed."

Miranda walks over and removes the tray off the bed and sets it down on her dresser. "I can help you if you want," she asks.

Miranda cannot fool herself, she loves the asari and she understands why she did what she did. Even though it is hard for Miranda to believe that Arelia's feelings for her are real what she has seen and heard prove it to be true, part of her knows that and it's the part of her that she wants to listen to.

"If it is not too much trouble," says Arelia she does not want to make Miranda uncomfortable

Miranda offers her hand that Arelia gladly takes happy for the contact. She stands though is a bit wobbly, Miranda moves closer to steady her with both hands now, "Easy."

Their eyes lock on each other. Arelia so wants to move in to kiss her but she feels like that is asking too much. Miranda also hesitates she wants the same thing. "Do you want to take a shower first?" Miranda asks.

Arelia smiles she didn't even think how she must smell. "Yes I think I can manage." Arelia is able to walk on her own into the bathroom, Miranda waits in the bedroom for her to get cleaned up.

When Arelia and Miranda enter the family room they find Shepard on the floor with Raina while Liara is sitting on the couch looking at her omni-tool.

Shepard scoops up Raina in her arms and stands up, "You are looking better Arelia, you feeling okay?"

"I am feeling better yes thank you." Arelia slowly moves to the couch to sit.

Sensing that Miranda wants to sit next to her Liara moves off of the couch to the nearby chair. She smiles when she sees Miranda sit next to Arelia.

"I can't thank you all enough for your help," says Arelia.

"Hey, you are like family now Arelia," says Shepard "We are going to do everything we can. By the way, I hope it's okay I brought Raina over, we didn't want to leave you alone so we are all staying here tonight."

"That is fine..thank you."

"Goddess!" exclaims Liara.

The group looks at her.

She looks up, "I think I may have found where they are keeping Shelby."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello all, first thank you for those that leave a review and thank you for those that follow and favorite me. _

* * *

The group looks at Liara she just finished saying she knows where Shelby is being held, has an idea is more accurate.

By extrapolating the vids Cerberus sent to Arelia of her daughter Shelby, Liara ran a program to detect anything in the background of the vids; it detected a series of numbers on the wall behind Shelby. In the lower portion of the screen the numbers are barely visible to the eye. Running the series of numbers against further programs Liara was able to find that the numbers are a code representing a stock number. The wall behind Shelby belongs to a ship wall and there are only two kinds of ships that use that specific kind of wall, an M-Class freighter and an E-class personal sized shuttle.

"It will take more time to run, but I can check against the Thessia docking records to see if either type of ship has recently docked here. I am assuming if they are keeping Shelby on a ship that we can rule out the E-class shuttle, it is far too small," says Liara, "but I will make that a secondary search to be safe."

"I assumed perhaps my daughter was dead." All eyes are on Arelia. "When the vids stopped coming I figured something may have happened, perhaps she tried to escape or …well I do not know. I assumed the worst."

Clearing her throat Shepard says, "The thought occurred to us as well Arelia..I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change the fact that we are close and we will find the ship and find out for sure," says Liara.

Little Raina yawns while in Shepard's arms as she looks down at her. "Well that is my cue to get this little one to sleep. You sure you are okay with us staying tonight Arelia?"

"Yes please, I appreciate it."

"Okay, we will be down in a bit," says Shepard as she and Liara leave for Raina's bedtime ritual.

Miranda is sitting next to Arelia feeling better about her feelings for the asari. She knows Arelia loves her and she loves Arelia though it still hurts the asari was not completely honest with her to begin with but she understands why. Being bold Miranda wraps her arms around Arelia's right arm and lays her head on her shoulder. "I am sorry I was mean to you earlier Arelia….I was just…shocked to say the least."

Arelia is stunned but it is a happy stunned. "Placing her hand over one of Miranda's she says "I am sorry I deceived you Miranda, I never meant to hurt you. I know it is hard to believe but I do love you. I never thought I would feel this way again but I do with my whole heart I love you Miranda Lawson."

Miranda just squeezes her arm tighter, it is enough for Arelia. Of course she would have preferred a kiss, but hours ago she didn't even think she would have Miranda in her life anymore, so this; being next to the human is enough.

* * *

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" asks Liara as Shepard lies Raina down in her portable crib.

Shepard hugs Liara and gives her a quick kiss, "I think so. They care for each other a lot and if it is meant to be then yeah they will be fine."

"You make it sound so simple."

It's anything but simple believe me. You saw them on the couch, I know Miranda can be stubborn but I think she is coming around already. It's a lot to take in to find out the woman you love has a daughter and that maybe she approached you in the first place under false pretenses. I don't blame her for having doubts."

Liara rests her head on Shepard's shoulder, "I see your point. I was looking at it more from Arelia's point of view. The fact that her daughter was taken and she could not ask for help, I just…"

Sensing her stiffen Shepard says "Hey what is it?"

"I just don't know what I would do if anyone took Raina. I do not think I would be as kind as Arelia was with Miranda. If I needed to get information to save our daughter I am sure I would do whatever was necessary."

Shepard hugs her tight, "Hey..it's okay, I would do the same. I think that is only natural. And nothing will ever happen to Raina if I can help it."

Liara steps out of the hug and she looks down at Raina who is fighting a losing battle to stay awake. "I hope so Elly."

Shepard hugs her from behind, "Hey..what's going on?"

"I am just being silly."

"No you are not Liara," Elly kisses her neck then cheek.

"I just worry about her future."

"I do too," says Shepard as the couple watches Raina sleep.

"What if she's already dead Elly, what will we do?" asks Liara.

Shepard turns Liara in her arms, "Let's not jump to conclusions okay? If she is dead then we will help Arelia the best we can …okay?"

* * *

Sleep came easy for everyone; everyone except Arelia. Her headache was nearly gone but she was sick with worry. Not able to sleep Arelia is in the family room watching vids of Shelby. Even though Liara made a copy and was running programs against it for more information the asari commando wanted to watch for herself and see if she could find anything that stood out.

It has been a few weeks since Arelia watched any of the vids, when they stopped coming she had a sneaking suspicion that something already happened to Shelby. After two hours of watching and re-watching the vids Arelia cannot spot anything new. She brings up her omni-tool and punches a few buttons to display a vid of Shelby when she was just five years old. She had forgotten how cute she was at that age; the little asari has more of a purplish tint to her skin it is a closer match to her sire, another asari commando Arelia met 93 years ago. Together for a few months, the pair fell in love quickly. It was a few months after Arelia became pregnant with Shelby that Moria died off planet during a mission. Arelia and Moria never had a chance to be bonded, but she was happy to have a part of Moria live on within her.

Pulling up another vid Arelia watches one with her former human bondmate Michelle. Michelle died 30 years ago. Michelle and Shelby got along very well and Michelle was more than happy to be a step-father to her. Seeing her with her light brown hair and brown eyes brings tears to the asari. She hasn't watched these vids in a very, very long time.

Arelia does not hear Miranda approach as she watches the vid of the two playing in their backyard, Arelia is not in the vid as she was the one who took it.

"She is very pretty," says Miranda.

Miranda sees Arelia jump a little.

"Sorry Arelia, I did not mean to scare you." Miranda sees the asari wipe at her cheeks.

"Sorry Miranda I did not hear you…I hope I did not wake you," says Arelia. Arelia starts to turn off the vid.

"No no leave it on please," says Miranda. "May I sit next to you?"

Arelia is very pleased that Miranda seems to be coming around, "Of course Miranda."

Miranda sits very close to Arelia; she takes Arelia's hand into her own as she sits. "She is very pretty."

"Yes, thank you. That is Michelle and of course that little one is Shelby," Arelia says with a smile.

"How did you two meet?"

"Does this not bother you Miranda?"

Miranda looks at the asari, "No not at all. This is a part of who you are, the person you have become." Miranda leans in and kisses Arelia on the cheek as she cuddles close. Arelia wishes she would have been quicker and moved her lips toward Miranda, but the cheek is good for now.

Answering her question Arelia says, "We met at the Citadel, I was on leave at the time. She was sitting alone at a restaurant and I …well I wanted to say hello to her so I did."

Miranda smiles. "What was your pick up line?"

"My what?"

"It's a human thing. What did you say to her to get her interested in you?" asks Miranda.

"Actually I did a rather poor job of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure what to say, after I said hello I kind of lost my nerve," says Arelia.

Miranda leans back to look at the asari.

"What?" asks Arelia she is wondering why the human is looking at her.

"I am trying to picture you as flustered," smirks Miranda.

Arelia is happy to see Miranda back to her old self. Arelia pokes Miranda's side, "I was a lot younger then."

Laughing Miranda says "Oh right you were still over 200!" Miranda catches Arelia's hand as she tries to poke the human again. Arelia stands a little to gain leverage and tackles Miranda into the couch, "I was not! I was nearly 200, what can I say I was shy." As they settle, the asari is on top of Miranda each holding the other's hands.

"Well," says Miranda who is staring at Arelia's lips, "I for one am glad you got over your shyness." A few seconds pass, Arelia wants to kiss her she really, really wants to kiss her but she hesitates. Miranda senses the hesitation so she lifts her head closer and Arelia takes that as her cue to meet her half way. Their tender soft lips entangle, mouths open and tongues search and probe as hands wander over familiar places.

* * *

Shepard is the first to wake; she snuggles close to Liara holding her tight. She loves the feel of her against her body.

"Morning Elly," says Liara.

"Sorry Liara, I didn't mean to wake you," says Shepard.

Liara turns to face her, "its okay. I like waking up this way." Liara scoots closer to Elly, their noses nearly touching.

"I love you Dr. T'Soni."

"I love you Captain Shepard."

They both smile when they hear Raina cooing.

"Is it my turn?" asks Liara.

"Nah..I'll get her," says Shepard.

"Then I will take a shower first."

They both get out of the warm bed. Shepard takes Raina into her arms and kisses her, "Good morning my little blue beauty." She changes her diaper, cleans her cute little blue bottom, puts on a new diaper and dresses her in pants and a t-shirt with a N7 logo. She loves this little t-shirt. She had a few made just for Raina, she gets a kick out of it.

Shepard in her own N7 tank top and shorts takes Raina downstairs into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. She walks quietly as she does not want to wake anyone up. She is happy she is quiet as she comes across Miranda and Arelia sleeping in each other's arms on the couch. She stops and smiles, "They are your aunts little one. The blue one is Auntie Arelia and the human is Auntie Miranda. You will not do that until you are very, very old," she continues as she makes her way into the kitchen.

Raina is half way through her meal when Liara enters the kitchen.

"Well I guess they reconciled," says Liara.

"Yep. I told Raina she has to wait a very, very long time before she does that. And when she does, it better not be in our house, right little one?"

"Elly!" Liara gives her a playful slap.

"Just saying Liara, they grow up fast."

"Not _that_ fast."

"Well in the meantime I think we need to agree that we don't let Raina date until she is well over 100 years old."

Liara just smiles and shakes her head.

* * *

After everyone is up, showered and fed they group together in Arelia's family room.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Arelia," says Shepard, "we need to talk strategy."

"Thank you. What did you have in mind?"

"How does Cerberus contact you?" asks Liara.

"They call me. I do not know how to get in touch with them."

"I did check your omni-tool, I was not able to do a backwards trace," says Liara.

"Okay…so you said they gave you a week. Do you think they will contact you before next weekend or wait the whole week?" asks Shepard.

"I am not sure, why?" say Arelia.

"Well while everyone was getting cleaned up I got a hold of Ash..uh Commander Ashley Williams.."

"…the other human spectre?" asks Arelia.

"Yes that's right. Anyway, she and the Normandy, her ship, can help us, but they can't get here until toward the end of the week."

"That's good Shepard," says Miranda. "That allows us to continue our search for the ship that may have Shelby."

"Agreed and it also gives us a lot of men and women who are going to help when we do find that ship," says Shepard.

"What if they have moved her and she is not on a ship?" asks Arelia.

"I am hoping to help with that. I have a few calls in to some of my old contacts," says Miranda. "There are some safe houses that Cerberus uses on different planets. I have not heard of one on Thessia, but I am still looking into it."

Liara chimes in, "I am hoping that my programs will finish running soon. I am running additional searches expanding nearby systems for any M-class and E-class ships that may have docked on nearby planets."

"We need to figure out what Arelia will say if they do contact her," says Miranda. "What specifically are they looking for?"

"They said something about file X312. All I know is it has something to do with Project Lazarus," says Arelia.

"Miranda?" asks Shepard.

The human woman is a bit pale.

"What is it?" asks Shepard.

"It is the data behind the device that is attached to your heart Shepard. It monitors all of your vitals, your stress levels, everything regarding your health," says Miranda.

"That was wired into my armor right?" asks Shepard.

"That's correct," says Miranda.

"I thought all of that data was destroyed," says Liara.

"It was to my knowledge, aside from my copy, which explains why they are looking for it," says Miranda.

Shepard asks "Do you think they have the rest of the data and they just need this?"

"It's impossible to say," says Miranda. "I will have to do some digging to see what Cerberus may have."

"Assuming they don't have the rest of the data, what is the significance of file X312, the heart device?" asks Liara.

"Can it be weaponized?" asks Shepard.

Miranda thinks for a minute. "It could be I imagine."

"Weaponized for what?" asks Arelia.

"The device could be altered I suppose to make the person more …capable," says Miranda.

"You mean enhanced somehow? Better reflexes, that kind of thing?" asks Arelia.

"It would have to be linked with a device in the brain for that. But I suppose it is possible," says Miranda "I would not put it past Cerberus to want to re-create what I was able to do with Shepard."

"Goddess, don't tell me they are trying to make clones of Shepard," gasps Liara.

"Is that possible?" asks Shepard there is a bit of panic in her voice.

"It is something I could see Cerberus doing," says Miranda "but I cannot see them having that technology or the data, not now not after the damage from the reaper war."

Shepard is pacing back and forth now as she holds her sleeping daughter in her arms. "Do you think it's possible that Cerberus has a base somewhere where the reapers did not hit?"

"That is very unlikely," says Miranda. "I would have heard something; I keep pretty close tabs on them."

"But Miranda," continues Shepard "You were not aware of their multiple cells, so maybe it is possible."

"Well Shepard anything is possible. Cerberus does not have one leader anymore. When the Illusive Man was alive he knew about all of the cells, no one else has taken over that role. They were hit too hard during the war. At least half of the cells have already been destroyed I am confident of that," insists Miranda.

"Okay so why do they want that specific file then?" asks Shepard. "Could they be trying to bring someone back?"

"You don't think?" asks Liara.

Everyone exchanges looks.

"What?" asks Arelia.

"No way," says Miranda. "No way are they trying to bring back the Illusive Man."

"Why not? Isn't it possible?" asks Shepard.

"Last I heard the Alliance found his body and they would need his body. Plus," continues Miranda "there is no way those resources exist right now; it would take more than billions of credits Shepard to pull that off again. It is more probable to use the device as an enhancement. It would need to be linked to a device in the brain to work with the central nervous system."

"Does that data exist?" asks Liara.

"Yes, but I am the only one that has it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Before we attacked the Collector's base, I wiped all of the databases that contained my information. I made my own copy of course, but I wiped all other servers."

"You knew you were going to leave Cerberus before he appeared and asked you to get the reaper data?" asks Shepard.

Looking at her as if it was a stupid question Miranda simply replies "Yes."

Shepard looks at her with a great big smile "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing Miranda, I think it's great. But isn't it possible the Illusive Man had backups?"

"As I said before, anything is possible," says Miranda.

"So by the sounds of it," says Arelia "and I am not really following everything you are saying, but it seems like we don't really know what they would use the data for, is that correct?"

"Yeah pretty much," agrees Shepard.

"So if they contact Arelia, what do we tell her to say?" asks Liara.

Shepard stops, "I think we need to have her say she has the information. She needs to insist on a trade, the file for Shelby and she designates the location."

"You think they will allow me to dictate terms?" asks Arelia.

"They want the data so yeah I think they will," replies Shepard.

"Where should I say we meet?"

"Hmmm," says Shepard.

"It should be some place public shouldn't it?" asks Liara.

"Better for us, not for innocent people," says Shepard.

"Are there empty buildings or a warehouse section on Thessia?" asks Miranda "Perhaps we can meet somewhere remote; we can have people set up waiting for them?"

"We do have a warehouse area yes," says Arelia "but there is still a section being rebuilt."

"That's it. We can have it there," says Shepard, "that could work. Arelia you and I should check it out."

"What? Are we women folk supposed to stay home and out of the way?" Miranda asks with sarcasm.

Arelia is not sure what she means, she looks to Shepard who laughs. "No Miranda. Arelia and I are experienced in this type of thing, but if you all want to come and attract attention then I say let's do it," it's Shepard's turn to be sarcastic.

"I think it sounds good, but perhaps we will get lucky and one of my programs will return something soon," says Liara.

"Agreed, I much prefer to go to them instead of having them come to us. If we have the element of surprise then we have a big advantage," says Shepard.

"Okay," says Miranda. "I will continue working my old contacts to see what I can find out."

"I think we should act like everything is normal," says Shepard "So I think Liara, Raina and I should go back home now that you are okay Arelia. And you and I should show up for work tomorrow like usual."

"I agree Shepard. Plus we do have our presentation with the Alliance tomorrow afternoon," says Arelia.

"Geez I forgot about that."

Liara crosses to Arelia, "Are you sure you are okay being left alone?"

"She won't be alone, I will stay with her," chimes in Miranda.

Arelia smiles as she hugs Liara, "Thank you so much to all of you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Shepard hugs the asari with one arm as the other is occupied with Raina. "Think nothing of it Arelia. I will see you tomorrow. You call us if either of you need something or definitely call if you hear from them."

"I will."

After gathering all of their belongings, Arelia shows the family out.

"Thank you again and see you tomorrow," says Arelia.

After the door closes Miranda says, "I am going to make some calls and let Ori know I am staying here ..that is if it is okay that I stay with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," says Arelia as she kisses Miranda fully on the lips.

For the first time in months Arelia allows herself to feel hope that she will see her daughter again.


	16. Chapter 16

Liara has not found further information on the possible ship that is holding Shelby; she continues to weed through data while waiting for more results. One thing is known for sure is that a ship of that specific class has not docked on Thessia in the last month.

Miranda's old contacts have confirmed her suspicions that Cerberus does not have the Illusive Man's body so they obviously are not trying to bring the man back. There is also not a safe house Cerberus has on Thessia, but further information has been difficult to come by though Miranda is not giving up.

The presentation Shepard and Arelia presented to Admiral Hackett went well, the Alliance military is on board with the cross training program and even volunteered to have their soldiers go to Thessia first to train with the asari commandos. The next presentations are tomorrow with the Turians in the morning and the Krogans in the afternoon.

"That went well," says Shepard with a smile on her face as she follows Arelia into her office. Their presentation to Hackett is over and it is time to pack up and go home.

Arelia does not reply she just sits down at her desk looking a little lost.

"You hanging in there Arelia?"

A small smile and a nod Arelia says nothing more.

"What can I do?"

Arelia looks up at the concerned human, "You have done enough Shepard."

"You want to talk about it?" asks Shepard.

"All of this, missing Shelby, I have not seen her in so long, it makes me think of her father."

Shepard remains silent, she figures if Arelia wants to talk about it she will continue.

"I had been a commando for about 6-7 years. We occasionally meet with other commando units to train, exchange information that type of thing. That is when I met Moria," Arelia has a sad smile. "She was one of the most beautiful asari I had ever seen. She was so full of life, very confident, she could stop you in your tracks with a look and she was fierce. You remind me of her Shepard."

"Thank you."

Arelia continues, "Our units were together for only a short time, I fell hard for her and she for me. It wasn't the smartest thing we ever did but I don't regret getting pregnant, we agreed to it of course, but you know how hindsight works, the timing was not the best."

Shepard does not reply, she just nods.

"Her unit left not long after we conceived and then I got word that she died. Shelby never got to meet her father."

"Arelia I am so sorry, I had no idea."

"Thank you Shepard. I was happy to have Shelby I was, it was just hard. I never expected to raise her on my own even though asari/asari bonds were looked down upon. They still are, but it seems to be getting better. Anyway, this whole business with Shelby and the fact that I may actually get her back is making me nostalgic."

"Well I don't blame you Arelia. She sounds like she was a wonderful person."

Smiling Arelia says "She was thank you. I …well after that I was very slow to open myself to relationships. I focused on raising Shelby. Michelle ..well when I saw her I just felt like I needed to meet her. Now I wonder if I am making a mistake with Miranda."

"What do you mean?" asks Shepard.

"I feel like I am moving too fast, that perhaps I pushed her too hard."

"I doubt that Arelia. I know Miranda, when she wants something she goes after it no matter what. She is not an easy woman to push."

"I suppose you are right."

"Besides, life is too short. I know asari live a long time Arelia but that doesn't mean you stop living. I think it takes tremendous courage to keep living after losing what you have lost."

"Sometimes I wonder," says Arelia.

"Look I know the asari try to focus on the here and now because they outlive all other species, but that doesn't mean you don't hurt that you don't grieve and that you don't get a little gun shy."

"You are wise beyond your years Shepard."

"Yeah," snorts Shepard "I don't think so. I just know that I have felt that way and well I am not that old…not yet anyway."

Arelia looks at her with a furrowed brow.

"My parents…they died on Mindoir. After that I pretty much closed myself off from people, from relationships. I had one friend who helped me see what I was doing how I was shutting people out, but it wasn't until I met Liara that I really understood. I don't know what I would do if I lost Liara…well..a part of me does. I would probably shut down and push everyone away so I could feel sorry for myself. But now that we have Raina I know I would need to be strong for her ya know. Having kids changes everything."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, I think people come into our lives for a reason, sometimes they stay for long periods of time, sometimes they don't, but it all serves a purpose."

Smiling at the human in front of her, "And what purpose is that?"

"I don't know, not always. You usually don't know that stuff until years later," laughs Shepard. "So you might want to take the 'I'm wise' comment back."

"On the contrary, you are wise Shepard and I thank you for your friendship."

"Well I do have good news," says Shepard.

"What's that?"

"I heard back from Commander Williams, she and the Normandy will be here tomorrow instead of later in the week."

"That is good."

"Yeah so we will be prepared. You and Miranda should come over for dinner tomorrow night so we all can talk. We just need to figure out our next move. I am hoping Liara finds something soon."

"I do too." Arelia grabs her bag and walks with Shepard out of the office building. "Thank you again Shepard for everything. I will see you tomorrow for our presentations."

"See you tomorrow Arelia you hang in there, something will develop soon I can feel it," says Shepard.

"Welcome home Elly," says Liara as she kisses her bondmate.

"Umm, so can I leave the house and come back again for another one of those?" smirks Elly.

Liara hugs her closer and kisses her deeply. Elly's hands move to Liara's lower back to ignite the asari's nerves. "Where's Raina?" she asks while working her hands under Liara's shirt.

"Late…nap."

Lifting Liara's shirt off Shepard guides her toward their bedroom, "How long?"

Liara allows herself to be led backwards toward their room, she is pulling at Elly's shirt, "Maybe 30…minutes."

Elly lifts Liara quickly and wastes no time making her way to the bedroom.

Arelia enters her home she is alone as Miranda went home to spend time with Oriana.

Her omni-tool beeps.

"Hello?"

"Mother?"

Arelia's heart starts to race, "Shelby?"

"Help me mother you have to help me."

She can hear the shear panic in her daughter's voice. "Where are you honey, tell me where you are."

"I…I don't know."

"Are you on a ship?"

"I…think so, it feels like we are moving but I am in a room with no windows."

"How are you able to call me?"

"I took an omni-tool from one of the guards I keep hidden, they have.." there is a noise in the background, "Goddess, I have to go..I love you Mother."

"Shelby! Shelby….leave the line open…Shelby?" Arelia hears nothing on the other end the call has been disconnected.

Arelia quickly calls Liara.

"Can you greet me like that every night Liara?" asks Elly as she gets dressed.

Liara just smiles in reply as she too dresses, Raina will be awake soon. Liara hears her omni-tool beeping.

"I'll start dinner," says Elly.

Liara answers her omni-tool "Arelia?"

"Liara! Shelby just called me."

"What?"

"She said she is using an omni-tool from a guard can I come over to see if you can trace the call?"

"Of course Arelia, I will see you when you get here."

Liara enters the kitchen, "That was Arelia, Shelby just called her."

"What, where is she?"

"I do not know. Arelia is coming over so I can see if I can perhaps trace the call, detect its origin."

"I thought you tried that," says Shepard.

"Yes that was when it was Cerberus contacting Arelia, but this could be different we will have to see."

"Okay, I will make dinner for her as well then, this is good. See I knew something would happen soon," says Shepard as she hugs Liara.

"What do you mean?" asks Liara.

"I had a feeling," says Shepard. "I hope this is it."

Arelia arrived shortly after calling Liara.

"I hope it is okay that I called Miranda," says Arelia Liara shows her to the family room.

"Of course," says Liara. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes actually it may help calm my nerves."

"Brandy okay?" asks Liara.

"Yes thank you, I can watch her," Arelia gestures to Raina who is on a blanket on the floor.

Liara pours a glass for everyone including one for Miranda just in case. She hands the glass to Arelia.

"Here you go Liara, I am sorry to intrude on your evening."

"None of that Arelia, we are here for you, you are not intruding." Liara takes a quick sip then starts looking at Arelia's omni-tool.

They hear the door bell ring, "I got it," says Shepard from the kitchen as she lets Miranda in. "Hey Miranda, there is a glass of brandy in the kitchen for you, Arelia and Liara are in the family room and dinner will be ready soon."

"Is that all," laughs Miranda. "Nice status report." Miranda takes a glass and sips at the brandy. "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you go see?" asks Shepard.

Miranda places her hand on Shepard's arm, the other human looks at her. "Thank you Shepard."

"Shrugging her shoulders, "For what?"

"For your friendship." Miranda leaves to join the asari in the family room.

"So what's going on?" asks Miranda as she enters the family room.

Arelia stands to hug Miranda, she does so tightly.

"Hey….you okay?"

"She sounded….so scared Miranda," says Arelia.

"She is very brave to have called you Arelia she may be scared but she is obviously very smart." Miranda kisses Arelia on the cheek.

They hold hands and sit next to each other on the couch while Liara continues to work on the omni-tool.

Shepard brings in a plate for Miranda and Arelia then for Liara as she sets one down on the coffee table for herself as she sits on the floor to occupy Raina.

"Do you remember everything she said Arelia?" asks Shepard.

Taking in and letting out a breath she says "She asked me to help her."

Miranda squeezes her hand.

"I asked where she was and she said she was in a room without windows. I asked if she was on a ship and she said that maybe she was, that it felt like she was moving. Then I heard a noise and …" Arelia's voice turns shaky as her throat constricts, "She said she loved me then disconnected the call. I ….I tried to tell her to keep the line open but she was gone. I should have said I love you bac.." Arelia starts to cry.

"You did the smart thing Arelia," says Miranda. "You had little time to talk what you tried to do was smart." Miranda wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"Yes!" says Liara.

Everyone looks at her. Liara continues to look at the omni-tool oblivious to the eyes on her.

"Uh honey?" asks Shepard.

Liara looks up, "Oh, I apologize. I have been able to detect that it was a short range call."

"Meaning?" asks Shepard.

"Meaning if she is on a ship then it must be orbiting Thessia. The call would not have gone otherwise," says Liara.

"Can you tell anything else Liara?" asks Miranda.

"Other than the range I cannot no," the asari says a bit defeated.

"Hey Liara it's more than we had five minutes ago," says Shepard.

"Is there any way to determine what type of ships are orbiting Thessia?" asks Arelia, she is calmer now and able to participate in the conversation.

"I don't see how," says Liara.

"Unless," says Miranda.

Now all eyes are on the human woman, "Unless we have the Normandy scan for them."

Liara thinks for a moment, "Yes, the Normandy can detect ship class types and if Shelby is on a ship orbiting Thessia then the Normandy should be able detect the ship."

Miranda continues, "Do you think Commander Williams would allow us all onboard?"

"Don't see why not," says Shepard. "I can ask her. She won't be here until tomorrow Miranda, so in the meantime we sit tight. We need to go about our business as usual in case we are being watched."

"Cerberus seems pretty unorganized," says Miranda "I would be surprised if they have the man power to watch all of us."

"I agree they seem less organized, but we need to maintain normalcy as best we can until Ash arrives," says Shepard.

Shepard and Arelia completed their presentations to the Turians and Krogans. They have now received the go ahead from the participating species, under normal circumstances they would be extremely happy but now all they can do is think about getting Shelby back.

Shepard is on her way to see Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams, her ship has docked on Thessia.

"Welcome aboard Captain Shepard," Ashley says as she salutes.

Shepard returns the salute, "Commander Williams."

"We can talk in my quarters," says Ashley.

"So how is she treating you Ash?" Shepard is referring to the Normandy.

"She's good Shepard, glad to have her. I still can't believe I am in charge of her."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks Skipper. So how can we help?"

Shepard sits on the couch in Ashley's quarters. She explains to Ashley what is going on with Arelia the asari commando she works with, that her daughter is being held against her will by Cerberus in order to gain information regarding project Lazarus.

"And you want everyone on board while we try to locate this ship?" asks Ashley.

"That's right." explains Shepard. "Once we find the ship we have to be ready to move on it."

"Okay let's do it. I am officially on Spectre duty right now anyway, so there should be no problems."

"Thanks Ash, I knew I could count on you."

"I had some cots set up on the crew deck in the starboard observation room."

"That's great Ash. Will the Normandy be ready to take off again soon?" asks Shepard.

"Yep, but first we are getting supplies so we can leave in about three hours."

"Great, I will let everyone know."

"Once everyone gets on board and you are settled, I will meet you in your room," says Ashley.

The Starboard Observation room is actually quite large, it dons a huge window to see outside and the cots are lined nicely in the room giving the group the room they need. Liara and Shepard and Raina are situated in one corner of the room while Arelia and Miranda are in the opposite corner. Raina is in her portable plan pen having a great 'ole time playing with a little asari toy.

Commander Ashley Williams enters the room along with Jeff Griggs and Mark Curtis.

Shepard approaches extending her hand "Griggs, Curtis good to see you two. "

"Captain," they say.

Griggs and Curtis has been part of Ashley's squad for awhile now, they were with Ashley, Liara, James and Garrus when they found Shepard when she was kidnapped and held in a warehouse. These men are a big reason why Shepard is alive today.

Shepard introduces the three to Arelia and Miranda and with a big huge smile she shows off little Raina. Of course the three turn to mush as they fight over who is the next person to hold her. Ashley being the Commander of the ship wins the fight and is the first to ooohhh and ahhh. It has been months since the three have seen her.

"She is getting so big," says Ashley.

Shepard and Liara are arm in arm watching everyone take turns holding Raina. "She is getting close to crawling once that happens everything changes," laughs Shepard.

"She is so damn cute," says Griggs.

"Thank you," says Liara.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love fest, but can we please get down to business," says Miranda. Arelia is next to her trying to calm her.

Curtis, who is the third person to hold Raina clears his throat and gives her back to Liara.

Liara smiles and nods in return.

"The ship will be leaving soon," says Ashley, "what exactly is the plan?"

Shepard steps forward, "We scan for ships that are E-class and M-class and board them."

"Just like that?" asks Ashley

"When I was still a Spectre," says Shepard, "I was orbiting Thessia boarding ships to make sure they were not smuggling element zero. So we board under that pretense and search the ship."

Liara says "The M-class is a freighter while the E-class ship is a personal sized shuttle. Though we don't want to rule out the personal shuttle I think we should focus on the M-class."

"Sounds good," says Ashley. "We will start scanning once we take off. In the meantime, do you need anything?"

The group looks around, Arelia steps up. "I want to thank all of you for helping me."

Ashley moves closer to the asari, "It is our pleasure Arelia. If your daughter in out there we will do everything we can to bring her back to you." Ashley addresses the group, "You need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks Ash," says Shepard. "Let us know when you have something."

"Will do," Ashley along with Griggs and Curtis leave the group alone.

Shepard turns to the group, "So now I guess we wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Shepard was sleeping soundly except for the tick, tick, ticking. Rolling over she reaches for Liara to find the cot that was moved next to hers was empty. Opening her eyes Shepard sees Liara working on her omni-tool. Slowly moving to a sit, she rubs her eyes to try to adjust to the near pitch black of the room. The large window in Starboard Observation only emits the lights of the stars which does not light up the room too well, just well enough to not stub your toe when you walk around.

Approaching Liara Shepard whispers "What are you doing?"

Liara jumps a little as she was not expecting anyone to be up at 0300. "Elly you scared me."

"What you are doing Liara?" Shepard tries to keep her voice down; she doesn't want to wake Raina let alone Miranda and Arelia who are in the opposite corner of the room.

"I am working on something that will help us," whispers Liara.

Shepard takes Liara's hand and leads her out of the Starboard Observation room so they can talk in the hallway. Shepard waits for the door to whoosh shut before speaking.

"Liara it's the middle of the night can't that wait?"

"Sorry Elly, I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to stay in the room in case Raina woke up."

"It's okay, I am more worried about you and your sleep; what are you doing?"

"I had an idea and I could not fall back asleep. I am programming my omni-tool to detect the omni-tool that Shelby called from."

Yawning and rubbing her face, Shepard asks "Huh?"

Liara smiles "Shelby called Arelia using an omni-tool. Each omni-tool has its own unique signature, much like a human fingerprint. I am programming my omni-tool to detect her omni-tool based on the number she dialed from. The range is not long, maybe about 20 feet but it will beep letting me know I am close to it."

"That is brilliant Liara."

"Thank you Elly. It will only find the omni-tool which may or may not be close to Shelby. My hope is to install this program on everyone's omni-tool before we search a ship."

"It can only help. And you're right, maybe she no longer has the omni-tool, but maybe she does. I will take all the help we can get and this is brilliant," says Shepard as she hugs Liara. "Can you come back to bed now you need your rest?"

"I'll be in in a minute Elly."

Shepard knows that she doesn't mean it. "Liara…."

"I really do need to finish this."

"Okay you finish it, but go up to the mess hall where you can work more comfortably, not in the dark. I will get Raina if she wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure," Elly leans in and kisses Liara quickly on her lips. "Please don't stay up too late, good night."

"Night Elly."

* * *

The Commander is a bit uneasy; she has never had to wake up Elly Shepard before. She saw Liara in the mess hall hunched over asleep at a table but she did not have the heart to wake her. Now as she stands over the sleeping Captain Ashley wonders if she should have woken Liara instead.

Not sure how to wake her Ashley leans down and slowly shakes Shepard's foot. When she doesn't stir she tries again, a little harder this time.

Ashley quickly moves her hand away when Shepard kicks at whatever is touching her foot, she decides to change tactics. She leans close to her ear "Shepard."

No reply.

Shaking her shoulder now Ashley tries again, "Shepard."

"Huh what, "I'm up."

Ashley stands up waiting. She does not see Shepard stir, does not see her roll off her stomach to sit up. "Shepard," she pushes harder this time.

Shepard quickly rolls over and moves her hand as to block the next blow in one fluid motion "What!" she yells.

"Shhhh!" says Ashley, but it's too late, Raina starts to cry.

Shepard starts to get up, but Ashley says, "I got her." Ashley quickly picks up Raina as Shepard sits up in her cot. Ashley passes the little blue bundle to her.

"Sorry Ash, what's up?" asks Shepard as she holds Raina to calm her hoping her cries do not wake Miranda and Arelia, she whispers "What time is it?"

"It's 0500, sorry to wake you so early Skipper, but we found an M-class ship."

"Have you contacted it yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to inform you first. I will hail it and let them know that we need to inspect their cargo. Can you all be ready in one hour?"

Shepard looks over at the empty cot wondering where Liara is, Ashley notices.

"She's asleep in the mess hall Shepard. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Smiling, Shepard says "Thanks Ash, and yes we will be ready. Do you know if Dr. Chakwas is up yet"?"

"Yes, I saw her enter the Med Bay on my way down here," Ashley turns to leave.

"Thanks Ash, oh hey before you go."

Ashley turns around, "What?" they are both still whispering.

"Liara was working on a program to detect the omni-tool used by Shelby to call Arelia. If she is done with the program can she install it on everyone's omni-tool?"

"Sure, let me have Bering look at it first." Evan Bering is an engineer and very tech savvy; he used to be part of Shepard's squad before he was moved under Ashley's command. "Do you want me to wake her?"

"No no, I will get her, thanks Ash."

Ashley left the room, Shepard was not as nice about waking Miranda and Arelia; she just decided to shout. "Wake up you two. Hey..Hey…" she kicks Miranda's cot, "wake up!" Shepard quickly moves to her belongings to grab something more suitable to wear, she doesn't want to be seen by her former squad in her pajamas.

She sees Miranda and Arelia waking up, "Ash told me we are approaching an M-class ship. We need to be ready in about one hour."

Yawning Miranda manages to say "Okay."

* * *

Shepard with Raina in her arms makes her way to the Med Bay to see Dr. Chakwas. She sees Liara slumped over the table in the mess hall and just shakes her head with a knowing smile. Entering the Med Bay she does not see the doctor right away, "Hello?"

Entering from behind her Dr. Chakwas is not surprised to see Shepard, "Captain hello."

Turning to face her "Hey Doc, I thought you were already in here."

"I was but I needed some coffee," says Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her while we board the M-class freighter?"

"Not at all, as we discussed before you boarded it will be no problem, I am looking forward to it." The doctor reaches her arms out to take Raina.

"She has not been fed yet, I need to wake Liara. I am not sure where she put her food."

"Okay, we will be here," says Chakwas as she holds little Raina.

Shepard leaves the Med Bay to wake Liara.

* * *

Placing her hand on Liara's shoulder, "Hey…" she gives her shoulder a little shake.

Liara starts to stir; she had her head on her arms which are on the table as she sleeps.

Shepard leans close to whisper in her ear, "Wake up my blue beauty," then she starts to kiss Liara along her neck.

"Hmm."

Shepard sees people starting to enter the mess hall to grab breakfast, something she and Liara need to do, but she wants to tease Liara just a little longer. Shepard leans close again and bites Liara's ear lobe. This makes the asari jump a little. "Shh shh it's just me."

"Elly…what?"

"Sorry Liara I couldn't resist. You have to wake up honey. We need to get ready within the hour; the Normandy is approaching an M-class ship."

"Oh Goddess, I must have fallen asleep."

Shepard rubs her shoulders as they talk. "Man you are tight Liara," she digs in a little harder, "did you finish the program you were working on?"

"I did yes though I do not know what time."

"I told Ash about it, she wants you to give it to Bering before he distributes it to the squad."

"Yes, I can do …hmmm a little to the left please," says Liara she is happy for the massage even though she knows it won't last.

"Where is Raina's food, I need to get it for Karin?" asks Shepard.

"Did you not see the baby bag?"

Moving her hands up to the asari's neck to knead out the knots there, "Uh obviously I didn't."

Liara smiles, "It should be by my bag."

Shepard stops her massage leans down and kisses Liara on the cheek, "Okay, I will get it. We need to be ready soon so make sure you eat something."

"I will get us both something," says Liara "and thank you Elly."

"You bet."

* * *

Everyone is in the war room now; all are suited up and ready to go. Commander Ashley Williams is addressing the group as the Normandy is in a holding position. The freighter has been hailed; they know to expect a shuttle soon.

The ship's blueprints are projected for all to see, "We have the blue prints of an M-Class freighter," not a lot of places to stow a person. My guess is they may have created a room out of containers or perhaps are holding her in a storage container if she is indeed on board." Ashley nods to Liara.

"On your omni-tools you have a program that will detect a signal from an omni-tool that was used to call us. A signal will beep in your ear piece, the faster the beep the closer you are to the signal." Liara nods to Shepard.

"If you get a line on the signal don't act like you did. We are searching these ships pretending to look for smuggled element zero, in case they have cameras or are watching we have to conduct the searches. If you find the signal be calm about it and inform the others," Shepard knows most everyone on the squad, she knows no one will tip off the people on the freighter, but it doesn't hurt to be thorough."

Ashley takes over, "Questions?"

No one asks a question.

Ashley continues, "We all need to wear our helmets on this. If Cerberus agents are on board we cannot risk them recognizing Ms. Lawson here or….well any of our guests. We don't need everyone to board, so Griggs, Curtis, Alhe and Langer are with me, Shepard will be leading her group along with Nicols. Andrews, Hills and Shannon you three are on standby in case we need you. Last chance for questions."

Silence.

"Let's move out."

* * *

It was a little tight on the shuttle as pilot Steve Cortez lifted out of the Normandy shuttle bay and headed to the M-class freighter. From what Joker said after he contacted the ship the freighter seemed fine with the interruption and ready to be boarded.

Easing onto the freighter was easy enough; Cortez set it down nice and gentle. The door hissed open and all ten people fully armored, helmet and all stepped out onto the freighter's shuttle bay. Ashley was the first one off; she was met by three people, the apparent leader a Batarian and two humans.

"Good morning," says Ashley, "I am Spectre Williams by order of the council we are here to search your vessel for undocumented element zero, who is in charge?"

"I am" said the Batarian, "you can call me Rex."

"Rex this may take a few hours, we will be searching your entire ship. You are welcome to have one person accompany each of my squads but that's it. We will be as quick as possible we know you have a job to do."

"No problem Spectre Williams, these men will accompany your squads. I will be in the control room if you have any questions. This is how you can get a hold of me," he and Ashley link their omni-tools.

Shepard already feels a little deflated. She doesn't think they will find Shelby here, this Rex person seems honest, he is not nervous or twitching instead her is courteous. Nevertheless they have a job to do so the two squads head out and search the freighter as planned.

It took the group two hours to search the large freighter, they had to open containers to make it look like they were searching for smuggled element zero, and they found nothing. There were no secret hiding places and no one's omni-tool beeped to indicate that the omni-tool used by Shelby was on the ship at all. They also did not have anything on board out of the ordinary, everything matched to the manifest. The Normandy shuttle returned in silence.

* * *

Two days have gone by and people are wondering if they are on a wild goose chase. Arelia would not admit it to anyone but Miranda, but she feels it is too late for Shelby and that she will never see her daughter again. Two days remain of the one week deadline Arelia was warned about before her beating. Everyone finds themselves once again piling into the shuttle as they head for the fourth M-class freighter to search.

As the shuttle approaches the vessel Shepard decides to speak to everyone, "I know we have come up short lately but stay frosty. This could be the ship, stay sharp everyone you got me?"

"We got you Captain!" said the group; though everyone knows Williams is in charge they will always respect and listen to Captain Shepard.

As the shuttle door opens only one man greets the group, Ashley gives her usual speech about how his ship will be searched for element zero. Shepard automatically has a good feeling about this, typically she does not go looking for danger but the last two days has made her a little stir crazy. She has a feeling about this guy; this so called Mr. Smith and is wondering why only one person is meeting them.

"I don't need to accompany you, we are a small crew. You will not find anything out of the ordinary. I have cameras all over my ship and will monitor you from my perch," Mr. Smith points with his thumb behind him.

"Sounds good Mr. Smith," says Ashley, she nearly choked when he said that was his name. Of course she does not believe it is his real name, but a made up one and wanted to laugh that he couldn't think of anything better. "I will be leaving one of my people with you as a safety precaution," she nods to Langer."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Mr. Smith who is shifting a little in his stance.

"It is."

"Very well, follow me." Langer follows Mr. Smith.

Ashley addresses the group as the two squads split up, "We do this by the book people, and keep your eyes open."

Ashley lead her squad straight back from where the shuttle is parked, they are taking the south and south west section of the ship, while Shepard and her squad are on the north and north east section. The will be able to maintain communication with each other which will come in handy if necessary.

* * *

They are an hour into their search, each squad randomly picking a cargo container to search; no one has come up with anything. Shepard is starting to feel like this is another dud when she suddenly hears a beeping on her omni-tool. Her instincts kick in, she does not act as if she has heard it because she knows there are cameras strewn throughout the ship and right now she does not recall if she is visible to one or not. Keeping her voice steady she says "I have a signal, we are checking it."

Instead of going straight to the signal's origin like Shepard would like to do, she circles around to try to pinpoint where the beeping is coming from. Her squad has not searched a container for awhile so she stops near one and starts to open it even though she knows she is not at the source of the beeping.

Arelia is trying to slow her breathing, she doesn't know it but they all are, her head is telling her to keep calm but her heart is telling her to hurry up and find the damn omni-tool.

Shepard plays the part well, she is thorough..well at least looks thorough in her search of the container, she wants to make sure they look legit to any prying eyes on the other side of the cameras. She closes the container and says "We are heading toward the signal..standby."

Her squad reaches a container where the beeping indicates they have found the omni-tool. The container is rectangular in shape with the double hinged door on one end of it. They make their way to the door, it is locked. "We have a locked container here Ash," says Shepard her heart is beating faster. "Permission to force it."

"Granted." The rules of a search are explained before the ship is boarded. Mr. Smith knows full well that all containers are not to be locked.

"Standby," says Shepard. Liara steps forward and is able to unlock the latch. Shepard readies her weapon, Nicols and Arelia at her side, while Miranda and Liara each take a side and swing open the over six feet tall doors.

Langer is in the communications room along with Mr. Smith and three other men. He sees Shepard's squad at the container and feels the tension from the four men in the room.

With the doors opened nothing really looks out of place. The container is filled with engine parts. Shepard drops her weapon and weaves her way into the container moving boxes of parts out of her way. The beeping from her omni-tool sound like one long beep now instead of the beep, beep, beep it is supposed to be, which indicates the omni-tool should be right in front of her. Shepard looks into a box of parts and moves some bigger pieces out of the way and sees it, the omni-tool. Her heart drops; this cannot be a good sign. Keeping her voice steady she reports "Found the omni-tool, no sign of Shelby."

Arelia hangs her head and moves along the container, she is out of sight of the group as she turns the corner. She has not come this far to go home empty.

* * *

"Alhe, Curtis head to Langer," says Ashley.

Shepard stops, she is still inside the container, "What is it Ash?"

"Langer needs assistance. I'm sending Alhe and Curtis."

"What's going on?" Shepard asks again.

"No idea, he just sent a text, said he has a bad feeling. We are continuing our search."

"Roger that," says Shepard as she looks exits the container, "Where's Arelia?" she asks her squad.

No one noticed that she slipped away.

* * *

In a room of almost wall to wall containers, Arelia slowly walks away from where Shepard entered a container. She doesn't realize it but she has turned a few times so finding the group she just left will not be easy. She heard a noise and is following her instincts. It sounded like something from within a container but it echoed and she is not sure she is on the right track. She hears over her comms, "Arelia where the hell are you?" it's Shepard and she is not happy.

Punching a few buttons on her omni-tool she simply replies, "Follow my signal I heard something."

"Shit Arelia what the fuck are you doing!" Shepard snarls.

Liara places her hand on Shepard's arm but she pulls it away quickly, she is pissed. Arelia is putting the mission in jeopardy.

* * *

Alhe and Curtis reach Langer in the perch as Mr. Smith called it, Langer looks nervous. They take positions within the room but make no further movements; they know they can only reciprocate if necessary.

* * *

There it is again, the noise Arelia hears is definitely coming from within a container. Arelia thinks she has found the source of the noise and starts to open the container.

Shepard and the rest of her squad are lightly jogging looking for Arelia through the maze of containers. She hears one open and starts to sprint.

As Arelia opens the door to the container she is suddenly thrown back into the container behind her barking air out of her lungs. Four men close in on her; two are already firing their weapons.

Shepard rounds the corner yelling "Shots fired shots fired!" and opens fire. She is able to hit one square between the eyes while at least distracting two more. The fourth one is still closing on Arelia who is kneeling on the ground.

Arelia was quick with her shield it came up after her back slammed into the container. The men firing on her came up short as the bullets bounced off her shield. She heard additional firing and saw one man go down. She notices one man still coming at her, as he holsters his weapon she sees a red glow form around his hand, the next thing she knows she is flying through the air toward Shepard.

* * *

Langer is the first to react, he saw on one of the various monitors what Arelia was doing and the four men in the room did not appear to notice. When Langer saw Arelia fly back into a container he immediately cloaked.

Alhe and Curtis saw Langer cloak, they raised their weapons and told the four men to put their hands up.

* * *

Seeing a red ball that was Arelia come crashing towards her Shepard dives to the floor skidding under her all the while still firing on the three remaining men that came out of the container. Liara and Miranda were not far behind Shepard, it was lucky really that they were slower because in unison almost as if they practiced it, they both threw their own blue bubbles on Arelia and caught her with their biotics before she could slam into anything including them.

During her skid Shepard was able to take out two more men. The fourth man, the one who apparently is a biotic ran around the container. Stopping briefly at the edge of the container Shepard quick moves her head out of cover to see if she can spot the man; a bullet penetrates her shield and grazes her left shoulder through her armor as she ducks back into cover. She quickly runs to the other side of the container and hugs the wall close as she makes her way along the long side of it. Ducking her head out again she sees the man still looking for her at the other side, she quickly fires three shots and takes him down.

* * *

The four men stood motionless in front of Alhe and Curtis. Langer moved in position behind the men while cloaked. When he saw one man go for a gun he quickly used the butt of his rifle to knock the man out revealing his location.

Mr. Smith was the first to act of the three men, he started to raise his weapon from his hip holster when Alhe shot twice and killed him. The other two men started to go for their weapons but Curtis quickly approached with his weapon ready and they decided not to bother. Langer quickly shackled the two men then moved to the unconscious one. "Commander, this is Alhe, we have subdued three men while the fourth man is dead."

"Explain Alhe," barks Ashley.

"They drew their weapons Ma'am, the man who calls himself Mr. Smith is dead the other three are contained."

"Roger that, Shepard you have anything we got nothing, "says Ashley.

"Yeah, we had four men come from a container, they are down," says Shepard a little out of breath.

"Roger that, we are headed your way," Ashley and the rest of her squad head toward Shepard's position.

* * *

Miranda checks Arelia as Liara runs toward Shepard.

"You okay?" asks Liara as she comes up behind Shepard along the rectangular container.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're bleeding Shepard," says Liara as she checks her shoulder.

Shepard wonders when that happened, she didn't feel a thing.

"Goddess, this ripped right through your armor," says Liara as she applies medigel through the crack in Shepard's armor.

"You okay Arelia?" asks Miranda as she helps the asari from her knees. Miranda and Liara's biotic bubble protected Arelia and they set her down softly.

"Yes thank you just got the wind knocked out of me," says Arelia as she looks toward the container where the men came out. She pushes Miranda away and hurries toward the open door; Miranda quickly follows.

"That will do for now Shepard," says Liara.

"Thanks, let's go," says Shepard.

Shepard and Liara round the container to find that Arelia is already inside and Miranda is in the doorway.

Using her omni-tool Arelia shines a light as she makes her way further back into the container, she cannot see the end from her position.

Shepard sees her halfway inside and enters behind her while Miranda and Liara remain by the door. Liara is protecting their back as she does not know how many hostiles are on the ship.

"Wait up Arelia," whispers Shepard.

"Quiet please," replies Arelia.

Shepard is not too pleased with Arelia right now, running ahead like she did put her and the rest of her squad in danger. She wants to lay into Arelia but she knows right now is not the time; she has her pistol ready as she flanks Arelia.

As they near the back of the container they hear a muffled noise. They both stop to listen again. Something in Arelia tells her it is okay though Shepard does not have the same feeling. Arelia hurries toward the back and nearly trips over something on the floor. Looking down it is a very large bag…a bag that is moving.

"Hurry!" yells Arelia as she looks for a way to open the bag; Shepard is holding her own light from her omni-tool to assist. Arelia using fingers that feel numb finally is able to find a zipper and unzip the bag to reveal her daughter Shelby tied and gagged.

"Shelby Goddess! Shepard please help me."

Shepard kneels down and using a knife she is able to cut through the asari's bindings that are around her wrists, she can't see if her feet are bound until she is removed from the bag.

Arelia removes the gag in her mouth that is taped in place. "Shelby can you hear me?" asks Arelia she cannot hide the panic in her voice.

Shelby's eyes glint in the light's reflection, she is able to nod, her throat is dry and she tries to talk but they only hear a raspy sound. "It's okay honey you are safe now," says Arelia.

"Arelia we need to lift her to get her legs out," says Shepard. They both lift Shelby and move her she lets out a gasp and they quickly set her down again outside of the bag.

"Are you hurt Shelby?" asks Arelia.

Shepard works on cutting through the bindings at her ankles. "This is Shepard, we found Shelby. She needs water and medical attention, what's the sit rep?"

A situation report is something the person in charge would ask for but Ashley won't mind and Shepard didn't do it on purpose. Ashley quickly chimes in "We are near your position, Langer try to find out how many people are supposed to be on this ship."

"Yes Ma'am," answers Langer.

Soon Miranda and Liara are in the back of the container seeing what they can do to help.

"We need to get her out of this container, it's too dark in here," says Shepard.

Arelia is holding onto Shelby's hand while Liara places a biotic field around Shelby to lift her and transport her out of the container. When they reach the opening of the container Ashley and Griggs are there watching their backs.

Liara slowly sets Shelby down while Miranda takes a look at the asari. "Arelia I need you to let me work please," she says gently.

Liara places her arm around Arelia's shoulders giving them a squeeze as she stands to watch Miranda work.

Shepard joins Ashley and Griggs to protect and watch the group.

Miranda runs a scan; aside from some scrapes and bruises Shelby has no broken bones, but she is dehydrated and has bruised ribs. "Anyone have water on them?" asks Miranda "she is dehydrated."

"There is some water up here," says Langer.

"You got a count on hostiles yet Langer?" asks Ashley.

"Working on it."

"Okay Shelby, do you think you can stand?" asks Miranda.

Shelby is not sure who all of these people are her eyes dart around to find her mother. Miranda notices, "It's okay, you are safe now." She looks to Arelia, "Arelia?"

Arelia is at her daughter's side taking her hand. "It's okay honey, these are my friends, you are safe now. Do you think you can stand?"

"Yes," she whispers throat still dry.

Arelia helps Shelby to her feet; Miranda is nearby just in case. Shelby is very surprised to see a group of humans and another asari with her mother; she is confused, but doesn't worry about it right now. She is just relieved to see her mother again.

Ensuring she is steady on her feet Arelia asks "Can you walk?" Arelia wants to ask so many questions, did they hurt you, what did they do with you for six months, were you always kept in a dark container, but she decided the questions could wait.

Clearing her throat with a little facial wince, she whispers "Yes."

Arelia has her hand under Shelby's elbow and forearm to steady her. Shelby takes her first step and her leg buckles, Miranda is there to catch her. "It's okay, I got you."

Shelby moves a little away from Miranda she does not know the human. "It's okay honey that is Miranda she is here to help they all are," says Arelia.

Miranda holds out her hand and Shelby allows her to help, she gives the human a slight smile.

The group slowly makes their way to the shuttle bay area of the freighter, no more resistance has been encountered. The perch Mr. Smith spoke about overlooks the shuttle bay, there is a stairwell leading to it on the opposite side of the bay from where the shuttle is. Steve Cortez meets the group as they enter the shuttle bay, he has water.

"Cortez what are you doing? I didn't give you the okay to leave the shuttle?" barks Ashley.

"Sorry Commander, I thought.."

"You thought wrong, get back to the shuttle now."

"Yes Ma'am." Cortez quickly makes his way back to the shuttle without issue.

Ashley does not feel good about this she has no idea how many men are on the ship and just because they have made it to the shuttle bay doesn't mean they are safe. "Langer report!" yells Ashley she is tired of not knowing how many hostiles may be left.

Arelia helps Shelby with the water; they are sitting on a crate. "Easy honey, take it slow," says Arelia.

After a few gulps Shelby tries her voice "I never thought I would see you again."

Arelia hugs her, the heat behind her eyes start. "Me neither, oh Shelby I am so happy to see you."

Shelby hugs her mother tightly she is too tired to cry. "I love you Mother."

Arelia stops the hug only to look at her daughter, "I love you Shelby so much I am so sorry it took me so long to find you." She leans in for another hug.

"Langer!" yells Ashley.

"Still working on it, give me two minutes."

Arelia stands and helps Shelby who is more stable now. They start walking toward the shuttle, Miranda and Liara are nearby while Shepard is on point and Griggs is behind the group.

Ashley is about to say something when Langer comes over the comms, "There is one more…"

It's too late to do anything a loud BANG is heard before Langer can finish his sentence, before Ashley can say what she was going to say. All anyone can hear now is screaming.


	18. Chapter 18

He was told to do one job, don't let her get off the ship no matter what. Dixon was well hidden no one knew where he was and even though he knew his comrades were either dead or captured he still had a job to do. Before the Normandy shuttle landed he found his spot high in the shuttle bay area within the rafters, though they were not like rafters where a person can walk, no he had to crawl to his spot, getting down would be a pain in the ass. He had her in his sights his finger on the trigger but before he slowly squeezed he knew he was spotted, but he fired anyway.

Shepard agreed with Ashley, she didn't like not knowing how many people were supposed to be on the ship, so when she heard Langer come on the comms something in her gut already knew there was someone else.

Shepard being on point sweeps her eyes in front and above, it is a slight reflection she sees but she is sure what it is before anyone else does. Bringing up her shield she does something she has never done before, she shielded a group of people and stood up straight making herself bigger her thoughts on Liara and Raina.

A brilliant circle of blue enveloped Arelia, Shelby, Liara and Miranda, before anyone knew what was happening a loud BANG was heard which Shepard knew meant the bullet was already on its way. She felt it this time, the bullet ripped through her chest below where her collar bones would meet in the middle. The bullet passd through her as if she didn't have armor on at all.

Ashley didn't know Shepard had her gut feeling it didn't matter, Ashley had one of her own. She saw the reflection about the same time Shepard did. Ashley felt the hairs on her neck and arms tingle then she saw a large blue bubble form over the four women. Ashley was not deterred she brought up her rifle upon seeing the reflection and was firing when she saw the blue bubble out of the corner of her eye. "DOWN!" she yells after she fires three times toward the reflection.

Arelia who was moving to Shelby's side was still a bit behind her daughter when the shot was fired. She was pushed back again but it was a different push, it was not from biotics but from her daughter. Shelby fell back into Arelia and before Arelia could react she was on the ground with Shelby on top of her.

Feeling the static in the air Liara looks to Shepard and sees she is standing straight up her biotics billowing from her and moving toward Liara and the other three women. Upon hearing Ashley yell down Liara sees Shepard fall and then she sees Shelby fall back into Arelia. Liara runs toward Shepard who is now on the ground she is unable to stifle the scream that escapes her throat.

Some people say time slows during tragedy but for Miranda it seemed to speed up. Before she knows what is going on Arelia, Shelby and Shepard are all on the floor of the freighter's shuttle bay and she has no idea what happened, all she knows is that she is kneeling and she has shielded herself. Instincts, her instincts kicked in but she wishes in the split second she had that her instincts were not so selfish.

"No no no no no!" yells Liara as she runs to Shepard's still body; there is no movement at all. Liara quickly takes off her own helmet then removes Shepard's. "Shepard!"

* * *

"Say again Langer, are there any more!" yells Ashley her rifle scope never leaving the area where she saw the reflection.

"Shit," says Langer, he, Curtis and Alhe were all helpless to do anything from their position.

"Langer!" he hears Ashley's voice again snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, nine there are a total of nine."

"You three get up there see if he is dead, MOVE!"

The three make their way toward the sniper location.

* * *

Liara doesn't know it but Griggs is beside her helping take off Shepard's breastplate. She sees the hole in her armor but it doesn't register somehow. "Shepard answer me!" yells Liara, her hands are not working she cannot get the clasps. "I got 'em," says Griggs.

Ashley sees what is going on but she doesn't dare take her eyes off the sniper location she has no idea if the sniper is dead.

With the breastplate off blood is pouring out of Shepard. Liara puts her hands over the hole in Shepard's chest without thinking, "Goddess, Shepard hang on!"

Though he was yelled at earlier for leaving the shuttle without permission shuttle pilot Steve Cortez is making his way to Shepard's prone body with a med kit. He is about to kneel down when he hears another scream, it is coming from Arelia.

It took a few seconds for Arelia to understand what happened, seconds that felt like a lifetime. The blue bubble that circled the group was gone almost as quickly as when it appeared. Arelia shifts out from under Shelby. "Shelby?" Her daughter looks pale, her eyes are fluttering. Arelia quickly looks to see what could be causing it and she sees Shelby bleeding from her chest, "Noo Shelby!"

Before Steve can react Griggs takes the med kit from his hands and opens it. While Liara is applying pressure to Shepard's wound Griggs opens the medi-gel and applies it to stop the bleeding. He has seen a lot of wounds in his time but he can't help but flash back to seeing Shepard bleeding to death strapped to a table in that damn warehouse when she was kidnapped and tortured. Pushing the thought from his mind he does not like how pale she looks.

"Shepard you hang on you hear me," Liara is crying now trying to stay out of Griggs way as he applies the medi-gel. Shepard is completely non-responsive.

Miranda moves quickly to Arelia's side to check on Shelby. She checks her pulse she has one but it is weak. "Medi-gel!" she yells. Shepard was only a few paces ahead of Arelia and Shelby when the shot rang out so the two groups are not that far from each other. Griggs throws the medi-gel to Miranda since he has done what he can.

"We need to move her now!" yells Griggs.

"We can't move anyone until we know we are clear!" yells Ashley.

"We are clear, clear!" says Alhe. She was able to climb up and crawl to the space where the sniper waited for his opportunity. "He's dead Commander, you got him."

"Cortez get the stretchers!" yells Ashley as she runs toward the shuttle. "Joker, we have multiple wounded alert Chakwas we should be there in about five!"

"Aye, aye Ma'am."

Miranda works the medi-gel over Shelby's chest. The bullet ripped through Shepard as if she wasn't there and hit Shelby square in the chest between her breasts. "Arelia we have to roll her," says Miranda.

Arelia helps the human woman roll Shelby; Miranda is looking for an exit wound. As Shelby is shifted Miranda's eyes look to Arelia. "Arelia are you hit?"

The matron asari seems to not hear her, "Arelia are you hit?" Miranda fixes her eyes back to Shelby.

Arelia looks down and sees the blood on her, she touches it then presses harder against her armor, she is not hit; it is just her daughter's blood. "No exit wound," says Miranda. "Shelby you hold on do you hear me?" Shelby's eyes are fluttering and Miranda knows she is close to passing out. Miranda pushes Arelia's shoulder, "Arelia talk to her, keep her awake!" She hopes she is not too forceful but this is no time to be polite.

Returning with the stretchers Griggs and Liara lift Shepard on one and quickly move her to the shuttle. The bleeding has stopped but that doesn't mean the internal bleeding has. Shepard remains unresponsive and she is turning paler.

"Honey stay with me, you have to keep your eyes open Shelby," says Arelia as she holds her daughter's hand. Everything happened so quickly she doesn't have time to cry. "That's it honey, you stay with me."

"Moth..er.." says Shelby.

"Shhh, save your energy, you need to stay awake," says Arelia as Shelby is lifted onto the stretcher.

There wasn't enough room to transport everyone back in the shuttle, so Ashley, Curtis, Langer and Alhe stay behind while the shuttle makes its way back to the Normandy.

* * *

Liara is kneeling next to Shepard whispering in her ear, "Don't you leave me Elly don't you dare do you hear me, don't you dare."

"I lost a heartbeat," says Griggs.

"What?" gasps Liara.

"Stay back Liara please," says Griggs as he begins cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Shelby is staying awake thanks to Arelia talking to her; Miranda has done all she can for the wounded asari so she moves to Shepard when she hears that her heart has stopped.

"How much longer Cortez?" asks Miranda.

"Two minutes."

Miranda kneels next to Shepard to run a scan. "She has lost too much blood, keep working on her," she nods to Griggs. "Cortez patch me through to Joker."

"Go ahead."

"Joker?"

"Yes."

"Tell Dr. Chakwas Shepard has flat lined and she will need blood. We also have a wounded asari coming on board with no exit wound."

Liara understands the coldness to Miranda's voice but it is hard to hear it nonetheless.

"Miranda it's Dr. Chakwas. How long has Shepard been out?"

"Less than one minute, Griggs is performing CPR to maintain circulation to her brain."

"Understood, we are ready for both of them, who is the asari Miranda?" Chakwas tries to hide the fear in her voice; she hopes it is not Liara.

"It's Shelby."

"Understood."

"One minute," says Cortez.

"Hold on Elly do you hear me you hold on!" Liara cannot hide her desperation.

* * *

Cortez handled the stress well he maneuvered the shuttle quickly into the Normandy. The door hissed open and Chakwas along with her assistants took the two stretchers to the Med Bay.

He wants to stay, wants to help Shepard but he knows he can't. He returns to the M-class freighter to pick up Ashley and the rest of the squad.

* * *

The Med Bay is a flurry of activity. Chakwas is barking out orders that are followed with precision. Miranda Lawson is present to help with Shepard; she did not rebuild the woman for two years to lose her now. The defibrillator did its job after two shocks Shepard regained a cardiac rhythm.

Both Shepard and Shelby are in surgery, all anyone can do is wait.

* * *

The shuttle has returned and Ashley is outside of the Med Bay still in full armor as is everyone else. "What's the status?"

Griggs replies, "They are in surgery."

"Joker get to Thessia now," barks Ashley.

"Aye aye Ma'am."

Dropping her breastplate against the wall Ashley approaches Liara, she is holding Raina. "Liara?"

Wiping a tear away Liara looks at her friend, "She has to be okay Ashley she just has to be."

Ashley sits next to her, "Hey..you know how tough she is Liara she is not going anywhere," Ashley says it for her own benefit as wells as Liara's.

"You didn't see her Ashley, she was so….so pale and so..still."

Ashley scoots close and hugs Liara. "She will be okay Liara you'll see." Ashley scoots back, "I'm going to get cleaned up, what do you need Liara, do you want me to watch Raina?"

Liara holds her baby possessively "No," she answers quickly. She does not want anything more taken from her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Ashley gets up to leave Liara, she sees Arelia sitting alone at the end of the table. She approaches the matron asari. "Arelia?"

Arelia does not hear her, her head is down.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Ashley asks "Arelia?"

"Oh Commander," says Arelia "I apologize, I did not hear you."

"Do you need anything Arelia?"

"No thank you."

Ashley is not sure what to say, she doesn't know Arelia and she doesn't know anything about her daughter. "Dr. Chakwas is the best; your daughter is in good hands."

Showing her a slight smile Arelia merely nods.

Ashley walks away to get cleaned up.

* * *

Gathering her own emotions Liara notices Arelia sitting alone and moves closer to her asari friend. "Arelia, do you want to be alone?"

"No please Liara sit."

Arelia notices that there is dried blood on Liara's hands, she has not cleaned up since returning. Arelia looks down on her own hands and notices the same thing. "I will be right back Liara." Arelia moves to the mess hall sink and washes the blood off her hands. She returns to Liara asking "Why don't you let me hold Raina while you get cleaned up?"

Liara looks at her in confusion then looks down at herself. She is still in her armor she sees blood all over her hands, "Oh Goddess!"

Arelia tries to calm Liara, "its okay Liara Raina is okay…you didn't get any on her." Arelia moves close to take Raina which Liara allows.

"I..I don't want to leave her," says Liara.

Arelia is not sure if she is speaking about Shepard or about Raina. "They will both be here for you when you get back Liara. If you clean up then I will deal?"

Liara looks at Arelia and notices that she too is in her armor and has remnants of blood on her. "Arelia I am so sorry about Shelby," says Liara as fresh tears start to well.

"They will both be okay Liara, I just know it. What Shepard did for her…she saved her life Liara." Arelia gives Liara's hand a light squeeze.

"Hey Liara?" asks Ashley, she cleaned up fast and is in her casual Commander attire.

"Do you have word Ashley?" asks Liara hopefully.

"No…no I don't I'm sorry. I was wondering if you two wanted to use my personal quarters to get cleaned up. You are happy to."

"Oh thank you Ashley that is very kind of you."

"Do you want me to watch Raina or?"

Liara looks between Arelia and Ashley she is not sure what to do, she doesn't really want to leave her but she does need to take a shower. "It's okay Liara, here you go Commander," says Arelia as she transfer Raina to her. "We will be back soon."

* * *

Waiting is never easy. Dr. Chakwas finally came out of the Med Bay. Both Liara and Arelia stood up to hear the news.

"Liara?" Chakwas signals for Liara to step closer, Liara holding Arelia's hand brings the asari with her, "It's okay Karen please tell me."

"She lost a lot of blood Liara, but she is hanging on. I will know more in the next twenty four hours."

"So…she could still.." Liara cannot finish her question.

Placing her hand on Liara's shoulder Chakwas says "She is strong Liara, I am optimistic, but I will know more tomorrow."

"C-Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Arelia squeezes her hand signaling to her that Liara can leave if she wants to. But Liara remains, "Do you want me to stay Arelia?"

Arelia nods.

Dr. Chakwas turns her attention to Arelia, "I was able to get the bullet. She will need at least a week but right now she is recovering nicely. Barring anything unusual I suspect she will make a full recovery," says Chakwas.

Arelia can hardly believe her ears, "She….she is going to live?" She has been bracing herself for the worst kind of news; she cannot believe her daughter is actually going to live.

"Yes Arelia, your daughter should make a full recovery."

Liara hugs Arelia, "I am so happy for you Arelia." Liara starts to back away from the hug when Arelia holds her close again.

"Shepard will make it Liara I know she will. Do you want me to watch Raina?"

Liara steps back and nods and then turns to head into the Med Bay.

* * *

Liara enters the Med Bay Miranda is on her way out, she stops.

"She is a very strong woman Liara, the strongest," says Miranda.

Liara just nods.

"I'll leave you alone," Miranda leaves the Med Bay.

Sitting next to Shepard Liara takes her hand and brushes her thumb over her knuckles. It is a place she has been too often in the short time she has known her bondmate. The heat behind her eyes sting, she doesn't want to cry anymore. In fact a part of her is furious. How could she do that, how could Shepard just let herself get hit.

In all the hours of waiting Liara ran through the events over and over in her mind. She actually saw Shepard stand up straight making her more of a target, how could she do that. But Liara knows looking at her bondmate that that is the kind of woman she is, she is always putting others ahead of her putting others safety ahead of her own, it doesn't make Liara feel any better. It is still not fair. Not fair that Shelby lies feet away recovering. Liara is not happy that she is having such thoughts but she wants Elly, she wants her family and it seems everything is against them just being normal and being happy.

Liara feels movement in her hand and she quickly looks to Shepard's face "Elly?"

Groaning a little Shepard moves her head slightly, "Li.."

"Shh you rest Elly you are on the Normandy," Liara looks around she needs Karin.

"Li…"

"Honey you have to relax, everyone is fine everyone is safe, please honey you will hurt yourself if you move around." Liara places her hand on Elly's shoulder to keep her from moving.

The Med Bay door opens, "Karin she's awake!"

Dr. Chakwas moves to Shepard and runs a scan.

Liara leans down and kisses Elly on her forehead and she brushes hair off her brow. "I love you Elly, you stay with me."

Smiling the doctor says, "You never cease to amaze me Captain."

Shepard manages a small grin; she is still squeezing Liara's hand.

"You need rest Captain so no moving around. You lost a lot of blood. Promise me you will not try to leave this bed," Chakwas is stern with her warning.

The doctor swears she sees Shepard's grin widen.

"I will make sure Karin thank you," says Liara. Turning back to Shepard Liara leans down and kisses her ever so softly on her lips. "You rest Elly or you will have me to deal with."

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand again then her grip loosens as she falls back asleep.

Relief floods over Liara she cannot help but smile but is it a reserved smile. She sits down again never letting go of Shepard's hand. She plans to be by her side when she wakes.

* * *

Miranda and Arelia are in the Starboard Observation room watching over little Raina, she is asleep in her portable crib. "How are you feeling Arelia?" asks Miranda.

"I am fine, just a little tired. What about you Miranda you look exhausted," says Arelia.

Miranda just came back from looking in on Shepard and Shelby.

"I had to check on them, Liara is sleeping so I think we are on Raina duty for the night." She sits down letting out a sigh, she is exhausted.

"I still cannot believe I have my daughter back," says Arelia as she hugs Miranda from behind. "Thank you for helping her Miranda."

Sensing something is troubling her Arelia asks, "What is it?"

Miranda does not turn to look at her.

Arelia moves around Miranda to look at her. "What is it?"

Miranda will not look at her; she has her head down as she sits on the cot, Arelia kneels in front of her.

"Hey," Arelia moves her hand under Miranda's chin, "What is it?"

"I am so selfish Arelia," admits Miranda.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never thought of myself as a coward."

"Of course you are not a coward Mir.."

"…But I am," interrupts Miranda as she stands up to walk away from Arelia. "You don't understand."

Arelia is not sure what the human is talking about, she knows Miranda well enough not to talk right now.

"I shielded myself when I heard the shot Arelia, what kind of person does that make me. I shielded myself, not you not anyone else."

"Miranda everything happened so fast," begins Arelia.

"Shepard shielded all of you and all I could do was cower."

Arelia stands to comfort Miranda but the human won't have any of it.

"I failed you Arelia. I wasn't quick enough."

"Now you listen to me," her tone was very firm, so firm Miranda has never heard it like that before. "Did you see something Miranda before you heard the shot?"

"No."

"And what were you doing?"

Miranda thinks, "I…I was walking beside Shelby."

"That's right; you were helping my daughter, helping her walk to steady her. You are not a coward Miranda Lawson, you are anything but."

"But Shepard…"

"…Is a trained N7 operative. I suspect she detected the sniper before any of us did. I certainly did not know he was there. If you had seen him what do you think you would have done?"

Miranda feels like a fool, here she is feeling sorry for herself when her lover's daughter is lying in the Med Bay, not to mention her friend.

"I would have warned everyone," says Miranda.

Arelia closes the distance and hugs her. "Of course you would have, just like I would have if I had seen him." Arelia leans back to look Miranda in the eye. "Please put those thoughts out of your mind Miranda. Your quick thinking helped to save my daughter and you helped to save Shepard, those are not actions of a coward."

Miranda could get lost in the asari's blue eyes. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," she says as she raises a hand to Arelia's cheek.

Arelia leans into the touch, "Nor I you, I love you Miranda."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up Shepard hears the beep beep beeping noise of machines. She is not able to move which of course she does not like. Raising her head makes Shepard wish she hadn't tried. "Liara," she rasps. She squeezes her hand as the asari never let it go. "Li.."

Liara stirs a little, when she feels Elly squeeze her hand her eyes shoot open to look at her bondmate. "Elly, you okay?"

Shepard points to her mouth.

"Oh hang on," Liara pours a glass of water for Shepard and grabs a straw. She places the straw between her lips, "Careful take it slow."

Shepard sips trying not to choke because when you think about not choking one tends to choke. The water feels like heaven to her throat washing away the sandpaper feel. She nods to Liara that she is done.

Liara sets the cup nearby, "How are you feeling," asks Liara, "are you in any pain Elly."

Raising her free hand she signals a little.

"Do you want me to get Karin?"

"No. I'm sorry Liara."

"For what Elly?"

She gestures to herself.

Liara doesn't want to get into it now; she doesn't want to get into how she made herself a bigger target and how she took a bullet that was meant for someone else. "We don't have to talk about that right now, the main thing is you are going to be okay."

Shepard squeezes her hand, "I love you Liara," she smiles "my blue beauty."

Liara kisses the back of Elly's hand, "I love you too."

"Raina?" Shepard rasps.

"She is fine Elly, she is sleeping in Starboard Observation, Miranda and Arelia are watching her."

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand but does not let it go. "What is it?" asks Liara.

"Can I see her?"

"Now, it's the middle of the night," says Liara "at least I think it is."

By the way Shepard is still holding onto Liara the asari is concerned. "What is it Elly? What's going on?"

"Please..I'm okay….just want…to see her." it still hurts a little to talk.

"I…I don't want to leave you alone," says Liara.

"Okay," Shepard nods.

"I'll bring her in in the morning okay Elly?" Liara can see how disappointed she is. Checking the time she sees it is 0500, Raina will be up soon anyway. "Are you sure you are okay Elly?"

Shepard looks at her, "Yes…promise."

"Okay, don't go anywhere," smiles Liara.

Shepard returns the smile.

Liara turns to leave the Med Bay, Dr. Chakwas enters. "Oh good Karin, I am on my way to get Raina, Shepard wants to see her."

"Sounds good Liara how long has she been awake?"

"A couple of minutes, I will be right back." Liara leaves to get Raina.

Dr. Chakwas runs a scan, "How are you feeling Captain?"

Raising her hand her signals 'so so'.

Shepard usually bounces back from injury for her to admit that she is not feeling so good concerns Chakwas. "Are you in pain Elly?"

Shepard nods yes.

"I can give you something for it."

Shaking her head, "Not….yet."

Trying to understand why she remembers Liara is bringing Raina back. "You want to wait until after you see Raina?"

Shepard nods.

"Okay."Chakwas leaves to check on Shelby.

* * *

Arelia wakes with a gasp. Sitting up with her hand to her heart Arelia is not sure what woke her but her heart is beating fast. She has a weird feeling if she were on a mission she would say the feeling is death.

She hears the door whoosh open.

Getting up off the cot she approaches Liara as she knows Miranda is still asleep. "Liara?" she whispers, "is everything okay?"

"Oh yes Arelia good morning, I hope I did not wake you." Liara is scooping up Raina from her portable crib. "Shepard is awake and wants to see Raina."

"That is a good sign, how is she feeling?" Arelia is indebted to the Captain she did save her daughter's life.

With caution Liara says, "She seems okay at the moment."

Arelia senses a little tension from her. "Liara, I am just so thankful for what Shepard did, is there anything I can do to help?"

Liara knows it is not Arelia's fault that Shepard risked her life for Shelby, but Liara doesn't like the fact that Shelby got the all clear and Shepard is still considered critical. Taking a deep breath Liara replies, "I am sorry Arelia I am trying to be optimistic, I am just worried." It is a true statement; she doesn't feel like Arelia needs to know she is holding a grudge at the moment because it is a silly grudge.

"No need to apologize Liara. Shepard is strong and if she is awake I suspect she is on her way to a full recovery," Arelia says.

Liara is so tired of people telling her how strong Shepard is. If she was so strong she would not be lying in the Med Bay. But once again she tries to calm herself; she knows Arelia is only trying to help. The fact is Liara is happy for the matron asari, she is happy that she has her daughter back. She pushes aside her thoughts and simply thanks Arelia.

Arelia pats Liara on the arm, "I will be down soon. I am going to take a quick shower."

"See you down there," says Liara as she and Raina head for the Med Bay.

* * *

Liara enters the Med Bay with Raina and walks over to Shepard, "Here she is Elly."

Shepard cannot sit up, not yet so she settles for looking at her daughter. Liara can see the tears form in her eyes.

"Elly what is it …are you in pain?"

Shaking her head Shepard says "Happy."

Liara understands, Shepard came close to death… again and is happy to see her daughter. Liara sees her wince. "Want me to get Karin Elly?"

Liara is a little concerned when Shepard nods yes.

"Karin, I think Elly is in pain."

Dr. Chakwas approaches and reruns a scan, she likes to be thorough. "Okay Shepard here you go." She administers the pain medication. "You should feel it pretty quickly."

Shepard nods, Liara squeezes her hand. Shepard is able to squeeze back before she falls asleep.

"Is she going to be alright?" Liara asks the doctor.

"I believe she is yes Liara, her vitals are strong and her wound is healing nicely."

"But she is so weak," Liara cannot hide the concern in her voice.

"She lost a lot of blood Liara; she will regain her strength in the next day or two."

They both turn toward the door when they hear it, Arelia walks in.

"Good morning Arelia," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Morning Doctor, may I see her?" she gestures toward Shelby.

"Of course." The doctor turns her attention back to Liara, "She will be asleep for awhile Liara. You should take a break."

"If I may, can I feed Raina here, I just don't want to leave her."

"Yes Liara of course."

"Thank you."

Arelia sits in the nearby chair and gently takes Shelby's hand into her own. It has been six months since she has seen her daughter. Looking at her now she barely recognizes her. Her skin tone is purple like Moria's was, but she is a lot thinner than she remembers. She wonders if her captors withheld food. She has so many questions that have to wait, right now she is just happy to be holding her hand, but she cannot shake the feeling she had when she woke up.

Shelby stirs a little "hmmm."

"Shh Shelby you are safe now, it's Mother. You relax honey," says Arelia as she leans over her daughter and kisses her forehead.

Shelby blinks a few times her eyes adjusting to the lights of the Med Bay. "Mother?"

"Yes honey how are you feeling?" Arelia kisses the back of her daughter's hand.

"Sore," Shelby smiles a little and then winces.

"I imagine you are honey, do you remember anything?"

"Can I have some water please?" asks Shelby.

Arelia stands, "Of course honey I'm sorry, just one minute." Arelia finds a cup with a straw and pours some water for her daughter. She eases the straw between her lips.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?" asks Arelia.

"Where am I?"

"You are on a ship called the Normandy," says Arelia, "you are in its Med Bay."

"I don't understand"

"I work with Captain Elly Shepard on Thessia. She and her friends helped me find you. I am so sorry honey it took me so long," Arelia kisses Shelby's hand again. "I…" tears start to form, "I never thought I would see you again my daughter."

Shelby squeezes her mother's hand. "It's okay Mother please don't cry."

"Oh honey these are happy tears. I can hardly believe I have you back; there is so much to tell you. I have so many questions."

Shelby looks at her mother, "So do I. Do you know why they took me?"

"They did not tell you?" asks Arelia.

Wincing again Shelby replies, "I don't even know who 'they' are."

Her daughter seems to have paled right before her eyes. "Shelby, are you feeling alright honey?"

The machines hooked up to her start to sound an alarm, Shelby winces again but manages to say "I love you…" her body starts convulsing, Arelia holds her down best she can.

Dr. Chakwas upon hearing the alarm from the machine hit a button at her desk to alert her medical team to an emergency. She is beside Shelby also holding her down, "It will pass we have to wait it through." She says the statement in such a calm way but it does not calm Arelia not one bit.

"What is going on?" asks Arelia.

The medical assistants enter and help hold down the asari, her convulsions are slowly subsiding. Dr. Chakwas runs a scan. "She needs surgery now let's move her."

"What is going on?" Arelia is frightened.

"She has a tear in her artery Arelia you need to let us work." And with that the doctor and her assistants move behind the curtain of the Med Bay.

* * *

Liara was preparing Raina's food in the mess hall when she saw the medical assistants rush into the Med Bay. Thinking the worst she left the unprepared food and rushed in after them.

She was happy to see the commotion was not about Shepard, but sad at the same time that something was wrong with Shelby. She saw the fear in Arelia's face, a fear she has known all too well herself.

Crossing to Arelia, "What's going on?"

Arelia is holding her hand to her heart the other near her mouth as if in shock, "I am …I am not sure."

Liara places her hand on Arelia's forearm, "Here sit down Arelia."

She sits, "I was talking to Shelby one minute and then the next she started convulsing. The doctor said something about a tear in her artery."

Liara is not a medical doctor but it sounds like a serious problem. She is not sure how to comfort her asari friend.

"Do you want me to get Miranda?"

Arelia had a faraway look. "She is going to die."

She said it with such confidence that it scared Liara. "You don't know that Arelia, Dr. Chakwas is an excellent physician."

But Arelia could not be swayed; this is what she feared when she woke up. The feeling of death she felt that she dreamt about, she thought perhaps the feeling applied to Shepard but now Arelia knows that her daughter is going to die.

Even though Arelia did not answer her question Liara starts to leave to fetch Miranda. As the door to the Med Bay opens Miranda walks in almost as if on cue.

Liara touches her arm, "She needs you," then leaves the Med Bay to feed Raina. Liara wants to do more, but she knows Arelia needs Miranda more than her.

"What's happening Arelia?" Miranda is concerned, she does not see Shelby.

Arelia does not reply.

"Arelia?" Miranda sits next to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

Without looking at her lover Arelia says it again, "She is going to die."

"Can you tell me what happened?" asks Miranda, she is trying to ignore Arelia's statement.

Arelia looks at her, "The doctor said she has a tear in her artery, she is in surgery."

Miranda takes Arelia's hand. "When did this happen?" Miranda knows if the tear is not caught quickly it can be fatal she wonders if Arelia also knows.

Arelia shakes her head.

Miranda wants to go behind the curtain to see what is happening but she knows she can't. She feels so helpless. It scares her that Arelia is so calm and so matter of fact that her daughter is going to die. Miranda is not sure how to comfort her at all; this is all so new to the human.

* * *

One hour passed. Miranda is still sitting next to Arelia holding her hand; Liara is in the corner with Raina staying out of the way. Dr. Karin Chakwas finally comes out from surgery, she facial expression gives nothing away.

Chakwas approaches Arelia who remains sitting. It is as if Arelia already knows what the doctor is going to say and doesn't want to fall back.

The Med Bay is so silent only the beep beep beep sound is heard from Shepard's bed, she stills sleeps.

"Arelia," says Dr. Chakwas "we did everything we could. Shelby had a tear in her artery and we could not stop the bleeding. We tried to resuscitate her but we could not re-start her heart. I am so sorry but she died."

Arelia didn't hear anything the doctor said after she said her name. She was somewhat aware that Miranda was talking to the doctor, arguing maybe she was not sure. All she heard were echoes of voices. Arelia does not know how much time passed but she was suddenly aware of how quiet it was the echoes stopped.

"Arelia?" It's Miranda.

Blinking Arelia looks at her.

"You want to go home honey?" Arelia knew it was bad, Miranda said honey.

"Home?"

Arelia forgot they were docked on Thessia.

"Yes honey, we are on Thessia I can take you home," says Miranda.

"What about Shelby?"

She didn't know it but Liara, Miranda, Chakwas and Commander Williams were all in the Med Bay looking at her.

"Umm honey Shelby is gone."

She knows her daughter is dead, but that doesn't mean she leaves her here, but Arelia cannot articulate what she meant, she just feels numb.

"Come on honey, let's get you home."

Arelia feels herself being lifted to a standing position. She is surprised she doesn't just slump over; her body is somehow on auto pilot. She doesn't remember walking off the ship, walking through the docking bay or even the ride home.

Miranda brought Arelia home. She is terrified; she does not know how to act or what to do. Sure Miranda has been around death, but she has never cared about how it affected people, at least not like this. Arelia didn't say a word on the way to her house; she was hardly responsive at all. Miranda thought everything would be okay. That she would get to know her daughter, not necessarily become fast friends, but eventually become friends. She pictured her future with Arelia and Shelby, but now..now she has no idea what that picture looks like.

Drawing the sheets and blanket back on the bed, Miranda guides Arelia to lie down. "You rest now Arelia, I will be in the next room if you need anything okay?"

No reply.

Miranda lifts Arelia's legs on the bed and covers her with the bed sheet. She turns to leave but Arelia has her wrist. Miranda looks at her.

Arelia does not say anything but her eyes plead. The asari does not want to be alone.

"Okay, I'll stay." Miranda moves to the other side of the bed, gets under the covers and wraps her arms around her lover. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Arelia is not sure how long it took to fall asleep, but she was happy when she did perhaps..perhaps when she woke all of this would be over, perhaps it didn't really happen.

* * *

Liara is in the mess hall, she moved Raina's portable crib and playpen there so she could be closer to the Med Bay. Since Shelby was supposed to be fine and is now dead, Liara does not want to leave Shepard's side.

The crew has the next few days off so the ship is pretty bare, but Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams is still on board, she does not want to leave her ship without knowing Shepard is out of the woods.

"Karin," says Liara "how is she?"

"She is improving Liara." Chakwas knows how concerned Liara is especially with Shelby dying. She sits next to Liara "Look. I know you are worried because of what happened with Shelby, but I assure you Shepard is fine. She can go home in a couple of days Liara. Maybe you should..."

"…I am not leaving this ship without her Karin." Liara had a tone which Karin knew meant it was useless to argue with her.

There was nothing more to say so the doctor left to return to the Med Bay.

* * *

Dr. Chakwas is not new to losing patients but she is new to losing civilian patients. Shelby was fine, well on her way to making a full recovery but there was a complication. They happen but it doesn't make it easy. She wanted a happy ending for Arelia though she does not know the asari very well. She did not want to lose Shelby.

"You okay Doc?" asks Shepard. She can tell from her demeanor that the doctor does not seem herself.

Shepard is able to sit up now, she is getting stronger. She knows about Shelby, about what happened and she knows that everyone is taking it hard. Shepard tries to push aside her own thoughts of how she could have done more or how she should have done more. She did take a bullet for the asari but yet it still was not enough.

Seeing the doctor taking it hard though that was something she could possibly help with.

"I'm fine Shepard." Shepard is not convinced.

"You did everything you could Karin."

The doctor busies herself at her desk.

Shepard wants to walk over to her but she is too weak. "Karin?"

"I have a lot of work to do Shepard."

"Oh bullshit! Look, I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but you need to hear me."

Chakwas spins in her chair to look at her.

"You did everything you could, you did nothing wrong. You are an excellent physician Karin; if nothing could be done then nothing could be done."

Karin knows she is trying to help she knows she is an excellent doctor but it doesn't make it easier. It doesn't help that Liara seems to question everything she says regarding Shepard's health, but that is not Elly's fault. "Thank you Shepard."

"Can I do anything for you?"

Smiling the doctor replies, "Just get better and get out of my Med Bay."

Shrugging Shepard says "I'm trying _believe_ me. Hey any chance you can get Liara in here?"

Her smile fading, "You okay Shepard?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and wanted to see her and Raina before falling asleep."

"I will get her."

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

Arelia did not sleep well, she woke at least three times wondering if she had a horrible dream that Shelby died, but seeing that she was still in her clothes in bed and Miranda was fully dressed holding her, she knew it was not a dream.

Laying awake Arelia does not cry but instead she thinks about her daughter and what she loved about her. She was such a good baby though kept her up at night for months and months. As an adolescent she was stubborn always testing the boundaries Arelia laid down. When Shelby started to date well that was another matter all together. She knew her daughter was teased for being a pureblood, the result of an asari/asari union but Shelby never told her, Arelia just knew.

Shelby never really seriously dated any one person though she was fond of a Turian at one time, the name escapes Arelia she cannot remember it. Shelby was always so independent, she left Thessia for her studies, she did not want to be a commando like her parents which Arelia was fine with. Arelia wanted her to have a long life she never could have foreseen this.

Before Shelby was kidnapped Arelia saw her daughter about nine months ago, she was on break from the university and was visiting. They stayed up late talking, watching vids and eating food that was not suitable for everyday consumption. Shelby was studying to be an art professor, she loved to learn and she loved to help people.

Arelia always imagined being at her daughter's wedding maybe even becoming a grandparent. Now that won't happen, well the wedding part. Looking over at Miranda asleep holding her Arelia cannot help but wonder if she has a second chance really, a second chance for a family or raising a child or children. Arelia feels guilty for having such a thought but isn't that what life is a constant state of motion. Death never deters life so why should she be deterred? She is grateful for Miranda, grateful for having had Shelby for the time she had her. Moria would have been so proud and now she knows the two are united meeting for the first time because Shelby never met her father in this lifetime.

Tears stream down her cheeks as the asari remembers her daughter fondly. She moves her hand to wipe her cheek when she feels Miranda's hand doing it for her. "I'm so sorry Arelia."

Arelia shifts on her side to face Miranda. She takes Miranda's hand in hers. "I think you would have really liked her Miranda. She was an amazing person."

Brushing her thumb over Arelia's knuckles Miranda says "Tell me."

Arelia smiles "The last time she was here we stayed on the couch almost all weekend watching vids. I know you do like scary vids but she sure did. She thought being scared was fun. Every time she or I jumped we would laugh and laugh." Arelia stopped suddenly the tears coming hard as she shuts her eyes tight.

"What is it?" Miranda kisses her forehead.

"I..I just wonder how scared she was ..." She couldn't finish her thought. Miranda shifted her body closer to hold the asari tight. Arelia's soft cries turn into sobs, her body shaking while the human held on.

* * *

"Damn it Karin, I want to go home," gripes Shepard. The doctor wants her to remain in Med Bay for another day. Shepard is in the process of wearing her down.

"Elly, you are still very weak. I would feel better if…"

"..this isn't about you feeling better." It came out much worse than she wanted. Shepard sees Karin stiffen. Letting out a heavy sign Shepard says "I'm sorry Karin I'm an ass. I …I am just not comfortable here, this bed…ugh…"

Finding her voice but with her back turned to Shepard Chakwas says "I just want to make sure you are okay Shepard."

Shepard wants to take back what she said; she knows Chakwas blames herself for Shelby's death. "Karin…" she doesn't know what to say. Is she supposed to say shit happens then you die that is not exactly comforting. Shepard has already told her it is not her fault, but that didn't seem to help either. So now because she can't find the words all Shepard can think about is herself and her feelings and how she wants to be home with her family because she nearly lost them because she had to play hero yet again. But she can't articulate her need, so she sits in silence only hearing the humming of machines in the Med Bay while Karin won't look at her. Shepard always felt more comfortable with a gun than with words and this is a prime example.

The silence is broken when Liara enters with Raina in her arms. She knows by the look of the two humans that she walked in on something. "Everything okay in here?"

Shepard won't look at her she is too busy feeling sorry her herself, her head is down staring at her hands.

Putting on a brave face Dr. Chakwas turns to face Liara, she won't look at Shepard. "Hello Liara."

Liara can sense the tension between the two anyone could. Liara is not about to let it go, "What's going on?"

Shepard is still not looking up so Liara asks her to talk, "Elly?"

Sighing Shepard shifts a little in her bed; she is sitting up but wishes she could hide under the covers right about now. "I want to go home."

It's a simple statement really but the emotion behind it speaks volumes. Liara wants to be home as well, it is not exactly comfortable sleeping outside of the Med Bay on a cot. But Liara knows something more occurred between the two women so she is cautious, things have been awful since Shelby died. "Karin, when do you think it is safe to let Elly come home?"

Dr. Karin Chakwas has always prided herself on a job well done. But Shelby's death has hit her hard, harder than she thinks it should. The human is near tears, she doesn't want to break down in front of anyone; she wants to be alone. She cannot find the words right now so she simply leaves, "Please excuse me."

Liara reaches a hand out to her as she passes her but the doctor does not stop.

"Well that's just great!" yells Shepard.

"Elly!" Liara is stern.

"What! I want to go home it's not my fault she is suddenly gun shy." Again she wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Liara remains calm; she knows it is better to be calm when Shepard is so angry, yelling back helps nothing. "Elly you need to be patient."

"What I need is my own damn bed and you next to me," she crosses her arms over her chest much like a child would do when they don't get their way.

Liara knows Shepard is hurting; it often comes out as anger first then switches to a more manageable emotion. She knows she doesn't want to be in the same room where Shelby died. She doubts she was able to communicate that to Karin.

Liara moves closer to Shepard "Do you want to hold her?" She hopes Raina will help diffuse Elly's anger.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing T'Soni," Shepard says in a complaining tone. She holds out her arms.

Liara transfers Raina to her. Shepard still has to use her lap to hold Raina's weight, the doctor is right, she is still pretty weak. This is another reason for her foul mood, she is not bouncing back like she used to.

Liara sits down and places her hand on Shepard's leg. "She is hurting too Elly, you need to try to be patient with her."

Sighing "I know…I..it's just that…ugh nevermind."

"What? You can tell me?"

"Look I know I am being selfish but I almost died and I don't want to spend another day here…I just don't," a tear escapes which she brushes away quickly. "I know I am acting like a child but it is not my fault that Shelby died."

"Of course not Elly."

"I mean I tried Liara…I tried to stop it…I really…it's not my fault...it's not..." Elly hugs Raina close she cannot stop her tears.

Liara stands and leans over to hug her. "It's not your fault Elly."

* * *

Arelia fell asleep after sobbing into Miranda's shoulder. Miranda is in the kitchen now trying to decide what to do next. Food always seems to be something people take comfort in perhaps making a meal will do some good for Arelia. What an odd thought, that food can comfort yet so many people turn to it to do just that.

Never having someone she cared about lose someone Miranda is a bit at a loss. She is not sure how to act around Arelia, what is she supposed to say, she feels like a fool because she doesn't know what to do.

Death is so damn final. It doesn't judge or discriminate it takes you when it takes you and leaves lives torn in its wake. It's not fair, but what about life is fair.

Miranda wants to make her pain go away but she can't help but wonder what her future with the asari will be now. Will Arelia look at Miranda and be reminded of losing Shelby, will it be too painful to be with Miranda, too painful to even hope?

Miranda has opened herself to Arelia more than she has to anyone in her entire life she is so scared that Arelia will push her away and feels guilty for having such thoughts.

"You okay Miranda?"

Miranda didn't realize it but she has been staring at an open refrigerator for who knows how long.

"What..uh…Arelia I should be asking you that," Miranda closes the door to look at the asari.

"You looked lost in thought Miranda," probes Arelia.

Miranda closes the distance, she hugs Arelia tight. Not sure what to say or do she simply says "What can I do to make it better?" She can't help but take in the scent of Arelia as she holds her, she smells like lilacs.

"You are doing it Miranda, I will be okay." Arelia steps back from the hug taking Miranda's hands into hers.

"I just wish …" Miranda cannot think of the words. She looks down, she cannot maintain eye contact.

Arelia seems to understand. She smiles slightly. Lifting her hand to cup Miranda's cheek Arelia steps in and kisses her softly. Her arms wrap around her waist to pull her close. Arelia wants to feel all of Miranda and she wants it now. As she deepens the kiss Arelia grabs a fistful of Miranda's hair and draws her closer.

Miranda responds with a soft moan as she opens her mouth to taste Arelia's tongue. Her hands make their way to Arelia's low back to ignite her nerves. Kissing Arelia seems to make time fade away, nothing else matters, no one else exists except them.

Arelia breaks from the kiss and moves her mouth to Miranda's ear, her tongue tracing a line along her jaw. "Make love to me."

Miranda is not sure it is the best time but her body's yearning is winning over logical thinking. The bedroom is too far, Miranda guides Arelia to the couch.

* * *

"Hey Doc, how's it going?" asks Commander Williams. She is in the mess hall grabbing a snack from the refrigerator.

The doctor is at the end of the table slumped over a data pad. She doesn't look like she has slept for days. It has been almost twenty-four hours since Shelby died.

When the doctor does not reply, Ashley sits beside her, "Hey you okay?"

"Huh..oh sorry Commander, I didn't hear you."

Looking at her now Dr. Chakwas is exhausted. Her normally perfectly styled grey hair looks like it hasn't been combed in days. She has bags under her red bloodshot eyes, Ashley wonders if she has been crying.

Placing her hand on the doctor's shoulder Ashley asks "You okay Karin?" Ashley rarely uses the doctor's first name, she is worried.

Sighing Chakwas replies, "I am a bit tired."

"I'd say, you look awful."

"Gee thanks Commander," she smiles slightly.

Trying to think of what to say after a death is so damn hard and awkward, even for the most eloquent of speakers. "How is Shepard doing?"

"She is going to be fine. She is feeling better, she wants to go home."

"Why do I hear a butt in there?"

The doctor looks at Ashley, "I just want to make sure there are no complications."

Ashley realizes that she must be second guessing herself over what happened with Shelby. "What kind of complications Karin?"

The doctor opens her mouth to say something but then stops. She looks down at her hands. There really isn't an answer, I mean there is risk for infection etc. etc., but there really is no reason why Shepard cannot go home. She is out of the woods and would be more comfortable there recuperating, but Chakwas is afraid. She is afraid of releasing her and never seeing her again. She knows it is silly not to mention unprofessional, but for the first time in what seems like forever she is afraid.

She feels Ashley's hand on her shoulder, "Hey..you know you can talk to me."

Dr. Chakwas smiles, she is usually the one saying that line to the soldiers she treats. "I'm fine Commander." She looks up at Ashley "Really." She stands and heads toward the Med Bay.

Shepard is sleeping; Liara is next to her Raina is asleep in her arms. Liara looks toward the door when she hears it open. Liara stands and moves towards Dr. Chakwas.

"Karin are you alright?" Liara is very concerned for her friend.

Nodding Chakwas says "I will be fine Liara thank you."

"Karin I know you did everything you could to save Shelby, please do not blame yourself."

"Thank you Liara. How long has she been sleeping?" Chakwas moves over Shepard to run a scan.

"About thirty minutes. She still seems so weak."

Finishing the scan Chakwas is happy with what she sees. "She will be weak for a few more days I suspect. This was a pretty bad wound Liara. Her blood loss alone was…" she was going to say fatal but doesn't. The scan is clear, she has no infection and her wound is nearly closed. Her nanites are working very well. When she wakes up you can take her home if you want."

Liara is happy to hear that Elly can come home but wants to make sure it is the right call. "Are you sure Karin…I mean I know how stubborn she is being and how difficult it is for her to accept help." Damn it it didn't come out quite right; she is not questioning Chakwas medical opinion.

Nodding Chakwas says "I am sure Liara."

Liara places her hand on the doctor's shoulder "I did not mean to presume …"

"…think nothing of it Liara," interrupts Chakwas. "I know how concerned you are for her, but Shepard is right. She will probably recover quicker at home and she will be more comfortable. That is if you are up to taking care of her."

"Of course Karin." The doctor looks at her. "I am so sorry about Shelby, I know you did everything you could."

Patting the asari's hand that is still on her shoulder the doctor smiles "Thank you Liara. It is difficult losing anyone but this," she sighs "this I was not expecting. I have gone over the data and the surgery vid and I cannot find anything that would indicate I missed something. I am just not sure how the tear happened, the artery wall must have been compromised and I didn't see it."

Liara is no doctor she does not know if it is something the doctor should have been able to predict, she highly doubts it.

"You said it yourself," says Liara "you did not miss anything."

"Well in any case, Shepard is good to go. I can help you move her when she wakes. I don't want her walking around too much. She will need to be in bed for at least a week. She can walk to the bathroom, but I want her in bed am I clear Liara?"

"Yes Karin."

"And if you don't mind, I would like to stop by in a couple of days to check on her."

"Of course, we can have you over for dinner or lunch, whatever works with your schedule."

"Most of the crew is off ship, do you want help gathering your things?

"I would love it, thank you."

* * *

"This is her when she left for the university." Arelia is melding with Miranda sharing her memories of Shelby.

"Her markings are so different from yours," says Miranda. They are not speaking out loud but within each other's minds. It felt weird at first to Miranda but to be able to think a thought and know that Arelia can hear it is amazing.

They have been on the couch for hours holding each other while Arelia shares memories of Shelby.

"Yes, she does not have the markings I do. Her coloring is closer to Moria's."

"And she loved art?"

"Yes. Here." Arelia though tired from the long meld is enjoying remembering her daughter with the woman she loves. She shows Miranda a time when she and Shelby were at the Thessia art gallery. Shelby was about 60 years old at the time. They spent the day together. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky.

"She was beautiful Arelia, just like you," says Miranda.

Arelia slowly, slowly ends the meld. The two are naked holding each other on the couch. Arelia squeezes Miranda tightly as she snuggles her face in the crook of Miranda's neck. Miranda squeezes Arelia back, "Thank you for showing me Arelia."

"She was a wonderful daughter; I was very, very proud of her." Arelia realizes she said 'was' and not 'is'. She holds Miranda tighter.

"I got you," says Miranda.

* * *

"Let me run one more scan," says Dr. Chakwas. It has been hours since Shepard fell asleep; it concerns her that she is still sleeping. Liara is at the foot of the med bed, Raina in the portable play pen in the corner. "Hmm"

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"Her scan shows nothing out of the ordinary."

Shepard hears people talking over her, she wakes. "Hey." She blinks her eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Hey yourself," says Liara as she takes Elly's hand.

"What are you two doing?" Shepard asks.

"Just making sure you are okay Shepard," says Chakwas. "You will be happy to know that you are free."

Shepard sits up a little too quickly, she winces and lies back. "Really, I get to go home?" The look on her face is like a child who finally wore down her parents.

"You have to listen to Liara Shepard. I gave her strict instructions. You are to remain in bed for a week."

"A week!"

"Yes a week. You can walk to the bathroom but you are to have your meals in bed. Maybe by the end of the week I will allow you to walk to the kitchen."

Shepard smirks, "Allow me? Really Karin….you gonna monitor all of my movements?"

"No she is not, I am" says Liara. Her tone is very serious. "It's these terms Elly or you remain here."

Shepard knows she is serious. "Geez it's so not fair that you two gang up on me," she tries her pout.

Liara just lets out a small laugh shaking her head. "We have a chair you need to get into then we can get you to the car."

"Sounds good."

Shepard dangles her legs over the med bed. Karin and Liara are on either side of her ready to steady her when she stands. Shepard tries her legs; they feel like jello when she stands. She is quickly guided to the chair. The movement alone tires her out it kind of scares her.

"You okay Shepard?" asks Chakwas.

"Yeah…why do I feel so weak?"

"Your body needs time to heal that is why I insist you remain in bed."

"Maybe you should stay here Elly," says Liara.

Shepard takes her hand, "No please. If you don't mind Liara I really want to be in our own bed."

"Okay."

Liara looks to the doctor who gives her a reassuring nod that this indeed is a good idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Landing outside the Shepard/T'Soni home Elly is asleep in the front seat. Liara leaves the car with Raina to get her situated in the house. Shepard wakes realizing she is alone in the car. She is not sure how long she has been there. She opens the door of the sky car and swings her legs out. Yawning she rubs at her face to try to wake up. The front door looks so far away.

Shepard scoots to the edge of the car seat; both hands are on the car's doorframe. Taking a deep breath she stands up. She is a bit wobbly but uses the car for balance as she makes sure she can stand on her own. It is not exactly a nice feeling; she just woke up from a nap and yet is exhausted. She already feels sweat forming on her brow and she hasn't even taken a step.

She knows she should sit back down but doesn't think she can and she sure can't take a step. She feels stuck and Shepard is cursing herself for even trying such a stupid thing. She blames her tiredness thinking that Liara would just leave her in the car for a long period of time.

"Shepard!"

Oh thank God Shepard thinks she knows she cannot stand much longer, her legs are shaking. Liara puts both arms around her, almost like a bear hug, she guides Shepard back into the car.

"What the hell were you thinking?" yells Liara.

Shepard is panting and she is pale.

"I leave you for two minutes, I cannot believe you. You could have hurt yourself!" Liara is pacing now, she is a mixture of furious and fear.

Gasping for breath Shepard says "I'm…sor"

"..sorry?" Liara yells. "Oh by all means that fixes everything Elly! Do you want me to take you back to Karin?"

Liara looks at Shepard; she looks so small, so weak. Though she is furious she is more scared than anything. Her feelings of losing Shepard are at the surface and have been since she was shot. She wants to protect her bondmate, keep her close, but for Shepard to do such a thing is just idiotic.

Shepard is able to slow her breathing now; she knows Liara is mad and scared all in one package. "Liara."

"What!" Liara stops her pacing and looks at Elly.

"Can you please help me?"

Liara could continue to yell and rant but her simple request for help diffuses her feelings instantly. Elly does not ask for help very often. Though Liara is happy to help she is scared that Elly needs it.

Liara leans down to help when Shepard says, "Can you use your biotics please. I don't think I can walk."

Liara's heart sinks. "Are you in pain Elly?"

"Just a little," she winces as she says it.

"Goddess Elly, I am calling Karin."

Elly grabs her hand, "That's not necessary, please can you just get me inside…please?"

"Okay..I'm…I'm sorry of course." Liara lifts Elly using her biotics.

Setting her down on the bed Liara moves to help Shepard get undressed.

"I'm sorry Liara I ..I don't know what I was thinking. I woke up and you and Raina were gone."

"Oh Elly I am so sorry. I wanted to get Raina situated in the house before waking you. I was gone for just a minute."

Shepard is sitting while Liara is at her feet taking her shoes off. Shepard strokes her crest. "I'm sorry I scared you Liara. Are you okay?"

Liara looks up and takes Elly's hand into hers, "You did scare me Elly. You have to let yourself heal. You could have really hurt yourself." Liara kisses her hand.

Shepard with her other hand pulls Liara closer to her. "I love you Liara." Shepard nearly falls into Liara when their lips meet. It has been awhile since they have been together, but Liara knows she cannot do this type of activity right now. Breaking from the kiss, "I have missed that," says Shepard as she hugs Liara taking in her scent as her lips kiss along Liara's neck.

"Elly, we can't do this now."

Shepard knows what she means, she already feels like she could fall asleep. Sighing "I know, I just wanted a little taste," she flashes her sly grin but it is quickly replaced with a wince.

"Okay, you need to lie back."

Shepard does not resist, she lets Liara help her to her pillow. Shepard doesn't like feeling helpless but she also doesn't mind it when Liara undresses her, though she wishes the circumstances were different.

Liara notices her smiling as she takes her pants off. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm ravaging you in my mind right now," quips Shepard.

"Ohh really?" asks Liara.

Shepard merely nods.

With Shepard's pajama top in her hand Liara asks "Can you sit up?"

Shepard props herself up on her elbows, "Afraid this is the best I can do at the moment."

"Okay, I'm going to lift you then." Liara uses her biotics. Shepard is hovering just about waist level. It makes it easier for Liara to redress her in her pajamas. Shepard loves the feeling of weightlessness, she is still smiling.

As Liara gently lowers Shepard back on the bed she says "You know I could meld to see exactly what it is that is bringing such a smile to your face."

"Please do."

"You are tired Elly. You need to rest. Maybe later."

"Promise?" Shepard catches Liara's wrist and looks at her. "I really miss you Liara."

Liara leans down and kisses Shepard fully on the lips. "I miss you too. You rest now. If you need me please use your omni-tool if I can't hear you call out okay. Do not try to get up."

"Yes Ma'am." Shepard knows she is serious and she willingly obeys. She does not want to further injure herself.

Liara kisses her again then reluctantly leaves Shepard to sleep.

* * *

"You sure you are okay?" Miranda is getting ready to visit Shepard and Liara; she heard that Dr. Chakwas released Shepard to recuperate at home.

"Yes Miranda, I want to come," says Arelia.

Miranda is worried; Arelia lost Shelby three days ago and Arelia seems to be fine, almost too fine.

"Miranda do not worry. Would you be happier if I was crying and still in bed?"

_Actually _yes she thinks, "No not at all Arelia, I …well I don't know what." Miranda knows people deal with grief in different ways. She and Arelia have spent the last three days remembering Shelby. During their melds Arelia has shown everything there is to know about her daughter. It is as if Miranda actually knew her. It feels weird to Miranda, she is grateful for the memories of course, but to see Arelia smiling and more confident well it is a bit unnerving.

It is not like Miranda expects Arelia to stay in bed for weeks and weeks, and cry and cry though she has cried a lot already even Miranda has cried a lot. It actually has been exhausting. She is just worried that visiting Shepard will bring it all back and that is what she wants to tell Arelia though she suspects the asari already knows.

Arelia brushes Miranda's hair behind her ear. "I am okay Miranda. I will get sad from time to time and I suspect that will happen for awhile, but that does not mean I stop living. I want to see Shepard and Liara and little Raina. It will be good to get out of the house don't you think?"

Miranda takes the asari's hand into her own and kisses her palm. "I love you Arelia. I just want what's best for you."

"This is what is best," insists Arelia.

"All right then. Let's go."

* * *

"Hello you two," says Liara as she hugs Arelia then Miranda. "Please come in."

"Thank you Liara, I am so glad we were able to come by, it is nice to see you," says Arelia. "I hope Shepard is doing well.

Miranda sees Liara stiffen slightly. "What's going on Liara?"

"She ..ah…well she is still recovering. It is to be expected according to Dr. Chakwas."

Miranda does not like what she is hearing, "She is still in bed?"

Liara hears the concern in her voice, "Yes..but"

"…but nothing Liara. Can I go see her?" asks Miranda.

Arelia places her hand on Miranda's back as if to indicate that the human is scaring Liara. Her suspicions are confirmed when she looks at Arelia's face.

"Sorry Liara. Karin is probably right, but I would still like to see her if you don't mind."

Liara is not fooled by Miranda's sudden tone of voice change. "Of course, last I checked though she was sleeping. Let me go see."

Miranda steps in front of Liara, "Let me if you don't mind."

Looking at her Liara is hoping Miranda can find some answers as to why Shepard is still so weak. "Of course, we will be in the family room."

Miranda heads for the bedroom.

Seeing Shepard sleeping, Miranda decides to run a scan before waking her. The soft clicking of her omni-tool makes Shepard stir.

"What's going on?" Shepard slurs, still half asleep.

"Sorry Shepard. It's Miranda. Liara tells me you still feel pretty weak."

"Yeah. And what you just had to come see for yourself?" Shepard turns to sit up.

"Hold still please, I am almost done."

Shepard lets out a heavy sigh. She is not a happy camper. She hates being bedridden and hates that she is not feeling well. She wants to feel normal again, well at least the way she felt before she was shot.

"Okay, you can move now. Do you need help sitting up?"

Though she wouldn't mind the help she says she doesn't need it, "I got it."

Miranda sees her wince as she sits up. Miranda helps adjust some pillows. "You comfortable?"

"Fine," Miranda knows she is angry. "So?"

"What?" asks Miranda.

"What's the scan say?"

Miranda checks the scan, "Everything looks normal Shepard."

Shepard snorts, "Then why do I still feel like shit? I can't even stay awake during the day."

Hearing this is very concerning to Miranda. "Your color is a bit pale Shepard. Have you been running a fever?" Miranda touches her forehead with the back of her hand.

"No. Liara runs a scan every time I wake up. Says the same thing, nothing's wrong. So you telling me this is all in my head?"

"Not at all Shepard. Are you able to walk?"

"Not for very long. I barely made it to the bathroom yesterday before I had to take a knee, I thought my legs were gonna give out on me."

"I want to take some blood Shepard so I can analyze it. Something may be going on that is not showing up on the scan."

"Be my guest."

"Well I don't have…oh wait. I do have a kit in the car. Let me get it." Miranda turns to leave.

"Hey," Shepard catches her wrist. When Miranda looks at her she asks "Could this be serious?"

Placing her hand over Shepard's she pats it, "Let me run some tests first okay?"

Shepard nods as she sinks a little more into the bed.

* * *

Miranda hears laughing coming from the family room as she leaves the bedroom. "What's going on in here?"

Laughing Arelia and Liara are on the floor with Raina. "She is mumbling," says Arelia.

"Ba ba ba ba" says Raina.

"She is just so precious Liara," says Arelia.

Miranda kneels down to listen and can't help but smile. Her smile fades when she thinks of Shepard. "Can we maybe bring Shepard out here?"

Liara looks at her, "Is she awake?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I woke her when I ran my scan."

Worried "Did you find anything?"

"No. But I have a kit in the car and would like to take some blood to analyze it. I don't like her color Liara and I sure don't like that she is still weak."

Standing now Liara asks "Do you think something is wrong? That this is not a normal recovery?"

"I am not saying that Liara, I just want to test her blood as a precaution." Miranda decides to keep her theories to herself without concrete evidence.

Liara nods.

"I think it might be good for Shepard if she is out here with us it may improve that mood of hers," smiles Miranda.

"Of course," says Liara.

"I'll help you Liara," says Arelia.

Miranda heads for the car to get her med kit.

"I can do it Arelia thank you. I will be right back."

Liara enters the bedroom she sees Shepard slouching low on the bed. "Hi Elly," she leans in to kiss her.

Shepard does not respond, she doesn't even open her mouth.

Liara steps back, "What is it?"

"You having fun out there?"

Liara knows Shepard is not feeling well but her mood is getting on her nerves. She has been nothing but hostile for the past two days since she has been home. "We are actually. I came in here to get you."

Crossing her arms over her chest Shepard says "Don't do me any favors."

Liara leans down to look Shepard right in the eye. "If you want to continue to stay in here and sulk and feel sorry for yourself fine Elly, but we have guests. I will be out there having fun with or without you." Standing now crossing her arms over her chest, "What's it going to be? You want to join us or not?"

"Not."

Sighing Liara says nothing more and leaves her bondmate to sulk.

Arelia is all smiles as she plays with little Raina. "Has she said Ma Ma yet?" she asks Liara as she returns to the family room. Furrowing her brow she asks "Where's Shepard?"

Letting out a heavy sigh Liara slumps into a nearby chair. "She prefers to sulk in her bedroom. And no Raina has not said Ma Ma yet." Liara huffs.

"You okay Liara?"

"I am," sighing again "she is just so infuriating sometimes."

Arelia seems to understand. "Is she still in pain?"

"Yes and she is so tired all of the time. I don't understand it."

The two asari hear Miranda return and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

"Haven't they come to get you?" asks Miranda

"Excuse me?" Shepard snarls.

"I thought you would want to sit out there with the rest of us." Miranda sets her kit down on the nearby dresser.

"No thanks."

"Ah I see."

Narrowing her eyes at Miranda, "What do you see?"

"I recognize brooding when I see it Shepard. I thought you were better than that."

"Guess you thought wrong."

"Arm" Miranda is ready to take a blood sample.

Shepard extends her arm.

"Ouch! You did that on purpose."

Miranda smirks a little. "You know Shepard you are acting like a baby. I swear Raina is more mature than you are right now."

"Oh Miranda you are so fucking funny."

Miranda shakes her head.

"Got something to say Lawson."

Miranda turns to look at her, "Have you been treating Liara like this Shepard?"

The question stuns her to say the least. Uncrossing her arms she asks "Why?"

"That woman loves you Shepard. She would do anything, anything for you and you act like this. She is busting her ass trying to care for you AND she has a baby she is taking care of. I would think you would show her more appreciation."

Shepard narrows her eyes at Miranda. She is wondering if Liara said something to her. She has been crabby but not mean to Liara has she? She feels like crap and when she feels helpless on top of that she gets pissed, loses the little patience she has and is ….yeah she is pretty sure she has not treated Liara very well.

Miranda turns to leave the bedroom; she has packed up her kit.

"Aren't you gonna give me the results?"

"I can't check it here. I have to do it at home. I don't have the right equipment." Miranda can tell she is a little nervous though she doubts she would ever admit it. "I will let you know tonight okay Shepard?"

"Okay, hey."

"What?"

"Can you tell Liara to come in here please? Thanks."

Miranda smiles.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Liara remains at a distance her arms are crossed over her chest. She does not want to go another round with Shepard.

"I…I just wanted to apologize Liara. I didn't realize I was treating you so poorly. I …well I'm sorry."

"Okay," Liara is not really convinced. She knows the last few days have been hard for Shepard, but they have been hard for Liara too. "That it?"

Shepard is a little surprised by Liara's hostility, but then again she shouldn't be. Shepard realizes by Liara's behavior that she has been mean otherwise Liara would not be reacting this way.

"Umm," she is not sure she should ask. "Can I join you?"

Liara can see that Shepard is trying. Her bondmate will hardly look at her, she knows she feels bad.

"Of course, I can lift you if you want," says Liara.

"Please," says Shepard. "But.."

"What?"

"I think I should get some clothes on first," Shepard says with her sly grin.

It is hard for Liara to resist that grin. She didn't even realize Shepard was still in her pajamas since that is all she has been in lately.

* * *

"Well well look who is joining us?" smiles Miranda.

Arelia looks up from playing with Raina to see Shepard in a blue bubble being lowered onto the couch. She hopes her face does not give away the shocked look she has as her looks at Shepard. She is so used to seeing her strong and vibrant, but now she looks weak, pale, small and tired.

"Hello Shepard it is good to see you."

Liara adjusts some pillows for Shepard. "Hey Arelia," she winces a little. "So what are you guys doing out here?"

"We are trying to teach Raina how to say Ma Ma," says Arelia.

"Oh really? What about Pa Pa? I think she should learn that first," Shepard smiles. She is happy that Liara sat next to her. Shepard squeezes her leg.

"First things first Shepard," says Miranda as she sits on the floor to join Arelia and Raina.

"So what's for dinner?" asks Shepard.

They all look at her. Liara says "I didn't know if you would be up for it."

Shepard can see the concern in Liara's face. "Of course I am I'm starving." She is lying; she is not hungry at all.

"Tell you what," says Miranda. "How about I go and get some pasta from that place you two like and bring it back."

"Oh you don't have to do that Miranda," says Liara.

"Nonsense. I will swing by the estate to test Shepard's blood; that is if you can wait awhile."

Liara looks to Shepard with such hope in her eyes. All Shepard can think about is how tired she is. She does not know if she will be able to stay awake by the time Miranda returns. "Of course," replies Shepard.

Miranda looks to Arelia. Arelia nods letting Miranda know it is okay to go alone. "Okay then, I will be back as soon as I can."

"Ma Ma, Ma Ma," says Arelia. Raina seems very enthralled with the asari matron.

Liara wraps her arms around Shepard as she watches the interaction. She lays her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I love you Elly."

Kissing her temple Shepard says "I love you too Liara. I don't know how you put up with me. Sorry I have been so difficult lately."

Liara squeezes her and kisses her cheek, "It's okay."

"No it's not, but thank you."

"Ma Ma," says Arelia. Raina looks at her with raised eyebrows. "Ma Ma."

"She is just so adorable," says Arelia. "May I hold her?"

"Yes of course," says Liara.

Arelia scoops up the little bundle of joy. "Her eyes are so beautiful Shepard, just like yours."

Shepard smiles, "Yeah, I think they look better on her." Shepard wants to say something more to Arelia but she does not know if this is the right time. When is the right time to say sorry your daughter is dead? She didn't get a chance to tell her before she and Miranda left the Normandy.

"Uh…" Shepard takes Liara's hand for strength, "Arelia?"

Arelia looks at her, "Yes?"

Liara can sense Shepard is about to say something serious. She squeezes her hand to let her know she is not alone.

"I…I am so sorry about Shelby."

Arelia gives a slight smile, "Thank you Shepard. I am so grateful for your help."

"Grateful?" Shepard actually didn't mean to say that out loud, but she is shocked.

Arelia stands, Raina still in her arms. "Yes Shepard. I am very grateful to you and to Liara and Miranda. To everyone on the Normandy. Because of you I was able to see my daughter again. Touch her face and hold her hand. You did that for me Shepard, so yes I am grateful."

Shepard was not expecting it, the tears come quickly. There are too many to wipe away or hide. She feels Liara's arm around her shoulders.

Arelia moves toward Liara, Liara knows what she wants. She gets up and takes Raina. Arelia sits beside Shepard and hugs her. "Thank you Shepard for everything."

It is too much. Shepard starts to cry. She holds tightly to Arelia. "I'm so sorry Arelia."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Shepard."

Liara cannot stop the tears in her owneyes. She knows this is good for Shepard. She knows her bondmate has been blaming herself for not being able to do more for Shelby. She hopes this will help with her healing.

* * *

The machine is finally done processing the results. Miranda has a look at the blood sample from Shepard and she does not like what she sees.


	22. Chapter 22

There is a knock on the door, Liara tells Arelia "Oh that must be Miranda."

Miranda left to get take out from Shepard and Liara's favorite pasta restaurant. Miranda was also running Shepard's blood sample through her machines at her rented estate.

"Please come in..oh let me get one," Liara says as she grabs a bag from Miranda.

"Thanks.

Arelia joins them in the kitchen as the two get the food ready.

"Where's Raina?" asks Miranda when she sees Arelia empty handed.

"She is lying down," says Liara.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was gone so long."

Arelia comes up behind Miranda and kisses her cheek, "It's been two hours."

Miranda is shocked. "What?" Shaking her head, "Sorry, I had no idea you must all be starving."

"Well Elly fell asleep on the couch, but Arelia and I had fun with Raina. Were you able to run your tests Miranda?" asks Liara.

"I did yes; do you think we can wake Shepard so we all can discuss what I found?"

"Yes of course," says Liara.

"I got soup for her Liara, I thought it would be better than pasta right now," says Miranda.

While Miranda and Arelia get the plates ready, Liara wakes Shepard.

"Feeling gentle soft lips on her own Shepard responds with a smile, she knows it is Liara. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Miranda is here with the food and she has your results. "Can I help you sit up?"

Yawning Shepard nods.

"Here we go," says Arelia as she sets plates down on the coffee table. The group is eating in the family room. Miranda hands a bowl of soup to Shepard.

"Soup?" smirks Shepard.

"It is better you for than the pasta right now Shepard," says Miranda.

Blowing on it Shepard replies, "If you say so." It doesn't really bother her; she is not all that hungry anyway.

After a few moments of eating Liara asks again "So what did you find Miranda?"

Swallowing her bite Miranda says, "Well, it is nothing serious but not exactly good news."

Shepard and Liara exchanges looks.

"Just spit it out," says Shepard.

"Your nanites seems to be working at only 37.67% capacity Shepard, which explains why you are not healing as fast as you normally do after sustaining a wound. Your lethargy is quite normal for someone healing from a bullet wound."

"Come again?" asks Shepard.

"You are healing without much aid from your nanites. Which is why it is taking longer to bounce back and feel better."

"Yeah I got that the first time Miranda," says Shepard, "what's the reason?"

"It's hard to say. I am running additional tests but I suspect your nanites have been slowly deteriorating for quite some time now."

"Is that how you designed them?" asks Liara. She suspects the answer but asks anyway.

"No no not at all."

"Then what is the cause, I mean is this fatal?" asks Shepard.

"No Shepard. I am hoping to pin point the rate of decay when the tests are done running, that I guess is why I was so late in getting dinner. I do have a theory."

"What is it?" asks Arelia.

"Remember when you fired the weapon that killed the reapers?"

"Ah yeah," smirks Shepard.

"Well I don't know if you are aware, but a brilliant ball of red light flashed out from the crucible when it was fired."

"A red light?" Shepard does not remember that.

"Yes. I suspect this is what killed the reapers and all sentient life. I have a feeling it affected your nanites. I am running a test of my own blood as we speak."

"So my nanites are failing but it's not fatal? How can that be?" asks Shepard.

"I need to run more tests to be sure, but the nanites do not keep you alive not really. They keep your cells constantly healthy."

"So without the nanites my cells are no longer healthy?"

Shaking her head Miranda tries to explain "You nanites are in a constant state of activity which keeps your cells healthy. Allows you to regenerate health faster, this explains why you heal so quickly. Without the nanites keeping up their constant state of activity for each cell within your body, each cell will decay at a regular rate as all cells eventually do."

"So my lifespan just got cut in half, is that what you are telling me?" asks Shepard.

If it were anyone other than Shepard asking Miranda would be surprised at the bluntness of the question. "Without intervention, yes you would age as a regular human being."

"What about my implants?" Shepard is concerned. Liara takes her hand.

"Your cybernetic implants are attached to your skeleton. There are machine parts within you that are more for monitoring purposes. I assure you Shepard your bodily functions, your heart beat, kidneys, etc are all human parts. But I would not mind doing more extensive testing to see if your implants have been impacted. It may explain your feeling of weakness though it is hard to know if that is the cause or simply the regular healing process."

"What kind of testing?" asks Liara, it is her turn to be concerned.

"The lab at my estate is outfitted with the proper equipment to detect any anomalies in your implants. I would just need to run a few scans, it is quite harmless," says Miranda.

"Sooo I am going to be fine?" asks Shepard, she is still not convinced.

"Yes Shepard. It will take you twice as long to heal as it usually does which is why you are so tired and weak. Typically you would be up and around feeling good by now." Still seeing the concern on both Shepard and Liara's faces Miranda tries to reassure them "I assure you, you are fine Shepard."

Shepard squeezes Liara's hand then lets it go to take another bite of her soup. "So when should I get these scans done, I mean I want to know my implants are working. I don't want to wait too long."

"You two can come over tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Oh I will be up to it. Hopefully Liara will drag me regardless if I feel up to it."

Liara nods.

* * *

"Right this way," says Miranda as she leads Liara and Shepard to her lab at her rented estate. Liara is carrying Shepard using her biotics as Shepard still cannot walk long distances. "Arelia is already in the lab. How are you feeling today Shepard?"

"Tired."

"How are you Liara?" asks Miranda as they turn a corner and walk down a long hallway.

"I am fine." Miranda can see how tired Liara is.

"Where's Riana?"

"Valya is watching her," replies Liara. "She is an asari commando we know."

"Yes Arelia has spoken of her; I would like to meet her. She is bonded to..?"

"…Dara," helps Liara.

"That's right. And Dara is the archeologist right?" asks Miranda.

"That's right. She actually returns this week from Feros," says Liara. Feros was not exactly a fun trip for Liara. Though she had a great couple of days before she fell into a poisonous flower bed and was sick. She relived the worst two years of her life, the two years without Shepard after she was killed due to her fever.

"Here we are," says Miranda.

After walking through a secure door the room opens up to reveal multiple scanning tables, work stations and various machines. The room is a large rectangular shaped room; it takes up half of one of the three wings of the estate.

"Wow Miranda this is impressive," says Liara as she gently sets Shepard down into a nearby chair.

"Morning you two," says Arelia, "Isn't this amazing?" Her eyes are big with wonder.

"Amazing," smirks Shepard. She doesn't like it, it's too clean and sterile, it reminds her too much of a hospital and the med bay on the Normandy, though this is much larger than the med bay.

"Okay, well let's get you on this table," says Miranda.

Liara moves Shepard again with her biotics and helps her lay down on the table.

"So how long will this take?"Shepard asks through clenched teeth. Her pain is not much better today.

"Just a few minutes Shepard, all you need to do is lie still." Miranda gets to work on the nearby console. "You comfortable Shepard?"

"Peachy."

"Okay, hold as still as possible please." Miranda punches in a few commands and the scan begins.

There is low humming noise. Shepard just keeps her eyes closed steadying her breathing. She feels as if she could fall asleep but then hears Miranda's voice again.

"All done," says Miranda

Liara helps Shepard sit up. Her legs are dangling off the table.

"Arelia, why don't you show them to the family room and I will join you shortly," says Miranda as she punches more buttons on the console.

* * *

The three women visit for about twenty minutes drinking tea before Miranda appears.

"It is as I suspected. Your implants are fine."

"And the nanites?" asks Shepard.

"At the rate of decay I would say they will be at 0% capacity in about four months."

Miranda and Arelia exchange a look that Liara notices.

"What is it Miranda?" asks Liara.

"There is another alternative we can try Shepard."

"What?"

"Since Project Lazarus I have been working to further nanite development," says Miranda.

"Meaning?" asks Shepard.

"Meaning I am improving the nanites themselves and what they can do inside a human body."

This information is a little disconcerting, what could she possibly do with such technology except sell it to the highest bidder?

"Why?" Shepard is cautious with her tone.

Shepard notices that Miranda is looking at Arelia who is nodding to the human. "I have been trying to improve them for personal reasons Shepard."

Now it is Shepard and Liara's turn to exchange knowing looks. They both know that Miranda is unable to have a child due to her genetic makeup. They both believe this is what she is talking about.

"As you know," continues Miranda, "I cannot conceive. So I have been working on a more advanced nanite to see if I can reprogram some of the nanites already in my bloodstream."

"And?" asks Shepard.

"And I have not been successful."

"We are sorry to hear that," Liara says.

"Thank you, but no apologies necessary. I want to repurpose the nanites for you Shepard."

Shocked Shepard is not sure she heard right. "What?"

"The advanced nanites will only work for you, me and Oriana since we already have nanites in our blood stream. I want to inject you with these advanced nanites. It will be as if you are receiving an upgrade," Miranda smiles.

"But Miranda, I don't want you giving up your chance to conceive."

Miranda and Arelia exchange a knowing glance.

"I'm not giving up Shepard, I do not need to be the one that conceives," she smiles again.

Shepard looks at her and Arelia and wonders if Arelia is pregnant. Liara beats her to the question she wants to ask.

"Are you pregnant Arelia?"

They both smile. "I am not, not yet." She and Miranda hold hands.

Shepard just shakes her head in disbelief. She is happy for Miranda of course she is just amazed how life works out sometimes.

"So you see Shepard," says Miranda "I can reprogram these nanites to work with the ones that are failing and in a sense they will take over for them. You will heal faster than before and your lifespan will be longer."

"How much longer?" asks Shepard. She wants to be around for her children, she wants more than one. She and Liara discussed it just last night when Shepard thought that her lifespan would only be for another 50 years or so.

"It is hard to say, but my calculations depict about 400 years."

"Goddess," says Liara as she brings a hand to her mouth in astonishment. "400 years?"

"That is what my calculations are showing yes," says Miranda.

With a 400 year lifespan, Shepard could actually be present at her daughter's wedding. She wants it but she is cautious. "What are the risks?" asks Shepard.

"I have not completed my testing yet. I suspect it will take another month. I would start with a very lose dose first and monitor you very closely to see how they interact with your existing nanites. I am actually testing that now in the lab, that is why I took more blood then I needed yesterday," Miranda smiles.

"Are …are you sure about this Miranda. The repurposing of the nanites I mean?" asks Shepard.

"Yes I am Shepard. It does not take long to make the necessary program changes, I have already begun making them. I will be ready to begin testing this week."

"Well it sounds too good to be true," says Shepard.

"I understand your reservations Shepard. You don't have to take the nanites if you do not want to, but I will be repurposing them nonetheless. I too have a reason to live a long lifetime." She and Arelia smile at each other.

"In the meantime what do you need us to do?" asks Liara.

"Nothing really, Shepard just needs to rest and get well. Like I said I will know more in a few weeks. I hope to start testing in a month. If you two want to try it, then I can inject them into Shepard's blood stream hopefully in 4-5 weeks."

"Okay, well we will discuss it Miranda. Thank you for letting us know," says Shepard. Liara is a little surprised that she is not more excited.

"You okay Elly?" asks Liara.

"Fine," yawns Shepard, "I am just tired. I would like to go home now if you don't mind Liara."

"Of course." Liara stands to hug Arelia then Miranda. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Miranda."

"It is my pleasure."

Liara lifts Shepard with her biotics to the sky car.

* * *

"You okay Elly?" Liara asks. Valya is gone, Raina has been fed and Shepard is sitting on the couch in their family room. She has not talked about their trip to Miranda's since they have been back home.

"Just tired."

Liara sits next to her bondmate and rests her head on her shoulder. "I think it is more than that," probes Liara.

Shepard shifts her arm to wrap around Liara to draw her close. She kisses her temple. "I am just thinking."

"What about?"

"Possibilities."

Liara smiles. "Care to elaborate?"

Sighing Shepard says, "I don't want to get my hopes up. But to think I could live for another 400 years is …well it's a gift."

Liara nods and she snuggles closer.

"I mean I could see Raina get married, even see her kids depending …I mean depending on if she wants kids and when she gets married. I just…"

"What?" Liara looks at her bond mate's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I don't want to hope for it if it can't happen ya know," she says as she squeezes Liara closer.

"I know, but it sounds promising."

Shepard decides to change the subject, "Do you think Miranda and Arelia are going to get bonded?"

Liara smiles. "They do seem very happy together. It would be so great if they did don't you think?"

Shepard nods, "I do. You don't think they are moving too fast Liara?"

"I think when you are in love time does not matter," says Liara.

"Maybe you're right."

"You know we fell for each other pretty quickly if you recall Commander."

Shepard smiles, she knows Liara used her old title on purpose; it is what she was when they met. Shepard squeezes her tighter, "I do recall Dr. T'Soni. I recall a beautiful blue beauty hovering in place in this blue bubble. I had to stop myself from laughing."

"Ha ha Shepard. That was the worst two days of my life being trapped in that thing."

"I know. I still wonder how you survived it. No water and that heat, ugh. We are never to visit anyplace with a volcano, deal?"

"Deal," smiles Liara.

"You captivated me right then and there you know that Liara." Shepard kisses her temple again.

"I was quite taken with you as well, after getting over my fear of you of course."

"What?" Shepard pokes Liara in the side; the asari lets out a small scream mixed with a giggle.

"Hey! What can I say, you were very intimidating."

Shepard places her hand under Liara's chin to look into her eyes, "And now?" Shepard leans in and kisses Liara.

When they part, "Now I am happy to have you by my side to live my life with you for as long as we have Elly. I love you with everything that I have."

"And I love you my blue beauty," Shepard leans in to kiss her again. Shepard moves Liara back on the couch to lay on top of the asari, as she deepens the kiss with a soft moan.

Breaking for air Liara asks, "Are you sure you are up for this Elly?" It has been over a week since the couple has made love.

"Most definitely."

* * *

Miranda and Arelia are enjoying dinner together at Miranda's estate. Oriana is in her lab working.

"Do you think Shepard and Liara were surprised?" asks Arelia.

"With what, the new technology I talked about or the fact that we might get pregnant?" smiles Miranda. She does not remember a time when she has been so happy.

Arelia returns the smile and squeezes the human's hand, "Both I guess."

"I think Shepard will do it. She can be very cautious at times. I would imagine she and Liara will agree that it is something she should do. Why, do you think something else?"

"No not at all," says Arelia. "On the contrary if you can give Shepard a long life I think that is one way of thanking her for saving the galaxy." Arelia finishes her meal and watches Miranda eat. "Besides, if it works it means you too will have a long life."

Miranda smiles and feeds her a bite. "Finished so soon?"

"Hmm thank you. I am glad nothing is seriously wrong with Shepard. It is scary to see her looking so pale and weak," says Arelia.

"It is. I guess I am used to it. I mean this injury is keeping her down longer than usual but we know why now."

"You are quite brilliant you know that Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda feeds her another bite. "Thank you," she smiles.

"Did you hear yet from the Commander about what she is doing with those men from the ship?" asks Arelia.

"I suspect the Alliance will take care of them. They are being charged with kidnapping and murder as far as I know. I am sure they will be in prison for the rest of their life." Miranda finishes her plate and gets up from the table to clear it, Arelia joins her. "Is it sad to think about it Arelia?"

"Yes but I want to know what happens to them."

Miranda looks at her, "Why?"

Shaking her head she says "It just helps to know that they do not have a future since my daughter's was taken from her."

Miranda hugs her. "I'm sorry Arelia."

Arelia hugs back, "Nothing to be sorry about Miranda. I think Shelby would have approved of you and I having a child together."

Miranda leans back, "Really?"

"Well yes of course. She would have loved you and she would have wanted me to be happy. And I would be very happy to start a family with you."

Miranda returns to putting the dishes away. "You do not think it is too soon?"

Arelia understands where Miranda is coming from. From the outside people may think it is too soon. You lose a daughter one week goes by and you start thinking of having another baby. It is not new to Arelia though. She has always wanted more children and she is not going to live her life by what people think or how she is perceived.

"I do not, but if you do I am willing to wait," says Arelia.

Miranda is quiet for awhile, Arelia knows she needs time to think so she does not press her. Having a child is a big decision. When Miranda shared with her that she is not able to conceive the two cried in each other's arms until they fell asleep. Arelia felt good that she was able to comfort her for a change. Arelia can be patient. She just hopes Miranda does not have second thoughts about wanting a child or about them and a future together.

Arelia wants to ask Miranda to marry her but wants to talk with Shepard first and she has not really been well lately to talk about the human custom of how to propose marriage. Arelia wonders if that is perhaps why Miranda is not committing to having a child with her because she wants a marriage commitment first. She hopes to be able to talk to Shepard and Liara soon, but lately it has been hard to get away from Miranda. Normally Arelia would not complain, but it will be hard to surprise the human if she is always at her side.

* * *

_A/N: I am made some assumptions regarding nanites Shepard, Miranda and Oriana. If it is off canon then's it's off canon. =)_


	23. Chapter 23

Miranda is home, she is spending the day without Arelia. The two have nearly been inseparable since Shelby's death. Feeling a bit guilty Miranda wants a little time away from her lover because she is a bit concerned about her…about them.

Miranda is outside Oriana's lab of her rented estate. She does not have the security clearance to enter so she has to wait for her sister to answer the door.

"Oh sorry Miri," says Oriana a bit out of breath.

"Took you long enough," Miranda is not happy.

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" Miranda starts to walk past Oriana into the lab but is stopped by her sister who steps in front of her.

"Sorry Miri you can't come in."

Miranda lets out heavy sigh, "Fine," she steps back.

"You okay?"

"Not really, can you talk now?" Miranda is impatient.

"Yeah let me just finish up something quick."

"Come on Oriana, we both know that means you will be hours because you will lose track of time."

"Okay okay geez. Stand right here I need to note something. I will be right back." Oriana enters the lab and types something into a nearby console then joins Miranda in the hallway. "Want to talk by the pool? I can get us some drinks."

Miranda smiles a little, "Sure, meet you out there."

Miranda sits on an Adirondack chair. The view from the estate overlooks the city below. Miranda has not really enjoyed the backyard of the estate, the pool is still covered as she and Oriana do not have time to maintain it. Now she thinks she should make the time because it looks very inviting. The attached whirlpool is definitely something she could enjoy with….

"That's better," says Oriana. She hands Miranda a glass of red wine.

"What?"

"You are smiling. I much prefer that over scowling."

Miranda didn't notice she was smiling.

"So what is going on? Where is Arelia?"

"You know we are not attached at the hip Ori."

"Okay. You gonna tell me what is bothering you?" Oriana sits down next to her.

"Sorry Ori."

"It's okay, just talk to me. Is this about Arelia?"

"Kind of." Miranda is not sure where to begin. She loves Arelia but she is concerned that the asari is moving things too fast. Miranda is fine with being with her she wants to be with her, but talking about having a child it is too fast. "Arelia shared a lot with me about her daughter."

"Yeah?"

"Well. She has been talking about having a child."

Oriana doesn't quite get it. "What do you mean having a child?"

Miranda looks at her.

"You mean you two?" She doesn't mean to sound so shocked. "I mean…I don't mean you two per say…. I mean…"

"…it's too fast," Miranda finishes.

"Yes it is. Surely she must know that. Doesn't she?"

"When she was sharing with me…"

Oriana smiles as she interrupts, "…sharing as in melding?" She raises her eyebrows.

"You know Ori, melding is not always about sex. You don't even have to do anything physical."

Oriana knows this but she likes to tease.

"Anyways," Miranda continues. "During the melds where she was sharing memories about her daughter she asked what I thought about kids. I told her I could not have any."

"You told her that?" Oriana is surprised that she would share such a personal thing with the asari.

"Ori we love each other, so yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry Miri, I ..well I guess I didn't realize just how serious the two of you are."

"Well we are….I guess."

"And now she wants kids?"

"Well yeah, so she asked if I wanted them and I said yes but I couldn't conceive. She held me close and said that I didn't have to be the one to conceive."

"Yeah?"

"Well.."

"Is that it? Did she say anything more?"

"Well yes. She has hinted at it, she wants to talk more about having kids and about our future together."

"And?" probes Oriana.

"I think it's too soon to talk about kids when she just lost her daughter."

"So you think this is some weird grief thing?" asks Oriana.

"I'm not sure, I have never been with someone who has lost a child" Miranda says.

"Do you think she is trying to replace Shelby?" asks Oriana.

"The thought has occurred to me," replies Miranda.

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Of course not. How the hell am I supposed to bring that up?"

"Answer me this Miranda do you want a future with her?"

Miranda does not have to think long, "Yes I do."

"So then how are you supposed to have a future with her if you can't ask her the hard questions?"

Miranda sighs. She hates it when her sister is right. "I much preferred it when you couldn't talk," she gripes.

* * *

Arelia is window shopping. She has been thinking of her future with Miranda and wants to move to the next level, but she has the feeling that the human wants to slow things down. Though Arelia is still grieving she knows telling Miranda about wanting more kids was too soon. She feels Miranda is pushing her away, consciously or not she does not know.

Standing outside of a jewelry store she wants to go in but feels buying something for the woman she loves right now may not be welcome. She still has not had the opportunity to talk to Shepard about the human custom of proposing marriage. She knows she can probably look it up on the extranet, but that feels too impersonal to her. Right now the timing feels off so Arelia is in no hurry.

"Well what do we have here?"

The voice is very familiar. One Arelia would recognize anywhere. The asari turns to see her former asari commando in arms and former lover. "Hello Nala."

Nala steps close and hugs Arelia. Smelling in her scent Nala says "You smell just as good as I remember Arelia."

Arelia ducks away when Nala ties to kiss her.

"What is this? No hello kiss?"

"I am with someone but something tells me you already know that," says Arelia not too pleased.

"Ah yes and how is the human?" Shaking her head, "I do not see what you see in them Arelia."

"I never understood why you hate them so much."

"Oh please like you don't know. "

"Not all humans are out to dominate the galaxy."

"Yes well, keep telling yourself that dear." Nala looks at the store Arelia is standing in front of, "Buying presents are we? My my is someone getting serious? Tell me, is she just like Michelle?"

Arelia slaps her. "How dare you."

Nala just smiles, though it is not a nice smile. "Careful dear you don't want your true colors showing."

Arelia wants to hit her again but thinks better of it. She knows she hurt the asari. "Look Nala, I am sorry. I know I hurt you."

"Now why do you say that dear? Just because we fucked doesn't mean we were meant to be together," her tone of voice is ice cold.

"I am indebted to you Nala. I am sorry I could not return your feelings for me. After Michelle died…"

"….after she died you jumped into my bed and I was there to pick up the pieces," snarls Nala.

Shaking her head, "That is not quite how I remember it."

"Well perhaps I can show you then my dear."

Arelia was not ready for it but Nala melded with her right then and there on the sidewalk. To the outside viewer all they would see is two asari standing by each other. Only if someone looked closer would they notice that one pair of eyes were black.

Arelia was flooded with pictures of Nala and their time together. The feelings from her former lover were of tremendous hurt and sadness. _This is what you did. This is how I lived after you walked out on me._ Nala is speaking to Arelia, though not out loud.

_I am sorry Nala…_ started Arelia.

…_save it Arelia. Tell me does your new lover make you feel like this?_ Nala now flooded Arelia with the passion the two shared with each other. Arelia was grieving over the loss of her bondmate Michelle. Nala took advantage of the situation, but Arelia did not know it at the time. Arelia considered Nala a good friend. It was a short affair, one Arelia wished never occurred. She was always fond of Nala but never loved her more than a friend. When Arelia finally convinced Nala of this Nala left Thessia. Arelia never expected to see her again.

Not wanting to experience the meld anymore Arelia pushes herself out of it. Forcing oneself out of a meld is not recommended. It takes tremendous effort to do and painful for both participants. Nala sensing what she is doing pushes harder to make Arelia remain within the meld but Arelia is determined. When Nala can no longer take the throbbing in her head she ends the meld.

Both asari step back from each other, Arelia reaches for the storefront to lean against. She feels weak and has a painful throbbing in her neck and head. The brightness of the sun is burning her eyes.

"I almost forgot how powerful you can be Arelia," snarls Nala.

Making sure she is not going to vomit Arelia looks at Nala in disbelief. "Do you want to harm me Nala?"

Nala is a little surprised at how the question is asked. Arelia is completely serious there is no hatred or sadness in her tone. Nala narrows her eyes at her "Just showing you what you are missing."

Arelia is looking down to gather her senses, so when lips are suddenly on her and a body is pushed up against her pinning her to the storefront, she is very surprised. Nala is strong, mentally and physically. When Arelia feels the asari's tongue push into her mouth Arelia pushes her off as hard as she can.

Nala does not stumble at the push, she merely steps back. "You taste the same too dear. I will see you around."

Arelia still feeling a bit nauseous does not talk back or try to stop her.

* * *

"Oh Liara look at this!" exclaims Shepard. She is feeding Raina and Raina has a death grip on the spoon.

Liara leans over Shepard to see. She has a big smile on her face.

"She is strong!" says Shepard as she tries to pull the spoon away.

Liara quickly goes to a cupboard.

"What are you doing?" laughs Shepard.

"I am getting some finger food." She finds a box and dumps a little out in front of Raina.

"Finger food?"

"Yes. In the books I have read they mention when grabbing for a spoon she may be ready for finger food. "

"Is this cereal?" asks Shepard. She pops one of the funny formed shapes into her mouth. "Hmm, kind of tastes like cereal."

Liara is not paying attention to Shepard. She instead has her omni-tool up and recording Raina. She wants to capture her playing and grabbing at her finger food.

Raina with a determined look on her face lets go of the spoon Shepard has. She reaches out her hand again toward the spoon as Shepard has not pulled it back. Gripping it in her little hand produces a great big smile on her face. Shepard and Liara both have smiles on their faces while they watch Raina's eyes look at the funny food Liara placed in front of her minutes before. Shepard pushes it around with her finger to try to get Raina to show some interest.

"See?" says Shepard as she grabs another funny shape and pops it in her mouth, "hmmm ummmm."

Raina looks at her with curious eyes then reaches out again for the spoon. She lets out a little laugh.

"Well look at that," says Shepard.

"What?"

"Looks like she is skipping using her hands and wants to be a big girl and use the silverware, right honey?" laughs Shepard as she plays tug of war with her little blue beauty.

Liara pouts "Why won't she take the food?"

Shepard looks at her and starts to laugh "Liara, give her time. She will take it eventually," Shepard pops another shape into her mouth.

"I suppose you're right. Though if you keep eating it how will she have a chance?" Liara nicely pokes Shepard in the ribs.

Shepard moves to avoid the poke then winces in pain. It is not her ribs that hurt but her healing wound in her upper chest.

"Elly I'm sorry are you okay? Liara reaches for her touching her shoulders, forgetting about recording Raina.

Through clenched teeth Shepard replies, "I'm okay."

"You are not Elly. I am so sorry."

Shepard grabs her hand and looks her in the eye, "I'm okay Liara really.

"Are you sure?"

Shepard looks out of the corner of her eye to see Raina grabbing for some of the finger food. "Liara look," she whispers.

Liara is still concerned for Shepard it takes her a moment to understand what Elly said. She looks at Raina who is pawing at some finger food trying with all her might to wrap her little pudgy fingers around a piece.

Liara quickly raises her omni-tool to record.

With determination and a furrowed brow Raina closes her little hand and manages to grab three funny shaped pieces of food. She raises her hand eye level as if to show her father what she accomplished. She opens her hand and the pieces fall onto the tray.

They didn't realize it but the pair was holding their breath watching their daughter grab for the food. Before they can say anything to each other, Raina grabs for some food again. Liara keeps recording. Riana lifts her hand toward her mouth, opens her hand and the food falls to the tray, some bouncing off onto the floor.

"You almost got it little one," says Shepard.

Raina looks at her father wondering what she just said. Shepard smiles at her daughter encouraging her by pushing at the finger food with her finger. Raina looks down at it then back up at her father. Shepard nods, "You can do it."

Raina looks down again and slaps her hand down on the tray sending some of the finger food flying on the ground. This gets quite the squeal out of Raina as well as a large surprised look on her face. She likes what she just did now if she can just figure out how to do it again. Shepard and Liara can't help but start to laugh.

* * *

Arelia is home in bed already in her pajamas even though it is not even dinner time yet. Her head is still throbbing and she has her waste bin nearby in case her stomach decides to turn upside down. She doesn't hear Miranda come in her home.

Miranda lets herself into the Arelia's home. She wants to talk to her. "Arelia?" She does not find her in the family room or kitchen her next spot to check is her bedroom, though she doubts the asari will be in there. Miranda pops her head in "Arelia?" She is surprised to see her in bed.

Arelia raises her head to look at her through half closed eyes. "Miranda?"

Concerned Miranda sits on the bed next to Arelia, "Are you okay?" She places her hand on her forehead to feel for a fever.

Arelia turns her head toward her. "I am…"

"….what happened to your lip?" Miranda interrupts.

Furrowing her brow Arelia does not know what Miranda is talking about. She moves her hand to her lip and feels dried blood on it. She remembers Nala kissing her. She didn't realize the asari bit her lip.

Before Arelia can reply, Miranda is in the bathroom putting water on a washcloth. She returns and dabs Arelia's lip. "What happened?"

"Can you just hold me Miranda?" asks Arelia.

Miranda is worried but complies. She moves to the other side of the bed, takes off her shoes then crawls under the covers to hold Arelia. "What's going on Arelia?"

"I just don't feel well."

"Why honey, did something happen?"

"Yes, but …" Arelia turns to face Miranda and holds her close.

Miranda holds her tight taking in her scent. "What is it? You can talk to me."

Arelia lets go to look at Miranda, their noses are almost touching. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm here," says Miranda.

"I am not proud of what it is I need to tell you. After my bondmate Michelle died I sought comfort in my friends."

This sounds reasonable to Miranda.

"There was one particular friend. An asari named Nala. She and I were in the same commando unit.

One night when I was getting drunk," Arelia looks at Miranda then down quickly as if in shame, "I ended up back at her place. I knew I was going to her place I knew it, but Michelle had died just a few days before and I was miserable. I just wanted the pain to end."

"Hey that is understandable Arelia."

"Well not to Nala. I would like to say that she seduced me that night. But I reciprocated. I wanted to get lost in her."

Arelia takes Miranda's hand into her own. "Unfortunately I know I did this with you Miranda when I lost Shelby. I hope you know that I truly love you Miranda and that it is not the same thing."

Miranda squeezes her hand.

"I let myself be with Nala because I didn't want to think about the hole in my heart. I hurt her Miranda. We were together for about two months. I had no idea she fell in love with me. It turns out she loved me from afar while I was bonded to Michelle. I …I didn't feel the same way. I had to end it. She did not take it well."

"What happened?" asks Miranda.

Sighing Arelia continues, "She left the unit, transferred off planet. I thought I would never see her again."

Miranda leans in to kiss Arelia softly on her lips so as not to hurt her lip. "Let me guess. She showed up today."

Arelia is shocked. "How did you know?"

"I am guessing the scorned lover hurt your lip," Miranda said flippantly.

Arelia blushes a little. "She kissed me. I didn't realize it until it was too late, but I pushed her off."

"Okay." Miranda can see the disbelief in Arelia's face. "It's okay Arelia. Did you kiss her back?"

"No no of course not."

"So then don't worry about it."

"I do not deserve you Miranda Lawson," Arelia is relieved.

Kissing her again Miranda says, "Nonsense Arelia. I hate to break it to you, but you are not my first lover either."

Arelia smiles. "Is that so?"

"But you are the first one I have ever loved."

"Oh Miranda," says Arelia as she traces her finger along Miranda's face. "I have such a headache."

It is not actually the response Miranda was expecting. They both look at each other and start to laugh at the ridiculous timing of the statement.

Groaning Arelia shuts her eyes tight at the pain in her head. "Please don't make me laugh."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

Arelia continues, "There is more."

At this Miranda prepares herself. She hopes it is not too bad.

Arelia pinches the bridge of her nose as she winces. "Nala forced a meld on me."

"What? How is …I mean…"

"It is not something we are supposed to do, we asari I mean. But before I knew it she was in my mind. I pushed her out which is why I have a headache."

"Is it dangerous, I mean….what you did?"

"It can be yes."

Miranda can feel herself getting very, very angry. "Where is she? Where can I find her?"

Sensing her mood change Arelia touches Miranda's shoulder, "it's okay Miranda."

Sitting up Miranda yells, "No it's not! She forced herself on you Arelia!" She sees Arelia wince at her loud voice. Quickly laying back down, Miranda kisses Arelia's cheek, "Sorry, sorry honey."

"It's okay Miranda." Arelia holds her tighter. "I am sorry."

"What? For what?"

"That she is back. That this is happening now."

"Hey. It is not your fault that she is back." Miranda holds her for awhile in silence.

"Arelia?"

"Hmm?"

"Is she dangerous?"

Arelia blinks her eyes a couple of times not looking at Miranda.

"Arelia?"

"I…I am not sure."


	24. Chapter 24

Still healing from the wound in her upper chest Shepard insisted on coming into the office today. Though Liara fought with her Shepard finally gave in and said she would only work a half day. Shepard still tires easily and cannot walk great distances without needing to sit down to catch her breath, but she feels at least a little bit of freedom as she makes her way down the hallway to her office.

Shepard has to pass Arelia's office to reach her own. But as she is nearing the asari's office she hears what sounds like soft cries. Shepard knows she cannot pass Arelia's office without being seen. She does not want to intrude but she is concerned for her friend. Shepard decides to look in on Arelia.

"Arelia you okay?"

The startled asari quickly wipes her tears, "Shepard. I did not expect you in today."

"I can leave you alone if you like."

"No, Arelia gives a half smile and gestures to the chair on the other side of her desk. "That is alright. It is good to see you. Please come in."

Shepard nods and sits down happy to be off her feet. "Good to be seen," she says a little out of breath.

"Here let me get you some water." Arelia quickly moves to a small refrigerator in her office and pulls out two bottles of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling Shepard? Your color seems to have returned. You look better."

"Thanks Arelia. I still tire easily, but I wanted to come in at least for the morning to try to get some work done. It's not fair I let you do all of the heavy lifting."

Arelia furrows her brow at the expression. She is not sure what the human means.

Shepard clarifies, "I didn't want you stuck with all of the work Arelia."

"Nonsense Shepard. We are not expecting the Alliance troops for another two weeks. We have plenty of time to get ready."

"I know, but I still want to help even if it is boring paper work."

The Humans, Asari, Turians and Krogan are all participating in a cross training program where troops from the various races will spend time on each species home planet for training. The humans will be the first to come to Thessia.

"Well I appreciate the help Shepard. But I do want you to leave when you start to tire. I do not want you to overdo it."

Smiling Shepard asks, "Have you been talking to my wife?"

Arelia looking confused again shakes her head.

"Just kidding Arelia. We had an argument this morning. She did not want me to come here today, so we came to a compromise. I stay for just a few hours."

"Sounds reasonable," says Arelia.

"Yeah," Shepard snorts. "Judging by how tired I am I am not sure I will last 'til Noon." Shepard tries to stifle a yawn.

"Perhaps you came back too early."

Waving her off Shepard says, "Enough about me. How are you doing Arelia?" She doesn't want to intrude but she is concerned that Arelia was crying.

Looking down Arelia says "It just hits me hard sometimes." She looks back at Shepard for understanding.

"You mean Shelby?"

"Yes. I …well I have gone a few days without thinking about her and I realized that and I started to cry. I feel bad that I didn't remember her…if that makes any sense."

Nodding "It does believe me."

Arelia knows Shepard lost her parents on Mindoir, that they were murdered by the Batarians. With her record in the Alliance military Arelia knows Shepard is very familiar with loss.

"I have…well I have been wanting to talk to you Shepard."

"Okay. About what?"

"I know we have talked about my relationship with Miranda in the past."

Shepard nods. She remembers asking the asari about her intentions, out of line or not, Shepard is loyal to her friends and wants to protect them.

"Well I know that we or I should say I shocked you and Liara by mentioning having children."

Shepard believes she knows where Arelia is going with this. Though she thinks it is too soon, Shepard does not believe it is up to her, but rather up to Arelia and Miranda.

"I wouldn't say shocked really."

"Really?" Arelia asks with a knowing raise of her eyebrows.

"Well okay yeah it was a little shocking. But that doesn't mean I or Liara do not support you and Miranda. I hope you were not offended."

"No of course not. I just. Well I just seem to have a pattern," admits Arelia.

Confused Shepard asks "Pattern?"

"Yes. You see when I lose someone I tend to dive into something else to help," she pauses looking for the right word "cope."

Shepard nods, she does not want to interrupt.

"When Shelby died I didn't want to feel the loss. So I instead focused on the future on something more hopeful and happy. That is when I brought up children with Miranda. I understand now it is or was too soon to discuss such a subject."

"Hey Arelia, you don't have to explain anything to me. It is totally understandable to look to something more hopeful when you are grieving. We all have our own ways of dealing with loss."

"Yes. Well I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Miranda and I have talked about my bringing up having children. She also feels it is too soon, which I now agree with. I am fine waiting. But what I want to ask you about is marriage. More specifically, I want to know the human custom of proposing marriage."

Shepard cannot help it a big smile from ear to ear appears on her face. "Marriage eh? That's fantastic Arelia."

"Well I am not sure about my timing. It has been off lately as you know."

"And you think she will think it is too soon?"

"Perhaps. I am just not sure. I don't want her to push me away. I feel we are doing very well. We are open and honest with each other and I don't want to scare her away."

"I am not sure how I can help Arelia."

"I want to know what I am supposed to do. I want to propose and I am not sure how to go about it. I am not asking you to ask her for me Shepard."

Shepard wants to laugh at the miscommunication. "No no. I..what do you need from me?"

"What is the custom?"

"Well. You are going to need her ring size," smiles Shepard as she remembers how ill equipped she was when she tried to buy a ring for Liara.

* * *

"Dara!" exclaims Liara as she hugs her asari friend.

"Hello Liara how are you? You sure are looking better than the last time I saw you."

Dara is back from Feros and is visiting Liara for lunch.

"I am better thank you. Please come in. What can I get you to drink?"

"What are you having?"

"I think this is a special occasion. Let's have some wine," smiles Liara.

"Deal. Where is Raina? I want to see how big she has gotten."

"She is in her playpen, go ahead. I will meet you in the family room."

Dara enters the family room. She looks down on Raina who seems content playing with an asari toy.

"You can hold her if you like," says Liara from the kitchen.

Dara bends down and scoops up Raina. "She is so beautiful Liara. She has gotten so big. So what have I missed?" Dara sits on the couch with Raina propped up on her knee.

"Well let's see," says Liara as she sits next to Dara on the couch and sips at her wine. "She is grabbing for food now. She is becoming quite good at it."

"Oh really? Well that is not surprising based on who her parents are," smiles Dara. "Are you just the cutest thing?" she asks of Raina.

Raina looks at her with a curious look, eyes wide in wonder.

Dara pokes Raina in the tummy with her finger. "How cute are you?"

Raina giggles and wiggles on her knee.

Smiling Dara looks at Liara. Her smile fades, her expression turns serious. "You really scared me Liara. I am glad you are okay."

Liara places her hand on Dara's shoulder, "I am glad too Dara. I am sorry I scared you. I would not have wandered away from the dig site if I knew I would get sick."

"You were pretty out of it."

"So I understand." Liara certainly did not like the dreams she had. It was if she was trapped during the time Shepard died reliving the two years she was being rebuilt. She never wants to think of those years again.

"I…I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

Liara can see that Dara is close to tears. She moves closer to her friend and gives her a hug. "Hey. I am alright Dara. Everything is fine now."

Dara wipes at a single tear on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional. I was just so scared. Poor Valya."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time she called me to talk the first thing I asked about was you and not her. She understood but I certainly heard about it once I got home. I don't blame her of course."

"And how is Valya? We have not seen her in a few days. She was so nice to baby sit Raina when we needed her to," says Liara.

"She's great. Man did she miss me if you know what I mean." Dara raises her eyebrows up and down. Liara blushes a little.

"Did you find anything on your digs?" asks Liara.

"No," she sounds disappointed. "I wasn't expecting to but I was hoping. Anyway, no one did. It was still fun and educational. Though I do not know how you did it all those years."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got tired of all of the dirt and the grime after about two weeks. It gets everywhere no matter how many showers you take. I still found dirt in the weirdest places days later," Dara and Liara both laugh.

Raina looks at the two asari and joins in with her high pitched squeal.

"Let me check on lunch I'll be right back." Liara moves to the kitchen. The front door opens, Shepard is home. "Elly," Liara looks at her. "Elly are you okay?"

Shepard looks tired and pale. "Hey."

Liara hurries to her to put her arm areound her waist to support her. She looks as if she is going to fall over. "Goddess Elly." Liara helps her to the nearby kitchen chair.

"I'm okay," Shepard says breathlessly.

"You most certainly are not." Liara sets her down gently. "Hang on."

Shepard overdid it, simple as that. She felt tired two hours into her work day but pushed herself for a few more hours. She knows now how stupid it was. Having nanites that are not working to full capacity is definitely something she needs to get used to. She is not pleased at all on how long it is taking to recover. Her 'normal' would have had her running miles without tiring just days after getting shot, but not now. It is hard to adjust to.

"Drink this," says Liara as she offers Shepard some water.

"Thanks."

"Hey Shepard," says Dara with Raina on her hip. "How…"

Dara stops short at seeing Shepard looking so pale.

"Oh hey Dara I didn't know you were here."

Liara bends down to whisper, "Remember I told you this morning?"

Shepard nods. "It is good to see you. Back from Feros I see. Did you have fun?"

"I did thank you."

Shepard takes another drink of water draining half the glass.

"Are you not well Shepard?"

"Just tired."

Dara thinks there is more to it but doesn't ask.

"Dara. I am going to get Shepard settled. Can you check on the food in the oven? It should be ready soon."

"Sure Liara. No hurry."

"Thank you." Liara puts her arm under Shepard to help her up.

"Do you need me to help?" asks Dara.

"No thank you Dara," says Liara.

"Good to see you Dara. Hope to see you at the party if not sooner. Sorry I can't visit right now," says Shepard.

"No problem Shepard. And yes, Valya and I will be here for the party."

Liara helps Shepard into the bedroom. She closes the door. "Unbelievable Elly. I told you it was too soon."

"Liara" gasps Shepard, "Can you yell at me later please. I didn't mean to overdo it I promise. I am not used to this …slow healing thing." Shepard nearly collapses onto the bed.

Liara sets her jaw. She will not give Shepard a piece of her mind right now. Liara carefully lifts her shirt off to replace it with Shepard's pajama top. She does the same with her pants. She is nearly asleep as Liara moves her to dress her. "Elly?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need a pain pill honey?"

Shepard lifts her hand and touches Liara's cheek. "Please."

Kissing her hand Liara goes into the bathroom to get her medication. Returning she places the pill in Elly's mouth. "Here honey." Liara helps her sit up then holds a glass of water to her lips. "Careful."

Shepard swallows. "Thanks."

Liara helps her scoot up to her pillow then covers her with the bed sheet. "Do you need anything else?"

Shepard lifts her hand. Liara takes it. "I love you Liara. Please don't be mad. I really didn't try to overdo it." Her speech is slurred now.

"Don't worry about that now. You rest. I will check on you later."

Shepard does not let Liara's hand go.

"What is it?" Liara looks at Elly. "Elly?"

She does not respond she is fast asleep.

Liara slowly removes her hand and then leans down and kisses her bondmate on the cheek. "I love you too Elly." She swears she sees a smile on Elly's face.

Liara leaves the bedroom with the door slightly ajar in case she wakes up. She wants to be able to hear her.

"Is she okay Liara? She looked so pale," Dara is concerned.

"Yes Dara. She will be fine. She just overdid it. Hmm that smells wonderful."

Dara removed the food from the oven and the kitchen is very fragrant. "Overdid it from what Liara?"

Sighing Liara says, "We have a friend Arelia. I believe Valya knows her."

"The commando right?"

"That's correct. Her daughter was kidnapped."

"Goddess."

"We found her. Shepard took a bullet for her. Unfortunately it was from a powerful sniper rifle. The bullet went through her and into Shelby, Arelia's daughter."

"Oh my…" Dara has her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Shepard is still recovering and well….Shelby died. There was a complication."

"That's awful Liara just awful." Dara hugs Liara. "I am so sorry. Is Shepard going to be okay?"

Liara steps back from the hug with a sad smile, "Yes she will be fine."

"Are you sure you can still have the party?"

The party to introduce Raina to their friends is a month away. The invitations have been sent, the caterer, decorator and cleaning services all booked.

"That is a month away Dara. I suspect she will be fully recovered by then." Liara hopes.

"Do you need any help with it Liara?"

"No thank you Dara. Everything is taken care of."

"Well if you need any help with Raina or Shepard or anything before then just let me know okay? Valya and I are always willing to help."

Smiling Liara says "Thank you Dara, I appreciate that. We both do."

* * *

It is nearly midnight. The asari has been waiting for hours but is now growing very, very impatient. She is just about to leave when she sees what she has been waiting for come out of the University lab.

Walking she readies herself as the human approaches. The asari notices the human looks tired. She is happy that she is not paying attention. The asari bumps into the oncoming human.

"Oh my Goddess," says the asari. "I am so sorry are you alright dear?"

The human looks down, her lab coat and dress underneath it is ripped. She checks her side because she felt a prick, her hand comes away with blood. "I..I think so."

The asari takes the human's hand, "Goddess is that blood? Did I do that?"

"It's okay, I'm okay." The human does not know this asari but she does seem genuinely concerned.

"It's this darn bag," says the asari. "It has a broken buckle. I have cut myself on it many times. You think I would just get the thing replaced. I am so sorry. Are you sure you are all right dear?"

"Fine. It is a small cut. It is not even bleeding anymore. I didn't get your name. I'm Oriana."

The asari smiles, "I'm sorry how rude of me again. I am Nala. It is nice to meet you dear. I feel just awful. Is there anything I can do? Walk you to your car perhaps?"

"Oh thank you. You certainly do not have to. I am really okay. Accidents do happen after all," smiles Oriana. She finds the asari quite attractive.

"You are too kind. I must insist on walking you to your car. It is so late. There is no telling who could be out at this hour." Nala starts to walk with Oriana.

"Oh I have never had a problem. I love the nights here. It is so peaceful. The sky is so clear, the stars are beautiful."

"Do you live here?" Nala notices Oriana stiffen. She knows the human is suspicious. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. I just do not see a lot of humans here that is all. I have only recently returned to Thessia myself."

"Oh?" Oriana does not want to share too much information about her or why she is here.

"Yes, I am a commando you see…"

"….a commando?" interrupts Oriana. "You must know Arelia then?"

Nala pretends to try to remember. "Arelia. Yes of course. I have not seen her in sometime. How is it that you know her?"

"Oh I uh…through a friend. I have met her once. I remember her because I thought her name was so pretty." Oriana hopes her stumble is not too obvious. She does not feel frightened of the asari but wants to keep her private life private.

"I see. Well I will have to look her up to see how she is doing. Is this you?" asks Nala as they approach a sky car.

"Yes this is me. Thank you for the company."

"Not a problem Or…?"

"Oriana," the human helps.

"Yes sorry. I am not good with names. It was a pleasure to meet you Oriana." Nala extends her hand.

Oriana takes it and gives it a slight squeeze. "Nice to meet you too. Don't forget to fix that buckle," she smiles.

"Yes I won't. Thank you." Nala watches Oriana get into the car. "Good night."

"Night," Oriana engages the car and flies toward home.

Nala can almost see what Arelia sees in her human companion Miranda. Her sister looks very similar to Miranda but more innocent somehow. She is younger and less sexy which to Nala means she is less experienced. She seems more interested in her work than in her body. Nala thinks she may need to adjust her plans, she is intrigued with Oriana. She looks good enough to eat. A wicked smile crosses her face as she walks toward home knowing she has already put her plan into motion.


	25. Chapter 25

I had you once. I never stopped loving you. You were all mine and then you were gone. Comforting you when you needed it I gave my soul to you and what did you do in return? You left me. Didn't want this you said. You said you just wanted to be friends. After everything I gave to you, you treated me like the scum you find on the bottom of your shoe.

When I left Thessia all I could think of was you. All of the lovers I took were nothing compared to you. Part of me is still a part of you and I must have you to feel whole again. I have been watching you my dear. Your face appears happy but when I tasted you and felt your mind I knew you wanted me as badly as I want you. I will have you my dear and you will beg for me.

* * *

Waking Shepard feels the pain as she stretches carefully while on her back. The tightness in her chest is always the worst in the morning. Looking to her left she is grateful that she has not awoken Liara. Tracing a line with her finger up and down Liara's arm Shepard never tires of the feel of the asari's skin. Seeing a smile on Liara's face Shepard replaces her finger with her lips.

"Hmm what are you doing Elly?"

Shepard slowly moves her lips up to Liara's neck licking and biting along the way. "Are you complaining?"

Liara feels her smile against her skin. "I think you don't want a lecture for pushing yourself too hard yesterday." Shepard came home around lunch time yesterday exhausted. Liara had to help her make it to the bed to sleep.

Continuing her soft kisses Shepard makes her way to Liara's lips and kisses her fully. They both moan softly into each other's mouths. "Elly?"

"Hmm?" Elly works her way down Liara's body.

"I want to have Valya and Dara over to meet Miranda and Arelia. I want to try out the caterer we hired for the party before the party. I want them to make us something to make sure I like them."

With her mouth on the asari's breast, Elly stops what she is doing and props up on her elbow to look at Liara. "Are you really talking about this right now?" Shepard cannot believe it; she usually can turn on Liara pretty well. "Uh, I am trying to do something here."

"What? Oh sorry Elly. I wanted to ask you before I forgot. I was thinking of having them over in a couple of nights. Is that okay?"

Shepard turns from Liara and swings her legs over the bed. "Yep that's fine."

"Where are you going? I don't think you are done," says Liara in her sultry tone.

"Oh we're done. She doesn't say it in anger, more like disappointment. The mood has passed." Shepard stands and stretches.

"Elly. Elly please come back."

"It's okay Liara really. I need to get going anyway."

Liara sits up. "You are not going to work today." It is a statement not a question.

"Actually I am." Shepard starts to walk to the bathroom.

Liara quickly gets out of bed and blocks the entrance to the bathroom. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Sighing, Shepard says "I need to feel useful Liara. I will go in for just a few hours."

"Elly," Liara places her hands on the human's face. "Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Shepard takes her hands into her own. She smiles at her. "Liara, I promise I will only stay a few hours. I know how it feels now when I have gone too far okay."

Liara snaps her hands away. "Fine go to work. I'll be home taking care of our daughter." Liara turns away from her in a huff and strides out of their bedroom.

If Shepard wasn't so sore she would probably go after Liara to apologize, but she is mad at the moment. She was trying to seduce her wife and all she could talk about was some stupid dinner party. She feels rejected and Liara probably doesn't even realize it.

Trying not to feel sorry for herself Shepard enters the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Arelia sees Shepard walk past her office. The asari was not expecting to see her today. "Shepard?"

There is no reply. Arelia gets up from her chair and makes her way to Shepard's office. Looking in she sees the human sitting at her desk. Her head is down, hands are in her hair and her elbows are on the desk. She does not seem too happy. Arelia is not sure if she should bother the Captain, but Shepard did reach out to her earlier so Arelia wants to return the favor. "Shepard?"

Shepard looks up at the asari. "What?" her tone is one Arelia understands, it basically says leave me the fuck alone.

"I…I just wanted to see if you are okay. I will leave you alone." Arelia walks away, Shepard doesn't stop her.

* * *

"Morning Oriana. You sure got in late again last night," says Miranda as she hands her sister a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Miri."

"I am making breakfast, you want some?"

Oriana checks the time, "I really shouldn't"

Miranda guides her sister to a kitchen chair. "You are working too hard Ori. I think you can wait another thirty minutes and eat a proper meal."

Miranda sees Oriana wince a little as she sits.

"Are you injured?" asks Miranda.

"I wouldn't say injured exactly," Oriana itches at her side.

"What exactly is it then?" Miranda won't let it go.

Sipping at her coffee Oriana tells Miranda the story about how an asari bumped into her and that she got scratched in the process. The asari's bag had a bad buckle on it with a sharp edge and that is what scratched her.

"And what time was this?" asks Miranda as she and her sister sit to eat breakfast.

"A little past midnight."

Miranda looks at her sister. "Don't you think it is odd that at that time of night you get bumped into."

Shaking her head Ori says "I didn't think about it. She was very apologetic. I don't think she did it on purpose."

Miranda is not convinced and she suspects something. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Umm yeah. In fact I wonder if Arelia will know her."

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, Miranda asks "Why would Arelia know her Ori?"

"She said she was a commando. I think her name was …"

"…Nala." Miranda knows the answer before Oriana confirms it. She is frightened.

"Yeah that's it. How did you know that?"

Trying to calm her nerves Miranda asks Oriana a question. "Please try to focus Ori. Tell me everything she said to you."

Oriana sees how serious Miranda is, so serious it is scaring her. "Why exactly."

"Just tell me Ori. It is very important."

* * *

"Hey, do you have a minute Arelia?" asks Shepard. The human is standing outside of her office.

"Yes Shepard, please come in."

Sitting with a sigh, Shepard says "I'm sorry Arelia. I did not mean to snap at you earlier."

"It is alright Shep…"

"…no it isn't. I am upset and I took it out on you. I apologize."

"Okay," says Arelia. She is not used to the Captain being so upset.

"Thanks. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you had any luck with Miranda's ring size?"

Smiling "Actually yes. I asked her sister Oriana."

"Oriana knows her ring size?"

"Indeed she does. Why is that weird?"

Shrugging her shoulders Shepard says "Surprising I guess, not weird. So have you bought the ring yet?"

"Not yet no."

"Why?" Shepard knows she is prying but she wants to take her mind off of Liara. She is not happy about this morning and she wants to make it up to Liara because she knows how upset she is at her for going to work.

"I am just not sure what she may like," says Arelia.

"You know, you can always go ring shopping with her."

"What do you mean? How would my proposal be a surprise then?" asks Arelia.

"Well. You could propose without a ring then go ring shopping. That way she can pick it out."

"Is that the custom?"

"Well I know some people have done it that way. Otherwise you can ask her sister to ring shop with you. Perhaps Oriana will know her tastes."

Arelia nodding with a smile on her face says "That is a good idea. I think I will ask her, thank you. May I ask you something Shepard?"

"Sure. You can always ask me anything."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little moody is all, I'll be fine. Hey, if you don't mind I need to leave."

"Of course not. You feel alright?"

"I wish," sighs Shepard. "I'll be fine thanks."

"By the way Shepard, if you and Liara need help with the upcoming party let me know okay?"

Shepard looks at the asari. She is so lucky to have such good friends. "I will let you know. I do know that she wants to have you over for dinner soon. We are using a caterer for the party and she wants to do a trial run with one."

"A trial run?"

"Try them out before the party. Look for the invitation soon. We are also going to have Valya and Dara."

"Oh that would be nice. I have not seen Valya in awhile. How is she doing?"

"She's good."

"I always liked her. It will be good to see her and Dara too. I look forward to it. I bet Miranda will like them as well."

"Yeah I am sure she will. I will see you later Arelia," Shepard leaves.

Arelia wants to stop her. She wants to make sure she is really okay, but she remains silent and lets her leave.

* * *

Shepard stopped by a few stores before heading home. She prepares herself for the onslaught of her wife. She does not know if Liara will yell at her or give her the silent treatment. She doesn't care at this point. She just wants to hold her.

Entering their home Shepard carries a few bags inside. She does not see Liara or hear her. She sets the bags on the kitchen counter and walks into the family room. She checks the bedroom and Raina's room, no luck. She suspects that she and Raina are out somewhere.

Shepard decides to open the wine she bought to let it breathe. She starts unpacking the supplies she bought.

* * *

"Hello Miranda," says Arelia as she answers her omni-tool, "I was thinki…"

"…Nala approached Oriana." Miranda sounds a cross between angry and panicked.

"What? When?" asks Arelia she stands straight up from her desk.

"Last night outside of the University lab. She bumped into her, literally. Oriana got a scratch from her bag."

"A scratch? Is she alright?"

"Yes. Scans came back normal. I could not stop her from going to work. I think I need to hire a body guard. I cannot risk Nala trying something."

Arelia thinks for a minute. She wonders where Nala is staying, what she is playing at. "That may be a good idea Miranda, I am so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry Arelia. It is not your fault she is back. I just wanted to let you know. Please be careful. When are you coming home?"

"Home?"

"I was thinking you should stay with us for awhile at least until we know what Nala wants. That is unless you don't want to stay with us."

"Not at all Miranda, I would love to stay with you. I need to go home though to pick up some things. I can pick up dinner if you like."

"Sounds good Arelia. Please be careful."

"I will be. You be careful too. I will see you soon." Arelia disconnects the call. Sitting at her desk Arelia does some research.

* * *

"You are going down for a nap little one," says Liara to Raina as she enters the house. Liara sees the table is set and she smells something cooking.

"Hi Liara. Hi my little blue beauty," says Shepard as she approaches them.

"Elly…what?" Liara is not sure what to think. She is still a bit upset with her bondmate for going to work. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shepard looks at her with a slight smile, "I am fine Liara. I wanted to surprise you. I apologize for this morning Liara."

Liara can tell that Shepard feels uneasy. The ball is in her court now. Liara steps toward her to kiss her. Shepard returns the kiss.

"Let me put her down," says Liara. Raina can barely keep her eyes open.

Shepard stops her, "Let me. There is a bottle of wine I opened on the counter."

Liara wants to say more but decides to wait. "Okay thank you."

Shepard changes Raina's diaper puts her into her pajamas and places her in the crib. "I love you my little blue beauty. You sleep well."

Shepard returns to the kitchen where she finds Liara sitting at the kitchen table sipping on wine. She sits down next to Liara, "Lunch should be ready soon." She does not have any wine due to the pain pills she is still on.

"Elly."

"I didn't overdo it today Liara. I only stayed for a few hours like I said I would. I just had to go Liara. I have to feel useful and I know you took that the wrong way this morning that somehow caring for you and Raina is not useful. That is not what I meant at all. I am just trying to get back to normal before I got shot."

Liara places her hand on Shepard's to cut her off. "I know Elly."

"You do?" Shepard is a little surprised. She was expecting Liara to be very angry with her.

"I know I am being over protective of you. I just want you well Shepard. Your long recovery does not affect just you."

Sighing, "I know. I hate it."

Liara squeezes her hand, "I know you do honey. I wanted to apologize to you Elly."

"For what?" asks Shepard.

"For this morning in our bed."

Shepard shifts a little in her chair, she is uncomfortable.

"I was thinking about it when you left. I imagine my talking about a dinner party while you were pleasing me was not exactly appropriate."

Shepard blushes a little. She cannot believe Liara can be so candid about sex. Being straight forward has always been something Shepard loves about Liara, but Shepard is not exactly comfortable talking about sex. It has only been within the last year that she even initiates it. She feels like she still has training wheels on and she hates it. She wants to be a good lover, a great lover. So when Liara was talking this morning during what Shepard was trying to do it made her feel inferior somehow. That what she was doing to Liara was not good enough to even distract the asari from talking.

"I was enjoying it Elly and I did not mean to ruin it. I was thinking that you perhaps took it as a form of rejection. I hope you know Elly that I would never do such a thing to you. It was not my intent to hurt you."

Shepard loves looking into Liara's eyes but she can't just now. She is too embarrassed. It amazes her how intuitive Liara is. She is right about everything.

Sensing her uneasiness Liara asks "Can lunch wait Elly?"

Shepard looks at her. "What? Why?"

Liara stands up from the kitchen chair. She pushes Shepard's chair back and straddles her looking her in the eyes. "I thought we could start where we left off this morning." Liara says as she runs her fingers through Elly's hair. She ducks her head and kisses Shepard, slowly at first then deepening the kiss running her tongue over Shepard's upper lip.

Shepard squeezes her tight against her, she loves feeling Liara pressed into her. Shepard moves her hands toward Liara's low back and starts to stroke in small circles. Liara moans into her mouth. Shepard wants to carry her into the bedroom but knows that in her physical state right now she can't. As if Liara senses her need to move this to a more comfortable place she slowly gets off of Shepard's lap. Without their lips parting they make their way to the bedroom.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Miranda asks as she hugs Arelia upon entering the front door of the estate.

Arelia can tell Miranda is worried because the human will not let her go.

"It's okay Miranda, I am okay," Arelia says.

Miranda kisses her. "You had me worried Arelia. Here let me help you." Miranda takes one of the bags from Arelia's hand. "Do you want to stay in my room," smiles Miranda. As if she needs to ask.

"Yes Miranda of course." Arelia follows Miranda to the bedroom to start to unpack some items from her bags.

"So," Miranda helps her unpack, "What took you so long?"

"I needed to finish up some things at the office. It took longer than I expected. Then I went home to pack some bags. I am sorry I did not call, I did not mean to worry you."

What Arelia is not telling Miranda is that she found out where Nala is staying. She looked up some of her old contacts. Arelia plans on turning the tables on the asari but does not want to involve Miranda just yet. She wants to understand what Nala is playing at and exactly how far she is planning to go.

"It's okay. I know I am being overly cautious," says Miranda.

"Oh, I left the dinner in the sky car," says Arelia.

"I'll get it," says Miranda.

Arelia continues to unpack. Placing items into the adjoining bathroom Arelia smiles to herself when she thinks about talking to Oriana regarding a ring for Miranda. She cannot wait to start her future with Miranda, but having Nala show up is horrible timing. She will not allow the asari to come between her and the woman she loves no matter what.

Finishing with her packing Arelia makes her way back to the kitchen expecting to find Miranda. Her heart skips a beat when she doesn't see her or the dinner. Feeling her instincts kick in she runs through the front door. "Miranda!"

The human is on the ground. The sky car door is open. Arelia looks around and does not see anything. She quickly kneels down to Miranda and checks for a pulse. Upon placing her fingers on the human's neck Miranda groans a little. "Miranda, Miranda don't try to get up. What happened, do you remember?"

"Head…hit." Miranda's eyes flutter.

"Do not try to get up Miranda, I will be right back." Arelia quickly checks the area around the front door. She checks the perimeter as fast as she can. She wants to make sure it is safe. Finding nothing she returns to Miranda, her eyes still fluttering.

"I'm going to move you inside honey."

"Did you…find…anything?"

"Don't worry about that right now, let's get you inside." Arelia uses her biotics to lift Miranda gently. She carries the human woman inside and places her gently on the bed. "I will be right back Miranda."

Returning to the room Arelia finds the medi-gel in the medkit that is in the bathroom. She turns Miranda on her side to check the back of her head. She is bleeding, head wounds bleed a lot so Arelia is not concerned. She is able to staunch the bleeding by applying the medi-gel. She cleans the blood as best she can from Miranda's beautiful black hair.

Arelia stands to run a scan with her omni-tool. She finds that Miranda has a mild concussion, but nothing else. She checks her head again to ensure the blood has stopped, it has. She moves Miranda but onto her back. "Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a mild concussion honey. I have stopped the bleeding. I am going to go outside to ch…."

"…NO! don't go out there," Miranda clutches at Arelia's arm.

"It's alright Miranda. I know no one is out there. I need to check on something. I will be right back." Arelia gently places Miranda's hands at her sides and walks out of the bedroom. She quickly dials her omni-tool to call Oriana. She tells her to get home now and to make sure she has an escort to her sky car. Oriana agreed.

Outside now Arelia using the flashlight from her omni-tool the asari checks the ground for any prints or tracks. She checks behind the bushes and finds a nice impression of a boot print. She of course recognizes the pattern right away. It is a standard issue asari commando boot print and it is not hers.


	26. Chapter 26

I shall be patient my dear. I am waiting for the right time and I know you cannot wait as I cannot wait to reunite. You will be mine again, never doubt that.

* * *

It has been a month. The Shepard/T'Soni household is getting ready for their big party to celebrate their little blue bundle of joy. The house has been cleaned, the bedding for the guest rooms have been washed and placed on the beds, decorations have been hung and the caterer is preparing the food and drink.

The guest list is comprised of Shepard's old and new squad mates as well as some new friends they have made since moving to Thessia. Jack arrived yesterday. She is staying at the house for one week. She has been a great help to Shepard and Liara. She and Raina get along great. The little blue asari is fascinated with the human biotic. She loves to trace her little pudgy fingers along Jack's numerous tattoos. Jack is keeping her out of the way while her parents run around the house making last minute preparations. The guests are supposed to arrive within the next two hours.

"Has Raina been fed yet Jack?" asks Liara for the fifth time. She tastes an appetizer to make sure it tastes good enough for the guests.

"Yeah the little tyke has eaten Liara." Jack wants to add more to her sentence since this is the fifth time she has had to answer it but thinks better of it.

A bit out of breath Liara replies, "Okay. Do you need anything Jack?"

"Nope, we're good." Jack and Raina are in Raina's room to keep out of the way. Jack has created a little obstacle course for Raina. The little one is getting pretty close to walking. She is able to lift herself up onto her feet by crawling up a coffee table, couch or chair. The minute she steps away from the furniture she falls back onto her bottom. Jack has some items nearby for Raina to practice on to increase her strength and coordination.

Shepard comes into the bedroom and sits on the floor. "Hey Jack how you holding up?"

"Fine Shepard."

Shepard is fully recovered from her gunshot wound. It took another two weeks to feel back to normal. She no longer tires easy. She has even started to work out again and knows it will take time before she is in the shape she wants to be in. She and Arelia have been working hard at the Commando base helping with training the human soldiers. They are two weeks into the month long training rotation. "You sure Jack, you seem a bit on edge?"

"I'm sick of blue over there asking me if I have fed the little tyke. I have told her five times now that I have, shit doesn't she believe me?"

Shepard smiles, "I'm sure it's not that. She is in panic mode right now. She wants everything to be perfect for our guests. She probably is forgetting your answer that's all. Don't take it personal."

"Yeah yeah."

Shepard watches little Raina grab onto a nearby chair leg to pull herself up to a standing position. She likes how Jack is right behind her to catch her if necessary. "You need anything Jack?"

"Nah."

"Okay. I am going to see if I can help Liara. Umm hey."

Jack knows what Shepard is going to say, she looks at her former commander. "I will play nice Shepard we already had this talk," she huffs.

"Okay Jack. Thanks. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

Shepard gives Raina a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the bedroom to find her wife.

"Are your parents always this intense Raina, shi….I mean geez? Hopefully you won't grow up so high strung. I wish you luck on that one," she says to Raina as she holds her hands out on either side of her in case she stumbles.

"Liara?"

Liara is talking to a chef about something; Shepard is trying to get her attention. As she stands there she can't help but look at how the kitchen and family room has transformed. Liara did not want streamers; she didn't like the look of them. They instead compromised on having numerous vid screens set up throughout the family room displaying pictures of Raina. From the time of her birth to her almost seven months of age each screen cycles through different pictures of just Raina and of course of the entire family. There are different size screens set up, including picture frame sizes that are placed along various tables. It is not overdone; in fact Shepard wishes the house could stay this way. She loves looking at all of the pictures they have taken of Raina so far. It makes Shepard want another child. She has been meaning to bring it up to Liara, but things have been hectic lately.

"What is it Elly?" says Liara as she turns to her bondmate. She is very stressed at the moment. Liara loves to have everything perfect so Shepard has learned to keep clear when necessary and help when possible. "Just wanted to see if you needed anything?"

Shepard is surprised when Liara closes the distance and hugs her. "No thank you Elly. I have everything under control. Can you see if Raina has been fed though?"

Shepard kisses her on the cheek. "Jack has fed her already Liara. Something tells me you knew that already," she says with a sly grin.

Liara looks at her a little confused then as if a light bulb goes on she realizes she has asked Jack numerous times. Bringing her hand up to her forehead she says "Goddess."

Before she can say anything else Shepard takes her hand. "Hey. You have a lot going on. Jack is doing a great job watching Raina."

Letting out a breath Liara says, "I agree. She has been a great help."

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Do you want to get ready?"

"What time is it?" Liara gets a little panicked, she wonders if she lost track of time.

"We have about an hour."

"Okay, I will be right in."

Shepard leans in and kisses Liara. Not too long as there are people around, but long enough to help calm Liara's nerves. "What was that for Elly?"

"I love you Liara, with all of my heart. Just wanted you to know that."

* * *

"Goddess a guest!" says Liara. She is wearing a yellow dress that shows off all of her curves. Shepard was reluctant for her to get the dress when they went shopping while on vacation, but the dress has grown on her. Whenever Liara wears it is it especially for Shepard and no one else.

"It's okay Liara, I got it."

The house is ready, the food is hot and looks wonderful, soft music is playing in the background, everything seems in its place. Liara nods to Shepard to open the door.

"Hey Ash!" Shepard gives Ashley Williams a big hug.

"Hi Skipper it's great to see you. Hi Liara," Ashley hugs the asari. "Do you two remember Tyler Ross?" Tyler and Ashley started dating after the reaper war. They met him the evening Liara went into labor.

"Yes hello Tyler," says Shepard as she shakes his hand.

"Good to see you again," he says.

"Please come in," says Liara. "The bar is to the right there," Liara points "and you will find hors d'oeuvres throughout the family room."

Shepard winks at Ashley. She is very happy for her friend that she has someone special in her life.

"Thanks Liara. Wow, you're place looks great! I love these screens."

"Thank you Ashley.

Another ring at the door, Shepard dismisses herself to answer. It is Miranda, Arelia and Oriana. "Hi all,"

"Shepard," says Miranda. "Glad to see you are looking well."

"Yeah thanks, feeling better too."

"I am getting close with my nanite testing I th…"

Miranda feels Arelia's hand on her back. Miranda turns to Shepard, "We can talk about it later."

Arelia, Miranda and Oriana have decided to keep the Nala problem between them at the moment. Arelia does not want to involve Shepard and Liara if necessary, she would never forgive herself if something happened to little Raina. She would not put it past Nala to do something so horrific. Arelia looked up some old colleagues to help her find Nala. They have not heard or seen Nala for a month. The address Arelia found belonged to an apartment. But when she broke into the apartment it was completely empty. Arelia has no idea where Nala is. And though they have gone a month without hearing from her Arelia is not letting her guard down. She suspects Nala is being patient, but for what she does not know.

"Sounds good Miranda, we can talk later about it." Shepard nods to Arelia as if understanding the need not to discuss the subject tonight. "Oriana, how have you been?"

"Great thank you Shepard, how about you?"

"Same thanks. The bar is on the right there and you can.."

"…wow would you look at that!" exclaims Oriana. "I love these screens. Excuse me." Oriana leaves the group to check out the different pictures of Raina and her parents.

Before Shepard can shut the door she sees Valya and Dara as well as James, Curtis and Griggs arriving. "Hello hello. Welcome everyone," she has a big smile on her face.

"Hi Shepard," says Dara as she hugs the human.

"Shepard," Valya nods her head.

"Lola!" James says as he extends his hand. Shepard takes it and gives his hand a firm squeeze.

"Congratulations James. I heard you graduated from the N7 program. You are official, how does it feel?"

"Feels good Shepard feels real good."

Shepard slaps him on the shoulder, "We are lucky to have ya. Bar is to the right," she says as he enters the house. "Curtis, Griggs," says Shepard. She shakes their hands.

"Hey Shepard. Thanks for the invitation," says Jeff Griggs.

"Not a problem. Good to see you two."

"Hello Curtis, hello Griggs," says Liara as she places her arm around Shepard's waist.

"Evening Liara," says Curtis. "You are looking wonderful."

"Careful there Curtis," smiles Shepard.

"Thank you Curtis," says Liara. "If you would excuse us please." Liara leads Shepard into Raina's bedroom since it is close by.

"Everything okay Liara?"

"Yes." Liara presses Shepard against the wall and kisses her deeply. Shepard does not hesitate; her hands are on her bondmate holding her close.

Both finally break from the kiss. A bit out of breath Shepard asks "What was that Liara?"

"I wanted to say thank you for today Elly. You were a big help."

Shepard's heart is racing. "I don't know if I can go back in there just yet," she pulls Liara toward her to kiss her again, her hands travel down to Liara's buttocks. Liara lets out a soft moan which drives the human more wild.

Liara steps back. "Elly we can't." They are both breathing hard.

"Liara. You can't…you can't bring me in here and do this to me."

"Do what?" Liara muses. She walks out of the room leaving a stunned Shepard watching her saunter out of the room.

_Oh I will get you for this Liara, Shepard smirks to herself._

Within thirty minutes all the guests have arrived. Those that could not make it are Wrex, Grunt, Garrus and Tali along with Kasumi and Zaeed. Shepard did ask if perhaps Wrex and/or Grunt could come with the Krogan unit when they arrive on Thessia to train. They are expected after the human unit is finished. There is a two week break between training sessions, so the Krogan unit is due in one month. They said they would try to make it. Shepard hopes one can if not both.

Though saddened that Garrus could not make it, he did promise to come with the Turian unit when they arrive on Thessia for training. So they will have to wait a little over two months before seeing him in person.

Both were disappointed to hear that Tali could not make it. She could not get away. The Quarians need her right now as they rebuild Rannoch. She cried on the vid phone when she called to tell the couple. Liara and Shepard were able to convince her that it was okay and that they would find a way to visit each other and if that meant flying to Rannoch then they would.

Raina was doing great with the guests. They all thought she was the cutest thing in the world of course. All of them continue to comment on her emerald green eyes and how they cannot believe they are just like Shepard's. She went from lap to lap not at all phased by the number of strangers that held her and poked her and made her giggle and smile.

"Dinner is ready everyone," says Liara. She gestures toward the dining room table. They rented a large table for the party as Shepard and Liara did not have one big enough to accommodate so many people. The table was covered in a white linen table cloth accessorized by white linen napkins. The caterers made a four course meal and served it while the guests conversed amongst themselves.

Jack continued to watch Raina. Anytime someone was done playing with her or holding her Jack was there to take her back. She sat toward the end of the table feeding Raina.

Miranda looked on a bit puzzled at how thoughtful and patient Jack seemed to be with Raina. It was not a side of Jack she has ever seen. She has not approached Jack to say hello, she does not want to start a fight which is what seems to happen when they both share the same space. But tonight is different. Miranda is different now and by the looks of it so is Jack. She makes a mental note to approach her after dinner.

Shepard never imagined a dinner taking so long. Since Liara kissed her in Raina's room all she has been able to think about it either making everyone leave so she can ravage her bondmate or get back at Liara somehow. She has not been able to get her alone again. She is thinking she will get a chance after dinner. Looking along the table and seeing everyone, Shepard feels blessed to have so many people in her life, people she can trust and rely on. It is nice to see Admiral Hackett relax a little his shoulders don't look as stiff. Seeing Joker is always a treat even if he is crude and inappropriate at times. Tonight he has been a perfect gentleman.

Dr. Chakwas seems like her old self again which Shepard is happy about. Their last exchange wasn't exactly pleasant. She was happy that Karin did not seem to hold a grudge. James and Cortez joked with each other all through dinner as if speaking code.

Liara sees Shepard eyeing everyone at the table. She knows she is taking it all in, trying to memorize this moment in her mind. She did the same thing at their wedding reception. Liara whispers, "Do you see what I see?"

This snaps Shepard out of her thoughts. Liara's breath sends chills to Shepard's core. "What?" she whispers back.

"Curtis and Oriana," says Liara.

Shepard looks. The two are sitting together and they seem to be getting along quite well. Shaking her head she whispers, "They are just being polite."

Liara smiles and nods toward them.

Shepard quickly looks and sees Oriana place a hand on Curtis' shoulder and laugh.

Shepard is not convinced. "That doesn't mean anything."

Liara squeezes her leg and whispers, "For a human you sure are not very in touch with how they relate to one another. I believe you call it 'flirting'."

Shepard looks again and sure enough Liara is right. Oriana touches him again and he seems to blush. "Huh," is all she can say. A thought comes to Shepard. She leans in as if to whisper to Liara. When Liara leans down, Shepard kisses her along her neck and quickly licks the asari.

Liara nearly gasps out loud, but she holds in her shock so as not to attract unwanted attention. Her eyes dart around to see if anyone is looking their way. She is very relieved when she doesn't see anyone. She suspects this will not be the last of Shepard's antics tonight, though she is not surprised. Not after what she pulled in Raina's bedroom.

* * *

After dessert the group started to thin. Cortez, James and Joker said they had early duty so they were the first to leave. Jen Alhe and Tricia Nicols were the next to go along with Griggs.

Everyone said their good nights to little Raina. Jack took her to get her ready for bed.

Shepard notices Miranda looking at Jack with a smile. "Kind of surprising huh?"

"What's that Shepard?" asks Miranda.

"Jack."

"Yeah. She is really good with her."

"That she is," Shepard nods. "She has been a great help. Have you spoken with her yet?"

Shaking her head, "No not yet."

"Do I need to remind you to…"

"…no you do not Shepard. I am fully capable of having a conversation with her without losing it. The question is, is she?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders and walks away with a smile on her face.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Miranda enters Raina's bedroom. To be safe Shepard lingers nearby just in case.

"Hello Jack," says Miranda.

Jack turns suddenly; she was not expecting anyone to come into the room. "Jesu..I mean geez Miranda you scared the shi….crap out of me." She is trying not to swear in front of Raina, something Shepard and Liara requested.

"Sorry." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, "You are very good with her."

Jack is not sure how to react to a 'nice' Miranda. She is not great at taking compliments and to get one from the ice bitch well it just feels odd. Jack merely nods as she changes Raina's diaper.

Miranda approaches to watch.

"I know what I am doing," snarls Jack.

"That is obvious. I just wanted to watch."

"Why?"

Instead of answering the question Miranda deflects, "How have you been Jack?"

Finishing with the diaper Jack looks at Miranda with narrow eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk."

It is not exactly easy trying to have a conversation with Jack.

"How do you like teaching your classes.."

"Look Miranda what do you want?" Jacks says with Raina now on her hip. "It's not like you to make small talk with me so you must want something. Just spit it out."

Miranda lets out a breath. "I wanted to apologize."

Shepard who is listening outside of the bedroom nearly chokes. She wishes she can see Jack's face right now.

Jack really does not trust Miranda at all. If she is apologizing then she must want something. "What for?"

"On the Normandy when I implied that what Cerberus did to you was not wrong."

Setting Raina in her crib Jack is right in Miranda's face "You did more than imply cheerleader." The look in her eyes would scare anyone else, but Miranda has seen that look before. She knows Jack won't hurt her here, not that she could if she tried.

"You're right. I did." Miranda takes a step back. She hopes it will pacify Jack. "They were wrong what they did you to Jack. I am sorry I said otherwise."

Jack narrows her eyes at her. She doesn't believe her not for one second. "What are you playing at Lawson?"

Ignoring the question Miranda simply says, "It's good to see you Jack," and walks out of the bedroom.

Shepard is leaning on the wall outside of Raina's bedroom. Miranda looks at her when she leaves. Shepard nods to her. Miranda continues to walk by.

Shepard walks into the bedroom. "Jack?"

"Fuc..I mean what?" Jack looks at Raina to check if she is sleeping.

"You okay?"

"What the hell is this? You put her up to that?"

"Of course not. I told you she has changed. Just like you have changed."

"Yeah right."

"Look…"

"….no you look Shepard. I don't need to be coddled and I sure as hell don't need a fucking apology from the Cerberus cheerleader. So if you don't mind, I am going to my room."

"Jack," Shepard reaches for her arm, but Jack leaves the bedroom.

Looking down at her child Shepard says, "Well that could have gone better."

* * *

The rest of the evening was great, there was no more drama. Unfortunately, Jack never came back down from her room that she is staying in. Miranda tried to be nice and Jack doesn't trust nice especially when it comes from someone she does not trust. She is happy that Miranda tried to make a mends but not happy that Jack didn't believe her. It was asking too much really based on their history.

The nice thing about hiring a caterer is that when the guests are gone the kitchen and the family room are cleaned by them. Shepard and Liara only had to supervise by telling them what plates went where. Most of the items were brought by the caterer, the serving trays, the wine glasses, certain plates and silverware. Shepard told Liara to go ahead and get ready for bed. She would take care of tipping them and seeing them out.

"Thanks guys," says Shepard as she waves one last time. She closes the door and locks it. She checks on Raina to see if her diaper needs changing, it doesn't. She makes her way to the bedroom and finds Liara fast asleep. Shepard smiles as she leans down and kisses the asari on her cheek. Shepard takes a quick shower, gets into her pajamas and slides into bed. Liara's back is turned to her so Shepard takes the opportunity to 'spoon' her holding her close. Smelling in her scent she loves that Liara unconsciously places her hands onto Shepard's arms that are wrapped around her. Shepard kisses the back on her neck, "I love you Liara," and drifts off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Mild warning. I get a bit fluffy at the end, not explicit with the body contact, but more than usual. _

* * *

The last time she stood in front of this store she was all but accosted. Now Arelia is outside the same jewelry store with a very giddy Oriana. Pushing the bad thought of the memory of Nala, who has not been heard from in over five weeks now, Arelia enters the jewelry store with Miranda's sister.

Today she wants to buy an engagement ring. She wants to make a commitment and a promise to the woman she has fallen head over heels for. Arelia was nervous at first to ask Oriana for help in picking out a ring. She was worried Miranda's sister would not approve of their union. She was very happily wrong. Oriana squealed and hugged Arelia when the asari asked her for help.

"May I assist you?" asks the store clerk.

Before Arelia can say anything Oriana is talking. "We would like to look at your engagement rings please." The human has a huge smile, it lights up her whole face.

The clerk assumes of course that Oriana and Arelia are the happy couple. "When is the big date?"

"What oh no," blushes Oriana, "she is marrying my sister. I am just here to help her pick out a ring."

"I see," says the asari clerk.

Arelia steps up to the counter to take a closer look at the tray of rings the clerk presents. "Oh look at that one Arelia," says Oriana. "Do you know if you want platinum or 18K gold?"

Arelia looks at Oriana, she is a bit lost. "I am not sure."

"You were bonded before right?"

"Yes, but I did not propose," says Arelia.

"Ohhh okay. Sorry Arelia I didn't realize. Well if I were you, I would go with Platinum. It is the strongest of the precious metals, but it is also the most expensive."

"What do you think Miranda will like?"

Oriana has a mischievous grin on her face, "She will definitely want the platinum."

Arelia looks at the clerk, "Can I see the platinum rings please?"

The clerk curtly nods her head and unlocks another tray from the glass display case and sets it in front of them.

"Okay so now the next step is to find the cut you want?"

Arelia nods, Oriana continues. "On Earth it seems like the most popular cuts are round and the princess cut." Looking at the clerk, "Do you have something that tells us what cuts are available?"

"Of course," the clerk punches a few buttons on the counter and a hologram appears in front of Oriana and Arelia. "You can select the different cuts to see it displayed on the ring."

"Ohhhh nice, thank you. See here, this is a princess cut." Oriana selects princess cut and the hologram displays a diamond that is cut in the shape of a square.

"I had no idea this was going to be so complicated," says Arelia. She is feeling overwhelmed by the second.

Oriana touches her arm, "That is why I am here. Now I think Miranda would really like this cut it's called Marquise. It looks like an oval but the ends are more pointed. What do you think Arelia?"

"I think it is very pretty. You think she will like that one?" Arelia points to a ring in the display tray.

"I do, I really, really do."

"Do you want to try it on?" asks the clerk.

Oriana looks at Arelia with raised eyebrows. Arelia nods to Oriana who quickly puts the ring on her finger. She holds out her hand to Arelia. "What do you think?"

"I think it is beautiful." Arelia smiles at Oriana who is beaming. She also looks at the clerk to see if it meets with her approval, it seems to.

"That's seems a bit too easy," says Arelia.

"Oh no, we are not done. You still have to determine how big you want the diamond and how clear you want it and the setting. And if you want a wedding band to match the engagement ring or if you want to have them differ for uniqueness. And…"

"…okay, okay," says Arelia losing her smile. "This is going to take all day isn't it?"

* * *

"Hello Shepard, follow me," says Miranda.

Shepard has stopped by Miranda's estate to talk nanites. At the party Miranda started to talk about them when Arelia implied it wasn't the best time for the conversation."

"How you doing Miranda?"

"Doing well Shepard. We had fun at the party. You two did a fantastic job."

"Thanks Miranda, I'll let Liara know. I wish she could relax more before the guests arrive. She kind of drives me nuts."

"She likes everything perfect I take it?"

"Yep." Shepard stops outside of Miranda's lab, the ex-Cerberus operative punches in a code.

The door swooshes open and Shepard follows her into the lab. "So what's going on?" asks Shepard.

"I have finished preliminary testing of the nanites. When I took a sample of your blood, I introduced the improved nanites and my tests have come back 100% successful. It is as if the improved nanites override your deteriorating nanites. It is time for human testing."

"Gee the way you say that sounds ominous Miranda," jokes Shepard.

"I assure you I would have no problem injecting these into my blood stream if they were programmed to work with my nanites."

"Yeah about that. Why didn't we make you the guinea pig?"

"Well if you die then I will still be alive to fix it."

Shepard does a double take. "Good one," they both laugh.

"I am surprised Liara is not with you," says Miranda as she get the syringe ready.

"Well we both wanted to give Jack a break from watching Raina. We told her to leave the house and explore a little. She said she was fine watching her, but we insisted. That was nice of you to apologize to her at the party," Shepard rolls up her sleeve.

Miranda smiles a little, "Don't think it did any good, she still hates me. Can't say as I blame her."

"Hey, she doesn't hate you Miranda. She just doesn't trust you that's all. Hell, half the time I don't think she trusts me. You know what she has been through. Just give her some time."

"I know. She is not the only one with a hurtful past Shepard," Miranda sterilizes a spot on Shepard's upper arm.

Sighing, "I know. But we all deal with our shit differently I guess."

"Yeah," there is sadness in both of their voices.

Clearing her throat, "You ready for this?"

Shepard looks at her, "You sure this is not going to kill me?"

Without flinching Miranda answers "No."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her, Miranda gives her a half smile. "Do it."

Miranda pushes the needle through skin then depresses the plunger on the syringe.

"Soooo, will I feel anything?" asks Shepard.

"Don't you think you should have asked before I injected you," smiles Miranda.

"Miranda."

"I don't believe you will feel anything."

"What? Are you joking? I want you to be serious now."

Miranda removes the syringe and wipes at the injection spot. "I really have no way of knowing Shepard. When I did this the first time you were in a drug induced coma."

"Yeah but…"

"…relax Shepard."

"Relax? I have these things crawling around inside me and you don't know if I will be in pain? Huh, easy for you to say."

"Shepard, you will be fine. How do you feel right now?"

Shepard walks up and down the lab between the lab beds. "I think I feel fine. I mean, should I feel anything different?"

"I honestly have no way of knowing Shepard. That is why we began with a very small dose. We will wait a few days and do another shot. We just have to wait and see."

"Well great, I will just leave that part out when I talk to Liara. Should I wear some type of device so you can monitor me Miranda?" jokes Shepard.

"Actually Shepard, that is not a bad idea."

"What? Ah no. You do not need to monitor me Miranda that was a joke."

Miranda smiles, "What if I put something on your omni-tool? It would not be in your way. It would be a small device that sends me data every hour."

"Uh, I guess. As long as it doesn't beep and wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Okay. I will work on making it then. I don't think it should take me too long. But in the meantime, I will need daily blood samples."

"What. You so left that out when we discussed this," says Shepard, she tries to pout.

Miranda shakes her head. "Anyone ever tell you, you are a horrible pouter?"

* * *

"Oh Arelia I can't tell you how excited I am for you. Thank you so much for letting me help you pick out a ring," says Oriana.

The two are having lunch together. "Thank you for coming Oriana. I would have been completely lost without your help."

"Oh it was my pleasure. So have you decided how you are going to propose yet?"

"Do you think the timing is okay Oriana?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think Miranda will think it is too soon to ask her?" asks Arelia.

"No I don't think so at all. She is crazy about you. And I know how much you love her. I am so happy for you two." Oriana takes a sip of her water.

Arelia cannot stop smiling. Oriana's giddiness is contagious. "I am not sure how to ask her yet. Is there something specific I should say?"

Oriana thinks for a minute. "Just speak from your heart Arelia."

Sounds oddly simple.

* * *

On her way home Shepard is trying not to freak out about what is going on inside her body. Even though Miranda ran a scan and showed her the results that nothing is out of the ordinary, there is something weird about knowing there is something flowing through your bloodstream that could or could not give you 400 more years of life. The longevity part won't be known for awhile but it is still something Shepard wants to hope for but it too afraid to.

After parking the sky car Shepard grabs the takeout food and carries it inside. She sets down the food cartons and looks for Liara and Raina. Walking into the family room Shepard sees Liara on the floor recording Raina who looks like she is about to take a step, her first step.

"Goddess Elly look at her!"

Raina looks up at her father with her big emerald eyes. Shepard quickly sits down next to Liara as if to coax her little blue beauty.

Raina is standing on her little legs holding onto the coffee table with one hand. She has been walking up and down the table all morning. Liara is hoping she will take her first step without the aid of the table. "Where's Jack, she will want to see this?"

Liara does not take her eyes off her omni-tool, "I am not sure Elly."

Shepard quickly dials her omni-tool.

"Yeah?"

"Jack? Are you close to home?"

"What? I'm almost there why what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shepard smiles. "Raina looks like she is about to take her first step and we didn't want you to miss it. Liara is recording it though so don't break any laws getting here, if you want to come I mean."

"Almost there."

Shepard disconnects the call. "We have to wait for Jack."

"How long until she gets here?" asks Liara, she is still recording.

"She said she was almost here."

Raina is slapping her free hand on the coffee table. It is one of the multiple things that make her smile.

"So did she walk?" asks Jack.

Shepard and Liara nearly jump at hearing her voice. They didn't hear Jack enter the house.

"Not yet," whispers Shepard.

"Why are you whispering?" asks Jack.

Shepard looks at her, "Not sure," she laughs.

"Shhh you are distracting her," says Liara.

Raina looks at the three women sitting on the floor staring at her. She wonders what she is doing to attract such attention. Slapping her hand on the table does not seem to be doing it. So she takes a small step still using her other hand to steady her. When all three women smile and say things she doesn't quite understand she takes another step to see if that is causing them all to smile.

Raina takes another step and another she realizes this seems to be causing the three women to get very excited. They keep saying things, their mouths are upturned and their eyes are sparkling in the light. Raina has run out of table now. She looks at her hand that is on the table to steady her then she looks at the three women. They seem to be waving their arms at her almost as if telling her to walk towards them. Raina looks down at her feet, looks at her hand on the table then looks at the three women. They seem so excited. Raina wants to be excited. She sees arms stretched out not too far from her. Raina smiles and she reaches toward the arms with her free hand.

The arms are just out of reach, without realizing it Raina steps toward the arms. She is a little off balance then steps again. She looks at her hand that was on the table, it is no longer on the table and she falls but does not hit the floor with her bottom because the outstretched arms catch her.

"She did it, she did it!" yells Liara who is still looking through the omni-tool to make sure the recording function is actually recording.

"That's my little blue beauty," says Shepard as she holds Raina close and floods her with kisses.

Jack is even excited and happy to have witnessed the infant's first steps. "Put her back Shepard; see if she does it again."

"Okay. This time I will record it Liara, to give you a break." She kisses Liara on the lips.

"Ugh, I am in the room Shepard," says Jack.

"Okay okay." Shepard sets Raina down at the middle of the coffee table then quickly moves back to the group to start recording.

Raina picks up fast. She understands the coaxing and what the women want. She uses her hand on the table for support and when the table ends she walks one…two….three steps before she falls forward into blue hands that are waiting for her.

"She did it again Elly," Liara says, she cannot stop her tears of joy. Shepard continues to record both of her blue beauties.

"You two are the most beautiful creatures alive," says Shepard.

"And on that note," Jack says as she gets up to leave the family room.

Shepard doesn't care, at this moment she is the happiest woman in the world. "So Liara, when are we going to do this again?"

Liara kisses Raina. They both have been waving at the camera on Shepard's omni-tool. Liara looks at her bondmate, "What?"

"I have been wanting to talk to you about having another child."

"Elly," Liara is not sure what to say. "Of course I want another child but Raina is not even one yet."

Shepard stops recording and scoots closer to her family. "Does she need to be before we get pregnant?"

"I thought you wanted to wait to see about the nanites, if and when they take effect."

"I know. You're right. I mean that's the smart thing to do. You're right," says Shepard. "And if they don't take effect then you would be stuck with two kids to rais…."

"Elly," Liara interrupts. "I would hardly consider it stuck."

Shepard takes her hand, "Just think about it. We don't have to decide anything today. I just…"

Liara's lips interrupt her. Shepard holds Liara close, one hand around her the other around Raina.

The kiss breaks and Liara says, "Tonight?"

Shepard looks at her. "What?"

"Tonight, we do it tonight."

"Are you sure Liara? I mean what if you're right; I could die within 50 year…"

Again lips are on her own.

Liara says, "We will worry about that if and when it happens Elly. I love you and I want another child with you."

Shepard grins ear to ear. "Okay then, tonight it is." She looks around "Where's Jack?"

* * *

"Well there you are," says Miranda as she kisses Arelia on the cheek. "Where have you been?"

Oriana went to the University lab after lunch. Arelia told her to make sure she gets an escort to her car. Oriana promised she would not walk the parking lot alone, so Arelia came home.

"I had to do a few things at the office," she lies but a small lie right now she feels is okay. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"Oh I am just tired. Shepard was over earlier. I injected the new nanites into her bloodstream," Miranda sits on the couch.

Joining her Arelia takes her hand, "And?"

"And now we wait. This is the worst part, the waiting."

Stroking her hair Arelia asks, "Is that all there is. It seems like something else is bothering you."

"I just want it to work."

Arelia knows there is more, "And?"

"And you know me too well. If it works for Shepard it means it will work for me. I am so selfish."

Arelia kisses her cheek. "But it is a good selfish Miranda."

Smiling, Miranda cups Arelia's cheek. "Is there really such a thing?"

Arelia leans in and kisses Miranda. "If you were truly selfish Miranda, you would have injected yourself and not helped Shepard at all. But you did not do that did you? You Miranda Lawson are not selfish," Arelia pushes hair behind her ear. "You look out for your sister, you protect your friends, you are a wonderful lover…"

"….oh really?" Miranda laughs.

"Well that is the best part," jokes Arelia.

Miranda kisses Arelia fully on her lips. "I love you Arelia."

"And I you Miranda."

* * *

Shepard has had butterflies in her stomach ever since Liara said tonight would be the night to conceive their second child. She is changing Raina's diaper before putting her pajamas on. Liara is in the bedroom getting ready though what she is doing she does not know. Shepard is lingering. She is studying Raina as her little blue bundle of joy looks up at her with a smile on her face. "You did so good today Raina do you know that?"

Lifting her into her arms Shepard kiss Raina on her belly then her cheek which gets a wiggle and a giggle. Holding her Shepard looks at her small hands and feet. Her little crest, the freckles under her eyes much like Liara's. "You are beautiful honey. I will always love you. My heart will just grow when your sister is born okay. I know you will love having a sister. You two can play together, you…"

"…Elly?"

Shepard turns to Liara who is in a very see through lingerie outfit she has never seen before. Her mouth opens and her eyes widened at the sight, the very beautiful sight.

"Elly, what is taking you so long?"

She cannot find words; she doesn't remember Liara ever looking so incredibly gorgeous save maybe their wedding day.

Liara blushes a little seeing the affect she has on her bondmate. She approaches Elly and kisses her. Taking Raina out of her arms Liara kisses the little one before placing her in her crib. Liara flashes her ocean blues eyes at Shepard which is nearly her undoing. Liara takes Shepard's hand and leads her to their bedroom.

Upon entering Shepard sees various candles lit and flickering in the bedroom, soft music is playing. Before she can say anything Liara is kissing her deeply, her body is pressed against her. Shepard wraps her arms around her to hold her tight as their tongues dance with each other.

Liara steps back from the kiss and leads Shepard closer to the bed. Brushing her fingertips up and down Shepard's arms, the human feels goosebumps forming. Liara leans in to kiss her again while pulling at the bottom on her shirt. "Let me do all of the work," she says.

When Shepard feels her shirt being pulled up she raises her arms so Liara can get her shirt completely off. Liara returns to kissing her, they both moan and hands start to wander. Liara unhooks Shepard's bra, and in one quick motion Shepard moves her arms down so it falls at her feet. Shepard starts to guide Liara back to the bed, but Liara stops her, she is the one in the control.

Tracing her tongue along her neck kissing and biting Liara makes her way down Shepard's torso. She stops at her scars that she is the most self-conscious about. Liara traces each one with her tongue, she hears Shepard's breath hitch. Liara moves her fingers to her pants now and slowly unzips them as she kisses along Shepard's flat stomach. Once undone Liara slowly, teasingly pulls her pants down making sure to pull her underwear along with them.

Liara stands and moves her mouth to Shepard's kissing deeply tongues dancing once again. Liara guides Shepard to the bed. The human scoots to the middle of it while Liara climbs up over her, their lips meeting again. "Can I?" asks Shepard as she reaches for Liara's straps, she wants to feel Liara against her skin on skin.

"Please," Liara moans as she kisses Shepard's neck and works her way to her breast.

Undoing the straps Shepard is very happy the lingerie comes off with ease, feeling Liara's skin is such a rush. Shepard starts to bite and lick along Liara's neck up to the folds of her crest which produces another soft moan from the asari. "You are so beautiful Liara."

"May I?" Liara is asking to begin the meld. "Always," Shepard replies.

The feelings of love, comfort, and respect and admiration flow between them as their two bodies become one, two heartbeats become one, two spirits become one. Liara deepens the meld. She begins the DNA mapping, the formation of their second child. Shepard can feel it this time. The difference of the deeper meld, it is more of everything. The feelings the two share with each other are more intense and palpable. The love they have for each other is bubbling over it is almost overwhelming. Liara shares a memory of the first time they conceived. It was when Shepard was on leave after recovering from the reaper war. Happiness fills both of them at the recollection.

Shepard does not know who long the meld lasted. She senses tiredness in Liara as she starts to slowly withdrawal from the meld. One body becomes two again, one heartbeat is two and one sprit is two. The meld ends Shepard holds Liara close as the asari's head is on her chest. Shepard kisses her forehead, "I love you Liara."

Letting out a heavenly sigh Liara looks up at Shepard with her ocean blue eyes "I love you too Elly."

Shepard wants to ask, she knows the answer but she needs to hear it.

"Yes Elly, we are pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

Shepard is in the kitchen making breakfast. Today is the day Jack returns to Earth to resume her teaching responsibilities at the Alliance Academy. The very powerful human biotic is feeding Raina while she waits for her own meal.

"Jack you have been just great with her this past week, we can't thank you enough," says Shepard.

"Yeah yeah."

Shepard stops what she is doing and looks at Jack. "Jack. I know you don't like touchy feely stuff, but Liara and I are grateful for all of your help. So thank you okay?"

"She's a great kid Shepard and you're welcome."

"Well she sure loves her auntie Jack don't ya Raina," smiles Shepard as she kisses her daughter on the cheek. "You are welcome here anytime Jack. I hope you know we mean that."

"Appreciate it Shepard. The tyke is kind of growing on me. I may just take you up on it. It could be a few months though," says Jack as she dips the spoon of food toward Raina who gladly takes it.

"Sounds good. I can't believe how fast this week went by. Here ya go," Shepard places some eggs on a plate for Jack along with bacon.

"Shit Shepard where did you find bacon?"

Smiling "Liara has her ways." She starts to clean up Raina.

"Hey I have been meaning to tell you, I saw Arelia and Oriana at a jewelry store the other day."

Shepard is not sure she heard right. She looks at Jack, "What?"

"Yeah I know. Miranda's sister was with her girlfriend."

Shepard smiles. She returns to washing Raina's face.

"What's with the shit grin?"

Shepard raises her eyebrows at Jack.

"Sorry."

"I think Arelia may be popping the question soon."

"You gotta be fuc…kidding me. You never told me she was serious with her."

"You jealous Jack?" Shepard jokes.

Crossing her arms over her chest "No."

Shepard of course was kidding but sees the seriousness behind Jack's expression.

"Anyway, I saw some asari commando watching them," says Jack.

"What? Wait…what? How do you know she was a commando?"

"They way she carried herself. She looked pretty bad ass Shepard."

"How do you know she was watching them?" asks Shepard.

"I was just standing on the corner minding my own business. I see Arelia and the bitches' sister enter the store. Then I see the asari not far behind. She took a position out of sight from the door and watched for them to come out. She looked very experienced. I think she is pretty old too."

"What do you mean old?"

"Well hell, I don't know. The next stage of asari life, older than Liara."

"As old as Arelia do you think?"

"Yeah…yeah maybe. Do you know who it is?"

Shaking her head "No idea, but I sure don't like the sound of it."

"I can't believe the bitch is gonna marry an asari, who'd a thought," says Jack itching her head.

"Are you mad that Miranda found happiness?" asks Shepard as she lifts Raina up to hold her onto her hip.

"Why would I care? I don't give a shi….crap."

"You sure? I mean is it something you want someday Jack? It's okay if you do."

Jack thinks about a half second before responding, "No thanks."

But Shepard suspects that Jack would not mind having someone special in her life.

"Okay. Well I know of…"

"…forget it Shepard," snarls Jack. "I don't need to be set up with one of your blue buddies."

Shepard smiles.

Jack finishes her breakfast. She looks at Shepard's stupid grin, "What?"

"I was thinking of a marine Jack, not an asari."

"Oh. Why. You don't think an asari would like me?"

Raising her hands as if surrendering, "Nothing I say will get me out of this, I give up," says Shepard. "I honestly think anyone would be very lucky to have you Jack."

Jack looks at her with narrow eyes. She is trying to determine if Shepard is giving her shit or not. "Yeah right."

"Yeah right," insists Shepard emphasizing the word 'right'. "Don't sell yourself short Jack."

"Enough Shepard," says Jack. "I gotta get going."

"You sure I can't take you to the shuttle myself?" Shepard asks as they both step outside of the front door, Raina still on her hip.

"Nah. Tell Liara bye for me."

Just as Jack finishes her sentence Liara's sky car lands. They both see Liara hurrying out of the car.

"Jack!" Liara hurries toward her. "Goddess I was afraid I would miss you."

"You okay Liara?" asks Shepard.

"Yes," she catches her breath. "Oh Jack. I hope you had fun. We loved having you. I am sure Elly told you that you are welcome any time?"

"She did," Jack is not used to such attention, the good kind of attention. She is starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Well good." Liara does not ask permission she just leans in and gives Jack a hug.

Not sure how to react, Jack leaves her arms by her sides.

Liara senses her uneasiness. She looks at Shepard who is grinning at her. Liara gives another quick squeeze before letting Jack go. "I hope we see you again soon Jack. You take care."

Shepard steps in. "Thanks again for everything Jack. It was great having you," Shepard leans Raina toward Jack.

Jack gives Raina a kiss on the cheek. "Bye little tyke."

Shepard extends her hand. She knows Jack would not appreciate another hug. Jack takes it and gives it a firm shake.

"See ya Shepard. Bye Liara." She waves to little Raina, "Bye Raina."

Raina smiles and lifts her little hand.

"Take care Jack. Remember to call once in awhile," she says as Jack enters the sky cab.

"Yeah yeah."

Shepard kisses Liara on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Liara smiles, "I am fine Elly. Can you help me with the bags please?"

"Sure. Here you take Raina and go relax. I will take care of it."

"Elly, I have been pregnant for all of four days now. I don' think lifting bags is going to hurt me," smiles Liara as she takes Raina into her arms.

Shepard kisses her cheek again. "Won't hurt me either. I'll see you inside." Shepard walks to the sky car to get the groceries.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" asks Miranda.

Arelia has been staying at the estate with Miranda and her sister Oriana. She is still trying to find the right time to propose to her. In the meantime she is trying to figure out how to uncover the pool in the backyard of the estate.

"I thought we could actually use this. It is much too appealing to continue to look at this cover all day long," smiles Arelia as she looks through the cover manual.

"So you basically have no idea what you are doing correct?"

Arelia smiles "Not yet. But I can read. And I will figure it out."

"Hmmm. I will see it when I believe it. Hope you are hungry," says Miranda as she moves to the nearby patio table and sets down the tray she is carrying.

Arelia looks up for the first time to see Miranda. "Oh my Miranda, that looks wonderful." Arelia punches a few codes on her omni-tool and the manual disappears. She stands from her Adirondack chair to join Miranda at the table.

"Hmm this is very good Miranda."

"Well I hope so, it cost enough," she smiles.

Arelia looks at her and then smiles.

"What can I say, I am good with a phone number and I even know how to find the restaurant by sky car."

"Well we should go to this restaurant. This is excellent," says Arelia.

"So what do you want to do today Arelia?"

"I was hoping to figure out this cover, the pool and the whirlpool."

"Can't we call someone to figure it out?" asks Miranda.

Arelia looks at her with a tilt of her head. "Do you just throw credits at things and get what you want Ms. Lawson?"

"Usually," she smirks.

"I see. You know that whirlpool is something we can both enjoy. I bet if you looked at that manual and I figure out the pool manual we can have a swim tonight."

Miranda opens a button on her shirt with a smile. "Let me get this straight." She shakes her head so her hair sashays back and forth. "You want me to do manual work." She takes her shoes off. "Actually read a manual regarding how to clean water in a whirlpool." Miranda stands, she unbuttons another button. One hand pulls slightly to open her shirt revealing her beautiful bosom. Arelia's heart is racing. "For the slight possibility of using it tonight? Do I have that right?"

Arelia's mouth is open just staring at the gorgeous sight in front of her.

"Hmm?" she says with hands on her hip as one hip is cocked out.

Arelia cannot stand it any longer she all but tackles her. Their lips meet in a hard and fast kiss. Arelia rips open Miranda's shirt sending the buttons scattering across the brick patio. Her mouth is on Miranda's breasts as she guides the human onto her back. Miranda is pulling at Arelia's clothing with zeal.

"So…" gasps Miranda, "…I take it I am….calling…someone…about the….pool?"

Arelia pulls Miranda's pants off with enough force that the brick patio flooring scrapes against her back. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Liara is leaning back into Shepard on the couch. The human woman has her arms around her waist. Little Raina is down for a nap, the adults have some alone time.

"What are you thinking about Elly?"

"Hmm?" she kisses Liara's neck.

"You are so quiet, is everything alright?"

Shepard rests her chin on Liara's shoulder. "It was something Jack said."

Liara takes one of Shepard's hands to entwine her hand. "What was that?"

"Well," smiles Shepard, "Apparently Arelia went to a jewelry store with Oriana."

Liara sits up to look at Shepard. "Really?"

"Hey, lean back on me please," Shepard smirks.

Liara leans back into her bondmate.

"I think Arelia is going to pop the question soon."

"Pop the question?"

"Ask Miranda to marry her or bond with her. Actually I wonder how she will phrase it. Anyway, Jack said that she saw an asari commando watching them."

"That's odd."

"I thought so. I am going to ask Arelia about it tomorrow at work. It might be nothing who knows."

"And Jack is sure she was following them?"

"Yeah. She said she looked about Arelia's age too. Said she looked like a bad ass." Shepard kisses Liara's neck again.

Liara leans further back into Shepard closing her eyes. They are both nearly laying flat on the couch.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" asks Shepard.

"Maybe," smiles Liara.

Shepard settles into a more comfortable position placing both arms around Liara again. She traces circles with her finger on Liara's arm. "Do you think Raina will be happy to have a sister?"

"I think so," says Liara as she yawns. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to get jealous or anything, but I suppose she is too young to know that kind of stuff."

"We will love them both equally," says Liara as she adjusts to a more comfortable position on her side.

Shepard follows her lead and also moves to her side, she is behind Liara. "I know we will. I just worry I guess."

"Do you think it was too soon?"

"To get pregnant again?" Shepard sees Liara nod her head. "No not at all. I just wonder how Raina will take it. I am being silly."

Liara takes Shepard's hand that is around her waist and kisses it. "You are not being silly. You want the best for her that's all. They will love each other, you will see."

"You're right as usual Dr. T'Soni. Shepard adjusts her head on the couch pillow and closes her eyes. She snuggles in closer to Liara and they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Arelia," says Shepard. She hands the asari a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Shepard. You seem in high spirits this morning," they are both in Arelia's office.

"Well I am feeling pretty good. The training is going well. I got a message from Admiral Hackett; apparently the soldiers like what they are being taught."

"Yes I saw that message as well. I am glad they like it so far. I think our true test will be the Krogans," says Arelia as she blows on her coffee to cool it.

"I agree. Three weeks and they will be here. Should be interesting to see how well the town welcomes them. I can't wait to see a Krogan walking down main street," laughs Shepard.

"The asari are used to all species Shepard," she smiles.

"Oh I know. Oh hey before I forget."

Arelia looks at her.

"I am sorry if you meant to keep this a secret but I know you were at a jewelry store a few days ago with Oriana."

"What? How?"

"Well you remember Jack from the party?"

Arelia thinks "Your human female friend? The one that took care of Raina?"

"Yeah that's her. Anyway, the day you were shopping she was out walking and she saw the two of you."

"I see. If you are wondering if I have proposed the answer is no. I am trying to find the right time."

Shepard smiles. She remembers carrying the ring around with her for two days before she proposed to Liara when they were on a walk together. "Actually that is not why I brought it up. Jack said that she saw an asari watching you. She believes she was a commando."

Arelia's eyes widen and her fingers seem to tighten around the coffee mug she is holding.

Shepard furrows her brow, "Do you know who it is Arelia?"

"I have my suspicions yes," she answers."I believe it was Nala."

"And who is Nala?"

Arelia fills in Shepard on who Nala is, how they met and how she approached Oriana outside of the University Lab and how she believes she knocked Miranda unconscious.

Shepard shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard stands to start to pace, she is upset. "I mean if she is following you that means she probably followed you to my house for the party and knows about me and my family. Did you ever think of that?"

Arelia is a bit surprised at Shepard's intensity. "I.."

"What Arelia? You what?"

"Shepard why are you so upset?" Arelia asks calmly.

"This woman sounds very dangerous Arelia. I know I am probably being over protective but if she is lashing out at the people in your life then we are potential targets. I…I don't see why you couldn't come to me for help."

Arelia understands her protectiveness. "Shepard….I just …I wanted to handle this on my own. I did not want to have to involve you. You have done so much for me already. You nearly died trying to protect my daughter."

Shepard stops her pacing and looks at Arelia. Sighing Shepard says, "Look. I don't want to argue with you, what's done is done."

Arelia nods.

"What are you planning?"

Arelia shakes her head, "I looked up some old contacts, former commandos from our unit. I found an address, but when I checked it out it was empty."

"Just how good is she Arelia?"

Arelia looks at her, "The best."

* * *

Liara is shopping with Raina. She is picking up some infant clothesfor Raina. "Oh I think this will look good on you," says Liara as she holds up the outfit to little Raina who is sitting in her stroller.

"My that is a cute one."

Liara looks up to find an asari, a Matron by the looks of it. She is not sure if she is referring to Raina or to the outfit. Nodding her head in respect, "Hello."

"Your child is beautiful. I think that outfit will look very good on her. Brings out her gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you very much, I thought so too. I am Liara and this is Raina."

"Hello dear. I am Nala."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait. Don't tell me. I thought you looked familiar. You are the famous Dr. Liara T'Soni are you not?" smiles Nala.

Liara feels a bit uneasy but not sure why. "I don't know about famous," she blushes, "but yes I am Dr. T'Soni."

"I did not realize you had a child."

Liara wonders at the comment, it is an odd comment coming from a stranger.

"I mean. I feel as if I know you with all of the news coverage of you during the reaper war. I wanted to thank you Dr. for all that you did to stop the reapers." Nala bows her head in respect.

Liara is humbled. "Thank you Nala, but I did not do it alone."

"So am I to surmise then that you are bonded with the Commander?"

Liara does not like how the asari says it, almost with anger, but she is not sure. "Yes, but she is a Captain now."

Nodding again "Of course she is."

Liara is uncomfortable but does not want to be rude. "Well it was nice to meet you Nala, but we must be going."

Kneeling down Nala looks at Raina at the infant's eye level. "Nice to meet you little one. I am sure we will be seeing each other again."

Liara is not sure what she means by the comment, but she watches the asari Matron very closely. She does not want her touching her child.

The matron stands and looks at Liara with ice cold blue eyes. "It was a pleasure to finally meet the famous Dr. T'Soni. "

Liara smiles and nods respect, "The pleasure was mine Nala." Liara lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Nala walks out of the store. She hands Raina a bottle and notices that her hand is shaking. The asari made her more nervous than she realized.

* * *

Shepard is in her office. She is still upset that Arelia did not tell her about Nala earlier, but what is done is done. She dials her omni-tool. "The galaxy needs you." She disconnects the call and waits.

Her omni-tool rings two minutes later. "Hello?"

"What's going on Shepard, long time no talk, we are secure."

"Kasumi it is good to hear your voice. I have something for you if you have the time. You are welcome to stay with us."

"I can be there is about two days, what is this about?"

"I will send you a file. It's an asari matron named Nala. She is a threat."

"I will see you soon Shepard. I may or may not stay with you it will depend on what I find when I get there."

"Well eventually I want to be able to see you. Liara and I both would like to show off our daughter."

"Of course Shepard. I will be in touch. I will call you when I have an update."

"Thanks Kasumi."

"Anytime."

Shepard leaves her office and pops her head into Arelia's office. "Hey, I am leaving for the day. I need to stop by the estate for my next injection from Miranda. You want me to wait for you?"

Arelia says "Sure."

* * *

Shepard and Arelia land in the separate sky cars at the estate. Arelia opens the door and lets Shepard in. The house seems empty. Arelia brings Shepard to the lab. Arelia pushes a button on the wall.

They don't wait long before the door swooshes open. Miranda says "Hello you two. Come on in."

Shepard says "Hey Miranda how are you?"

"Good thanks Shepard. How are you doing?"

Arelia kisses Miranda on the cheek.

"Good," says Shepard.

Miranda looks through some data on a data pad. "I would like to increase the dose of your nanites Shepard. Based on your blood work increasing the dosage will have faster results. Right now the upgraded nanites are replacing the deteriorating ones but not at an equal pace yet. I want to increase the dosage to have the upgrades be more prevalent in your system. Have them be the majority of the nanites in your bloodstream. Does that make sense?"

"Is it safe?"

"I am only increasing the dosage by 5%. I doubt there will be any issues."

"Somehow that does not put me at ease Miranda," smirks Shepard.

Miranda sighs a little. "The risk is very little I assure you. If we do not increase the dosage, the nanites already in your system that are deteriorating will become useless and I do not know how the upgraded nanites will work without them. I can certainly start testing for that."

"What about your nanites and Oriana's?" asks Shepard. "Won't you be affected as well?"

"Our nanites are different Shepard and they are not deteriorating at the rate yours are. It is much slower in fact. I am not sure why, it may have something to do with the proximity to the red ball of light when it was cast, I do not know. I am merely speculating. All I know is that she and I have time."

"And I don't," says Shepard.

Miranda nods.

Shepard looks between Miranda and Arelia trying to decide what to do. "Fine let's get this over with." She takes off her jacket so Miranda has easy access to her upper arm.

"I will still need you to take daily blood samples Shepard."

Sighing "Of course you do."


	29. Chapter 29

Liara and Raina are in the park. Shopping has worn the pair out and they are enjoying the beautiful early evening on a park bench. The pair is meeting Shepard. She wanted to go out to dinner tonight. The park itself is not that large, about the size of a football field. It has swing sets, climbing obstacles, plenty of trees and benches.

"Well fancy meeting you here Dr. T'Soni, are you following me?" asks Nala, the asari matron from earlier.

Liara tenses and stands up moving in front of Raina who is sleeping in her stroller "Oh hello again Nala," she nods in respect. What brings you out here?"

Nala eyes the young asari suspiciously. She notices how Liara stands in front of her child. "Tell me Dr. T'Soni, are you expecting someone?"

Liara feels her heart pumping almost out of her chest. She wants to call out for help, but the park is nearly empty. She is clearly no match for a matron.

"Yes I am actually…"

"Hey Liara."

Liara hears Shepard's voice and has never felt utterly relieved and terrified at the same time.

Liara calmly tilts her head at Shepard who approaches from behind Nala.

Shepard senses Liara's discomfort, sees the fear in her eyes. She almost reaches for her side arm but stops herself. Instead she faces the asari she has not yet met. "Hello there," she says as she stands next to Liara.

Nala looks at her with disgust but then changes her facial expression quickly, but Shepard catches her initial look. She smiles, "Ah Captain Shepard, so nice to meet you. I met your bondmate here earlier today and I just noticed her sitting here alone. I thought it wise to see if she was waiting for someone. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

"That is very thoughtful of you. I feel a bit at a disadvantage. I did not catch your name." Shepard already suspects who it is.

Nala smiles, though it is an eerie smile. "My name is Nala Captain." Nala watches the human very closely.

Shepard tries not to show that she already knows who the asari is. The way Nala is studying her face she suspects the asari knows.

"I suspect you already know that don't you," says Nala.

Shepard clinches and unclenches her fists, her right hand inching toward her fire arm. Liara is not sure what is going on only that Nala is a threat, she can tell by Shepard's posture and how she is speaking.

"What do you want Nala?" asks Shepard, her hand is resting on her weapon now.

Nala's eyes move to Shepard's hand, she notices the human is ready to use her weapon. Her eyes move to Liara, to Raina then back to Shepard.

Nala says, "Arelia has been trying to tell me that humans are not that bad. Here I meet THE human, THE savior of the galaxy and you are nothing but rude. Are you really going to shoot me Captain?"

Shepard does not take her eyes off of the asari. She does not want trouble, not with Raina here. "I think you are done here Nala." Shepard will pull her pistol if necessary.

The asari's lip press together, her eyes are ice cold, "That is where you are wrong human." With a slight flick of her wrist and before Shepard can draw her pistol, Shepard is flying through the air, Nala has thrown her across the park. Shepard slams into a climbing obstacle and falls to the ground choking for air.

Nala's hand is around Liara's neck squeezing before the younger asari can react. "I am just getting started," she seethes. She looks at Liara, "I can't believe you let her touch you." Nala moves her mouth close to Liara. She licks Liara's cheek. "Tell me Doctor is she good in bed?" Nala's eyes go black. Liara's head feels like it is going to explode. She is surrounded in darkness. Her mind is being violated and Liara is trying to quickly put barriers in place. Nala is precise, maneuvering quickly through Liara's mind looking, looking. She sees images of her and Shepard, when they first met, when they first kissed, when they first made love. Liara cannot stop her she is not strong enough. Her head is pounding; it feels as if hours have gone by. The quickness of the memories are very disorienting, Liara feels dizzy. Nala senses her fear and revels in it. _What do we have here? You are pregnant…_

Suddenly the meld is interrupted. Liara collapses to the ground and Nala blinks wondering what happened. She feels a piercing heat in her leg. She looks down and sees she has been hit twice. Looking up Nala sees Shepard pointing a gun at her about ten yards away. Shepard had to aim low to make sure she did not hit Liara.

"I thought I took care of you human," snarls Nala.

"You thought wrong," Shepard says as she fires again and again, she empties her clip into the asari. Nala's shield comes up quick, quick enough to block all of the bullets. With the wave of her hand Shepard is pushed back once again, but Shepard is able to shield herself this time.

Nala, forgetting about Liara on the ground, moves toward Shepard. Pulling her lips back into a snarl she thrusts her hand forward and a blue ball of energy shoots toward Shepard. Shepard has shielded herself; she dives out of the way of the blue ball. The climbing obstacle that she was thrown into suddenly is thrown a few feet; it would have been her had she not dodged the attack.

Rolling to her feet Shepard throws a shockwave. Nonchalantly, Nala steps aside and throws another blue ball of energy. She doesn't stop at one though she continues to form the balls and throw them until Shepard is finally hit with the fourth one. The ground races at Shepard's face, her shoulder screams at her in pain, she has landed mostly on it and her face. Trying to get up Shepard is hit again. She is lifted into the air a few feet and slammed violently into the ground landing on her back.

Shepard tries to take in a breath but winces. Clenching her teeth she tries to breathe again, it still hurts. She tries to get up but Nala's boot is on her chest. "Hard to believe you took down reapers," she says. "I will be seeing you Captain tell Arelia I am coming for her soon." The last thing Shepard sees is the bottom of the asari's boot.

* * *

Arelia and Miranda are hand in hand. Shepard asked them to meet in the park before all going out to dinner. They didn't expect to be delayed though and now they are walking in the dark hoping Shepard and Liara are still waiting for them. They are about twenty minutes late.

"I hope they are still there," says Arelia as the couple rounds the corner that leads to the park. As they walk closer it looks as if the park is empty.

"They would have called us if they went ahead to the restaurant wouldn't they?" asks Arelia.

"I believe so," replies Miranda.

They hear crying.

Arelia stops in her tracks, "Did you hear that?"

Miranda stops and tries to listen. Crying is heard again.

"There," says Arelia. Before Miranda can confirm that she hears something the asari is running. Miranda quickly follows.

Arelia sees Raina in her stroller crying and wiggling trying to get out. She also sees an unconscious Liara next to her. Arelia quickly looks at Raina. She suspects she is just hungry, "Check her," she motions to Miranda. Arelia kneels next to Liara. "Liara? Liara can you hear me?" Arelia checks for a pulse, it is weak.

"How is she?" Arelia asks Miranda.

Finishing a scan on Raina Miranda says, "She's unharmed. What about Liara?"

"She is unconscious, I don't like her color, she is very pale and her pulse is weak."

Miranda looks through the baby bag on the end of the stroller and finds a blanket to put over Raina. She also finds a snack for the infant. She moves to Liara and starts a scan when she hears a noise not too far from where they are.

Stopping her scan she asks "Did you hear that?"

Arelia looks toward where she thinks the noise is coming from.

Hearing is again "Shit, that's Shepard!" Miranda runs toward the noise.

Shepard is on her stomach trying to crawl toward Liara. Miranda quickly kneels in front of her placing her hands on her to stop.

"Shepard what happened?"

"Lia…ra" she groans.

"She's okay Shepard hold still," Miranda says. She is not sure if she is lying but the last thing she needs is to have Shepard further injure herself. Miranda runs a scan.

"Liara?" Shepard groans. She turns to be on her back hissing through clenched teeth at the movement.

The scan finishes. "Shepard, how is your breathing?"

"Hurts," she manages.

"I am going to turn you on your side Shepard. You have a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs and one has penetrated your lung. Can you breathe easier?" she asks after Shepard is on her side.

Shepard nods.

"Liara….Raina…"

"…shhh Shepard they are both fine." Miranda dials for emergency services. She is too far away from their sky car and does not have anything on her medically. "Shepard you need to stay still. I know it hurts to breathe; you have to hang in there for me okay. Help is on the way." Shepard nods a little.

"Check Lia…ra…plea..se"

"Okay Shepard. I will go check on her. You promise me you will lie still." Shepard nods. "I will be right back." Miranda quickly runs to Arelia's location.

"How is she?" asks Miranda as she kneels down next to Liara across from Arelia.

"Her pulse is still very weak Miranda and she is non-responsive."

"What the hell happened?" Miranda keeps her voice down. Raina is still crying. Miranda takes her out of her stroller, the infant is shivering. Miranda quickly covers her up and holds her close while she kneels next to Liara.

"I don't like this Miranda, something is off. I am going to try something," says Arelia.

"What?" asks Miranda.

"I am going to try to meld with Liara to see if I can see what happened."

"Is…is that allowed? I thought you weren't supposed to do that? Besides I am pretty sure I know who did this"

"We aren't _supposed_ to do it, but this is an emergency."

Miranda sees the worry in her lover's face. "I called emergency services. Shepard has a dislocated shoulder, a punctured lung and some broken ribs. What do you want me to do? I have to get back to her."

"Just stay here for one minute, I won't be long." Before Miranda can protest, Arelia's eyes go black.

Arelia tried to be prepared before entering Liara's mind, but nothing could prepare her for the utter fear she feels. She tries to remember that she is in her friend's mind that the fear she is feeling is not hers. Arelia pushes the fear away and pushes back with feelings of love. She searches for a remnant of Liara's spirit. It is pitched black there is no source of light at all. Arelia has no doubt that Nala forced a meld on Liara. She knows that Liara is dark to protect herself; she hopes she can find her asari friend. _Liara, It is Arelia. I am here to guide you. Make your presence known._

Silence.

_Liara, I know you can hear me. It is Arelia honey. You are safe. Shepard and Raina are safe. Make your presence known. _Arelia needs to coax Liara from wherever she has hidden herself within her mind. _Liara I am not here to harm you young one. I am here to help you. Please Shepard needs you, make your presence known._

Arelia sends feelings of calm as best she can. She sends waves of strength and pride. She is hoping Liara can come out. The longer Liara remains hidden within her own mind the harder it will be to coax her out and the more likely it will be that she never wakes up.

_Shepard?_

Arelia is relieved to hear and now sense Liara's spirit though she still cannot see anything but black. _Yes Liara, Shepard needs you. It is Arelia. I need you to wake._

_Arelia?_

_Yes. Can you wake with me, are you ready?_

_No! I can't. I….she is out there._ Arelia is inundated with pictures of Nala and what she did. Arelia quickly sees how Nala easily threw Shepard across the park. How Nala grabbed Liara by the throat and what she did to Liara inside her mind before she lost consciousness.

_It is safe young one I promise. You trust me don't you Liara?_

Arelia can feel a change in Liara's feelings. She is still very frightened but she is becoming stronger. Arelia can finally see a white light in the darkness. It is a brilliant bright white light that is slowly getting bigger in size.

_Yes._

_We must wake now Liara._

_Wait._

_What is it? Asks Arelia, though they are not speaking._

_My baby, can you sense her? I cannot….I cannot sense her._

Arelia is thrown. Liara may be more injured than she thought. Raina is not within her anymore unless… Arelia concentrates to see if she can sense another life form. She feels the panic rising from Liara.

Miranda hears Shepard coughing. Worried she leaves Arelia alone. She hears the emergency vehicles coming. "Shepard?"

Shepard moved back to her back. Miranda's flashlight reveals blood coming out of the side of her mouth. She also notices that Shepard's cheek is badly cut which she did not notice before.

"Can't….bre..athe" says Shepard.

"Okay Shepard." Miranda helps her adjust back onto her side so she can breathe. "Is that better?"

Shepard nods weakly.

"Hang in there Shepard help is on the way."

_She is here Liara. I sense her. I can feel her….Try Liara you can too._ Arelia is relieved to have been able to find the child within Liara. She must be very, very new Arelia almost did not find her.

_I do I can sense her._

_Please Liara I need you to wake with me. Are you ready?_

Arelia knows she is ready by the feelings of gratitude she feels from Liara. Arelia slowly recedes from the meld. She is holding Liara's hand "Liara wake up honey, open your eyes." She hears the emergency vehicles coming and sees the flashing lights in the darkness.

Liara stirs slightly and groans.

"That's it Liara, you are safe now."

Liara moves her hand to her head and she winces, "My..my…head."

"Help is on the way, hang in there," says Arelia.

"Shepard…Raina?" Liara tries to get up but the movement makes her violently vomit.

Raina has stopped crying and she seems to be warming up as Miranda holds her. Shepard is struggling to breathe and Miranda is losing patience.

"You lay still Liara. Raina is okay. You and Shepard are going to be fine."

The emergency vehicles arrive. Arelia points the first set of medics to Miranda's location. She directs the second set of medics to carefully lift Liara on the stretcher. "She is very nauseous; do you have a waste bin? She will probably need it." As Arelia finishes her sentence Liara vomits again nearly falling off the stretcher.

The first set of medics is at Shepard. Miranda informs them of her punctured lung and to keep her on her side. She walks with them as they put her into the vehicle. The first vehicle is gone with Liara in it.

"I'm going with her," Miranda says to Arelia as she hands Raina over to the asari.

"I will meet you there Miranda," says Arelia. "I will feed Raina first."

"She should get warmed up Arelia. I will call you soon. Stay at the estate. I don't want anything happening to you."

The medics tried to protest Miranda joining them but she told the medics that she was Shepard's personal physician. The medics shocked that it was Captain Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni in the first place did not put up a fight when Miranda insisted on accompanying them to the hospital.

* * *

Arelia lands the sky car outside of the estate. She gathers up Raina and enters the house. Miranda has baby supplies since they babysit a lot. Arelia undresses Raina and gives her a warm bath to warm her skin.

Arelia quickly dials her omni-tool.

"Hello?"

"Oriana?"

"Yes, hi Arelia."

"Oriana are you safe?" asks Arelia trying not to sound panicked.

"Y-yes I am fine. I am at the lab why?"

"Nala attacked Liara and Shepard tonight. I am at your place with Raina. I need you home now Oriana. I want you safe."

"O-okay."

"Oriana. You get an escort to your car do you hear me. I do not want you alone."

"Okay Arelia. I will be there soon."

* * *

Miranda is sitting on a chair between two beds, one holds Shepard and one holds Liara. They are both sleeping. Shepard's ribs have been fixed. Her shoulder has been reset and her lung that was punctured has been repaired. Liara, well Miranda is not sure what happened to Liara. Based on her symptoms Miranda suspects she was forced to meld. Since Nala did that to Arelia it is logical to think that is what happened to Liara. That and the fact that every time Liara tries to move she is so nauseous she has to vomit.

"Miranda?"

Miranda looks up to see Arelia. She is relieved and hugs her tight.

"Where's Raina?"

"Oriana is watching her," says Arelia. "They are safe. How are you doing?"

Miranda has not let her go yet, Arelia can feel her shaking.

"Better now that you are here." Miranda breathes in Arelia's scent. She finds such comfort in the smell. She smells like lilacs.

"How are they?" asks Arelia.

Miranda steps back from the hug. "Shepard is recovering from surgery. Her shoulder was dislocated. She has a few broken ribs and her lung has been repaired."

"And Liara?" Arelia looks toward the sleeping asari.

"The doctor's say it will take awhile for her to recover based on what happened to her mind, but I don't really understand it." Miranda is not very familiar with asari physiology.

"Yes well, Nala forced a meld on her. And by the extent of the damage I would say she was in her mind for nearly a minute."

"Just a minute?" asks Miranda. "That does not too sound bad."

"On the contrary," says Arelia. "Nala is very skilled Miranda. I only saw fragments of what she did to Liara. There is no telling what damage she did to her."

"Do you mean brain damage?"

"It is possible, but I am speaking more about her emotional state. Her physical symptoms will fade away, though it will take time. What Nala did to her was far worse than what she did to me."

"My God Arelia, you were in bed all weekend when she did that to you."

"I know. I suspect Liara will need a lot of time to recover." Arelia leaves the fact that Liara is pregnant again to herself. She does not feel it is her right to tell Miranda. "I am hoping she can recover at home though."

"Me too. I know once Shepard wakes she will want out of here, she hates hospitals," says Miranda.

They both sit down.

Sighing Miranda asks, "What are we going to do about Nala?"

Arelia shakes her head. "I can only think of one thing."

Miranda furrows her brow, "What?"

"Offer myself up."

Miranda grabs her hand and looks her in the eye, "Out of the question."

"Miranda…"

"…no. I don't want to hear it. You are not giving yourself up."

"Miranda.."

"..no. No."

"I cannot have the people I love continue to be hurt by her."

"You cannot control what she is doing. You are not responsible for what she is doing…"

"…aren't I?"

"What?" asks Miranda.

"If she wants me Miranda then I should give her what she wants. Then she will leave you and everyone else alone."

"You don't know that."

"Miranda."

"Arelia T'Jala, I will not sit here and listen to this do you hear me?" Miranda is very stern.

"Can you two argue someplace else," groans Shepard.

They both snap their heads toward Shepard.

"Shepard," says Miranda. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Liara?" she rasps.

"She is here. She is sleeping. She is fine Shepard see." Miranda and Arelia move so Shepard can look over to see Liara's sleeping form.

"Water?"

Miranda quickly pours water and sets the straw against her lips.

Shepard drinks some water and then clears her throat.

"Where's Raina?"

"She is with Oriana Shepard. She was unharmed," says Arelia.

"We are assuming it was Nala?" asks Miranda.

Wincing Shepard tries to sit up. Miranda quickly stops her. "You can't get up Shepard. You had surgery and you need to lie still for awhile."

"Fine," Shepard lies back down. "Yes it was Nala. What did she do to Liara?"

Arelia and Miranda share a glance.

Shepard sees the glance, "Tell me."

Arelia takes a breath and lets it out. "Nala forced a meld on Liara."

"She what?"

"I …I had to meld with her Shepard to see what happened," says Arelia.

"Why?" asks Shepard, she is not hiding her anger.

"Her pulse was very weak and she was quite pale. I suspected what Nala had done since she did the same to me. I only melded with her to aid Liara, to help her wake up."

"Did it work?"

"Yes it did."

"And the baby?"

"Baby?" asks Miranda.

"Arelia, what about the baby?"

"The baby is fine Shepard. I sensed her as did Liara before she woke."

Shepard sighs in relief.

"When did this happen?" asks Miranda.

"A few days ago," replies Shepard.

"Wow, congratulations," says Miranda.

Shepard gives a small smile. "I want to see her."

"Shepard you cannot get up.."

"..then move the bed!" she yells. She is upset. Upset that Arelia didn't tell her sooner about Nala to warn Liara. Upset that Liara got hurt. Upset that Raina could have gotten hurt. Shepard is just incredibly upset.

"Okay Shepard," says Miranda. We will move your bed next to hers. Arelia and I are staying here tonight in case Nala decides to visit."

Shepard doesn't say anything. She is afraid what she will say so she clenches her jaw shut.

"Can I get you anything Shepard?" asks Arelia in a soft voice.

Shepard shakes her head.

Miranda and Arelia move her bed while she is still on it. If she was not so upset she might have said weeeee. Instead her eyes don't leave Liara's body as the asari's bed gets closer. "Leave us." It is a statement not a request.

Miranda and Arelia step outside the room.

Liara is sleeping on her back. Just looking at her face makes Shepard think she is in pain. Shepard leans close to kiss her on the cheek. "I am here Liara. I love you." Shepard moves closer to her, but not off of her own bed. She holds Liara's hand. "I am right here. just ..gonna sleep now."

Shepard smiles when she feels Liara's hand tighten on her own.


	30. Chapter 30

Liara is finally in her own bed resting. She was in the hospital for one week after Nala's attack. Liara became very dehydrated and could not keep anything down due to her constant head pain and nausea. She was fed intravenously and given fluids.

Liara had requested she go home and though the doctors did not agree with her Shepard made it happen once Liara proved she could eat something and not throw it back up again. Liara is now in her own bed but she is still hooked up to an IV for fluids. Her nausea is better and the pain in her head is better but she cannot walk on her own, cannot sit up for long periods of time and cannot tend to the needs of her child or bondmate. She cannot carry on a conversation for too long which doesn't seem to matter these days. She has completely shut Shepard out. They have spoken few words to each other. The subject that is safe to talk about these days is Raina and that's it.

Shepard is also recovering from her injuries. Though she could have left the hospital days before Liara was released she remained with Liara the entire time. She did not want to leave her.

Raina was cared for by Miranda and Arelia though this was not what Shepard wanted. Fair or not she is upset with Arelia. She blames Arelia for what happened to Liara even though she knows logically it was not her fault. She blames herself more than anything. Being bested by an asari matron was not okay. Shepard was taken off guard, she had no armor and she was not prepared for how good Nala was, plain and simple. She will not make the same mistake again.

Before returning home Shepard insisted on having Miranda up her nanite injections. She does not want to take a long time to recover. She wants to be healthy for her bondmate and her child so she can properly take care of them. Miranda was reluctant at first but she finally agreed to increase the dosage of the nanites by 15%, a jump of 10%. Shepard understands the reason for caution, but caution be damned, she will not let the asari matron win again.

Kasumi has contacted Shepard once since their last communication. All it said was she was on Thessia and would contact her again when she had more information. Shepard did reply with a summary of what happened and told the thief to use extreme caution. The last thing Shepard wants is a friend of hers getting hurt because of this.

Shepard is not sure how to help Liara. She doesn't feel like she is doing anything right. She couldn't protect Liara, she couldn't protect Raina and though everything needs to be about Liara right now and her recovery, Shepard is losing the battle within herself. The familiar voice is back, the one in her mind that constantly tells her that she is weak, not good enough, a failure and a murderer. Images of killing Kane flash in her mind often these days. _You killed a helpless, tied up, drugged man you are no better than Nala. _

It is mid day, Raina is taking a nap and Shepard has checked on Liara for what seems like the tenth time. She is nervous. She wants Liara well. Shepard finds herself in the bedroom constantly checking her IV to make sure it hasn't been removed due to her shifting in her sleep. This is day one of being home and Shepard is wearing herself out. As she looks down on Liara sleeping she knows the asari is in pain by the expression on her face. Liara's nightmares are not good. She wakes often screaming and shaking where she sometimes lets Shepard hold her and other times she does not. So Shepard just watches her.

She is sitting on the floor of their bedroom watching Liara sleep. Liara shifts to her side and one of her hands is hanging off the side of the bed. Shepard takes this opportunity to sit with her back against the bed and holds Liara's hand. She has not been able to touch her much since the attack. Liara flinches away or pushes her away; even simple hand holding seems to be too much for her at times. And though Shepard feels completely selfish wanting to touch her she does so anyway.

Shepard does not stay seated long holding her hand. Liara starts mumbling and thrashing about. "No..no" she says.

Shepard stifles a yawn and stands up to place her hand on Liara's shoulder. "Liara you're safe now. Shh you are safe now, it's okay."

Liara calms down and her face relaxes but she shifts so as not to be touched. Shepard stands for a minute just watching her. The heat in her eyes is too much; tears are falling down her cheeks. When she knows Liara is still sleeping Shepard sits on the floor with her back against the bed again quietly crying into her own hands.

* * *

Arelia is at the office. The month with the human Alliance unit went well. They liked the training they received. She heard from the asari unit that is on earth and they too are happy with the training they received. A smile forms on the asari's face thinking about the good she and Captain Shepard have done for the galaxy. Her smile quickly fades when she thinks of Shepard.

She knows Shepard is angry with her though the human did not say as much. She can tell by how she averts her eyes when in the same room, how she keeps her answers to one or two words. Arelia wants to visit Liara; she wants to help her asari friend. She knows what it is like to have her mind violated. She wants to offer support but Arelia does not think it would be welcomed.

Arelia loved the time she and Miranda had with Raina. She hopes it is something she and Miranda will have in the not too distant future. But with Nala on the warpath Arelia cannot even think about proposing to Miranda right now, the timing is all wrong. She needs to find her former lover and put a stop to her. Nala has not been heard from for a week and Arelia knows that she is planning something, but what it could be she has no idea. Nala was the best commando in her unit. When Arelia tries to think about what could have changed Nala she cannot come up with anything. Arelia remembered Nala as a very confident, gifted commando and a good friend. It wasn't until Arelia had to break it off with her that Nala became vicious and hurtful.

Arelia blames herself for this mess. She is not going to stand and let Nala hurt the people she loves, not anymore. Arelia cannot concentrate. She figures she can do the necessary paperwork from home anyways. She locks up her office and heads to her sky car.

When she reaches her car she sees a note taped to the door. Arelia quickly looks around the parking lot and sees no one out of the ordinary. She opens the note.

_Hello dear._

_Do you miss me?_

Arelia rips the note and lets the pieces of paper fly in the wind. Arelia is surprised at the rush of emotion the simple note instills. She knows Nala is baiting her. She just wants this over. Looking around one more time and seeing nothing, she gets into her car and flies to the estate.

* * *

Liara slowly opens her eyes. The pounding in her head no longer feels like a constant thud thud thud. She can actually keep her eyes open for awhile before the sunlight or the light from inside start to bother her. Shepard has kept the blinds closed and the lights off in the bedroom. Liara slowly sits up. She is dizzy and she just breathes through it until it subsides which usually takes a few seconds. The dizziness is the worst when changing positions from lying down or getting up. It is an odd feeling to suddenly have to brace yourself because the room is spinning even though you know it is not.

Liara needs to use the bathroom and she is not sure where Shepard is. Reaching toward the nightstand next to her bed she sees Shepard curled up on the floor sleeping. She suspects she has been there all morning. Liara's heart sinks at the sight. She knows how Shepard worries for her but she just can't talk about what happened, not yet. It is still too fresh and too painful. Liara drinks some water from a glass on the nightstand. She clears her throat, "Elly?"

Silence.

"Elly?"

Shepard shifts at hearing her name and sits up quickly looking at Liara. "Liara? You need something?"

"Can you help me to the bathroom?

"Yeah of course," Shepard stands quickly and unhooks the IV from Liara then takes her arm to help Liara stand.

Standing is the worst. Liara's nausea likes to rear its ugly head whenever she stands. Shepard knows this and has a waste bin ready just in case. "Easy," says Shepard.

Liara slowly stands, she sways a little. Her legs feel like jello, no strength to them at all. The doctors said that is due to lack of activity and her dehydration she suffered. Her strength will return, but she has to work up to it. She is supposed to walk around the house to build her strength but has not started that yet. Liara leans heavily on Shepard, as she takes her fourth step she knows she is going to lose her breakfast. Shepard is fast and has the waste bin up. Shepard holds her around her waist while Liara vomits. "I got you."

Liara's world is spinning now. Without having to say a word Shepard eases her down into a sit just outside of the bathroom. Shepard leans Liara against the door frame, "Be right back honey," she says.

Shepard gets a washcloth and runs cold water under it. She kneels over Liara and places the washcloth on the back of her neck. Liara's head is resting against the door frame. "You sure you don't want to go back to the hospital Liara?"

Liara manages to say "No."

Shepard soothingly moves the washcloth over Liara's face using soft strokes. She moves the cloth from her brow down to her jaw line and neck. Liara loves the cool feel of it. "I know this is totally inappropriate Liara but you are beautiful," says Shepard as she continues to move the cool cloth over Liara's face.

Liara smiles a little at the comment. It is not much but Shepard will take it.

After a few minutes Shepard asks "Want to try again?"

Liara had almost forgotten she had to go to the bathroom, she was near sleep again. Opening her eyes she sees Shepard looking back with her piercing emerald eyes. She is so grateful to have Shepard. "Yes," she whispers.

Shepard throws the washcloth in the bathroom sink. She crouches and gently places her arms around Liara. She is happy for the contact though the circumstances could be better. She pulls Liara up. Liara wobbles into her but Shepard steadies her. They make it into the bathroom so Liara can relieve herself.

"Do you need help?" asks Shepard when she knows Liara is done.

Liara is half asleep on the toilet. Shepard helps her and gently lifts her in her arms. Though it hurts her ribs she doesn't care. She lays Liara down on the bed. She stands to reattach the IV. She goes back to the bathroom to flush the toilet and wash her hands. She cools the washcloth again.

Shepard quickly leaves the bedroom to grab a kitchen chair. She sets it next to the bed so she can sit while helping Liara.

Liara lies flat on the bed only one pillow under her head. She barely remembers her trip to the bathroom. Her world is so fuzzy. She feels a cool cloth on her face once again and she lets out a soft moan.

Shepard smiles at the moan that escapes Liara. She is glad that she is doing something right for her bondmate. "I love you Liara."

Liara does not reply. She falls asleep.

Shepard wants to kiss her but she is not sure if she should so she just leaves her alone to check on Raina.

* * *

"You okay Arelia?" asks Miranda as she sees Arelia enter the estate home.

"No," she gripes.

Miranda is worried about Arelia. She knows the asari blames herself for what happened to Shepard and Liara no matter how many times she has told her otherwise. She knows Arelia wants to face Nala and get it over with, but Miranda wants a united front. Multiple people against Nala is better than one on one, but Arelia doesn't seem to agree.

Miranda is relieved to see Arelia back from the office because every time she leaves the house she fears it will be the last time she sees the asari. She hates how weak and helpless she feels. She feels like her fear is imprisoning her and she can't stand it. It is much the same feeling she had when she knew her father found out where Oriana was and she needed to get her to safety.

"What's going on?" she asks as Arelia walks past her to sit in the family room.

"I heard from Nala," she sighs.

"What! What do you mean?" Miranda is standing with arms crossed looking down on Arelia.

"She left a note on my sky car."

"A note?" Miranda sits next to her on the couch.

"Yes. It said do you miss me." Arelia shakes her head. "I can't stand this anymore Miranda. I need to find her and put an end to this once and for all."

"We need to stick together on this Arelia. Don't you think she wants this?"

"What?" Arelia looks at her.

"This. She is driving us apart. Shepard and Liara, you and me. She wants us to go crazy while we wait for her next move."

"That's why WE have to make the next move!" yells Arelia as she stands.

Remaining calm and remaining seated Miranda says, "How do we make the next move when we don't know where she is?"

Arelia looks at her almost with disgust. This is not the first time they have argued about this. "I have told you already Miranda. I present myself and she will eventually show up."

Miranda stands "And what if she doesn't want you Arelia, you ever think of that?"

"Of course she does," Arelia waves a hand at Miranda as if batting at a fly. "She is hurting me by hurting my friends, don't you see that."

"Exactly my point Arelia," says Miranda calmly. "If you present yourself it may not work. She may not want you not yet."

Shrugging her shoulders "So what are we supposed to do Miranda. Shepard's friend hasn't even found her yet."

"We don't know that," says Miranda. "Kasumi is very good. She may have a lead but cannot contact us yet."

Shaking her head, "I can't stand this waiting. This…this waiting for her next move. I am going insane Miranda."

"Which is exactly what she wants. She wants all of us off our game. That is what she is playing at," says Miranda.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asks Arelia.

"Be patient."

Arelia lets out a loud sigh.

Miranda places her hand on her shoulder. "We need to be patient. We need to be prepared. That is what we can do right now."

Arelia calms down a little. It's not hard when looking into Miranda's beautiful blue eyes. Arelia hugs the human. "I am sorry Miranda, I just feel so helpless."

Miranda strokes her back "I know. That is exactly what she wants. I feel that way too, but we have to be strong and we have to stay together." Miranda leans back and kisses Arelia fully on the lips.

When they both break from the kiss they rest their foreheads on one another. "I love you Miranda Lawson. What would I do without you?"

Miranda smiles, "I love you too Arelia T'Jala. And I hope we never have to find out."

The couple remains in each other's arms for awhile. "When do you give Shepard her next injection?" asks Arelia.

"I was going to go over today. I think you should come with me."

Arelia steps back from the embrace. "I…I can't. She doesn't want me to be around," says Arelia.

"All the more reason why you should come Arelia. Shepard is angry but she knows it is not your fault."

"I don't want to make things worse for them. This is Liara's first day home from the hospital. She already has her hands full."

"Again, more reason for you to come with me. You can watch Raina while I talk to her. Maybe we can take her for a couple of days. I suspect Liara will need constant care."

"She won't allow it Miranda. She is so angry with me."

"She is angry with Nala and is taking it out on you. We won't get past this by keeping our distance from one another."

Arelia is not convinced. "I'm not going. I will drive you but I won't leave the car."

Shaking her head, "Fine." They leave to head to Shepard and Liara's house.

* * *

"Can you say Ma Ma?" says Shepard to Raina. They are on the family room floor playing together. Raina is working on some sort of puzzle made out of blocks. "Raina, can you say ma ma?"

Raina looks at her father with a smile and furrowed brow. She returns to playing with her puzzle.

Shepard hears the front door and quickly stands to answer it. Raina is not far behind. She is getting very good at walking. She only falls once in awhile now. She certainly cannot keep with her father's pace but she reaches the door when Miranda enters.

"Hi,"

"Hi Shepard," she turns to Raina who is approaching her nearly losing her balance. "Hello little one," Miranda scoops her up into her arms. Raina giggles and hugs Miranda around the neck.

"That Arelia in the car?" asks Shepard her tone of voice even.

"Yes. She was afraid to come in," says Miranda.

"Afraid," snorts Shepard. She shuts the front door.

"Yes. She thinks you are angry with her Shepard and she doesn't want to make things worse."

"How thoughtful."

Miranda stands and just stares at her. It is difficult to see both sides of a story and not choose one side over the other. She understands Shepard's anger and she understands Arelia's. Miranda wants the anger directed at the true source, she wants it directed toward Nala not each other.

"Shepard…"

"…save it Miranda. I don't want to hear it."

Miranda sets Raina down. "Well you are going to hear it Shepard. This is exactly what Nala wants."

Shepard is in her face "DON'T you say that name in this house do you understand me!"

Raina starts to cry. She has never seen her father so angry and it scares her.

Shepard sighs and picks up Raina and walks her into her bedroom. "Shh shh it's okay. Daddy didn't mean to scare you honey. It's okay." Raina latches onto her father's neck. She buries her face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry honey." Shepard fights to keep the heat in her own eyes at bay.

Miranda leans on the door frame of Raina's bedroom. "Shepard I'm sorry. All I know is that this is exactly what she wants. She wants us to turn on each other. We need to be united. We need to fight her together. You must see that," says Miranda.

"You want to know what I see Miranda? I see an asari that has come into our lives. I have almost died once because of it. Liara has been attacked. My daughter could have been taken. I see nothing but havoc since she came into our lives," Shepard is seething but she keeps her temper in check so as not to frighten Raina further.

"That is NOT fair Shepard," says Miranda. "It is hardly Arelia's fault that her daughter was kidnapped and killed because Cerberus wanted information that only I have. It is not her fault that Na…" she stops. "That the asari is hurting us to get to her. It is not her fault."

Shepard knows Miranda is right but right now in this moment she doesn't give a shit. She prefers to blame someone else because then she can stop blaming herself if only for a little while. "I know," sighing, "I know. Just…can you just give me the injection Miranda? I'm tired, I need to feed Raina and I need to check on Liara so if you don't mind…"

"…can we help Shepard?" Miranda can see by the dark circles under Shepard's eyes that she is not sleeping well. That she is worried about Liara and wants to care for her. "We could take Raina for a couple of days."

Shepard looks up at her, not sure what her facial expression is, a mix of shock or anger or both.

"Or just one night Shepard while you get acclimated to caring for Liara."

Shaking her head, "Just give me the injection please."

Miranda doesn't want to push it. She gets her kit and sits at the kitchen table.

Shepard sets Raina down in front of her puzzle. Raina starts working with it again. Shepard sits at the table ready for her injection.

"You look awful Shepard. You need rest. If you don't take care of yourself how are you going to…"

"Stop," Shepard interrupts. "Just stop."

Miranda readies the syringe in silence. She rubs Shepard's arm with alcohol then pushes the needle in. "How are your ribs?"

Covering a yawn with her hand Shepard says "Sore."

"And your shoulder?" asks Miranda.

"Not too bad."

Miranda takes the needle out and wipes at the injection sight. "Do you have your blood samples?"

Shepard looks at her, she looks confused. "What?"

"Your blood samples do you have them?"

Shaking her head "No, I …I forgot."

Miranda puts her hand over Shepard's "Shepard. Will you please let us help you with Raina? You are exhausted, you can't keep this up."

"I shouldn't have taken her from the hospital," says Shepard in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

Shepard looks at Miranda. She was just thinking something and by Miranda's reaction she clearly said it out loud. Shepard stands up ignoring Miranda's question "We done?"

"Shepard, please let us help you."

Shepard crosses her arms. "Thanks for coming over Miranda."

Miranda knows Shepard is just being stubborn. "You're a damn fool Shepard." Miranda grabs her kit in anger placing the used syringe back inside it. She walks to the door and looks at Shepard and stops. Miranda can tell that Shepard is near tears and she curses herself for saying what she said. "Shepard?" she reaches her hand out to the captain.

"Good bye Miranda."


	31. Chapter 31

Five days have gone by. Liara is doing better. She is able to sit up for longer periods of time, she no longer needs an IV for fluids and her nausea is less and less though she does still occasionally vomit. The pounding in her head is more of a dull ache now. Liara is able to walk to and from the bathroom on her own, she has even started walking into the family room and back to build strength, though she still tires very easily. She is not quite able to shower on her own yet which Shepard is secretly happy about. The only physical contact she has with Liara since the attack has been through a washcloth when she washes Liara in the bathtub; that and the stolen moments of hand holding when Liara sleeps.

Liara still will not talk about what happened. She is still shutting Shepard out. Shepard is happy though that Liara still smiles when she sees Raina, it is the only time she seems to smile anymore. Raina has been great. She sits on the bed with her mom for hours while Liara holds her, plays with her, sleeps with her and talks to her. It gives Shepard much needed breaks throughout the day to try to catch up on lost sleep.

Shepard is losing sleep because she is sleeping on the couch. Liara does not like to be touched too much and does not want to be close to anyone right now. And Shepard's nightmares are back. Instead of dreaming about galaxy annihilation she dreams about Nala killing Liara in front of her helpless to do anything about it or worse, Nala is killing Raina and forcing both of them to watch. The last few nights she has woken up screaming from the couch. When Shepard realizes where she is she runs to check on Raina or Liara flooding with relief when she sees either her child or Liara safely sleeping. Between her own nightmares and Liara's nightmares which are not letting up Shepard is barely getting any sleep at all and it is catching up to her fast.

There has still been no sightings of Nala and the only word from Kasumi is 'still working' which is not comforting at all. Shepard is starting to get concerned that something has happened to the infamous thief.

Since Miranda was over last and told her she was a fool Shepard has been thinking about what she said. Not the fool part necessarily but the being united part. She is starting to believe Miranda is right. Plus she is exhausted and needs help. There is no way in her current state that she can take on the asari matron alone.

It is mid morning thankfully Raina is taking a nap. Shepard checks on Liara. She finds her in bed trying to read a data pad, her eyes are squinting. "You think that is a good idea?" she asks gently.

Liara sets the data pad down and rubs at her eyes. She doesn't say anything.

"Time for your walk," says Shepard. About four times a day Shepard helps Liara walk around the house to regain her strength. The asari is getting stronger every day and though Liara can walk to the family room on her own Shepard is nearby just in case. Liara's dizziness and nausea are still pretty unpredictable.

Shepard pulls back the covers so Liara can swing her legs over the bed. Shepard holds her hands out. Liara takes them and she stands waiting for a minute to get her bearings. Feeling stable Liara lets go of Shepard's hands which indicates to the captain to let go and do not touch. As Liara starts to walk toward the family room Shepard is close by with a waste bin just in case.

Liara sways a little but catches herself on the doorframe of the bedroom, Shepard has a hand out but it is not taken. Liara takes a deep breath and steps again. She makes her way to the kitchen and starts to slow and sway more as she reaches the family room. Almost one lap without help and that is a big improvement.

Though Shepard hates the fact that Liara does not want her close, Shepard can still pick up on what the asari needs. As Liara slows Shepard gets close and it is a good thing because suddenly Liara's legs buckle and Shepard is able to grab Liara around the waist and help her to the couch. "Easy," Shepard says. "I got you."

Once Liara is sitting and able to sit up herself Shepard quickly grabs the waste bin in case it is needed. "You okay Liara?"

Liara is holding her head with her hands, her eyes are closed tight. "Just need a minute."

"The bin is right here, I will get you some water." Shepard heads to the kitchen and grabs a couple of bottled waters. She sets one down next to Liara and sits in the chair across from her.

Liara takes the bottle and nearly drinks half of it in one motion.

Shepard is not sure what to say Liara anymore. Things are too quiet in the house. She wants to apologize to her, tell her how sorry she is for not protecting her, but she doesn't want to make Liara's recovery about her. So she sticks to health questions because Liara actually answers. "You feeling any better today?"

Liara looks up at her almost with disgust. "If I feel better you will be the first to know." It was not said nicely.

Shepard understands what it is like to feel helpless. She suspects Liara is crabby and moody because of that and because of being pregnant. And of course Liara must be angry about what happened but Shepard can only guess at the root of Liara's anger and mood swings. At this point she feels it is her fault no matter what she does or says which is why Shepard sticks to the health questions.

"You ready for your bath?" asks Shepard. Though she feels that Liara is angry with her, Shepard enjoys taking care of Liara and bath time is the only time they get where she can possibly try to have a real conversation with her bondmate.

Liara finishes the water offered and nods her head. Shepard is up; her hands are out to help Liara get up. A rush of dizziness hits Liara hard and she falls into Shepard. "I got ya."

Liara actually holds Shepard tightly and Shepard feels a jolt of electricity course through her body it has been so long since she has had Liara next to her. They stay in each other's arms for a few moments. Shepard takes the opportunity to smell Liara. Her lips are so close to the asari's neck she desperately wants to kiss her.

Liara clears her throat which snaps Shepard from her thoughts. She didn't realize how she was holding Liara how she was pulling her close and pressing her into her body. Shepard stops herself from saying sorry and steps back to see if Liara is steady enough to walk.

Shepard looks up at her but Liara is avoiding eye contact. She slowly makes her way back to the bedroom. She sits on the bed and Shepard draws the bath and gets the washcloth and soap ready.

While sitting Liara starts to undress, taking her top off, but waits for Shepard to help with the bottoms of her pajamas. Shepard walks in and sees Liara topless. They look at each other for the briefest of moments before looking away. No matter how ill Liara is Shepard never tires of seeing her naked or feeling her skin. She just wants to hold her and be close to her. Liara is beautiful to Shepard no matter what.

Shepard holds her hands out, Liara takes them to stand. Shepard crouches down and pulls Liara's pajama bottoms down. It is hard for her not to touch, the urge is so strong. She misses Liara so so much but she keeps her gaze away to try to help keep her in check.

"Can you just carry me?" asks Liara.

Shepard is surprised Liara asked her anything. The asari does not want to walk anymore Shepard can see she is tired. Shepard takes a deep breath and lifts Liara in her arms wishing she did not have a top on so she could have more skin on skin contact.

While the warm water is still filling the tub Shepard gently lowers Liara into it which produces a soft sigh from the asari and even a small smile. Shepard takes a mental picture in her mind. She doesn't see Liara smile very often anymore, only when she is with Raina.

Shepard has been wanting to talk to Liara but she has been waiting for her bondmate to get stronger. She thinks Liara is ready to have a conversation. "Liara I was hoping we could talk."

Liara's small smile fades quickly, "About?"

Shepard looks at her. "Us."

Sighing Liara says "Elly I'm tired can't it wait?" Liara will not look at her.

Shepard soaps up the washcloth fighting the tears welling in her eyes. "I…" she can't do it. She can't say the words. She starts to wash Liara's arm.

Liara looks at Shepard who is concentrating on her arm. She can tell she is fighting back tears. Liara wants to talk to but cannot find the words. She doesn't want to face what happened; she wants to forget about it. Her anger toward Nala has turned toward Shepard and she is not sure why and she feels awful about it. Shepard has done nothing but care for her but she would not be in this position if Shepard had protected her in the first place. Liara knows it is not very fair to have this thought or feel this way but she does and doesn't know what to do with it.

Shepard moves to Liara's other arm in silence.

Liara loves the feel of being washed. The utter care Shepard is showing her makes Liara feel even worse that she could possibly be angry with her. Though her own throat is tight she tries to speak "Elly."

Shepard continues to rinse Liara's arm wiping with the wash cloth. Liara stops her hand with her own so Shepard will look at her.

Liara can see the tears are close to falling, Shepard quickly looks away. Though she feels she may lose it she raises her hand to Shepard's chin so Shepard will look at her. It is the first time in almost two weeks they have looked into each other's eyes for more than two seconds. "I'm sorry Elly."

Shepard cannot believe Liara is apologizing to her. The tears start to fall. Shepard grabs Liara's hand and holds it into her own. "You have nothing to apologize for Liara; I am the one who failed you. I am so so sorry that I could not protect y.." her voice cracks Shepard is cradling Liara's hand against her cheek as she starts to cry.

Shepard's shoulders are shaking and she is utterly sobbing into Liara's hand. She won't let go of it. Liara's own eyes start to heat. Though dizzy Liara sits up and wraps her other arm around Shepard's shoulders.

"I …I am…so.." Shepard cannot say anymore. She is shocked that Liara is even touching her let alone hugging her. Shepard without thinking stands a little and just enters the tub to hold Liara close. Liara lies back and holds tight as she strokes Shepard's hair. She would laugh at the moment, Shepard being fully clothed and all, but it is far too painful to laugh.

Shepard holds Liara so tight the asari forgot how strong she is. "Too tight Elly."

Shepard suddenly freezes. She lets go of Liara and sits up. Confused, she looks around as if she is just now noticing she is in the tub with Liara. "Are you okay?" She still has Liara's hand in her own.

Instead of talking Liara just opens her arm and Shepard lays back down snuggling into her neck.

After they hold each other for awhile Shepard gets the courage to ask "Do you still love me Liara?"

Liara's heart sinks. She feels physically sick she cannot believe Shepard has asked her such a thing. She holds Shepard tighter "Of course I do Elly, why would you ask me that?"

"You stopped talking to me."

Before Liara can say anything Shepard continues, "I couldn't protect you and Raina. I should have pulled my gun on her when I approached. I could tell you were scared Liara and I failed you. I am so sorry."

Liara is not sure what to say. Part of her agrees with Shepard. She does feel like Shepard failed her. But the more logical part of her knows it was not her fault. She knows Shepard would die for her. The fact of the matter is Liara blames herself for not being able to protect her own mind from Nala.

When Liara doesn't say anything Shepard sits up to look at Liara. "You agree with me don't you? You think I failed you?"

Liara breaks eye contact. She cannot form a thought quick enough to reply.

Shepard feels, well she doesn't know what she feels. She stands up and gets out of the tub. She resumes her washing of Liara in silence.

"Elly?" Liara tries.

Shepard does not look at her.

"Elly please."

"Please what Liara?" Shepard nearly yells.

Liara is not sure what to say.

Shepard finishes washing her and wraps her arms around Liara to lift her. The gentleness of her lift is gone, she is not rough with the asari but Liara feels the difference. Liara stands while Shepard dries her off. Shepard still dripping wet in her clothes goes into the bedroom to get Liara a fresh set of pajamas. She hands them to her. "Can you make it to the bed okay?" she asks, the fight is completely out of her.

Liara says "Yes, can we talk Elly?"

Shepard either ignores her or doesn't hear her. She leaves the bathroom dripping water as she goes.

* * *

"Dara, when are you going to call Liara?" asks Valya. The asari couple has been worried about their friends but they have kept their distance. Shepard sent Valya a note when Liara returned from the hospital to let them know what has been going on. She also told them about an asari matron named Nala and to stay clear from her if they came into contact with her.

Valya remembers the name. She remembers hearing how Nala was an excellent commando. She does not know Nala personally but she is not surprised that she got the jump on Shepard; she is very, very good. Shepard left out the part about Nala forcing a meld on Liara. She didn't think it was her business to tell.

"I don't know Valya. I am nervous," says Dara.

"Why?"

"What do I say?"

Valya looks at her, "What do you mean? You talk to her, ask how she is feeling and take it from there. What's the big deal?"

"I guess. I have never known anyone that was been beat up outside of you that is. I still have some school work to do. I have a paper I have been putting off."

Valya hugs Dara from behind. "You know Dara, the longer you wait the more awkward it is going to be."

"I suppose you're right. I just feel so stupid sometimes. Liara is so smart and…"

"…and what Dara. Has Liara ever made you feel stupid?"

"Of course not! Liara is great," defends Dara.

"Then help me understand why you are nervous to talk to her?"

"I don't know. I am just being silly I guess. Did the note say how bad the attack was?"

"No, just that is sounds like Shepard got the worst of it." Valya's omni-tool beeps. "Just a second," she answers "Hello?"

"Valya its Shepard."

"Hey Shepard we were just talking…"

"…can you two come over now please?" Shepard interrupts.

Concerned Valya asks "You okay Shepard?"

"Can you come?" Shepard asks again.

"Hang on." Valya looks to Dara "Dara its Shepard, she needs us to come over right now. You okay with that?"

"Everything alright?" asks Dara.

Valya shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

Dara answers "Yes we can come."

Returning to the omni-tool, "Yeah we can come Shepard."

"You two be careful, check your six."

"Will do Shepard. Be there soon."

* * *

Shepard went upstairs for a proper shower. She enters her and Liara's bedroom in a towel to get a new change of clothes.

Liara is on her side when she hears Shepard in the room. She slowly sits up, "Elly?"

Shepard ignores her and dresses quickly.

For the first time Liara sees the fading bruises along Shepard's body. They cover the right side of her torso and back.

"Elly?"

Shepard without looking at Liara says "Dara and Valya are coming over. I will be out for a while."

"Can we please talk Elly? I didn't mean…"

"…I think you said all that needed to be said Liara."

Shepard says it with such defeat in her voice. Before Liara can protest further Shepard is out of the bedroom.

Shepard hears the door and quickly answers it. "Hey you two thanks so much for coming over on such short notice." Shepard shows them in and continues, "Raina is taking a nap. Liara will need lunch soon; sorry I did not have time to prepare something. Raina will also…"

Valya puts her hand on Shepard's shoulder "Shepard. What is going on?"

Shepard won't look at the asari. "I need to leave for awhile."

"Where?"

"Valya don't….okay just don't. I ju…I just need a break."

"Look at me Shepard," says Valya. Dara is not sure what to do so she just stands back a bit and keeps her mouth shut.

Shepard finally looks at Valya.

"What's with the bag and why are you armed?"

"I'm going to the range. I need to blow off some steam."

"Shepard?"

"Raina will need to be fed when she wakes up and Liara will need lunch," she starts to head toward the door but Valya grabs her shoulder.

"You are not going after her alone Shepard." It is not really a question though it could be.

Shepard looks at Valya "I am going to blow off steam. That's it. I will be gone a few hours. Please…" her voice cracks a little, "please call me if you need anything okay?"

Valya does not believe the human. "Whatever you are thinking of doing don't," she whispers so Dara does not hear.

Shepard looks away from Valya and blinks away tears that are forming. "I'll be back soon." Before Valya can say anything more Shepard is out the door with her bag full of armor and weapons.


	32. Chapter 32

Shepard is gone. Liara is not sure where she went just that she is gone and not sure if and when she will return. Valya and Dara are here is what she said to the asari before she left. The last thing Liara wants is to have people in the house but she knows in her current state that she cannot even care for her child Raina. She hates it, she hates that she cannot read because her head pounds her eyes hurt and it makes her throw up. She hates that she can't walk around the house by herself and that it is an accomplishment when she can walk to the kitchen and family room without falling.

Liara does not really hate, but she is getting very familiar with the concept and is at times overwhelmed with it. She doesn't like it. She is chastising herself for even hinting to Shepard that she blames her for what Nala did. When Liara saw Shepard fly through the air Liara could not react fast enough to help her, why is it that Shepard always has to be the one saving people, saving her?

The rift between her and Shepard is Liara's fault. She pushed Shepard away, she shut her out. Now she is not sure how to let her back in. Closing her off felt like the right thing to do. Liara doesn't even want to think about what Nala did to her let alone talk to Shepard about it. She misses her bondmate terribly but she cannot voice it, she cannot admit it to Shepard, she cannot allow herself to be that vulnerable not right now.

"Liara"? Dara pokes her head into the bedroom.

Liara is sitting up in bed lost in her thoughts.

"Liara are you hungry?" Dara fully appears in the doorway holding a tray of food.

Liara looks up at her friend and gestures to the small table that is against the wall.

Dara smiles and sets the tray down then moves the small table closer to Liara so she can reach it easily from the bed. Dara sits on the chair that Shepard brought in from the kitchen.

Clearing her throat Dara says "Valya and I are here for awhile. Raina is still sleeping, but we can bring her in to see you when she wakes. I checked on her Liara, she is getting so big."

Liara ignores Dara. Her head is pounding and the last thing she wants it to have a conversation with anyone. She doesn't want to be rude either, but her feelings seem to be ruling her life lately so she says nothing and takes a bite of the offered food.

Dara sits in silence watching Liara slowly eat. She is not sure what to say to her friend, she is not used to Liara being so non-responsive. "So I am almost done with my studies," says Dara. "I am working on my dissertation. I am incorporating what I learned on Feros. I was wondering when I have my draft ready if you would like to read it. I would love your thoughts Liara."

Silence.

"Liara?"

Liara looks up at Dara, "I'm sorry Dara what do you say? It is hard for me to concentrate."

"Oh it's okay Liara. I am just babbling. What happened exactly?"

Liara is not ready for the question. She assumed Dara and Valya knew but perhaps they don't. In fact she has no idea what Shepard told the couple. "I'm tired Dara sorry," says Liara.

"Of course. I'm sorry Liara. You finish eating and rest. I will check in on you later okay?"

"Thank you," Liara says as she continues to pick at her food.

* * *

Utterly exhausted Shepard is sitting in her sky car in the parking lot of the commando facility. She has been sitting there for the last ten minutes crying. She cannot believe it; Liara actually blames her for Nala's attack. She suspected as much but was not at all prepared for it when Liara confirmed it with her silence. Shepard thought foolishly that things were going to be alright when she was holding Liara in the bath tub. To feel the asari again to hold her and be held was exactly what she needed. But it was ruined. Ruined because Liara admitted that she thought Shepard failed her.

What now? She has no idea what to do now. She never thought she and Liara would be in such a place in their relationship. She is not even sure how this all happened so quickly. If only Shepard could find Nala she would absolutely rip the heart out of her and show it to her before she died. Between anger and sorrow Shepard feels little else. Wiping the tears from her face she gets out of the sky car to shoot some targets.

* * *

Shepard shot through all of her ammunition. She places her M-12 Locust I submachine gun and M-27 Scimitar I rapid fire shotgun back into her gear bag. Her trusty sidearm the M-3 Predator jammed so she is currently fixing that in the lobby of the range. Not a lot of people are around today since it is the weekend. The range is usually very busy during the week with commandos in training.

"Hey Shepard."

Shepard nearly jumps out of her skin she didn't even hear Miranda approach. "Miranda." Shepard barely glances at her.

Miranda can see how exhausted Shepard is and from the quick glance at her face, she knows Shepard has been crying because her eyes are red and face is blotchy.

"How did you know I was here?" asks Shepard as she continues to work on her M-3 Predator to unjam it.

"Valya called Arelia who called me. She is concerned about you."

Shepard huffs at the comment. Her gun jam is finally cleared. Shepard moves on to cleaning it.

"You feeling better Shepard?"

She snaps her head up at Miranda with absolute anger in her face, "No Miranda I am NOT feeling better!"

They sit in silence for awhile. Shepard continues to clean her sidearm and yawn; she rubs at her face from time to time.

"Want to talk about it Shepard?"

Shepard stops what she is doing and looks at Miranda. "What's the point? Won't change a fucking thing."

Miranda has seen Shepard angry before but never defeated. "What happened?"

Shepard places the cleaned M-3 Predator into her hip holster. She shakes her head and lets out a deep breath. "She blames me Miranda." Shepard looks at her human friend. "She blames me for Nala's attack. She said I failed her." Shepard hangs her head.

Miranda was not sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. "It seems everyone wants to blame everyone else except the one who is truly responsible," says Miranda.

What she is saying is not lost on Shepard. Shepard in part blames Arelia for the attack but she knows it is not the asari's fault. "Yeah well, doesn't change the fact that I couldn't protect my wife."

"Shepard…"

"…it's true Miranda! I couldn't!" Shepard is standing now, she sways a little due to exhaustion but she steadies herself quickly. "I never…I never thought I could disappoint her like I have Miranda."

Miranda remains seated. "Did she actually say that to you Shepard?"

Shepard turns to Miranda quickly, "I asked her face to face if she thought I failed her and she said nothing! She couldn't even look at me Miranda. She won't talk to me, she won't let me touch her or hold her she has completely shut me out. I don't know what to do anymore. And now…now that I know she blames me it's over." Hands on her face she hangs her head.

Miranda stands now, "What do you mean over Shepard? You can't mean…"

"….how can we be together if I can't protect her Miranda. If she can't even look me in the face. How?" Shepard wipes at fresh tears that are falling. She is tired of crying, she is just tired of it all.

Miranda gently says "Shepard you are exhausted. I think you should come home with me and sleep. You will have more perspective when you wake."

Shepard shakes her head.

"Liara loves you Shepard. This is not over. This is a bump in the road."

"A bump," Shepard snorts, "its one hell of a bump Miranda. Besides I can't. I have to get home to take care of Liara."

"I am sure Valya and Dara will be more than happy to stay at your place tonight Shepard. You need rest, you need a break."

"Don't you get it Miranda? I don't get breaks. This is my break!" Shepard gestures at the shooting range. "I would have thought that after saving the galaxy I would have gotten a fucking break but NO! I have to take up my gun yet again and deal with a threat. I have to take care of everyone else. I have to protect them. When is it my turn huh Miranda. When do I get to be taken care of?!" Shepard is pacing back and forth. Her anger and frustration and exhaustion are rippling off her.

"Oh but hey that is so selfish of me to think that isn't it!" Shepard yells. "See I have to be the strong one Miranda. I can't show weakness. NO or course not! Not the great Commander Shepard, she can't be weak! I have to be strong for everyone else. I have to get the job done because no ONE ELSE CAN! You tell me Miranda," Shepard is pointing at Miranda who is keeping her distance while Shepard paces. "You tell me how the fuck the savior of the galaxy got her ass kicked by an asari matron." Her voice starts to crack, "How the savior of the galaxy let her wife get attacked you tell me that Miranda. Tell me! How am I…How am I supposed to look my wife in the eye again after she thinks I failed her?" Shepard slumps to the ground. Hands on her head, "How…" she cannot stop the sobs that burst out.

Miranda quickly kneels down and hugs her. Shepard latches onto Miranda with such force she is almost thrown off balance. Shepard is clinging to her with such desperation as her body convulses with sobs.

* * *

Dara peeks her head into Liara's bedroom. She slowly enters thinking perhaps Liara is sleeping. She is curled up on her side. Quietly Dara grabs the small table and moves it against the wall. She reaches down to grab the tray when she hears Liara sniffle.

"Liara?"

Liara's back is turned to Dara, she does not reply.

Dara knows Liara is crying. "Liara are you okay? Do you need something?"

Liara's throat is tight but she manages a reply, "I've ruined everything."

Dara moves to the other side of the bed so she can look at Liara. "What? What are you talking about?" Dara doesn't think about it she just gets on the bed and lies down next to Liara looking at her. She grabs one of her hands in her own.

Liara wipes the tears from her face. She looks at Dara, "She forced herself on me." Liara cannot believe she said the words so hard yet so easy now that they are out there.

Dara is not sure who she is talking about "What, who?"

"Nala." Liara wipes at her face once again.

Looking at her face Dara puts in together in her mind. "Nala forced a meld on you?"

Liara nods.

Dara moves close and hugs Liara. "Oh Liara I'm so sorry."

Liara does not know why but she allows the hug. She has missed being held. She is too tired to keep her barriers up.

"Is this why you are so sick?" asks Dara gently as she holds Liara. She feels Liara nod. "Oh honey."

Liara shifts back from the hug, the two asari are face to face looking at each other. "I couldn't stop her."

Being an asari herself Dara knows you do not force a meld on anyone, it is something all asari are taught. She has never tried to do it; she looks at melding as something very, very personal, though some asari are much more open about it and meld with anyone. "Tell me what happened," Dara says. She knows Liara needs to talk about it. She could sense the tension when she entered the house. When she saw Shepard near tears before she left and now Liara, she knows Liara needs to talk.

"It happened so fast Dara," Liara wipes away more tears. "She was so fast. My head felt like it was going to explode. No matter what I tried I could not stop her, I felt so useless."

Dara doesn't say anything she just holds Liara's hand tightly.

"She saw memories of me and Elly. I didn't want her to see, but I couldn't..I couldn't stop her. She saw when we first met, when we first kissed and…" Liara stops.

Dara waits.

"When we first made love. She was so precise. I panicked. I couldn't put barriers up fast enough and before I knew it all I saw was blackness. She knows I'm pregnant and the feeling she was throwing at me was pure hatred. I am so scared Dara…"

Dara holds Liara again. This is the first she has heard that Liara is pregnant. "It's okay Liara. It's not your fault. What she did was wrong."

"I blame Shepard," Liara cannot believe she spoke the words. She shuts her eyes tight because she doesn't want to see Dara's reaction.

Dara takes a breath in and out, "What do you mean Liara?"

"I told her I blame her. She didn't protect me Dara. I know it is wrong to blame her I know, but part of me believes she failed me."

Dara continues to hold her. She is not sure what to say. She is having a hard time contemplating how Shepard failed her.

"I don't think she is coming back Dara."

Dara looks at Liara. "What? Of course she is Liara. She is not going to leave you. She loves you."

"I have pushed her away Dara. I didn't know how to act anymore. I didn't want her touching me because if she did then I would want to meld with her and I am afraid." Liara starts to cry again.

"Afraid of what honey?"

After a few minutes Liara composes herself. "All I see when I close my eyes is Nala. She is in my mind seeing my most personal memories and feeling what I felt. She rushed such horrible feelings at me during the meld. When I think of a memory she touched I feel hatred and anger instead of happiness and joy. She has ruined my memories Dara. I….I don't want to meld with Shepard and feel those feelings."

Dara wipes a tear from Liara's face. "Have you told Shepard?"

"No..I….I can't."

"Why?"

"I…I am not sure."

"Liara she loves you. She will work with you. I mean I know I don't know her that well, but she doesn't strike me as someone who will give up on you just because you don't meld with her. You ease back into it. Make new memories, have new feelings Liara. You do that _with _her together."

"I fear it is too late Dara."

Dara cups Liara's cheek, "It's not Liara. I saw Shepard before she left. She loves you. She loves you so much. You have to let her in Liara. You have to talk to her."

"I am afraid to meld at all Dara. I don't want her to see what I saw." Liara's eyes are getting heavy.

Dara thinks about something, she is not sure if it is a good idea but she brings it up anyways. "How about this. Why don't I share a memory with you?"

Liara shifts back immediately, "No Dara."

"Hear me out Liara. I share a memory with you. I control the meld. Just to prove that melding is not bad. Nothing bad with happen Liara."

Liara thinks about it. "But my head Dara, my headache."

"Liara. Do you trust me?"

Liara nods.

"Then let me do this for you okay. I will share a memory of me and Valya okay." Dara smiles. "I will show you when we first met."

Liara takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"You ready?" asks Dara.

Liara nods.

Dara's eyes go black.

Liara sees blackness at first then sees Dara and Valya. They are in what appears to be a shopping area. Valya bumps into Dara and Liara can feel the energy from Dara. She can sense the instant attraction Dara had for Valya. Then Liara's fear is realized. Nala appears in her mind. But Dara is quick. She pushes at the memory of Nala and replaces it with more memories of her and Valya. She sends feelings of love and happiness toward Liara. Dara shows a memory of when she and Liara first met. It was at the restaurant. Valya had invited Liara to join her and her friends. Liara smiles. She feels comfortable and steady in the meld. Though her head is starting to pound more. Dara senses this and slowly recedes from the meld.

They look at each other blue eyes to blue eyes, "See Liara, not so bad huh?" Dara smiles.

Liara hugs Dara tightly. "Thank you Dara thank you."

* * *

Shepard barely remembers getting to Miranda's estate. Miranda must have helped Shepard into her sky car and left Shepard's car in the parking lot since she was in no condition to drive. Shepard is in a guest room waking up. Looking at the clock she is not sure how long she has been there. Getting up Shepard is still exhausted. She goes into the adjacent bathroom to wash her face.

Shepard looks outside the window and sees it is dark out. She doesn't remember being so tired. All of the crying she has done has completely worn her out. She checks the clock again hoping to understand what it says, it is nearly midnight. She wonders who is taking care of Liara and Raina.

Shepard leaves the bedroom and looks for Miranda. When she reaches the kitchen she sees a data pad on the counter. It is a note from Miranda that Valya and Dara are staying the night with Liara and Raina and that she can help herself to whatever is in the fridge. She is relieved that she doesn't have to go home. She doesn't have to face her wife. She opens the fridge and grabs a beer. She downs it quickly. She takes another then walks back to the guest bedroom, drinking on the way.

She doesn't want to feel anymore. She is disgusted with herself. Her inner voice is telling her she is a failure and should just give up. She is hoping the alcohol will stop the thoughts. The second beer drained she lays back down on the bed waiting for sleep to take her. It doesn't. She can't stop thinking of the look on Liara's face in the bath tub. How she wouldn't even look at Shepard. "I failed you Liara," she says to the room. "I don't know what to do anymore. You said you loved me but how can you? How can you even look at me after what I allowed? I am sorry I failed you Liara." Shepard wishes she grabbed a third beer. She gets up again to get one. Her world spins a little at the sudden movement. She feels tightness in her chest. It doesn't feel quite right. She gets up but is suddenly on the ground in pain. She cannot catch her breath her chest is pulsating pain to her extremities. She crawls to her omni-tool and manages to dial Miranda before passing out.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Hello all. Just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, the follows and the favorites. I can't tell you how feedback keeps me motivated, I really love it. I am new to writing and am trying to improve so when I get suggestions or questions it helps me a great deal. I am taking my first writing class right now, not sure if I am applying what I am learning yet, but hope to as I continue with this story and future stories. I am learning a lot so far and enjoying it. So when I don't update blame the class and blame work LOL. Anyway, thanks so much again I truly appreciate each and every one of you._

* * *

Nala's plans have been delayed. She has picked up a tail in the past week or so. She is not sure how long she has been watched she noticed the hooded figure about six days ago. Nala wonders if it is a friend of Arelia's. She has not been able to identify if the figure is a male or female though she suspects it is female due to the slight build. Nala does not believe a male could be so silent and swift on their feet.

Since her attack on Shepard and Liara Nala has laid low and kept her distance. She had to tend to two bullet wounds to her leg. She barely feels the wounds anymore. The matron asari is starting to grow impatient. She was supposed to have Arelia by now but her 'shadow' won't leave her alone. She has had to make adjustments which have delayed everything.

* * *

Miranda is woken by a beep beep beep of her omni-tool. She removes Arelia's arm from her waist as she sits up to see who is calling. She is curious when she sees it is Shepard. "Shepard?"

Silence.

Arelia opens her eyes to look at Miranda.

"Shepard?"

Silence.

"What's the matter?" says Arelia. She hears the concern in Miranda's voice and sits up.

"I don't know. I need to check on Shepard." Miranda quickly gets out of bed and heads for the guest room Arelia is not far behind.

Miranda enters the guest bedroom and does not see anything. She turns on the light and sees an empty bed. She moves toward the bathroom and sees Shepard's body on the floor face down. "Shepard!"

Miranda and Arelia are quickly at the human's side. Shepard is non-responsive. Miranda is grateful she brought her omni-tool. She quickly runs a scan. She has a strong pulse but is unconscious. "Shepard can you hear me?"

No response.

"What is it?" asks Arelia.

"We need to get her in my lab now. Can you carry her Arelia?"

"Yes." Arelia using her biotics lifts Shepard and slowly turns her body so she is facing up. They get her to the lab quickly.

"Set her down here," says Miranda as she gestures to a med bed.

Arelia sets her down.

Miranda quickly brings up a bed scan. "Shit."

"What is it Miranda?"

"It's her nanites. They are misfiring."

"Will she be okay?"

Sighing Miranda says, "Yes. It will take some time to make the necessary adjustments. I need to keep her sedated." Miranda punches in a few codes into the med bed console; it injects a sedative into Shepard.

"What can I do?" asks Arelia.

Miranda squeezes her hand and smiles. "Nothing I'm afraid. I need to work on this. The adjustments should not take too long, maybe a few hours. You go back to bed. I should be able to implement the adjustments by morning."

"I'll make you some coffee."

"Thank you."

* * *

Nala decides to make her move today. Arelia has gotten sloppy. She has developed a pattern. She has visited the same restaurant every single day for the last week. Nala smiles at the thought. It is laughable how careless Arelia is being. The thought has crossed Nala's mind that perhaps Arelia is doing it on purpose. She will find out soon enough.

Nala turns down the street walking toward the corner that Arelia will take. Nala sees the asari in front of her and quickens her pace. As the corner approaches Nala wraps her arm around Arelia's waist to guide her away from the restaurant in the opposite direction.

"Hello Dear," says Nala as she holds Arelia tight to her side, Arelia does not fight her. "You should be ashamed of how predictable you are."

Arelia smiles a knowing smile that Nala catches when she glances at her. Arelia has been developing a pattern on purpose. Her plan is to draw Nala out and have Kasumi follow her and Nala to wherever Nala is planning on taking her. Arelia is nervous. She has never met Kasumi, but from what Shepard has told her regarding her skills, she knows she is safe because the thief is watching.

"Ah," Nala nods her head. "So you were doing it on purpose. Hoping I would show myself hmm?"

"What do you want Nala?" asks Arelia as she allows herself to be led by Nala. "Revenge? My head on a platter? What?"

"My dear Arelia, don't you know. I want you of course."

"Then why go after my friends? When did you turn so cold Nala? What happened to you?"

Nala's squeezes Arelia's side tighter, her eyes turn ice cold; she looks at Arelia briefly before looking ahead again, "You happened Arelia. And as far as your friends, well I just wanted to have a little fun is all." They turn up a street with less people. "I wanted to see the great Commander or should I say Captain Shepard in action. What exactly is the big deal with the human? The human who took down the reapers went down pretty easily by my hand. Makes me wonder how we survived at all with her in charge."

Arelia ignores her statement. "So tell me Nala. Once you have me then what? Do you expect happily ever after?"

"I expect you to beg for me like you used to my dear," Nala smiles.

Arelia feels a chill up her spine. "That will not happen Nala."

"We'll see."

"I want you to leave my friends alone."

Nala smiles her evil smile. "Your friends have served their purpose. No further harm will come to them."

Arelia stops walking and does not allow Nala to lead her. She looks Nala in the eyes, "I don't believe you love me Nala."

"And why is that?" Nala asks looking left and right.

"Because all you have done since you returned is hurt me. How is that love?"

Nala narrows her eyes at her, "There is a fine line between love and hate my dear. I am simply showing you what I am capable of. Besides I recall a certain asari telling me she loved me and look what she did to me." Nala grabs Arelia by the waist again to continue walking.

Arelia knows Nala is talking about how Arelia hurt her. Arelia snorts, "I think you are a coward."

Nala stiffens Arelia can feel it, "Careful dear."

"Or what Nala? I am tired of your childish games."

Nala says nothing as she leads Arelia toward the Thessia docking bay.

Arelia continues trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, "I am curious Nala. How long will you keep me before you kill me?"

Arelia out of the corner of her eye can see Nala smile at the question, "That my dear is entirely up to you."

"Do you honestly think I will ever love you Nala? You think keeping me against my will will somehow make me develop feelings for you? How do you think that is possible?"

"We have all the time in the world Arelia. I can be very, very patient. You will forget about this life. You will come to rely on me again," says Nala.

Arelia stops and looks Nala square in the eyes, "Or I could end you right now," she is very calm.

Nala smiles. She sees Arelia has her biotics ready, she can feel the static electricity in the air and sees the faint blue swirls about her hands, "You do that dear and you will never see your hooded friend again."

Arelia's jaw gapes open while she blinks in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please dear. Just who do you think you are fooling? You end me as you say and you will not see your friend again. It is as simple as that." Nala is deadly serious.

Without Kasumi watching from the shadows as she hoped, Arelia is completely vulnerable and alone. She is terrified, her thoughts turn to Miranda and she apologizes to her under her breath. She reels in her biotics; she will not fight Nala in public. She wants no harm to come to innocent bystanders.

"What did I do to you Nala that was so terrible?" Arelia asks.

Arelia sees pain behind Nala's eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Not now my dear. You will come to know all of me in time," says Nala. They are outside of a hanger where shuttles are docked. Nala is quick, too quick. Arelia feels a prick at her hip.

Arelia with fear in her eyes looks at Nala, "What…was…" Arelia slumps quickly into Nala's arms.

Nala has one of Arelia's arms around her shoulder and another around her waist to support the asari.

Arelia's vision becomes blurry her surroundings spin. She can no longer make out shapes. Her hearing is also distorted the sounds she hears are muffled. She knows Nala is talking to someone and thinks she hears laughter but cannot be sure. She tries to speak but only hears a gibberish sound.

She feels the ground beneath her slant up. She knows she is entering a shuttle. She is lying down now. She feels something holding her in place, she thinks Nala is speaking to her, sees blue in front of her face but she cannot be sure.

Arelia knows she is completely helpless. This is not what she had planned. This is not how her plan was supposed to work. She knows this is it. Her thoughts are of Miranda. She finally thought of an idea of how to propose to the human. Her eyes flutter shut knowing she won't get the chance to see it through.

* * *

Shepard slowly opens her eyes. She is fearful of moving. The last thing she remembers is everything in her body hurt, every movement every muscle.

"Shepard. Don't try to move just yet."

She knows it is Miranda. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in my lab Shepard. I found you on the floor in the guest bedroom."

"Did I have a heart attack?"

"No. Your nanites were misfiring. I had to sedate you. Think you can sit up?" asks Miranda.

With help Shepard sits up. She is holding a hand to her chest.

"You in pain Shepard?"

"What? No. I just…I thought I was having a heart attack. How long have I been out, what time is it?"

"It is morning, about 10:00 AM. You have been out for about ten hours now. I made the adjustments to the nanites and injected you with a very small dose."

"So am I fixed?" asks Shepard.

Smiling Miranda says "Hopefully."

Shepard looks at her with a furrowed brow, "Not exactly instilling confidence Miranda."

"Sorry Shepard. I suspect this will not happen again. But we are dealing with something new. You seem to keep forgetting that," smirks Miranda.

Shepard holds her head. "I hate sedatives. I feel like shit when they wear off."

"Sorry Shepard, I had to," says Miranda. "Can you stand?"

Miranda is close by in case Shepard needs assistance. Shepard takes it slow and is able to stand just fine.

"So," says Shepard, "Can this happen again. I really don't want a repeat performance if you know what I mean."

Miranda smiles.

"I say something funny?"

"Just glad to hear you joking again," says Miranda.

Shepard gives a small smile. "So can this happen again? I can't have this happen while taking care of Liara and Raina."

"So you are going back then?"

"What?" Shepard looks confused.

"You said taking care of Liara and Raina. Last night you said it was over."

"Yeah well I sure as hell hope not," says Shepard. "I need to get home.

They both walk back to the family room.

So this won't happen again?" asks Shepard for the third time. Miranda still has not answered her question.

"It is doubtful. I fixed the problem."

"Hey Miranda," Shepard places her hand on Miranda's arm. "Thanks for everything."

"You are welcome Shepard. Anytime. Are you going home right now?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Liara," Shepard looks around. "Where is Arelia?"

"At the office."

Shepard looks at her, "She shouldn't be alone Miranda."

"Shepard she has been going into the office every day and nothing has happened."

Shepard moves to the guest bedroom, "You think that matters? I may not know Nala as well as Arelia but I do know the asari is patient. She is just waiting for the right time."

"Don't you think I know that Shepard? I worry every day for her, but she refuses to live in fear as I do. We cannot stay imprisoned in our homes." Miranda watches Shepard gather up her gear bag.

Shepard stops and looks at Miranda, "Call her."

"Shepard?"

"Call her Miranda, right now."

Sighing Miranda dials Arelia's office. No answer.

Shepard nods to her which means call her personal number.

Miranda dials and again no answer. Miranda tries not to panic.

"I will check the office can you go to my house make sure she hasn't made a move?" asks Shepard.

"Just because she didn't answer doesn't mean something is wrong," Miranda says it more for her benefit. She is following Shepard toward the front door.

"Send Kasumi a message. Tell her to reply right away with a report. I will call you if I find anything at the office. Oh shit!"

"What Shepard?"

"My car isn't here. Can you drop me off we can check the office together."

"Yes," says Miranda as she grabs the keys.

* * *

Miranda is on Shepard's heels as she opens the main office door. Arelia's office door is not locked Shepard enters. She starts looking for things on her desk while Miranda checks her computer.

Shepard finds a data pad and starts to read it. "Miranda, I think this is for you."

Miranda stops what she is doing and looks at Shepard then the data pad. She tentatively takes it and starts to read.

_Miranda, I love you very much so please forgive me for what I am doing. I must go to her Miranda. I cannot see you or our friends hurt any longer. I hope to put a stop to her my love and draw her out. Kasumi should be able to follow. I will always love you, please don't ever forget that. Arelia._

"Oh my God."

Shepard places her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "Where would she go Miranda. To coax Nala out, where would she go?"

Miranda shakes her head. "I…I have no idea."

"Think."

"I don't know Shepard! She could go anywhere."

Shepard thinks a minute. "Does she have a favorite hang out? Does she go to a certain place every day, a favorite coffee shop anything you can think of?"

"We have a restaurant we like to go to, but…"

"…I know it's a long shot Miranda but it's worth looking into. Come on."

They take their separate sky cars and meet at the restaurant.

"I just sent Kasumi a message," says Shepard as Miranda exist her car.

"I will check inside, can you check outside?" asks Miranda.

"On it," says Shepard as she walks through the restaurant to the back outside patio. "Excuse me," she says to a nearby waitress. "Have you seen this asari today by chance?" Shepard brings up her omni-tool and displays a holographic picture of Arelia.

"No not today." Shepard sees Miranda and waves her over.

"Hang on please," says Shepard. When Miranda joins them Shepard asks the waitress to continue.

"What do you mean not today?" asks Shepard.

"I have seen her every morning for the past week but not this morning," says the asari waitress.

Miranda's heart is pounding.

"What about this asari?" asks Shepard, she displays a photo of Nala from when Arelia was with her, it's from thirty years ago. Arelia gave her a picture just in case. "She is a matron?"

The waitress shakes her head, "No I am sorry. I have not seen her."

Miranda swallows.

"Okay thank you for your help," says Shepard.

Miranda looks at her "It's useless Shepard."

"Not necessarily. Kasumi may know where she is and cannot contact us yet."

* * *

"You are looking so much better Liara," says Valya. All three asari are sitting in the family room. Liara feels well enough to interact more. Raina and Dara are on the floor playing.

"Thank you Valya. Thank you both for staying over and helping with things," says Liara. Her heart aches for Shepard she wants to desperately talk to her bondmate to tell her what an utter fool she is. She hopes she comes home today. "Have either of you heard from Shepard?"

Valya and Dara exchange looks, "No," they say.

The group hears Shepard and someone else enter the house. Liara sees Shepard walk quickly to the family room, she looks relieved when she sees Liara but then her face turns serious.

"Any of you hear from Arelia?" she asks.

The three asari look at Shepard and shake their heads no.

"What's happening Elly?" asks Liara.

Shepard is surprised Liara is talking to her. She notices the color returning to her cheeks, she is happy Liara is looking better. "We have reason to believe that Nala has Arelia."

"What?" the three say almost in unison. Valya stands up, "Why do you think that?" She looks at Shepard then Miranda.

Miranda steps forward, "She left a note for me. She plans on drawing Nala out. She is not answering her omni-tool so we think something happened."

"Goddess," says Liara. "Have you heard anything from Kasumi?"

Shepard loves how Liara thinks; they are still in synch even though she feels miles apart from her bondmate. "I sent her a message awhile ago but have not heard back."

"I'm sorry who is Kasumi?" asks Dara, she is holding Raina on her lap now.

"She is someone I know that I had tracking Nala, or at least trying to track her. Last I heard from her was a few days ago," replies Shepard.

"So what do we do?" asks Valya. "We have to find her."

Before Shepard can reply Liara is trying to stand. Shepard is quick to get to her to steady her. Liara places a hand on Shepard's and smiles. It is a smile just for her bondmate that makes Shepard melt.

"Help me to the secure room Elly? I will start running programs to check Nala and Arelia's movements. I can tap into security cameras, places of business to see if a camera picked up one or both of them," says Liara.

"Do you have other stations Liara?" asks Miranda. "I can run some as well."

"Yes of course Miranda," says Liara. Shepard helps Liara walk. "Go right in Miranda," says Liara after punching in a code. "Elly can you take me to the bathroom please?" she asks softly so as not to be overheard.

"Sure. You two sit tight," says Shepard to Valya and Dara.

Shepard guides Liara not too fast into their bedroom toward the bathroom. She is happy that Liara seems stronger today. Liara stops, which makes Shepard stop. Liara turns to look at her and places both hands on either side of Shepard's face, "I do not blame you Elly. Please forgive my foolishness. I love you. I love you with everything that I am and I am so sorry that I implied that you failed me."

Shepard is stunned. She looks into Liara's beautiful ocean blue eyes. "But I did fail you Liara," she whispers.

"And I failed you Elly. You are not the only capable warrior that was caught off guard by her," says Liara. "I am sorry Elly. Can you ever forgive me?"

Shepard has been dreaming of this moment. She loves Liara, there is nothing more important to her than her bondmate and Raina and the baby on the way. Shepard hugs Liara not too tight. "I should be asking you for forgiveness," Shepard says trying not to have her voice crack as tears well in her eyes. She is not disgusted by these tears as they are happy ones.

Liara kisses her neck and then her cheek then finds her lips and passionately kisses Shepard while holding her tight.

Shepard leans Liara up against the wall that is shared between the bedroom and bathroom and presses her body firmly into Liara's while the kiss continues. She has forgotten the urgency of finding Arelia.

Liara has to stop her, "Elly." Their foreheads are resting against each other as they both gasp for air.

"What?"

"We have to help find Arelia."

When they both recover from the kiss. Liara says, "I want to tell you something first."

Liara slumps a little, her legs giving out. Shepard catches her. She lifts Liara to sit on the bed. Shepard kneels in front of her. "You okay? What is it?"

"Yes, just a little overwhelmed," she blushes. Liara cups Shepard's cheek in her hand, Shepard puts her own hand over it as she leans into the touch.

"I am sorry I pushed you away Elly. I am sorry I shut you out."

Shepard is about to say something but Liara stops her.

"Please let me say this. What Nala did to me, I know it is not your fault Elly. She saw things, things that are private. When I think of those memories now I don't feel the same way about them anymore because of what she did. She is filled with such anger and hate Elly it was frightening. I …I didn't know what to do with those feelings. I took it out on you and I am sorry."

Shepard starts to speak but again Liara stops her.

"The reason why I didn't want you touching me Elly is not because I didn't want you, it was…_is_ because I am scared."

Shepard furrows her brow.

"When we touch Elly it often leads to us melding which is not a bad thing of course." Liara takes a breath, "I am afraid to meld because of what Nala did. I know it is not fair to you, but I ask anyways, I ask that you be patient with me."

Shepard waits to see if Liara is done talking. When the silence hangs in the air Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses her palm. "Liara I will meld when you are ready. I will not pressure you. I have felt so selfish because I want to touch you, to hug you and hold you. It doesn't have to be sexual at all. If you want to start with hand holding, I'm fine with that,"she smiles. "I love you Liara. We can meld when you are ready and not a moment sooner. I love you. I am so sorry..I am sor…"

Liara places her finger over Shepard's lips. "No more apologies Elly. I am sorry I doubted you. I am sorry I did not protect you and take care of you. And I love you too."

Shepard leans close to Liara watching her to see if kissing her is okay. Liara nods. She wants Elly just as much as Elly wants her. Their lips meet again. Liara grips Shepard's hair which makes the human moan. Shepard allows herself to get lost in the kiss and in the feel of Liara she has missed her so much. They both break from the kiss breathless.

"Wow Liara."

"I know. I was about to say the same thing," Liara smiles.

Shepard sits back on her heels. "I have missed that."

"What?"

"Your smile," says Shepard. "We better get to work. I wish we didn't have to Liara."

"I know Elly. We will have time to talk more later. I am glad you are home."

"Me too," Shepard gets up to help Liara to the bathroom.

"Do you think something has happened to Kasumi?" asks Liara.

Shepard doesn't want to admit it but she replies, "Yeah I do, but let's keep that between us."

Liara nods and finishes in the bathroom. Shepard is happy to see her have the strength to wash her hands and walk into the bedroom without assistance.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Liara. But please do not overdo it okay. You can start your programs and whatever it is you do, but don't you dare overdo it okay?" Shepard warns as she puts her arm around Liara's waist.

"I won't Elly believe me. That last thing I want is for this headache to get worse."

Shepard helps Liara into the secure room where Miranda is working away at a console. Liara sits down and starts typing in commands.

Shepard walks over to Miranda and places a hand on her shoulder, "We will find her Miranda you can count on it. We will find her."


	34. Chapter 34

Feeling like a huge weight is on her chest she shifts to see if she can move. Completely in darkness she cannot see anything except the slit of light under a door. Taking stock of any injuries she realizes her hands and feet are not bound which surprises her. What further surprises her is that her omni-tool is still on her arm. Turning it on makes her eyes water due to the bright light. Slowly moving into a sit she dials Shepard.

* * *

It has been two days since Arelia has disappeared. The Shepard/T'Soni household has become a sort of headquarters. Miranda is staying in a guest bedroom when she actually sleeps. Valya and Dara are also staying at the home. Dara is helping with Raina and with Liara when necessary as well as food preparation and errand running when necessary. Valya and Shepard are strategizing, trying to figure out where to look for Arelia, gathering everything they can find on Nala's background and trying to figure out where the asari would take her. Miranda and Liara are on data and watching video feeds. The last they saw of Nala and Arelia was from a shop video camera that is across the street from Arelia's favorite restaurant, the one Arelia was purposely visiting in order to draw out Nala. It showed Nala's arm around Arelia's waist, the two talking and walking away from the restaurant. They walk out of view soon after. No other footage of the pair has been found yet, but they keep searching.

Liara is still recovering though she is doing much better. She barely needs assistance to walk anymore. The mornings are the worst but Liara is managing. Shepard and Liara have had a few stolen moments together but nothing more than that. There is no time to further discuss Liara's fear of melding or her feelings of what happened to her and what happened to Shepard. But they do touch now. They hold or touch hands as they brush past each other, touch shoulders when in the same room which makes both of them smile. Liara still gets weak physically but does not tire as easily as she used to. She knows when she is reaching her limit. She has not stumbled or fallen since she and Shepard have reunited.

Liara's headache is still hanging on but it is less and less now. Just a faint pain which is made worse by doing exactly what she is doing, reading and looking at screens all day. When she has to take breaks it is because she can no longer tolerate the pain in her head and must close her eyes. Shepard has noticed that it is about every two hours that Liara has to take a break, so the human makes sure she does just that.

Miranda is hardly sleeping; she rarely leaves the secure room except to use the bathroom. Shepard had to physically remove her from the secure room and all but carry her upstairs to her guest bedroom before Miranda finally agreed to get some sleep where she remains right now. It has been about four hours since she finally fell asleep, Shepard suspects she will sleep for at least another four.

It is the middle of the night and Shepard is the only one awake at the moment. She is in the secure room looking through video footage. She realizes that she nodded off when her head snaps up at the beep beeping of her omni-tool.

"Hello?"

"Shepard?"

"Kasumi? My God where are you, are you alright?" The thief's speech is slurred.

"Not sure. I can't see anything."

"Are you hurt Kasumi?" Shepard's heart is racing.

"Feel hung over, don't think so."

"How can I find you?"

Kasumi can focus on her omni-tool now her eyes have adjusted to the light of her omni-tool. She punches a button. "Check your tool."

Shepard checks her omni-tool. "I got it. You sit tight Kasumi, I'm coming."

Shepard leaves the secure room. She grabs a first aid kit and some bottles of water. She leaves a note on a data pad on the kitchen counter in case anyone wakes up.

* * *

Kasumi leaves the light of her omni-tool on to check the room she is in. She does not feel steady enough to actually stand, her head feels very heavy and it is hard to keep her eyes open. The only way out of the small room she is in is the door. There is nothing in the room and she does not remember how she got there.

The last thing she does remember is watching Nala the asari matron. The asari was all over the place. She circled back so many times Kasumi knew she must have been spotted. Kasumi knows she was drugged but does not remember how or how long she has been in the room she finds herself in. Her memories in fact seem mixed somehow. It is hard for her to concentrate which is why she does not remember where she was when she was drugged or what she was watching. Kasumi has never been caught tailing someone before but she is very disappointed in herself for letting Shepard down.

She does not know how much time as passed when she hears a knock at the door. She opens her eyes and realizes she must have fallen asleep.

"Kasumi?" she hears Shepard.

"Shepard in here," she says hoping Shepard can hear her.

"Stay back from the door. Are you safe?"

"Yes," says Kasumi.

The door is not like a door found on the Normandy that opens and closes within the wall it is on; this is a door with a door knob and hinges. Suddenly a loud boom is heard and Kasumi sees the door nearly come off its hinges flooding the room with light. Kasumi holds her arm up to shield her eyes from the brightness. She knows now she is in a room within a building and it is the lights in the building that she saw under the door.

Shepard stands in the doorway and quickly kneels in front of the thief running a scan. "You okay?" She finishes the scan and grabs a bottle of water out of her bag and hands it to Kasumi. "Drink it slow, you are dehydrated."

Kasumi cannot open it. She has no dexterity in her hands.

Shepard opens it and lifts the bottle to her lips. Kasumi tilts her head back as Shepard pours some water in her mouth. Shepard takes the bottle away to give Kasumi a chance to swallow.

"You okay Kasumi?"

The thief shakes her head, "I was drugged." She holds her hand out to take the water, Shepard gives her the bottle.

"Take it easy. Do you know how you got here?" asks Shepard.

She shakes her head no.

"Do you know how long you have been here?"

Again she shakes her head no. "Just woke up," she manages her voice is hoarse.

"Okay. We need to get you out of here. You ready?"

Kasumi looks at her. "Can't walk."

Shepard gives her a soft smile, "I got you Kasumi. You ready?"

Shepard lifts Kasumi using the fireman's carry where most of her body is over her shoulders. Shepard leaves the room and heads for the sky car.

* * *

Shepard carries Kasumi into the house. No one is awake which she is happy about. Shepard doesn't bother setting Kasumi down she brings her directly upstairs to the third guest bedroom. She thinks to herself how happy she is to have so many bedrooms upstairs. She gently lowers Kasumi onto the bed. The thief is near sleep again.

"You hungry Kasumi?"

"Not…now," she rasps.

Shepard moves to the other side of the bed to pull the sheet and blanket back. Shepard looks at Kasumi's tight knit outfit and wonders how the heck to take the thing off of the thief. "Be right back," she says as she leaves Kasumi on the bed.

Shepard returns with a clean t-shirt. "Kasumi?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to help me undress you, get into this shirt," says Shepard. Shepard helps her to sit up.

Kasumi barely opens her eyes, a smile forms on her face.

"What's with the grin?" asks Shepard.

Kasumi says nothing.

"Ah, I'm taken honey," she says sarcastically.

"Please Shep, you are not my type," Kasumi slurs.

"Oh, that hurts Kasumi," she smiles.

To Shepard's amazement Kasumi is able to guide her on how to remove her skin tight suit. Shepard places the shirt on her. Lifts her and moves her to the side of the bed where the sheet and blanket are turned down. She lowers the thief on the bed. Kasumi shifts under the covers to her side ready to sleep.

"Thanks," she manages to say.

"I'll let you sleep for awhile. I may wake you to make you eat something okay?"

Silence.

"Kasumi?"

Silence.

Shepard hangs the thief's suit in the closest. She looks at it wondering briefly how it would look on her or even better on Liara. She shakes her head as she leaves Kasumi to sleep turning off the lights as she goes.

* * *

Shepard checks the secure room when she reaches the main floor to see if anyone woke up while she was upstairs. It is empty. Seeing that it is nearly 2:00 AM she decides to go to bed. She undresses in the dark there is enough light to see in the room once her eyes adjust. She hears Liara's deep breathing. She is happy her bondmate is sleeping soundly. Her nightmares are slowly fading. She doesn't have them every night anymore, more like two to three a week.

Shepard in her pajamas now slides under the covers. She tries to be quiet. Liara wakes.

"Elly?"

"Shh sorry Liara. Go back to sleep," she says as she kisses Liara on the back of the neck.

Liara turns to face her. She grabs Shepard's hand. "What time is it?"

"2:oo AM."

"Why are you up?"

Shepard strokes one of Liara's tentacles. "Kasumi is here. She called."

Liara nearly sits up, but Shepard stops her. "What?"

"She is sleeping Liara. We have to wait to talk to her. She was drugged."

"Oh Goddess. Is she alright?" asks Liara as she settles back down.

"Yeah. She is dehydrated. I gave her some water. Told her I would wake her in awhile to feed her. She is exhausted. I had a hell of a time with that damn suit of hers."

Liara looks at Shepard raising her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Shepard smiles and moves closer to Liara so their bodies are touching. "Yes Liara. I took her clothes off and I couldn't resist. I took advantage of her and had wild sex with her as she lay unconscious." Shepard tickles Liara as she finishes her sentence.

"Elly," Liara lightly slaps her arm, "the things you say."

Shepard leans in and kisses Liara. Liara deepens the kiss as she threads her fingers through Shepard's red hair. Shepard's hand moves to Liara's lower back igniting Liara's nerves. This makes the asari moan and move closer to Shepard. Shepard eases her hand under Liara's pajama top she slowly raises it brushing her fingertips up Liara's side.

Liara places her hand on Shepard's face. This has become a signal for Elly to stop. Liara is still scared. Scared to get too aroused because she will want to meld and she is too scared to meld. Shepard stops immediately and rests her forehead on Liara's grabbing her hands.

"Sorry Elly," gasps Liara still out of breath.

"No apologies Liara," says Shepard. "You okay?"

Liara feels the heat in her eyes.

"Hey," says Shepard as she cups Liara's cheek. She can see tears forming in her eyes. "Talk to me Liara."

Liara looks away ashamed. "I…"

"Hey. I am not going anywhere Liara. There is no need to rush anything. Being here like this with you, it's enough."

Liara looks at Elly, "It's not enough for me." She lowers her head again to hide her tears.

"Liara," Shepard says gently. "Can you talk to me?"

Liara composes herself as best she can. "She ruined my memories of us Elly."

Concern growing "What do you mean?"

"When she forced herself on me, her feelings. She is in such pain Elly. She is so angry. I couldn't stop her; I wasn't fast enough with my barriers. She saw things, intimate things. Now…" Liara stops.

Shepard wipes a tear away from her own cheek. "Now what Liara?" she whispers.

Liara can't look at her. "Now when I think of our first time together I feel anger. I have to force myself to remember what I felt and I…sometimes I just can't." Liara softly cries.

Shepard shifts close and hugs her. "It's okay Liara."

Liara shakes her head back and forth, she cannot speak her throat is too tight.

"It is Liara. We can make new memories and have new feelings. It's okay."

"It's not Elly don't you see that. She invaded my mind. My …I can't stop thinking about it."

Shepard rests her head inches from Liara's again looking into her eyes. She can still see how beautiful they are even in the darkness of the room. "You need to give yourself time Liara. Stop pushing yourself so hard."

Liara shakes her head again back and forth. "No. She has taken so much already. I don't ….I don't want to feel like this anymore," Liara wipes her tears away.

"Feel like what Liara, tell me?"

"Scared. I…I want to try," says Liara.

"Try what?" asks Shepard.

"Let me share a memory with you," says Liara.

"Liara you don't have to," she kisses her hands.

"Let me try Elly," Liara will not be swayed.

Shepard is concerned. Liara is tired and still suffers from headaches. "I don't want you overdoing it Liara. Is it safe for you to try right now? Maybe we should wait."

Liara smiles "Let me try, please Elly."

Shepard squeezes her hands, "If you are sure."

Liara kisses her hand. She breathes in and out. Her eyes go black.

Shepard can feel Liara's fear. She quickly bubbles up feelings of love, strength and courage.

Liara is showing her a memory she has seen before. It is a memory of her as a child digging in the grass looking for artifacts. The memory they spoke about during the reaper war. This memory always makes Shepard smile. She hopes Raina and her new daughter on the way are half as cute as Liara was as a child.

Shepard suddenly feels immense bitterness, anger and hurt. She sees Nala's face. Nala's smile sends shivers up Shepard's spine. Shepard feels Liara shaking and realizes how she herself is losing her hold on her own feelings. Shepard grounds herself within her mind and again pushes love and courage toward Liara. She focuses on the memory Liara was showing her. Shepard ignores the invading feelings left from Nala. She knows Liara feels her because she can feel reciprocating feelings from Liara. The memory is becoming clearer. The memory of Nala returns, but Shepard and Liara are prepared. Liara is able to push the memory aside quickly returning to the park on Armali where as a child she is digging in the grass. Shepard holds her tight and Liara can feel her. Her head starts to pound but she is able to maintain the memory without the lingering feelings from Nala. Liara moves to another memory feeling more and more confident.

_Careful Liara do not over do it._ Liara hears Shepard's thoughts. Shepard can feel Liara's head throbbing as if it is her own.

Liara shares one of her memories of Shepard and her visiting on the first Normandy. Shepard is asking about the asari as a people. She visited Liara often on the ship. This was maybe her third or fourth visit. Liara smiles and giggles because she loves this memory. When Liara brings up asari melding she couldn't help but notice how Shepard blushed and how inquisitive she was at the time.

_No fair Liara. I didn't know. _Shepard jokes in her thoughts.

Liara is thrilled that the memory is not skewed by a memory of Nala and no ill feelings are felt. Liara is smiling to herself and holds Shepard close. She slowly recedes from the meld. The pounding in her head is matching the beating of her heart. It was a very shallow meld but it is the first one they have shared since Nala's attack. When the meld is over Shepard sees Liara's tears. They are tears of joy, tears of relief. She kisses them off of her face.

"Thank you Elly," says Liara her heavy eyes closing.

"I love you Liara, you sleep now," she says.

"Love you," Liara manages as she nuzzles into Shepard's side, they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Dara and Valya are the first up in the house. It is morning and the house is quiet. They both begin preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Valya talk to me," says Dara. She is concerned for her bondmate. She has a great deal of respect for Arelia and she hasn't been sleeping well.

Sighing heavily, "I'm fine Dara I just hate feeling this useless."

"I know, but we will find something soon I just know it."

Valya is the warrior in their relationship. She is all about action and taking charge. Valya sees a problem and she does what she can to fix it. Dara on the other hand is more in touch with the softer side of people. She is more of a thinker and a planner. She is methodical and does not like to rush into anything.

Valya smiles thinking of how different they are. "You know huh?"

Dara stop what she is doing and hugs Valya from behind. "I know you feel useless. What can I do to help you Valya?"

Valya sets down the knife she is using to cut tomatoes and turns to face Dara. "How is it that you stay so positive?"

Dara looks into Valya's blue grey eyes, "From what you have told me Arelia is a very good commando. She is resourceful and very, very smart. Just like you," she smiles. "And this Nala. Well. She will make a mistake Valya and we will find it and we will find them, you mark my words."

Valya kisses her fully on the lips holding Dara close. After breaking from the kiss Valya hugs her tightly. "I love you Dara."

"Hey what's brought this on?" Dara asks concerned.

"I …I just hope when she does make a mistake and we find them that it is still a rescue mission not a recovery mission. Nala is one of the best…" Valya stops talking.

The two asari step away from each other when they see Miranda enter the kitchen.

"Morning Miranda," says Dara as she checks the stove. They are making omelets for everyone. "Here you go," Dara hands Miranda a cup of coffee.

Miranda gives a half smile and blows on her coffee sitting down at the breakfast bar instead of the kitchen table. "Is there any news?"

Valya replies, "No not yet."

The two asari don't know Miranda very well, they are not sure what to say to try to console her.

"Morning all," says Shepard. She has a new spring to her step.

"Hi Shepard," says Dara glad to see her.

"Listen up," says Shepard. "Kasumi is upstairs sleeping."

"What? What the hell Shepard. Why didn't you wake me? What does she know? Where did she last see Nala?" insists Miranda.

Shepard knows how upset Miranda is so she tries not to sound defensive in her reply. "She called in the middle of the night. She was drugged and is sleeping it off right now. She was barely lucid. I thought it best that she and everyone get some rest."

"That is not up to you Shepard!" yells Miranda. She stands but Shepard catches her arm.

"Where are you going?" asks Shepard.

"To talk to Kasumi," Miranda tries to pull away from Shepard but is not successful.

"No Miranda. She needs to sleep if off."

"I can flush her system Shepard. We are losing precious time."

Shepard lets go of her arm. "Alright, let's go." She turns to Valya and Dara, "Thanks for making breakfast."

The two asari smile and nod as the two humans make their way upstairs.

"I cannot believe you didn't wake me," says Miranda as she follows Shepard upstairs.

"Save it Miranda. You needed rest."

"Fuck you Shepard."


	35. Chapter 35

Shepard wants to yell at Miranda for saying 'Fuck you', but instead she clamps her teeth together. She knows Miranda is hurting. Shepard understands her anger toward her for not waking her when she brought Kasumi home in the middle of the night. The thief was in no position to talk or be questioned. She was heavily drugged and is currently sleeping it off.

Shepard walks into the guest bedroom where Kasumi is sleeping, Miranda is not far behind.

Shepard walks up next to the bed, "Kasumi?"

Kasumi stirs a little.

"Wake up Kasumi!" yells Miranda. Shepard didn't notice she moved to the other side of the bed. Miranda is shaking her shoulder. "Get up!"

Kasumi groans and tries to push Miranda's hand away, a futile effort.

"Miranda!" yells Shepard. She steps on the bed mindful of Kasumi to get on the other side and grabs Miranda from behind pinning both of her arms to her side. "Stop Miranda."

Kasumi quickly sits up and leans on the headboard of the bed wide eyed wondering what is happening.

"Where is she!" yells Miranda. "Where is she!"

Kasumi shakes her head, she cannot find words. Her head still feels heavy from the sedation.

"Calm down Miranda," says Shepard. Miranda is strong and is fighting hard to get free, but Shepard is able to hold her.

"Let me go!" Miranda snaps her head back and hits Shepard just above the bridge of her nose. Had Shepard not move her head seconds before her nose would be broken.

Shepard holds her tighter, "That's it!" Shepard lifts Miranda off her feet. She carries her into the next bedroom.

* * *

Slowly waking, she hears the wind in the trees and feels a slight breeze on her arms. He pulls the covers up over herself to get away from the slight chill. Opening her eyes Arelia sees she is in a room with one window which is slightly ajar and a door. Her head feels fuzzy. She has no idea how long she has been sleeping. The last thing she remembers is talking to…..Nala.

Arelia quickly sits up in bed looking around. Her head spins a bit; she takes a few deep breaths as the room steadies. The door to her bedroom is closed. She looks under the covers, she is in pajamas, they look like her pajamas. Checking the other side of the bed it appears as if she has been sleeping alone. She feels relief at this realization. Her thoughts turn to Miranda. _Miranda I am so sorry I did this, I love you. _

Looking out the window Arelia sees beautiful dense trees. She cannot see very far because of the number of them. There is a small creek not far from the window; she can hear the running water. _Where am I?_ She can smell food being prepared beyond the door. She wonders if she is locked in. Before trying to leave she checks the nearby dresser to see if there are clothes available. She is surprised to find some of her own clothes in the drawer. She quickly gets dressed and tries the door.

* * *

"I said that is enough!" yells Shepard as she throws Miranda on the bed. Shepard checks her face with her hand, it comes away bloody.

Miranda gets up off the bed and starts to head out of the bedroom but Shepard steps in front of her.

"Damn it Miranda calm the fuck down NOW!"

Miranda looks at Shepard she is seething. "I have to find her Shepard!"

Shepard is holding her hands out as if calming a nervous horse. "I know Miranda I know." Gentler "We will find her Miranda we will. Kasumi needs to get her bearings okay."

Miranda has been crying but she doesn't realize it not until she wipes at her face and sees wetness on her fingers. She stares at them in silence.

Shepard not sure what is happening slowly approaches her. "Miranda?"

Barely above a whisper she says "I've lost her." Miranda collapses to her knees her head in her hands, she starts to sob. Shepard kneels and holds her friend fighting back her own tears.

* * *

The door handle turns it is not locked. Arelia lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Where ever she is it feels too quiet. She opens the door. The aroma is much stronger now. She can hear someone in the kitchen. Slowly walking out of the bedroom she sees a small room with a few chairs and end tables. Turning the corner she sees the kitchen and an eating area. The eating area has many windows that look out toward the dense woods. She spots the door that leads outside and makes a mental note of it.

Arelia tries to relax her breathing, her heart is beating fast. She knows Nala is in the kitchen who else would be. Before she can walk in she hears her voice.

"Good morning dear." Nala turns to her with a soft smile. "Please come in and sit. I hope you are hungry."

There is no anger in her voice she seems oddly cheerful. Arelia is hungry and if she is going to escape she needs her strength. She walks into the small kitchen and sits at the table.

Nala finishes her cooking and brings two plates to the table. She sets a plate in front of Arelia. "Did you sleep well?" Nala asks.

Arelia looks at her a bit confused. Nala is acting as if nothing is wrong or out of the ordinary. Arelia is not sure if she should play along. "How long have I been here?"

Nala takes a bite. "Hmm you should eat before it gets cold."

Arelia is hungry. She takes a bite; it is actually one of her favorite dishes, but she suspects Nala knows that. If she wasn't so hungry she would refuse to eat it.

"Do you like it?" asks Nala, her voice is gentle and soft, the way Arelia remembers her.

Arelia feels confused, like there are still cobwebs in her head. "Yes it is very good thank you." No reason not to be polite.

Nala smiles. "I thought we could perhaps go for a walk today if you feel up to it."

When Arelia looks at Nala there is no more snarl or bite to the asari, no more edge. In fact it feels like when she and Nala first became involved after her bondmate's death. Nala was so kind to her then. Arelia takes another bite. _This is all a trick, do NOT fall for it Arelia. I love Miranda, I love Miranda. Find a way to escape and get back to her. I love Miranda._

"How long have I been here?" Arelia asks again.

Nala slams her fist on the table the silverware clattering on the floor. Arelia jumps at the sound and looks at Nala wondering if she is going to be hit.

Nala quickly calms herself and in a very calm and composed way asks "After breakfast would you like to go for a walk?"

Arelia keeps her head down she is afraid to look at Nala. She is not sure how to respond. _You have to play along until you find an opening Arelia. Play her game, you have no choice._

Swallowing a drink of juice Arelia says, "That would be nice." She continues to eat.

Nala smiles her soft smile. She slowly gets up from her chair and picks up the utensils that fell onto the floor and sits back down again. "Good. I think it will be nice. It is another beautiful day."

Arelia finishes her meal and starts to get up, her world spins. Nala is there to catch her. "Careful dear. You sit. I will take care of your plate."

Nala clears the table. Arelia does not feel well; she is sluggish and suddenly very tired.

She feels arms around her lifting her. "I think you may have over done it dear," she hears. Arelia is on the bed now. She feels Nala undressing her. She wants to fight her but has no strength.

"Maybe tomorrow you will feel up for our walk dear. You rest now." Nala ever so softly kisses Arelia on her lips as she falls asleep.

* * *

Valya and Dara could hear the screaming from upstairs but they thought it best to let Shepard handle it. They both continued to make breakfast.

"Good morning you two," says Liara with a smile.

"Hi Liara," says Dara. "You sure are looking better." Dara gives her friend a hug.

"Thank you Dara, I am feeling better. Hello Valya."

Valya gives a half smile and nod.

Liara can tell the asari has not been sleeping well. Valya is a commando like Arelia; she knows how worried she is for her comrade in arms. "Are you alright Valya?"

"Fine," she says.

Liara looks at Dara who gives a sad smile.

"Was that shouting I heard?" asks Liara.

"Yes, Miranda and Shepard are arguing, something about Kasumi?" says Dara.

The yelling stopped so Liara is not sure if she should go check upstairs or not. She decides against it.

Dara can tell Liara is trying to figure out what to do. "Do you want me to get Raina Liara?"

Liara is snapped from her thoughts. "No thank you Dara, I can get her." Liara walks into Raina's bedroom.

Raina is already awake her little arms and legs wiggling about. When Liara peers over the crib Raina looks at her wide-eyed with a great big smile.

"Good morning little one," says Liara as she lifts Raina into her arms. She kisses her on her little crest. "Did you sleep well?" Raina smiles. Liara changes her diaper and dresses her for the day. She returns to the kitchen with Raina on her hip.

"Breakfast is ready Liara," says Dara.

"Oh thank you. Thank you both this is very nice." Liara sets Raina into her highchair. Dara sets down a plate for Liara and a smaller one for Raina. Liara looks at Dara, "Thank you so much Dara."

Dara places her hand on Liara's and gives it a small squeeze. "You're welcome."

Valya and Dara join Liara at the table to eat.

"Smells good, thanks again you two for making it," it's Shepard. She helps herself to a plate. Before she sits down she kisses Raina on the cheek then Liara. Before she can stand back up Liara grabs Shepard by the arm.

"What happened to your face?"

Shepard puts her hand to her face and dried blood comes away. She forgot about it. "Oops. Sorry, it's nothing. Be right back." She quickly moves to her bedroom.

Dara takes the small spoon from Liara's hand to feed Raina, "I got it."

Liara smiles and follows Shepard.

Shepard is in the bathroom washing her face. Liara enters grabbing the first aid kit. "What happened?" she asks gently.

"Miranda," she scoffs.

"She hit you?" asks Liara a bit stunned.

Shepard sighs, "She is really hurting Liara. She lost it. She started yelling at Kasumi, shaking her wanting answers." She sighs again.

Liara makes Shepard face her and applies a small dab of medi-gel which produces a hiss and wince from Shepard. "Sorry."

Shepard's eyes water a bit, she blinks back the water. Shepard looks in the mirror. "Shit. She came close to breaking my nose."

Liara places her hands on either side of Shepard's face, they lock eyes. Liara pulls Shepard's head down and kisses her near her wound, then each cheek then fully on her lips.

They break from the kiss; Shepard hugs Liara close smelling in her scent. "Thank you Liara."

When Shepard and Liara return to the kitchen they see Miranda and Kasumi at the breakfast bar eating.

Shepard walks behind the two women placing her hand on their shoulders. "You two okay?" she asks softly.

They both nod.

Shepard sits at the table to eat.

After the meal the group moves to the family room. Liara is on the floor with Raina and Dara. Raina is still walking up a storm to the point where Liara cannot keep up with her, so Dara is there to help.

"Kasumi, if you feel up to it, can you tell us what you remember?" asks Shepard.

"I had been tracking her for about five or six days I think before she realized I was there," starts Kasumi.

"How did she detect you?" asks Miranda her tone is not exactly nice.

Shepard clears her throat, she and Miranda exchange glances, a warning to keep in line.

"She started back tracking a lot. I knew she must have spotted me, but I don't know when or where. Things are still pretty fuzzy. I don't even know how long I have been unconscious."

"Arelia has been missing for two days," says Shepard.

"But that doesn't mean Kasumi has been out for only two days," says Valya. "She could have been out longer."

The group nods.

Kasumi continues, "She spent a lot of time at an apartment."

"An apartment, I can check on that," says Valya she is anxious to do something, anything at this point.

"Let's hear everything first okay Valya," says Shepard. She knows how anxious the asari is to feel useful, Shepard feels the same way.

Kasumi continues, "She spent a lot of time in an apartment, I also tailed her to Arelia's apartment once when she was not there. She came out with a bag. And I remember tailing her to the Thessia docking bay and various restaurants. I only saw Arelia a few times. I did see her at the same restaurant around the same time a couple of times while Nala was watching her."

"That's sloppy," says Valya.

"Valya," Dara shoots her a look.

Shepard speaks up, "She did that on purpose."

"What?" asks Valya.

"She wanted to draw her out Valya, she did it on purpose," says Shepard.

"Yeah she wasn't expecting to lose her tail," snarls Miranda.

Kasumi seems to wince at the comment. She knows she is right to be angry, Kasumi screwed up.

Before anything can get out of hand, Shepard speaks up again, "Do you remember anything else Kasumi?"

Shaking her head, "Everything is still pretty fuzzy, I'm sorry."

"Well as long as you're sorry," says Miranda, she stands up now.

Shepard stands and is quickly in front of Miranda, "Enough!"

Raina sensing the tension in the room does not like the loud voices, she starts to cry. Liara gets up on her feet and takes Raina into her bedroom. "Shh it's okay little one," Liara says as she walks away. Dara quickly follows; she doesn't like the tension either.

Shepard can see that Miranda is fighting back tears again. The ex-Cerberus operative is exhausted, she is worried and she just wants Arelia back. "Here's the plan," says Shepard.

"Valya, you and I go to this apartment to see what we can find. Miranda you and Liara start checking the Thessia docking bay."

"Check for what exactly?" Miranda snarls.

Shepard takes Miranda by the arm and guides her into her master bedroom for some privacy.

"What!" Miranda says as she turns toward Shepard after the door closes.

"Look. I know you are angry Miranda but it is NOT Kasumi's fault. Everyone here is here for you and for Arelia do you get that! We are here to help. But I am not going to tolerate you spewing your shit at the people who are trying to help you, understand?"

Miranda is silent; she is shooting daggers at Shepard with the look she is giving the captain.

Shepard lowers her voice, "Miranda. I need you. I need you to hold it together. We need your expertise."

"With what?"

"With Arelia. You know her best Miranda. I need you and Liara to start checking the Thessia docking bay for shuttles. Can you do that?"

Miranda nods trying to calm herself.

"Check to see the activity back from the day before Arelia went missing. See if anything seems out of the ordinary, check the cameras their logs can you do that Miranda?"

Miranda with anger wipes away a tear on her face she nods; she does not trust her voice.

Shepard places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. "Stay with me Miranda. I need you okay?"

Miranda nods.

Shepard walks out of the bedroom.

Kasumi is pacing waiting for Shepard to come out of the bedroom. She sees Miranda enter the secure room without looking at her. "Shepard, what do you want me to do?"

"You need to rest Kasumi, you are practically asleep on your feet."

"Shepard?" Kasumi starts to protest.

Shepard touches her arm, "Kasumi. We are running a marathon here not a sprint. I need you at your best not like this okay. You need to rest. That is what you are supposed to do today. I want you to rest. You got me?"

Kasumi puts her hand over Shepard's, "I am sorry Shep.."

Shepard stops her, "Stop. You rest. I will talk to you later okay?"

Kasumi gives a soft smile and nod, "Okay Shepard."

"Okay," Shepard gestures to Valya to follow her.

Shepard quickly enters Raina's bedroom. Liara is rocking Raina who has stopped crying. "Liara, I will be out for a few hours okay. Miranda or Kasumi can fill you in. Valya will be with me." Shepard pats Raina on the head and kisses her forehead then quickly kisses Liara on the lips.

"Be careful Elly," says Liara.

"Be careful Valya," says Dara.

Shepard and Valya leave the house in search of clues.

* * *

Opening her eyes once again she feels incredibly sluggish. Arelia is having a hard time forming a thought. She finds herself waking up in a bedroom. The window outside shows a dense amount of trees, it seems very familiar to her but she does not know why. Sitting up she feels ill. She holds her head in her hands. After a few minutes she stands up from the bed but quickly falls to the floor in a thud. Her legs completely buckled out from under her. She scratched herself on something on the floor, a nail that is protruding from the boards.

How odd she thinks. A nail in the floor. Then she wonders where she is and why she is there. Everything seems to be in slow motion, her movements her thoughts. She can't get up, she feels too weak.

"What happened dear are you alright?" There are arms around her lifting her with gentle care. Arelia looks up and she swears she sees Miranda. A big smile appears on her face as she hugs the woman she loves.

"Oh I got you dear. You must have fallen. You lie back now. I will get you something to eat." The woman starts to move away but Arelia catches her hand and holds tight. The woman returns. She has missed looking into Miranda's blue eyes, they are so hypnotic.

She leans toward her licking her lips in anticipation, she feels like she has not seen Miranda in so long, but doesn't know why. She kisses her fully on the lips and holds her tight. She pushes her tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss and hears a soft moan. Something feels off, the feel of her skin, her tongue, her taste does not seem quite right. Arelia's hands reach for her hair, she loves Miranda's hair…..there is no hair. Arelia eyes shoot open she is suddenly panicking.

Arelia's mind finally catches up, she is not kissing Miranda; she is kissing Nala. She pushes the asari away with all of her might which is not much due to her weakness. Nala merely thinks Arelia is adjusting to her in the embrace. Arelia tries to push her off again but has no strength.

"Please…" Arelia says she wants Nala off of her. "Please…"

Nala holds her close and whispers in her ear, "I told you you would beg for me."


	36. Chapter 36

Shepard and Valya are on their way to the apartment Kasumi saw Nala using. They hope to find something that will lead them to where Nala took Arelia. Day three of Arelia missing is quickly approaching. Shepard knows that the more time that passes the less chance they have of finding her.

"Think we will find her?" asks Valya.

Shepard glances at her as she flies the sky car. "Yes." Shepard hopes she sounds confident.

Valya huffs a little.

Shepard looks at her, "You don't?"

"If we don't find anything at this apartment I think she is as good as gone."

Shepard cannot help but agree but still wishes Valya was not losing hope. "Well then let's hope that we find something."

Valya remains quiet for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

"Miranda can you check this please, I am not sure I am reading it correctly," says Liara. She has a hand to her head, it has started to throb. She and Miranda have been sifting through data for awhile now. Liara has found information regarding a certain shuttle class. She thinks it may be one Nala used.

Miranda walks over to check Liara's screen. Shuttle class SV98. Looks like there have been seven shuttles of this class in and out of the docking bay for the last six days.

"That class of shuttle is the perfect size Miranda. I was thinking perhaps Nala used that one. The other shuttles I have seen are too big. I have ruled out the large ships. What have you come up with?" asks Liara.

"I think you may be on to something Liara. Let me try something," says Miranda. She quickly moves to her work station and types in a few commands.

Liara slowly stands up, she is a bit dizzy. She walks over to Miranda's station and looks over her shoulder at the vid screen.

"I checked the camera outside of the docking bay before, but let me recheck. Oh my God, I can't believe I missed this." says Miranda

"What?"

"Look there," Miranda points to the corner of the screen.

Slightly out of focus Liara can see that it is two asari just outside of the docking bay. The camera angle is not the best, it only shows the top portions of their bodies, but it is obvious it is two asari based on the shape of their heads. They both watch in horror as they see one asari suddenly slump in the arms of the other; then they walk off camera.

Liara places her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "This is good Miranda we are on the right track." Liara hopes her words bring comfort to Miranda.

Miranda puts her hand over Liara's and gives it a pat. She stands up from the work station, "I will call Shepard and give her an update." Miranda looks at Liara. "Liara you need to lie down. You look a little pale."

"I..I think you are right Miranda, can you help me please?"

Miranda feels a pang of guilt on how Liara is pushing herself. She is thankful for the help, for everyone's help, she is just not sure how to express it.

Miranda leads Liara into the master bedroom. Liara sits on the edge of the bed. Before she can do anything Miranda is kneeling down and taking her shoes off.

"Thank you Miranda."

"You're welcome Liara. Do you need anything?"

Liara looks at her glass on the nightstand, "Some water please."

Miranda follows her eyes and grabs the glass and fills it.

"Thank you Miranda."

"You rest now. I will see you in a bit." Miranda turns off the lights and closes the bedroom door.

* * *

Shepard and Valya arrive at the apartment. They have no trouble finding the right door, Valya easily hacks the lock.

The apartment is pretty empty. In the main room is one chair with an end table and one vid screen, a small kitchen, one bedroom and separate bathroom.

"I'll check the bedroom," says Valya.

Shepard starts in the kitchen. There are a few items in the refrigerator, something in it smells. Looks like it may be old take out. She checks the drawers and finds nothing. "Nothing in the kitchen!" she yells hoping Valya can hear her.

Shepard moves to the small family room area. There is one end table next to the chair, it has a small drawer. She opens it and finds nothing. She checks the cushion in the chair, again finding nothing. She hopes Valya is having better luck.

The bedroom contains a queen sized bed, a dresser with four long rectangular drawers and a closet. Valya starts with the closet. She opens the doors and finds two empty hangers. She moves to the dresser. Each drawer is empty.

"Find anything?" asks Shepard.

Valya turns to her, "Nothing, you?"

"No."

"I haven't checked the bed yet," says Valya.

They lift the covers off the bed; check under the blanket, under the bed sheet…nothing. They each check a pillow…nothing. They lift the mattress…nothing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yells Valya as she lets go of her side of the mattress. "This is bullshit! We are never going to find her!"

"Hey!" Shepard uses the same tone she uses to command her squad.

Valya looks at her.

"We will find her do you understand me?"

"How Shepard? You tell me that, how?

"By keeping our heads for one thing." Shepard walks back toward the kitchen, Valya follows.

Sighing heavily Valya asks, "You check everything in here?" she gestures to the kitchen. Valya starts opening the cupboards and checking.

"Yeah, but go ahead," says Shepard. Her omni-tool beeps.

"Hey Miranda."

"Shepard. Liara and I found footage of Nala and Arelia outside the Thessia docking bay. Looks like Nala drugged her and they went off camera."

"The docking bay got it. We will head there now," says Shepard she is relieved they were able to come up with something.

She disconnects the call. She looks up to see Valya emptying the contents of a waste bin that must have been under the kitchen sink onto the counter, something she missed.

"Got anything?" asks Shepard.

Valya checks the counter; there are only a few scraps of paper. She smooths out each scrap.

"Not sure yet," she continues to carefully look at each scrap of paper. She sees some sort of symbol on one piece. "Look at this," she shows the torn piece of paper to Shepard.

Shepard looks at it, "What am I looking at?"

"I think it's a receipt," says Valya.

"How do you know?" Shepard can't tell.

"There," Valya points to a code in the upper portion of the paper.

"There what, I don't see what you see?" asks Shepard.

"That code there. And look at that," she points to half of a symbol. "I swear I have seen it before."

"You think it could be from the docking bay?" asks Shepard.

Valya looks at her and shrugs her shoulders, "Not sure."

"Miranda just called. They saw Arelia outside of the docking bay; I say that's our next stop."

For the first time in two days Valya smiles and says "Let's go."

* * *

Arelia wakes in the same bedroom to the same scenery. Slowly sitting up the room spins. It takes a few moments for the room to steady. She tries to remember what happened. She vaguely remembers kissing Miranda and how off it felt then she realized it was Nala. She quickly lifts the bed sheet checking to see if she is still clothed and lets out a breath when she is. Checking the other side of the bed it does not look like anyone slept there. Arelia feels the heat behind her eyes. She knows she initiated the kiss, but she was confused, she thought it was Miranda. _Miranda I miss you so much._

Arelia slowly stands and notices that the cut on her calf has been bandaged. She remembers now that there was a nail…..a nail. Arelia kneels down and looks for the nail that she cut herself on. All she finds is the empty hole where it once laid. Standing Arelia starts to think as she looks outside the window. She is not even sure she is still on Thessia.

_She is drugging me, the food or the water. But I have to eat to keep my strength. What did she say before? She wanted to go for a walk. She is acting like she didn't take me and she gets angry when I ask how long I have been here. I need to play her game in order to get out of here. But what if she continues to drug me how do I not eat? _Arelia has an idea.

Feeling steady on her feet now Arelia quickly changes into some clothes. She knows now that Nala must have retrieved them from her apartment. She opens the door.

Nala is sitting in the small room reading something. Arelia approaches, "Hello Nala."

Nala stands up to walk towards her with a soft smile, "Good morning dear, I do hope you are feeling better. You certainly look better," Nala lightly kisses Arelia on the cheek, Arelia lets her. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually Nala," Arelia holds Nala's hand, "I was hoping I could make us breakfast."

Nala studies her.

Arelia continues, "I don't think it is fair that you do all of the work, and I do feel better today." Arelia brushes her hand up and down Nala's arm, something she knows the asari likes.

Nala smiles, "Of course dear. Just let me know if you need any help." She returns to her chair and reads her data pad.

Arelia lets out a breath as she walks into the kitchen. She sees all sorts of items she can use as a weapon. She resists the urge to grab a knife and attack Nala on the spot. She knows she has to figure out where she if first. From what she has seen they are in the middle of the woods. She needs to be patient; she knows she needs to be smart. _I love you Miranda, don't ever forget that._

* * *

Shepard and Valya arrive at the Thessia docking bay.

As they approach the facility Valya grabs Shepard's arm.

"What?" says Shepard.

Valya points at the facility's sign while pulling out the piece of paper. "Look."

It is confirmed, the symbols match.

They quicken their pace to the main office.

Seeing an asari behind the counter Shepard punches a few key strokes on her omni-tool, while Valya gets her attention.

"Excuse me," says Valya.

The asari worker approaches, "Yes what can I do for you today?"

"Have you seen this woman?" asks Shepard, she shows a holo picture of Arelia.

The asari worker purses her lips and shakes her head no, "Can't say as I have, what's this about?"

"How about this one?" asks Shepard showing a holo picture of Nala.

Recognition crosses the asari's eyes, "What is this about?"

Valya steps in, "I am a commando and the woman you recognize is suspected of kidnapping commando Arelia T'Jala."

The asari is nervous, her grey eyes darting between asari and human. "I-I didn't say I recogn…"

"I know you recognize this asari. When did you see her?"

"Ah…about….about two or three days ago I guess."

"Did she dock a shuttle?" asks Valya, Shepard remains quiet. Valya hands her the torn scrap of paper.

The asari worker checks her console, "Yes. A SV98 class shuttle."

"What's the capability of that shuttle?" asks Shepard.

The two asari look at her with furrowed brows.

"Can it fly off planet?"

The asari worker looks something up on her console, "Let me check."

Shepard and Valya exchange glances. If Arelia is off planet their job of finding her has just exponentially increased in difficulty.

"Ah here it is the SV98 class shuttle. No. It looks like the fuel capacity is low. It would need to refuel if it left Thessia."

"Is there a refueling station in range?"

"Let me check…ah ….not quite it appears."

"What does that mean?" asks Valya.

"Well according to this map, the fueling station is out of range. The shuttle would have to drift perfectly into the station; it would run out of fuel before reaching it. These shuttles are mainly used to fly around Thessia. You can get a wonderful view of the planet, but to leave the atmosphere, you would need a bigger vessel. Many people rent them for day excursions, that type of thing."

They both feel relief at the realization that Arelia is still on Thessia.

"Is her vessel rented?" asks Shepard.

"No. It has an owner. It is under the name ….well that's odd."

"What?" asks Valya.

"You said commando Arelia T'Jala?"

They both nod.

"It says here that she owns the shuttle."

Shepard and Valya exchange looks. Not sure what to think.

"Can we talk to the dock worker that helped them leave?" asks Valya.

The asari worker punches a few buttons on her console, "There. You can talk to Kat. She was in charge of the slip two days ago, she may know something."

"Thanks," says Valya. They head toward the slip where Kat is working.

"Why would the shuttle be under Arelia's name?" asks Valya.

"Makes it harder to track Nala I suppose."

Valya stops Shepard with a hand to her arm.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"You don't think ….no it can't be."

"What?"

"You don't think Arelia is in on this do you? That she really wasn't taken?"

"What?" Shepard never thought of that. She shakes her head no, "No. She loves Miranda. She wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't leave making us think she was taken. Remember the note she left for Miranda? No..No she is not in on this. Nala is smart. She is not going to leave bread crumbs for us to find her. It is just a way to cover her tracks is all."

Valya suspects the captain is right. It is a fleeting thought anyways, one she doesn't really believe either. "You're right. Let's check with this Kat person."

The pair approaches the asari. When she turns to greet them she has a big smile on her face. "Hi there, what can I do for you two? Going out on an excursion?" she winks.

"Are you Kat?" asks Valya.

"I am, the one and only. And you are?"

"I am Valya and this is Shepard."

Kat turns to Shepard and appears to blush. "Oh yes…hello. It …it is captain now yes?" She nods her head in respect.

"Yes nice to meet you," Shepard mimics the action.

"So an excursion then? This is a fine vessel."

"No," says Valya, "Actually we were hoping you could help us with something."

Shepard shows Kat the holo picture of Nala. "You helped this asari a few days ago with her shuttle."

Kat looks at the picture. "Oh yeah. I remember her, she was hot." Kat looks up, the pair does not look too pleased. She clears her throat, "Uh. .yes I did see her."

"The asari that she was with?" probes Valya.

"Drunk. She could hardly stand. That woman," she points to the holo picture of Nala, "said that she had too much to drink, some sort of celebration or something. I thought it a bit odd since it was the middle of the day, but who am I to judge."

"She wasn't drunk," says Valya her tone is not too nice. "She was drugged. It's commando Arelia T'Jala."

Kat recognizes the name instantly, most asari are familiar with the chief commando. "What? Are you sure? I …I didn't recognize her at all. In fact," Kat thinks about it, "I don't think I even saw her face, she was slumped over. Are you sure?"

"Yes we are sure," says Shepard. "Did she happen to mention where she was going?"

Kat puts her hand to her head in thought. "We did joke with each other. If I had known it was Arelia I wouln't…"

"…It's okay Kat," says Valya.

"Umm I did ask if they were taking the shuttle for a daily excursion and the woman said something like that. I didn't realize at the time that she owned it. I usually deal with rentals."

"Anything else?" asks Shepard.

Shaking her head, "No in fact, I did think it was a bit odd how evasive she was. She really didn't answer any of my questions. I usually get people to talk ya know. They like to tell me where they are going. It is usually for romantic reasons if ya catch my drift. There are lovely places to visit, secluded places."

"Do you have a list of those places by chance?" asks Valya. She and Shepard exchange excited glances. Perhaps one of these secluded places is where Nala and Arelia are.

"Sure. We actually have it available on the extranet. Here ya go," Kat punches a few keystrokes; her and Valya exchange the information.

"Anything else you can remember?" asks Shepard.

Kat looks a little sad, "No. I …no. I just wish I had known."

Valya pats her shoulder, "You had no way of knowing. Thank you for your help."

Kat smiles and nods, "Good luck."

* * *

"Hmm this is very good Arelia thank you," says Nala as she eats her food.

"I am glad you like it Nala. I was not sure I remembered how to make it, is it still one of your favorites?" asks Arelia.

"It is very good Arelia and yes, though I have not had it for some time." Nala is enjoying this but she knows Arelia is just playing her. She wants it to be genuine but she knows it will take time before Arelia will love her again.

Arelia smiles, "I would love to go for a walk today. It looks very nice outside."

Nala returns the smile, "I would like that."

They finish their meal. Arelia feels strong, not as sluggish as before. She knows this probably won't last so she needs to make her move soon.

Nala leads her outside. Arelia stops to breathe in her surroundings. The bright sun heats her face. There is a slight breeze but she is not cold. She can smell the pine from the trees. For the first time in what feels like days Arelia smiles.

"You are beautiful Arelia," says Nala.

Arelia looks at Nala a smile still on her face. She extends her hand hoping Nala will take it. "You are too Nala," she says.

They walk hand in hand away from the house. Arelia is careful to look for routes of escape. They seem to be located in a valley. The denseness of the trees makes it hard to determine just how low the valley is. Arelia does not see any roads; she doesn't see much of anything as a means of escape. Without knowing how she got there it will be difficult to find a way out.

Nala guides her to a slight path that meanders up a hill. "It is peaceful here don't you think?"

Arelia is a little out of breath, "Yes it is. Where are we?" She hopes Nala does not get angry at the question.

"Home," is all she says as she gives Arelia's hand a slight squeeze.

They reach an area that levels off to even ground. It overlooks the house and the creak below. Arelia wonders how far the path goes, but does not ask. She knows she must be patient. Getting out of here is going to take stamina and strength, two things she is sorely lacking at the moment.

There is a nearby log that Nala sits on. She gazes out at the view. Trees can be seen for miles. Arelia feels a chill up her spine at how secluded they are. She joins Nala on the log for a much needed break.

"Are you alright dear?"

Arelia smiles, "Yes thank you. I am just a little tired."

"You will get stronger in time."

Arelia inches closer to Nala and lays her head on her shoulder. She hopes to gain Nala's trust, but she knows it is a fine line that must be tread carefully. Nala wraps her arm around Arelia's waist and just sits there.

Nala's resolve is starting to crack and she knows it. She loves Arelia, longs for her. It means everything to her that Arelia is showing her some affection even though she cannot trust it. She pushes her logical thoughts away to savor the moment. This moment feels real and she is going to hang on to it for as long as possible.


	37. Chapter 37

Arelia walked with Nala for at least a few more hours trying to get the lay of the land. Though exhausted she continued to push herself because she doesn't know when she will next be drugged. With every step Arelia mentally takes note of her surroundings. Right now it seems the only way out of the valley is up the path where she and Nala sat together overlooking the small house. And though they did not ascend further the rest of the walk did not produce any other alternatives.

The task looks daunting at best, to hike all the way up the path, Arelia knows she will need to get the drugs completely out of her system before trying such a feat. She is not sure she can convince Nala to let her prepare all of the meals. Arelia at some point will actually have to trust the asari not to drug her.

"You look tired dear, we are almost home," says Nala.

During their walk the asari held hands from time to time. Arelia trying to find a good balance of when to show affection and when not to. She does not want to be too obvious what she is doing. She feels very out of practice at such tactics. Her desk job she feels has left her a bit soft.

Arelia stumbles, her ankle twisting due to a misstep and loose rock on the path. Nala is there to try to stop her from falling. Nala is not is not able to catch Arelia in time instead she helps propel the asari to the ground both landing in a thud.

Nala sees Arelia wince at the pain and though she likes lying on top of her she quickly gets up on her hands and knees to survey the damage. "Lie still," she says gently.

Arelia props herself up on her elbows to look at her ankle and the asari that is taking such care not to hurt her. Arelia is wondering what happened to Nala to make her so angry, to make her hate. Looking at the woman before her now it is hard for Arelia to see the asari who kidnapped her. Arelia shakes her head at the thought_. STOP Arelia you love Miranda. I love Miranda, I love Miranda. _She still could not help seeing the good in Nala.

"Does this hurt?" asks Nala as she carefully pokes and prods at Arelia's ankle.

Expecting the touch to hurt Arelia is holding her breath. When Nala hits a sensitive spot Arelia hisses through clenched teeth. "Yes..there."

"Okay," says Nala with a soft smile. "It is not broken. I can help you back we are not that far."

Arelia has no idea where the house is. Though the dense trees are beautiful it is making it difficult to create landmarks in her mind for a possible escape. Navigation out of here will be extremely challenging. She could just kick herself for being so careless; this is a setback she can ill afford.

Nala stands and offers a hand, Arelia takes it with a half smile half grimace. On her feet now she barely puts pressure on her left ankle. Nala steps in close and allows Arelia to lean on her as she half hops back to the home.

* * *

Shepard and Valya return to the Shepard/T'Soni household a.k.a headquarters. They are excited to have a lead on Nala and Arelia. Their hope is to track the shuttle that Nala took.

Entering the house, it is just past lunch time. Dara is in the kitchen.

"Valya, Shepard welcome back. I have left over lunch in the refrigerator if you are hungry."

"Hi Dara," says Valya as she hugs and kisses her bondmate of two years. "Thanks I am famished. Shepard you want some?"

"Sure," Shepard's eyes dart around.

"Liara is lying down and Raina is taking a nap. Kasumi is still upstairs and last I saw Miranda she was in the secure room," says Dara.

It amazes Shepard how Dara seems to be able to read people. She smiles at her asari friend, "Thanks Dara. I'll be right back."

Shepard enters the master bedroom wanting to check on the love of her life. Liara is in the process of sitting up when Shepard comes through the door.

"Elly," says Liara.

"Hey Liara," Shepard crosses the dimly lit room and sits on the side of the bed next to Liara. She leans in and kisses her fully on the lips. "You feeling okay?"

Liara shakes her head a little, "Just a little headache. The nap helped. How are you?"

Shepard smiles, "Good. Valya and I found something. You up to joining us in the family room while I give a sit rep?"

"Yes, I will be right there."

Shepard stands to allow Liara to stand up. When she does she is steady on her feet which Shepard is happy about. She waits for Liara before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

The sun is nearly set by the time Nala and Arelia reach the home. They were farther out than Nala indicated, perhaps it was to not to worry Arelia. Feeling aches all over her body, Nala sets Arelia down in the small room Nala uses to read in. Arelia is all too happy to be off of her feet. She slumps back into the chair, leans her head back and closes her eyes, she is utterly exhausted.

She jumps at Nala's touch; she did not hear the asari return to the room.

"It's okay dear; I am just applying some medi-gel to help with the pain and swelling. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I…I didn't realize I fell asleep." Arelia looks outside and the sun is fully set now. "Aww that feels nice," says Arelia at the coolness of the gel.

Nala smiles. "I think you and I both need a bath."

Arelia snaps her head up; she cannot hide the fear in her eyes. She does not want to be intimate with Nala. She quickly looks away trying to focus on her own clothes. She could not help but see the hurt expressed in Nala's face.

"I will draw you a bath Arelia." Nala gets up to leave the room.

Arelia to compensate for her mistake reaches out to Nala and catches her hand. Nala looks at her. "Thank you Nala, for everything."

Nala gives a small nod, though Arelia knows she is hiding the hurt she inflicted just seconds prior. How is Arelia going to tell Nala that she will never love her? Nala is trying so hard, surely she knows it will not work. Arelia is too tired to think about how to approach the subject right now, all she wants is sleep.

* * *

"Okay everyone listen up," says Shepard. Everyone is gathered in the family room minus little Raina who is still sleeping in her crib.

Shepard nods to Valya.

"We found the shuttle that Nala used. It is a SV98 class shuttle," says Valya.

"Thanks the same shuttle class we told you about right?" asks Miranda.

"Yes that's right," says Valya.

"We found seven of them from the last six days that used the docking facility," says Miranda.

Valya nods and continues, "The shuttle is actually owned not rented and it is under Arelia's name."

"What? Why?" asks Miranda.

Shepard chimes in, "We think it is simply to hide Nala's tracks Miranda.

Miranda nods.

Valya continues, "The dock workers mentioned that this shuttle does not have the fuel capacity to leave Thessia atmosphere. That the main purpose of the shuttle is to take day trip excursions or rent it to see the planet."

Shepard says, "The dock worker gave us a listing of destinations that are used by people looking to find seclusion."

"Do you really think Nala would take Arelia to a local tourist destination?" asks Liara.

"No," says Shepard. But what we were hoping you two could do," she gestures toward Liara and Miranda, "is place these destinations on a map so we have an idea of just how secluded we are talking. Find a way to track Nala's shuttle then compare it to these spots to see if she is somewhere near one of these areas. Or better yet, eliminate these areas as places we need to search. Because based on what we have been told there is a lot of ground to cover and if we can cut down on that, the better off we are."

"Is that it?" asks Miranda in a nice way.

"Afraid so," says Shepard.

"But it is more than we had a few hours ago," says Valya.

"Kasumi, do you happen to remember anything more than from what you already told us?" asks Shepard.

Shaking her head no, "I'm afraid not Shepard, I'm sorry."

"No worries. We got a lead, let's see it through," says Shepard.

The group adjourns, each grabbing lunch if needed and getting to work on tracking Nala's shuttle.

* * *

"How does that feel?" asks Nala.

Arelia is soaking in the bath tub. She is near sleep. Her aching body is finally relaxing. Arelia cannot tell if she is just exhausted or if the water offered by Nala she recently drank was drugged. At this point she feels like she is floating and doesn't really care. All she cares about is that she does not physically hurt anymore.

Arelia doesn't mind that Nala is in the bathroom with her. It is not as if she is seeing her in all her nakedness, the suds are covering her. After washing herself Arelia is leaning back and resting her eyes. "This is wonderful Nala," her speech is a little slurred, "thank you."

Nala simply replies, "You are welcome dear. I fear you pushed yourself too hard today. You should stay off that ankle for a day or two to be safe hmm?"

"It's okay, I will be fine. You fixed me up as you always do."

Nala is surprised at the statement. It is in fact true. Nala did 'fix' Arelia after her bondmate Michelle died.

"You are too good to me Miranda," Arelia doesn't realize she said the wrong name. Her inhibitions are lowering.

Nala can feel the heat rise within her. _She will never love me._ Nala wants Arelia to pay for such a slip up but not right now. In her nicest voice she can manage, "I'll be right back dear."

Arelia is enjoying her bath. She is about to fall asleep when her head snaps up with eyes wide. _I called her Miranda. Oh Goddess did I really say Miranda?_ Arelia is so tired she is not sure what she said all she knows is that she is alone in the bathroom and she does not know how long Nala has been gone.

Sitting up Arelia steadies herself and manages to get out of the tub. She is drying herself off careful to not put too much pressure on her ankle. She is able to walk on it though not without limping. Making her way into her bedroom she does not see or hear Nala anywhere. She was hoping to go to sleep, but instead she puts on some clothes to search for her asari captor.

Arelia makes her way through the house. She goes to Nala's room, a room she has not seen or been in. The door is closed. She listens first to see if perhaps Nala is inside. She hears her of all things…crying.

Not wanting to be rude Arelia softly knocks on the door, "Nala?"

There is no reply.

"Nala are you okay?"

Arelia continues to listen and hears Nala moving around in the room, but she still does not answer.

"I am coming in Nala." Arelia opens the door to see Nala sitting on the bed her head is down.

Her bedroom is about the same size as Arelia's. Nala has a queen size bed and a dresser. The only difference is she has her own bathroom. With no other places to sit Arelia joins Nala on the edge of the bed, she sits close. "Are you okay Nala, I thought I heard you crying."

Nala does not look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Arelia is still not sure if she called Nala Miranda.

Nala snaps her face toward Arelia, the familiar hatred seething through her every pore. "You have to ask?" she nearly yells.

Arelia feels a chill up her spine. She had almost forgotten how frightening Nala can be and she is kicking herself for it. Instead of returning anger for anger Arelia gently says, "I will never love you Nala, you must know that."

Nala narrows her eyes at Arelia, Arelia does not waver; she does not look away. She wants Nala to know what she says is true.

"I am sorry Nala I am. But I love Miranda."

Nala quickly stands and slaps Arelia hard across the face and yells, "Don't you ever say her name do you understand me?"

"Or what?" yells Arelia as she too stands though not as quickly. "I told you Nala, I _told _you I would never love you and you still took me."

Nala in her fury waves her hand and walks out of the room, she does not want to hurt Arelia, yet she does. Arelia follows as best she can.

"You are not the same woman I knew over thirty years ago Nala. I am not the same woman. We cannot go back. I love Miranda Lawson, do you hear me!" They are in the main sitting room now which is across from the kitchen.

"You will never see her again Arelia!"

"And why is that? Because you are going to kill me?"

"Because she is dead!"

Arelia feels like the air has been punched out of her. It cannot be, what she is saying cannot be true.

"If you want to morn for your dead lover fine. But know this Arelia I have my limits. You push me and you will see the end that I gave her."

Arelia is looking at Nala trying to decipher if she is at all lying to her. "No…no you couldn't…you wouldn't."

"And why is that dear?"

"Because you say you love me! Because you said you would leave them alone!"

"I LIED!" yells Nala, her voice echoing through the small home.

Arelia shakes her head furiously, "No…I don't believe you. Even you are not that cruel."

Nala's hand is around her throat fast. She squeezes hard, "You don't know what cruel is."

Arelia is fighting for breath. She is grabbing at Nala's arm that is holding her like a vice. She cannot make her stop. Darkness dances around the edge of her eyes, she feels like she is going to pass out when Nala pushes her hard into the chair. Arelia gasps for breath her hand to her throat. Before she can do anything more Arelia feels a prick in her shoulder.

"Damn you Nala. You will have to kill me. You will never have me." She stands now though she knows it won't last long, she knows she has been drugged. "I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Nala slams her fist into Arelia's jaw sending her to the floor. The last thing Arelia hears is Nala saying "Then you will die."

* * *

Shepard and Valya are in the family room playing with Raina on the floor. Dara is taking a much needed nap upstairs. She has been the glue of the group, providing meals and drinks and support when needed.

"Ba ba ba," says Raina as she plays with her blocks.

"Can you say Ma Ma?" asks Shepard.

Raina just looks at her and smiles "Ba Ba."

Shepard knows Raina will talk in her own time but she wants her first 'normal' word to be Ma Ma. She has read that often it is Pa Pa or Da Da because it is apparently easier to say, though she is not sure if her memory is correct.

"How much longer?" asks Valya she is anxious to do something useful.

"You know Valya for being over 100 years old you sure have not learned patience yet." Shepard smirks.

"Ha ha," Valya replies sarcastically.

"They will be ready when they are ready." Shepard is referring to the work Liara and Miranda are doing.

"So how do you like it?"

Shepard looks up at Valya, "Like what?"

"Being a father?"

Grinning ear to ear, "I love it."

Valya gives a thoughtful smile.

"You want kids some day?" asks Shepard.

"I do. I know Dara wants to start now, but I think it's best to wait."

Shepard nods. She doesn't want to pry so she doesn't.

Valya continues, "I just…I don't know. I know it's selfish, but I kind of want to explore the world more before we get tied down ya know. If we have a kid now, then we have to worry about it and I don't know. Don't you lose a part of yourself when you have them?"

Shepard thinks for a moment. "I wouldn't say you lose yourself. Your life changes, your priorities change. Your life becomes about their needs not your own, so that is a big difference. I wouldn't say you are being selfish necessarily. If you are not ready then you are not ready."

"I know," groans Valya. "It's just that Dara knows what she wants. She wants to live the rest of her life here on Thessia. She wants to teach and raise a family."

When she goes quiet Shepard probes, "And? What do you want?"

"I guess that's the problem. I'm not sure. Before I met her I always thought I would be a commando for a few centuries, now I am not so sure."

Shepard smiles in understanding. "It's okay if your dreams change Valya. Just because you saw your life a certain way 50 years ago doesn't mean you have to follow that way now. Goals change, you change, Dara changes. It's okay to adjust your goals."

"I guess," Valya sighs. "I just. Well you guys are great. When I see you and Liara and how you are with this little one, I want that too. And I think it would be great if our kids grew up together."

"But?"

"Well, I could get reassigned. We could have to leave Thessia. What if there is another war? I mean what if I don't even want to be a commando anymore, I have no idea how I would provide for my family," says Valya.

Shepard places her hand on Valya's knee. "You don't have to have everything mapped out before you have a child. Liara and I sure didn't."

"You didn't?"

Shepard snorts, "Hardly. When we got pregnant with Raina I wasn't even sure I wanted to return to the Alliance. I didn't have anything planned out at all and it scared me. But then I realized that it didn't matter. If Liara and I waited for the perfect time to have a child we would never have one. There is no such thing. If it is something you both want then you both do it."

"Just like that?"

"Well yeah why not. I mean I am not saying don't plan for it or don't save money for it, but yeah. The advantage you asari have is that you can choose when you get pregnant. So talk to Dara about it. Be open with her. Tell her your fears. She will understand."

Valya is so happy to have Shepard as a friend. "Thanks Shepard."

"I think we found something," says Miranda as she all but runs into the family room.


	38. Chapter 38

To look down on her unconscious body Nala only feels further anger not remorse for knocking her former lover out cold. Bending down to check on Arelia Nala sees her lip is split. The drug did its job she won't be awake for hours. Looking at the asari her eyes travel down her body, she wants Arelia but not like this. Nala wants Arelia of her own free will but after tonight's events she does not think that will ever happen.

Stroking her cheek gently Nala wonders how she will kill her. Will she make it quick or will she draw it out. Will she make Arelia suffer as she has suffered? Knowing she has time to figure it out Nala lifts Arelia into her arms and lays Arelia on her bed. She slowly undresses Arelia taking in every inch of her skin. She knows she doesn't need to change Arelia but it is an excuse to admire her like she used to. Nala allows herself to touch but not too much. Memories of their time together cross her mind and it brings a sad smile to her face. Nala always enjoyed the feel of Arelia's skin even though it is very similar to her own. She remembers every square inch of her. With the pajama top on Nala decides to leave her pants alone to avoid temptation. She knows how easy it would be to take Arelia ravage her as she lies unconscious, but she won't do it, she can't do it not like this.

Nala applies medi-gel to Arelia's split lip after washing the blood away. Arelia lets out a soft moan. Nala moves down her leg and reapplies the gel to her left ankle where bruising has appeared. Happy with her job of redressing Arelia and caring for her wounds, Nala covers her with the bed sheet and blanket. She does allow herself to kiss Arelia lightly on her forehead; she has always liked how Arelia smells. She hovers for a few seconds taking in the scent then feels the heat behind her eyes. Nala quickly leaves the room to make her plans to dispose of Arelia.

* * *

Kasumi, Valya, Shepard with Raina on her hip all join Miranda and Liara in the secure room, they have found a lead on Nala's SV98 shuttle. Dara is coming down the stairs when she sees the group gathering so she quickly joins them.

"What is it?" asks Shepard.

The individual monitors that don one of the walls of the room are displaying one large picture. It is an aerial view of what looks like a lot of trees. Miranda begins, "We took the secluded spots you mentioned and plotted them, Liara."

Liara hits a few keystrokes and the map starts displaying little dots.

"Then we tracked Nala's shuttle but lost the signal about here."

Another dot appears on the map.

"So just as we thought, she is nowhere near the secluded spots?" asks Valya

"That is correct," says Miranda.

"Why did you lose the signal?" asks Shepard.

"She probably is aware of the individual signal shuttles give off and removed it even though it is against regulations," says Valya."

"So what exactly are we looking at, all I see is a bunch of trees?" asks Shepard trying not to lose her patience.

"One minute Elly," says Liara. "Based on the trajectory Miranda and I predict where her shuttle went as you can see," Liara hits a few keystrokes and a dotted line appears on the map. "We believe the shuttle has to be somewhere in this area."

"Just how big an area are we talking?" asks Valya.

"Right now we have narrowed it down to three square miles," says Miranda.

Valya can't help but show her shock.

Shepard shifts Raina on her hip, "That's a pretty big area. Is there any way to narrow that further?"

Liara smiles and nods, "Miranda and I searched to see if there were buildings or electricity being used in these areas and this is what we found." The map shows a highlighted circle on the map. "There is at least one building in the area based on the power usage. We believe it could be a small house, but there is no way to know since we cannot get a clear shot of the area due to the denseness of the trees."

"And how big is that area?" asks Valya.

Miranda and Liara both smile at each other. Miranda says "One square mile."

"That's it then. That is where they must be," says Valya she can't hide her excitement.

Shepard smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Is there any way to see the kind of terrain we are dealing with?"

"Yes," says Liara, "There appears to be many Pinus strobus, Pinus virginiana and Pinus rigida along with sandy and rocky poor soil sites."

The group looks confused, they all look at Miranda.

"Trees, rocks and dirt," says Miranda.

"That is what I said," says Liara.

Shepard smiles, "Okay. How long does it take to get there?"

"About two hours," says Miranda.

"So let's get our gear and get going," says Valya.

Dara places her hand on her arm with a smile as if to halt her.

"We can't wait any longer Shepard. We need to go now," says Valya.

"I agree," says Miranda. "We can come up with a plan on the way."

Everyone looks to Shepard. She knows they are close and that time is of the essence but she doesn't want to just barrel in either. "Two hours. Everyone get your gear we leave in two hours. Be ready to sleep under the stars in case it takes a few days."

"I'll start making food," says Dara, she kisses Valya on her cheek before leaving.

"I'll be back," says Valya "gotta get my stuff."

"I do too plus I will inform Oriana what is going on." Miranda stops to look at Shepard, Liara and Kasumi. "Thank you." She approaches Kasumi and looks her in the eye, "Thank you for your help." She walks out to leave for the estate.

Kasumi leaves the room. Shepard sits next to Liara placing Raina on her leg. "Liara."

"I know Elly," Liara looks at her. "Let me at least drive the shuttle to drop you off. Dara can watch Raina. I can stay with the shuttle."

"I don't know Liara. You are still recovering and I don't know how long we will be out there. To think of you alone in the middle of nowhere, I don't like it, even with the cover of the shuttle."

Liara looks down and nods.

"Hey…hey look at me."

Liara looks up.

"What do think?" asks Shepard.

Liara sighs, "I don't like it Elly I want to be by your side." She takes Raina's hand in her own. "But you are right. I may hinder your progress and I don't want that. I just….I just wish I could go with you. Just promise me Elly."

"Always Liara. I will always come back to you." Shepard places her hand atop Liara's and Raina's.

They are silent for a minute. "Will you kill her Elly?"

"If I have to."

Liara stands and kisses Shepard on the lips. "I am going to help Dara with the food."

Liara walks out of the room leaving Shepard alone with Raina. She turns her daughter to look at her. "I will come back to you little one, I promise."

* * *

Nala has made as much progress as she is going to. She knows she needs to sleep before moving Arelia. Nala prepares another syringe and enters the bedroom where Arelia sleeps. The asari has not moved from her position she is sleeping deeply. Nala approaches and sits beside Arelia on the bed. She takes Arelia's arm and inserts the needle and presses the plunger. Nala kisses her once again on the cheek this time then returns to her room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Valya is flying the shuttle. Liara had the foresight to call the docking bay to rent one. Kasumi, Miranda and Shepard are sitting nearby in order to share the plan with the asari as she flies to their destination.

"I think we should split in two groups," starts Shepard.

"Actually Shepard," says Kasumi, "I was thinking I could scout ahead. My cloak will prevent my detection and I can report back to you."

Miranda wants to lash out, say something about how the cloak didn't work before since Kasumi was spotted but she doesn't, she bites her tongue instead.

"If you think that is best Kasumi that's fine, but we stay in contact the whole time," says Shepard.

"Of course."

"I want to make one thing clear," says Miranda her voice is hard. "Nala is mine."

Shepard and Kasumi exchange glances. Shepard says, "Miranda…"

"..I mean it Shepard. No one takes her out but me."

Shepard places her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "This is not going to be easy Miranda. I doubt we will have time to stop what we are doing to make sure you get the shot. Be reasonable."

"Shepard."

"Now you listen to me," Shepard raises her voice. "I know you are worried I am worried too. But you cannot let your personal feelings cloud your judgment. We go in as a team and we take her down if necessary. Our main objective is Arelia. You got me?"

Miranda does not reply nor does she look at the captain.

"Miranda?"

"I understand Shepard."

"Good. Now we have to be prepared for anything."

Kasumi chimes in, "Arelia may be injured we must account for that."

Miranda's stomach twists in knots thinking that Arelia may be hurt. She doesn't know what would be worse, an injured Arelia or a complicit one that doesn't want Nala hurt. She knows how good Nala is and that the two share a history. Miranda hopes the Arelia has not fallen for her and that she truly does need and want rescuing.

Miranda feels a hand on her shoulder again, "What?" she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you okay looking after Arelia if she is injured and needs to be moved or protected while we deal with Nala?" asks Shepard.

"Y-yes yes of course," nods Miranda.

"Valya any questions?"

"No but we have a small problem Shepard."

"What is it?"

"The tree cover is too dense. I am going to have to set it down farther out than we anticipated."

"How far out?"

"From the looks of it about two miles."

"Shit," says Shepard.

The crew was hoping to get as close as possible, having to hike in two miles adds precious time they may not have.

* * *

"Hey Liara we have landed. We are about two miles outside the area you indicated," says Shepard. She is talking with Liara via her omni-tool.

"Yes I see you Elly. You be careful. I will monitor your movements from here."

"Sounds good Liara love you." Shepard disconnects the call. Though the call is disconnected her omni-tool is sending a signal to Liara which the asari is watching from her secure room.

"It is a few hours before sunrise so let's move out," says Shepard.

Valya locks up the shuttle checking it one more time to make sure she isn't leaving anything behind. Miranda, Valya, Kasumi and Shepard grab their gear and start hiking.

* * *

An hour passes, Shepard signals for the group to take a 10 minute break. Darkness is slowly fading and it is getting easier to navigate the terrain which consists mostly of grass, dirt and rocks.

"After this break Shepard, I am going to go on ahead to see what I can see," says Kasumi.

"Okay, but stay in touch okay?" says Shepard.

Kasumi nods.

Shepard sits next to Miranda as they both take drinks of water. "How you holding up Miranda?"

"Fine Shepard."

Shepard is not sure what to say to Miranda. She knows how much she loves Arelia. She wonders if they will find her alive but does not really want to mention it to her human friend.

"I'm okay Shepard," says Miranda.

"I am not sure how to say this Miranda." Shepard looks at her and waits for Miranda to make eye contact. "You need to expect the worst Miranda. I can't have you freeze on me out here."

Miranda looks at her; she knows what she is trying to do. "I am fully capable Shepard."

"I know that Miranda. I am just…"

"…you just want me not to lose it in case we are too late is that it?"

Shepard winces at how she says it. "I would have said it differently but yes Miranda. I need you at your best no matter the circumstances."

"I will be fine Shepard. It was not so long ago when Oriana's life was in danger and I did not freeze."

Shepard nods remembering how Miranda's father died, when she and Oriana finally gained their freedom from the madman. "I'm sorry Miranda. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to prepare yourself just in case."

"Consider myself prepared Shepard," she doesn't say it nicely.

Shepard lets it go, she doesn't press. She knows Miranda is hurting. She would be too if she were in the same situation. In fact Shepard doesn't think she would keep her cool at all if someone took Liara. She would just want to run in guns blazing to save her wife. But she cannot do that now. She has a family to think about and friends to think about. She does not want any of them hurt, not one.

"Let's head out," says Shepard. She nods to Kasumi who sets off ahead of them.

* * *

Arelia feels a light tap on her face and a sound though she cannot quite make it out. The tap on her face gets harder and her eyes finally open.

"Wake up dear," snarls Nala. "You need to eat."

Arelia sees Nala leaning over her. Her head feels like it is full of lead and her mouth is full of cotton balls. Her stomach does not feel all too good either. She feels herself being pulled into a sitting position.

"You need to wake up. Eat." Nala says again.

Arelia has enough of her senses to at least shift against the headboard of the bed. "Wh..what's going on?"

"We are leaving. Hurry up or you go without," says Nala as she leaves Arelia alone.

Arelia blinks her eyes trying to wake up. She wonders if the food in front of her is drugged. If they are leaving she needs nourishment. But where are they going? Looking out the window it looks as if the sun is about to rise. All Arelia can think about is Miranda and how she longs to be back in her arms to make love to her to hold her close. She smiles at the thought.

"You have ten minutes to eat and get dressed," snarls Nala. She leaves again.

After weighing her options Arelia decides to eat. She has no idea how she is going to walk feeling as she does. She is having a hard time not thinking to herself that she is eating her last meal. _I love you Miranda please don't ever forget that._

Nala appears soon after Arelia finishes her meal. "Why are you not dressed yet?" she almost yells.

Arelia knows there is no pleasing her so she decides not to try. "It might have something to do with the fact that you drugged me dear," she emphasizes the word dear. She is happy with herself until she feels the hard slap on her face and her lip splits open again.

"Wear these," Nala grabs Arelia's plate and leaves the room.

Arelia's head is throbbing she feels sluggish. All of her movements are slow and she hates it, it even takes her awhile to form a thought. The slap certainly didn't help her wake up; her body just wants more sleep. Looking at the clothes Nala threw at her she knows they are in for a long walk. A long sleeve shirt and pants Arelia just hopes that the boots she has won't aggravate her ankle too much.

When Nala returns to the room Arelia is finishing up with her boots.

"'bout time. Let' go."

Arelia does not move. "Where are we going exactly?"

Nala turns on her quickly; she is seething "You don't ask questions. You simply obey dear." She emphasizes the word dear.

Arelia crosses her arms "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you are planning on doing to me."

One side of Nala's mouth turns up into an evil grin. "Did you not hear me last night dear?"

Arelia is confused. What she remembers from last night is telling Nala she will always love Miranda then getting punched.

Nala grabs her throat hard, "Today is the day you die dear."

* * *

Shepard signals for Miranda and Valya to stop. Someone is calling her on her omni-tool.

"Kasumi?"

"I found a house," says the thief.

"What where?"

"Check your tool. My guess is you are about ten minutes away."

"Do you have a visual?" asks Shepard. Miranda has joined her to listen in. Valya remains ahead of them to keep watch.

"I see movement inside but I cannot see who," replies Kasumi.

"Okay, we are on our way," says Shepard.

The two catch up to Valya, "There is a house up ahead. I want you to flank it Valya. Miranda and I will split up as we get closer."

"Got it," says Valya.

"And wait for my signal before doing anything," says Shepard.

Valya waves in response and heads out.

Shepard pats Miranda on the shoulder, "We gonna get her back Miranda."

She doesn't wait for a reply she continues to walk in the direction of Kasumi's location.

* * *

Arelia falls to her knees gasping for air Nala thankfully let go of her throat. She feels her hands being bound. She is hauled onto her feet hard by the upper arm just under her armpit. Nala's grip is tight. "Let's go."

When they leave her bedroom Arelia sees a bag by the front door. She cannot believe Nala is actually going to kill her that she will never see Miranda again. She doesn't believe for a second that Miranda is dead she refuses to believe it.

Arelia is well aware that Nala is not the woman she used to know. Anything left in her that she thought was redeemable seems to be gone. Arelia no longer sees a caring ex-lover when she looks at Nala, but rather an angry hate-filled asari bent on revenge but for what she does not fully comprehend. It saddens Arelia a great deal that she is the cause of Nala's downfall.

Arelia is pushed from the house outside she nearly trips which does not help the pain in her ankle.

Nala pushes her shoulder, "Move!"

Arelia does not want to make it easy for her. She slumps to the ground as if in pain.

Nala circles Arelia but from a distance, she is looking around. "I said move!"

Arelia remains kneeling.

Nala approaches to kick her but Arelia shifts her position. When Nala kicks and misses she loses her balance. Arelia lunges at her from her kneeling position using the strength in her legs to propel herself at the asari. Nala lands hard on her back.

With her hands bound Arelia straddles Nala. She cannot punch her so she tries her biotics but nothing happens. In the split second where Arelia pauses Nala bucks Arelia off of her, gets on her feet and kicks Arelia hard in the stomach. Arelia feels the air rush out of her, she sees Nala getting ready to strike again, and she curls into a ball to block the incoming blows. Nala kicks again and again and again. Nala slams her foot down hard on one of Arelia's hands. Arelia cries out in pain.

"Get up!" yells Nala.

Arelia managed to block the additional blows to her stomach but her arms are aching and she is pretty sure she heard something crack in her left hand.

Nala is bending close to Arelia, "Get your ass up now!"

Arelia struggles to her feet and is happy she can actually stand though the pain in her stomach does not allow her to stand up straight. She is having a hard time catching her breath and the thud thud thud of her head is not helping matters.

Arelia is pushed in the direction of the path that leads up out of the valley. She walks as best she can. "So how are you going to kill me Nala?" she coughs. She refuses to beg for her life. She can almost see the smile on Nala though she has her back to her.

"Very slowly my dear."

Arelia feels a shiver up her spine. She is walking to her death. Her eyes start searching the area. She knows she needs to get away from her but she doesn't exactly feel strong enough to run let alone make it up out of the valley. She must keep her wits about her she knows this but she can't stop the tightness in her throat and the burning in her eyes when she thinks how she let Miranda down. How she will never see her again and how she won't be able to propose to her. _I love you Miranda._

* * *

It is one of the hardest things in the world for Miranda to witness Arelia being kicked over and over and over again. She wanted to run to her and stop it but Shepard had her hand on her shoulder to tell her now is not the time to strike. The good thing is that during the commotion, Valya was able to get into position behind the two asari.

Shepard and Miranda are situated higher up the path that Nala and Arelia are on. Shepard does not know where Kasumi is and she sees Valya at the house now coming up from behind.

Arelia knows she needs to do something. She cannot run properly with her hands tied in front of her and her ankle won't really cooperate. She thinks perhaps she can talk herself out of being killed. It is a long shot but she has to try something.

"I need to rest," says Arelia as she gets on her hands and knees.

Nala allows it. The asari sets down her bag and pulls out a pistol with holster. She secures it to her pants while looking around. Arelia closes her eyes to see if she can sense something. Nala was always good at detecting a threat. Her head is still cloudy, Arelia cannot detect anything but she knows Nala is nervous so there must be a reason.

"Get up," says Nala in a stern voice.

As Arelia starts to get up she thinks she detects movement but cannot be sure, it is more of a feeling than an actual visual. Her ankle rolls on her and she falls to the ground, "Ahhh!"

Nala thinks Arelia is stalling and who wouldn't when they are on their own death march. She leans down to grab for her when she feels it. Nala suddenly shields herself and she throws a singularity to the left of where she is. She hears a slight scream and sees someone de-cloak in the field. It's the thief with her sword drawn.

A bullet whizzes by her head, she turns to see its origin and sees Valya. She quickly throws a blue ball of energy which Valya is able to dodge. Nala is pushed hard to the ground she knows someone else is in the woods besides the two she has seen so far someone with biotics.

Nala quickly gets on her feet shield still strong and sees Miranda.

Arelia is still on the ground and she knows she is not alone. She sees Kasumi stuck in a singularity field to her left and she sees her sword.

"Give it up Nala!" says Shepard. She shows her position to Nala. She is on higher ground pointing her pistol at her.

Miranda is moving closer toward Arelia. Valya is coming up behind fast.

Nala weighs her options very quickly. She throws a shockwave toward Miranda which makes the human dive out of the way. She quickly turns toward Valya un-holstering her pistol in one smooth movement as a bullet penetrates her shields and grazes her arm. She fires three shots in a row at Valya who is a moving target. Valya rolls to the side but Nala knows she hit her.

Nala turns again pistol drawn, her shields take more bullets as Shepard fires at her from cover. Nala rolls to the right behind a tree and throws a blue ball of energy toward Shepard's direction, she is hoping to by time.

She knows she is trapped. The only way out is the path she is on. Perhaps if she takes cover in the house then she can better defend. Nala turns to run when she feels immense pain rip through her entire body. Choking for air she looks down and sees Arelia holding a sword that has cut through her shields and into her torso like a hot knife through butter. The sword is embedded up to the hilt. She was not expecting this.

Nala falls to her knees while Arelia still holds onto the sword. Their eyes are locked on each other. Nala sees anger in Arelia and grief and is that remorse? She is not aware of the people running towards them, her vision is darkening. She concentrates only on the woman she loves. "I love you," she manages as she coughs up blood. Nala raises her hand to Arelia's cheek.

Arelia leans into the touch since her hands are bound "I'm sorry Nala, I am so sorry."

"So am I," says Nala as she raises her pistol and fires.


	39. Chapter 39

Watching Arelia look sad when she stabbed Nala was heartbreaking for Miranda. In the seconds where the two asari looked at each other Miranda felt it was she that was stabbed with a sword. The utter sadness in Arelia's eyes was confusing to say the least.

Miranda never took her eyes off Nala. She was not surprised when the near dead asari lifted her pistol to try to hurt Arelia one last time. Miranda easily knocked the pistol from her hand with her biotics the weapon discharged into the ground before falling from her hand.

Kneeling beside Arelia, Miranda is looking at her wondering why she looks so lost. Arelia's hands are still wrapped around the hilt of the sword though Nala is slumped over dead. She cannot seem to let go.

"It's okay honey," says Miranda.

Arelia does not reply.

Miranda places her hands over Arelia's. "You can let go now honey." She slowly unwinds the asari's fingers from the sword to help her let go. When she does Miranda can see that her left hand is severely injured. Arelia will not take her eyes off of Nala's lifeless body, the dead asari's eyes staring into nothingness.

"She okay?" asks Shepard.

Miranda manages a nod.

"Kasumi with me," says Shepard as she runs toward Valya's location. She saw the asari fall.

"Arelia can you hear me?" asks Miranda as she cuts off Arelia's bindings that don her wrists.

Arelia finally blinks.

"Arelia?" Miranda places her finger under her chin to get the asari to look at her. "Arelia honey it's over. It's over now."

Arelia looks at Miranda she cannot believe what she is seeing. She does not trust what she is seeing she thinks it must be the drugs, her head is pounding and she feels numb. Stars dance in her eyes and she lets the darkness take her.

"Arelia!" says Miranda as the woman she loves loses consciousness. Miranda slowly guides her to the ground.

"Valya!" yells Shepard she cannot see the asari.

"Here," the asari manages to raise her hand above the brush that hides her.

Shepard and Kasumi rush to her side to check her wound. "Lie still." Shepard runs a scan to determine the damage. Valya has been shot in the side by her ribcage.

"Did we get…her?" coughs Vayla.

"Don't try to speak," says Kasumi as she places her hand over the bleeding wound. "We got her."

Shepard finishes the scan. "I need to roll you Valya, I need to see if the bullet passed through."

"It did…I'm pretty sure," says Valya.

Shepard nods to Kasumi and they roll Valya to her side, the asari hisses at the movement. They quickly roll her back. "You're gonna be okay," says Shepard as she opens a tube of medi-gel.

"Stay awake Valya," says Kasumi as she sees the asari's eyes flutter.

"Arelia?" asks Valya.

Shepard continues to lather the wound with the gel watching it work instantly to staunch the bleeding.

"She is fine Valya," says Kasumi.

"Okay Valya the bleeding has stopped."

"Stay with her," says Shepard to Kasumi. "I'll be right back Valya you hang in there."

Valya nods.

Miranda runs a scan to see if there are further injuries to Arelia she cannot see. Based on the readings Arelia has bruised ribs and ankle. Her left hand has multiple fractures and there are drugs in her system, a sort of sedative and something else Miranda is not familiar with. She punches a few commands to see if the database can identify the substance.

"How is she?" asks Shepard as she kneels down next to Miranda.

"She's been drugged Shepard and I …" Miranda swallows the lump in her throat.

Shepard places a hand on her shoulder, "She's gonna be okay Miranda. We need to get back to the shuttle. Valya's been hit, she needs to get to a hospital."

Miranda looks at her, "How bad?"

"She is bleeding internally we need to move. Can you carry her?" she nods to Arelia.

Miranda says "Yes."

Shepard goes back to Valya's location, she has lost consciousness.

"I couldn't keep her awake," says Kasumi.

"It's okay, we need to move." Shepard uses her biotics to lift Valya. She and Kasumi meet up with Miranda on the path. The ex-Cerberus operative also uses her biotics to lift Arelia and the group makes their way toward the shuttle.

* * *

Liara heard from Kasumi what happened. The group is a few hours from the shuttle and then a few hours from the hospital. Thankfully they got to Valya in time that she should be okay but knowing that she needs medical attention quickly and cannot get it is frightening. Liara is not sure how she is going to tell Dara.

Leaving the secure room she finds Dara chasing Raina throughout the family room.

"I'm gonna get ya," says Dara as she has her hands in front of her in the shape of claws as she slowly runs toward Raina.

Raina giggles and lets out a little scream as she runs away from Dara. She has a big smile on her face.

Raina has become very good at walking and now running, she rarely loses her balance.

Liara feels her eyes burn watching Dara and her daughter. She does not want to worry Dara, but she knows she has to tell her about Valya.

Raina spots her mother and runs to her to get away from Dara, she clutches at Liara's leg and hides as best she can between them as she laughs.

Liara bends down and picks her up and gives her a great big kiss.

"Phew Liara I don't know how you keep up with her," says Dara a bit out of breath.

Liara manages a small smile.

Dara senses something is wrong. She looks at Liara who seems to be having a hard time maintaining eye contact. "What's going on Liara? Have you heard something?"

Liara walks further into the family room to sit on a chair; she sets Raina down in front of her toys. Dara follows and sits on the couch across from her, the silence is deafening.

"They found Arelia."

"That's great!" says Dara. "But why do you seem…" she stops her question. "How bad?"

"The bullet went all the way through, Shepard and Kasumi managed to stop the bleeding."

"But, why do I feel there is a but?" Dara stands tears are already forming.

Liara stands with her and tentatively continues, "They are heading back towards the shuttle, but they are a few hours out Dara."

"Then we have to go to her," says Dara. "We have to fly out and get her; can she survive so long away from the hospital?"

It's a question Liara does not know the answer to.

"Dara, Valya is no longer bleeding which is a very good sign," Liara moves toward Dara and places her hands on her shoulders. "Valya is strong, they will get her the help she needs." Liara pulls her in for a hug.

Dara is shocked to say the least her feelings of helplessness are overwhelming. "I have to go to her Liara," she holds onto Liara tight.

"We will Dara, once they are on their way to the hospital we will meet them there."

"She has to be okay Liara she has to be."

Liara doesn't say anything she just holds her friend.

* * *

The two mile trek back to the shuttle took longer than the group hoped. Shepard and Miranda both are exhausted but they managed to carry both Arelia and Valya the entire way. Kasumi is in the pilot's chair and prepping the shuttle while Shepard and Miranda secure the asari.

Arelia is still unconscious she has not stirred. Valya however is in and out of consciousness.

"How ya doing Valya?" asks Shepard as she checks her wound to make sure she has not started bleeding again.

"Gre..at Shep…" she coughs.

"You hang in there you hear me? We are on the shuttle now so we will get you some help soon okay?"

"Everyone set?" asks Kasumi.

Shepard looks at Miranda who nods, "Hit it Kasumi."

The shuttle lifts off and is on the way to Thessia medical which is about two hours away.

Valya reaches her hand out to Shepard who takes it in both of hers. "What is it?"

Valya coughs again, she is growing more and more weak. "I…want…"

Shepard leans down to hear Valya as she can only manage to speak above a whisper. "You want what?"

"To….be…fath..er"

Shepard blinks away the heat in her eyes. "That's great Valya. You hold onto that okay. You are not going to die do you hear me?"

Miranda is nearby running a scan. She does not like Valya's color.

Valya nods as she squeezes Shepard's hand.

Miranda moves up to the cockpit and sits next to the pilot's chair, "You need to get to the hospital as fast as possible Kasumi," she keeps her voice low.

Valya is bleeding internally and time is not on their side. Miranda calls Thessia medical informing them of the situation and to be ready to receive two asari commandos.

Shepard peeks her head in the cockpit, "She's unconscious. What's our ETA Kasumi?"

"I am flying as fast as this shuttle will allow Shepard. Current projection shows 1.5 hours."

Shepard looks at Miranda, "Will she make it Miranda?"

Miranda shakes her head, "Hard to say Shepard. We need to hurry."

* * *

The shuttle lands at the hospital. Doctors and nurses are on the roof ready to pickup Valya. As soon as the shuttle doors open Valya is transferred to their stretcher and rushed inside. Another stretcher is brought up to the shuttle where Arelia is transferred, though they are not as rushed.

Arelia still has not regained consciousness. Miranda during the flight checked her omni-tool to see what the other substance was that was detected. It is a substance that blocks the use of biotics which explains why Arelia seemed to pause when she was straddling Nala after tackling her to the ground.

Kasumi parks the shuttle while Shepard and Miranda find the waiting room. Dara along with Liara and Raina are there waiting.

Liara rushes to Shepard to give her a half hug since she has Raina on her hip. Shepard hugs them both for a minute thankful to be back in their arms.

Liara steps out of the hug to look Shepard in the eye, "How are you?"

Shepard takes her hand and kisses her palm. "I'm good Liara."

Dara cannot wait any longer she approaches, "How is Valya where is she?"

Shepard turns to the asari, "She is in surgery Dara."

"We stopped the bleeding Dara but there was some internal bleeding," says Miranda.

"And Arelia?" asks Liara.

"She is unconscious," says Miranda. "Nala drugged her with some sort of sedative. I think it has caught up to her with everything that has happened."

Liara nods. She transfers Raina to Shepard and walks toward Miranda taking her hand. "What do you need Miranda?"

Miranda is thrown off a bit, she is not sure how to respond. "Ahh.."

"Here why don't you sit down Miranda, you look exhausted," says Liara as she shows Miranda to a chair.

Shepard approaches a nervous looking Dara, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"She loves you very much Dara. I know she is strong, she is a fighter. You'll see. She is going to be just fine," says Shepard. She believes the words but when she says them out loud they feel empty.

Dara nods.

"Do you need anything Dara? I mean you have been taking care of all of us the past few days. Lets us help you."

"I…I just want to see her. I need to know she is going to be…" she cannot finish the sentence she starts to cry and Shepard holds her as best she can with Raina on her hip. Almost as if sensing the sadness Raina lifts her arms up to Dara. Dara gives a small smile and takes her and Raina hugs her around her neck which makes Dara cry all the more.

Kasumi joins the group and sits down quietly. She does not know Dara well and does not want to interrupt Liara and Miranda's conversation.

"Miranda, do you want me to call Oriana?" asks Liara.

Miranda does not reply she has her head down. Liara looks down and sees the blood on her hands, it is blue and she wonders if it is Valya's.

"Do you want to get cleaned up Miranda?"

Miranda looks at Liara wondering what she is talking about. She looks down at her hands and laughs a little. Liara does not understand so she remains silent. "This is Nala's," Miranda finally says.

Liara wonders if the human killed her.

"Arelia killed her and she looked sorry for doing it," says Miranda. She has a faraway look.

Liara is not sure how to respond so she doesn't.

"She looked so sad I don't…..I don't understand why. Why would she care?" Miranda looks at Liara for an answer.

"I am not sure Miranda. Perhaps Arelia was hoping Nala would not have to be killed."

"You should have seen her not two minutes before Liara. Nala was kicking her and kicking her and kicking her. She broke her hand Liara. Why would she care I don't understand it?"

_Oh Goddess. _Liara shakes her head. She does not know what to say.

Miranda keeps her head down and just shakes it in disbelief.

A doctor approaches the group in the waiting room. "Excuse me, who is here with Arelia?"

Liara has to touch Miranda's shoulder to get her attention. "The doctor is here Miranda."

Miranda stands to listen to the doctor the group is not far behind her. "We all are," says Miranda.

"She is going to be fine. We flushed her system so she should be waking up soon as the sedative is out of her system. Her hand is in a restructuring device. The bones will be mended in about an hour then the device can come off. She will be able to leave after that."

"Thank you doctor, can I see her?" asks Miranda.

"Yes of course, she is in room 442.

Before the asari doctor can leave Dara steps forward, "Any news on Valya, she was brought in at the same time as Arelia?"

The doctor turns and says, "I do not have information on her I apologize." She turns and leaves the group.

Liara places her hand on Dara's back, "I am sure we will hear soon Dara."

Shepard nods at Liara and leaves the group to find out what is going on with Valya.

"Liara?" asks Miranda.

"Yes?"

"Can you call Oriana for me please? Tell her Arelia and I should be home in a couple of hours?"

"Of course Miranda," says Liara.

"Thanks." Miranda walks down the hall toward room 442.

* * *

When Miranda walks in an asari nurse is checking something on the restructuring device. She smiles and nods to Miranda and leaves the room. Miranda pulls up a chair alongside the bed and gently takes Arelia's right hand into both of hers.

"The doctors say you are going to be alright Arelia," Miranda says she kisses the back of the asari's hand.

Arelia stirs.

Miranda quickly stands up and places her hand on Arelia's forehead. "Arelia?"

Arelia slowly opens her eyes. She quickly closes them squinting against the light. She moans a little.

"Welcome back Arelia," says Miranda as she leans over and kisses Arelia on her forehead. "God I was so worried about you."

Arelia opens her eyes again. Though her head still feels heavy she does not feel as slow as she did before. She knows Miranda is talking to her. "Miranda?"

"Yes honey I'm here, you are safe now it's over."

Arelia looks at her and gives a soft smile. "I knew you weren't dead."

Miranda is shocked, "What?"

Blinking Arelia says "She told me…she told me she killed you."

Miranda is filled with rage instantly if Nala wasn't already dead she would seek her out and kill her all over again. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out Miranda says, "I'm here in flesh and blood." She kisses Arelia on the forehead again. She is trying to blink back her tears. She cannot imagine what Arelia must have gone through. If someone told her that Arelia died it would be her undoing.

"How long?" asks Arelia, though the drugs are out of her system she is still very tired.

"What honey, how long what?"

"Was I out there?"

"Three days."

Arelia looks at her in disbelief. "Is that all?"

"Yeah why honey?"

Arelia shakes her head, "It felt longer."

Miranda sits back in the chair. "You had drugs in your system. Some sort of sedative. It probably played with your perception." Miranda can see that Arelia is suddenly close to tears. She stands again, "What is it are you in pain what's the matter?"

Arelia squeezes Miranda's hand, "I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"I never thought I would see you again," Arelia's tears start to flow.

Miranda hugs her tightly. She wonders what Arelia could possibly be sorry for but she doesn't ask. She is just so happy to have the woman she loves in her arms again.

* * *

Shepard returns to Liara, Raina, Dara and Kasumi in the waiting room. She sits across from the asari. "I checked with the nurses. She is just coming out of surgery and the nurse said she is going to pull through. The doctor should be coming anytime now to tell you," Shepard cannot help but smile.

"Are you sure?" asks Dara, she is afraid to hope.

"That is what she told me oh here," Shepard points behind Dara.

The four of them stand as another asari doctor approaches.

"Is there a Dara here?"

"That's me how is she?"

The doctor smiles, "She is going to be just fine."

Dara hugs the doctor almost knocking her off balance.

The doctors smiles and hugs her back. "She is quite the fighter."

Dara wipes at her eyes, "She is she really is. Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes. We are prepping her room now. She will be asleep for a few more hours if you want to come back."

"No!" Dara almost yells. "I mean no. I want to be with her please."

The doctor smiles, she understands. "Of course. Captain Shepard said you would probably want to stay overnight. We are having another bed brought in so you can sleep next to her. But no funny stuff." The doctor is joking.

Dara doesn't catch the joke at first because she has been so worried but then laughs and hugs the doctor again. "Thank you thank you so much doctor for everything."

"You are welcome." The doctor nods to the group then turns and walks away.

Liara is the first to step up to Dara to hug her. "I am so happy for you Dara. I knew she would be okay."

"Thank Liara."

Shepard is the next to hold her, Dara also feels Raina hugging her leg which makes the asari start to laugh. It is better than crying. She drops down and picks up Raina, "Thank you little one." She gives her a kiss on her cheek then gives her to Liara.

"I can't thank you both enough," says Dara.

"Think nothing of it," says Shepard.

"Shepard you look so tired. I think all of you should go home. There is nothing left for you to do tonight," says Dara.

"Are you sure?" asks Shepard. She is exhausted but will stay if Dara needs it.

"I am sure yes. I will call you tomorrow to tell you how she is doing. Thank you and thank you Kasumi."

The thief was nearly forgotten, she nods in reply.

"Only if you are sure Dara?" asks Liara.

"I am yes. You need to get your bondmate home Liara she looks dead on her feet." Dara gives her a wink.

Liara smiles and hugs Dara again. "You call me tomorrow."

"I will."

Shepard takes Liara aside, "Let me check with Miranda quick okay then we can go if that is okay?"

"That is fine Elly.

Shepard makes her way to room 442. She pops her head in and clears her throat.

Miranda quickly gets up and meets Shepard in the doorway.

"She okay?" asks Shepard.

Shepard can see how tired Miranda looks. She looks as tired as Shepard feels.

"She will be. She is still pretty shook up."

"Do you want us to stay Miranda?"

"No thank you Shepard. I am going to take her home with me when her hand is repaired. I will call you tomorrow."

"You sure Miranda because we can stay?"

Miranda smiles, "Not necessary Shepard, but thank you."

"Okay you two take care. I will talk to Arelia soon if that is okay. I don't want to disturb her now."

Miranda nods.

Shepard turns to leave.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah," she faces Miranda.

"Thank you."

Shepard smiles "Anytime."


	40. Chapter 40

Slowly waking to the beat of machines Valya feels her hand being held and knows Dara is there. A smile crosses her face.

"Valya can you hear me?"

The asari smiles and squeezes her hand and then feels lips on hers. Valya manages to move her other hand behind Dara's head in order to prolong the kiss, she has missed her bondmate.

"Well you must be feeling better," says Dara.

Valya opens her eyes to see a most beautiful sight. "I love you Dara."

Thinking Valya is still doped up on drugs she simply smiles and strokes her wife's hand. "I love you too Valya. How are you doing?"

Valya takes stock of herself. Her side feels pretty numb at the moment but everything else feels good, she feels really, really good, she figures it must be the drugs. She sits up and feels pain shoot through her body.

"Don't sit up Valya," Dara winces in sympathy. "You need to lie still. The doctors said it will take some time to heal."

"Ouch," manages Valya though she is still smiling.

Dara furrows her brow; she is wondering why Valya is smiling so much. "You feeling okay Valya?"

"Umm hmmm."

"Why are you smiling so much?"

Valya looks at Dara. "I'm alive and you are here. And I love you and I want a child with you."

It must be the drugs thinks Dara. "Well I love you too Valya and we can talk about…"

"…no," interrupts Valya. She squeezes Dara's hand and looks her in the eye. "I have been stupid saying I wanted to wait Dara. I'm sorry. I want a child with you; there is no reason to wait."

Dara feels butterflies in her stomach, she has wanted to start a family for months now but was getting used to the idea of waiting.

Dara leans in and kisses Valya again, "I think we should probably wait until you are out of the hospital don't you think?"

Valya smiles and nods. "If you insist though we could do it right now."

"Valya! I do prefer privacy you know."

Valya just smiles. "They would never know my darling."

"Valya we are in a hospital full of other asari, they would know," she smirks.

"Okay okay I suppose we can wait until I am out of here," grumps Valya. She looks at Dara turning serious. She squeezes Dara's hand until she looks at her. "I love you Dara. I want this I really do."

"Hey I know you do. But we don't have to hurry…"

"...I thought I would never see you again," interrupts Valya.

Dara turns quiet.

"When I was lying on the ground and Shepard and Kasumi were helping me all I could think about is what I didn't give you Dara. What I would have missed had I not woken up."

"Valya."

"Let me say this," tears pool in her eyes. "I wanted to wait because I thought we were too young to start a family. That maybe we would want to travel or that my job would take me somewhere not here. I know how much you love Thessia and I do too, but I love us and how we are. And part of me doesn't want to lose that and when we have a child I think we will."

Dara listens.

"I know that sounds so selfish of me but it's true Dara. I don't want us to change and I guess I was…am afraid that we will change. That the baby will come and I will lose a part of you."

Dara feels the heat in her eyes she squeezes Valya's hand.

"But lying there thinking I might die. I…well I guess I woke up in a way. I love you Dara and I want to make you happy. I know we will change when we have a child I know it. But I know now that I don't have to fear it, but instead embrace it you know? I mean I look at Shepard and Liara and I think to myself I want that."

Valya sits up a little to better look at her bondmate. "I don't want to wait anymore Dara. I want to be a father to our child. I'm sorry I have been so stubborn and so selfish."

"Shhh you hush now," says Dara as she stands and gently pushes Valya to lie back down. "You are not selfish Valya. I thought of those things too."

"You have?"

"Yes of course. I know things will change with a baby. It is all about them after all. I fear that we will lose our connection."

"I won't let that happen."

"Neither one of us will Valya. We will have to make sure of it. I know you will make a wonderful father Valya. So when you are well we can do something about it," Dara winks.

Valya smiles her eyes are getting heavy.

"You rest now Valya. I love you. I will be here when you wake up." Dara leans over and kisses her fully on the lips before she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Though Miranda was extremely tired she found she could not sleep. Arelia was very quiet when she brought her home to the estate. At first it didn't seem like the asari wanted to be there but Miranda guided the asari in and helped her into bed to sleep, continually reminding Arelia that she was safe now.

Miranda has never seen Arelia so scared before. It is like she cannot trust what she is seeing or hearing. She figures the drugs really did something to her system not to mention Nala. She wants to ask Arelia what happened between the two but she knows it is too soon. Miranda still does not understand why Arelia seemed upset that she killed Nala.

Miranda is watching Arelia sleep. It is early morning now and the asari has been tossing and turning since she came home from the hospital. The different expressions on Arelia's face while she sleeps pains Miranda. It is like Arelia is fighting a battle and Miranda can do nothing to help her.

Miranda moves from a nearby chair and sits on the bed next to a thrashing Arelia who is calling out to her. "Shh you're okay."

"No….Miranda…no..leave…me….alone.."

"Shh Arelia you are okay now. You are safe." Miranda is holding Arelia's shoulders as the asari struggles.

Arelia jolts awake and sits up suddenly while yelling "Noooo!" She sees Miranda. Her eyes darting around wondering where she is.

"It's okay Arelia you are safe now. You are at the estate."

Arelia looks at Miranda; she is breathing heavy and is sweating. "Miranda?"she looks the human in the eye.

"Yes Arelia you are safe now. You are at the estate with me."

Arelia clings to Miranda and holds her tight as if letting her go would mean she would never see her again.

The intensity of the hug scares Miranda, but she holds her love just as tight. "It's okay Arelia. You were dreaming it was just a dream."

Arelia's face is buried in Miranda's shoulder, "But it wasn't a dream."

Miranda's heart breaks. She does not know how to help the asari.

"Please don't ever leave me Miranda," there is desperation in her voice.

Miranda strokes her back, "Never Arelia. I'm here. I am not going anywhere."

They remain in the embrace for awhile. Arelia is the first to speak "I killed her."

Miranda is not sure what to say. "You had to."

Arelia shakes her head no.

Miranda pulls back and looks at her, she is crying. "You had no choice Arelia."

The asari won't look at her she keeps her head down.

Miranda lifts her chin with her finger, "Arelia. You had no choice. It was kill or be killed."

Arelia is not sure what to say to that. She knows Miranda is right but it doesn't change the fact that she feels so guilty. She hugs Miranda again and just holds her. She strokes the human's hair.

"I…." Arelia pulls back from the hug but she will not look at Miranda. "I have….to tell you something."

Miranda sees how Arelia won't look at her. She has a knot forming in her stomach that she cannot ignore. She is afraid of what Arelia is going to say.

While Arelia was gone Miranda could not stop thinking what Nala was doing to her. Her mind often formed thoughts of them together in a loving embrace or sleeping together or worse having sex. She pushed the thoughts away as best she could. But she couldn't help but wonder if the only way to escape was to bed your captor would she herself do it. Miranda came to the conclusion that she would indeed do anything, anything to get back to her sister and to Arelia. She knows how Nala was obsessed with her and she wonders just how far that obsession went. And she wonders how far Arelia went.

"Miranda?"

Miranda is snapped from her thoughts as she looks at Arelia who is maintaining eye contact now. "Hmm?"

"I don't know what day it was," says Arelia "I was waking up or falling asleep I don't remember. I was so confused. I thought I saw you there."

_Oh God_ thinks Miranda.

"I saw you and I missed you so much I started hugging you and…" Arelia looks away.

Miranda swallows hard. "And?" she asks gently.

"I…I kissed her."

Miranda is waiting for the rest of the story.

"I thought she was you Miranda. I …was kissing her as I kiss you. I went to reach for your hair…and well there wasn't any. I looked at her and saw that it was Nala and not you and I …"

"You what honey?" Miranda doesn't want to hear this but yet she does.

"I pushed her away. Once I realized it wasn't you. I am so sorry Miranda I….I didn't know."

Miranda pulls her into a hug, "It's okay Arelia it's okay." Miranda wonders if there is more to the story.

Arelia shakes her head back and forth, "I didn't mean to kiss her…I didn't mean to."

"Shh it's okay." Miranda strokes her back. She pulls away from the hug and cups Arelia's cheek waiting for the asari to make eye contact. "You did nothing wrong."

Arelia gives a soft smile "I didn't sleep with her Miranda. I would never."

Miranda is almost ashamed at the complete relief she feels when Arelia tells her that. She hugs her close again.

"I love you so much Miranda. I am so sorry for what I did."

"What did you do?" she makes smalls circles on Arelia's back.

"I drew her out. I thought it would work. I don't understand what happened."

Miranda pulls back to look at her. "Kasumi was detected."

"What?"

"She was sedated. We don't know for how long but she was not following you when Nala approached you."

Furrowing her brow "Then how did you find me?"

Miranda smiles. "Liara and I were able to find the shuttle Nala used. It led us to an area in the woods that was too big so we narrowed it down by checking for power usage."

"Power usage?"

"Yes the house. We narrowed the search and we were able to find you."

"Goddess," says Arelia. "I am lucky you are so damned smart."

Miranda smiles.

Arelia lifts her hand to Miranda's cheek, "And gorgeous."

Miranda wants to kiss her but she doesn't want to rush Arelia so she waits and it is killing her inside. She is thrilled when Arelia leans close.

Arelia softly kisses Miranda then the kiss turns hungry and desperate. It is as if touching Miranda makes her all the more real, that she is not a figment of Arelia's imagination. She is really here right here and right now and she will savor it for as long as she can.

Arelia moves on the bed and maneuvers Miranda under her and she trails kisses down her neck.

Between kisses Miranda says out of breath "Are you sure?"

Arelia looks up at Miranda with a smile, "I am sure."

* * *

Liara walks into the kitchen to see Shepard making breakfast. Raina is already in her highchair eating a small snack.

Liara hugs Shepard from behind, "Morning."

Shepard leans back into her with a smile and a sigh, "Morning to you too."

Liara trails kisses along her neck making her way to Shepard's ear. She knows how it drives her crazy.

Shepard turns to face Liara and kisses her fully on her lips pressing Liara against the counter so she can press her body into her.

When they finally break from their embrace Shepard asks "You feeling better Liara," she flashes her sly grin.

"I am Elly. It is the first time in a long while since I have not had a headache."

Elly kisses her again, "That's fantastic. Your color looks good Liara." She steps back from the hug and checks the eggs.

Liara hugs her again from behind.

"You trying to distract me T'Soni?"

Liara smiles into her back, "Is it working?"

"Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma."

Liara and Elly both stop their conversation and look at Raina. Their little one is playing with her food.

Shepard whispers "Did you hear.."

"Ma Ma Ma Ma" Raina raises her hand and slaps it down causing some of her food to fly off her tray. She loves doing it, every meal it is the same thing. She can't help it, it makes her laugh.

"Ma Ma Ma Ma" Raina looks up at her parents and smiles.

Liara's eyes fill with tears. Shepard turns to her bondmate and wipes a tear from her cheek. "I knew she would get it eventually." Shepard returns to the eggs so they won't burn.

Liara gives a quick kiss to Shepard's neck and sits in front of Raina to watch her little girl.

"Ma Ma Ma Ma."

Liara smiles and kisses her daughter on her crest. "Yes Ma Ma. I am Ma Ma," Liara points to herself.

Raina looks at her with big eyes. "Ma Ma?"

Liara nods.

Raina throws out her little arms, "Ma Ma!" she understands now that Liara is Ma Ma.

Liara laughs, "That's right." She takes Raina out of her highchair to hug her close.

"Ma Ma Ma Ma."

Shepard sets down their breakfast. She is grinning ear to ear. To see Liara feeling better and now to have Raina say Ma Ma, she couldn't ask for a better morning.

"Thank you Elly," says Liara. She returns Raina to her highchair and places a small plate in front of her before turning to her own plate.

"So I think we should go visit Valya in the hospital today if you feel up to it," says Shepard.

"I will call Dara first to see what time works best for her."

"What should we do about Arelia?" asks Shepard.

Furrowing her brow, "What do you mean?"

"She was pretty out of it Liara. I don't know when will be a good time to see her."

"She has been through a lot Elly. Perhaps you should call Miranda and ask her. They may want to be alone for awhile."

Shepard smiles.

"I meant to work out any issues Arelia may have," says Liara. She knows what Shepard is thinking.

Clearing her throat, "Of course, that's what I was thinking too." She cannot hide her sly grin.

"What do you want to do today Elly? I know you have to return to work tomorrow," says Liara.

"Yeah I almost forgot. We got the Krogan coming for training. It's a shame Wrex and Grunt aren't coming."

Liara pats Shepard's hand. "You miss them?"

"Well yeah. It's been a long time."

"You should call them then."

Eating another bite of food, "I know I know. It's just not the same."

"Is Garrus still planning on coming when the Turians arrive for their training?" asks Liara.

Shepard sits up excited "Yeah, he is still coming. I told him he could stay with us, but he said he would stay maybe for a week then get a hotel."

"Oh I think we should talk him into staying with us," says Liara.

"I agree. I figure we tell him to start his visit with us then it will be harder for him to leave. But are you sure Liara? He would be here for a month, that's kind of a long time."

"It is not that long Elly. Besides he will be working. I will only see him at night and the weekends."

"That's true." Shepard looks at Liara.

"What?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I was just thinking how happy I am that you don't have a headache today. Maybe they are gone for good."

"Ma Ma Ma Ma."

Liara laughs, "We have been waiting for her to say that and I have a feeling it will be all we hear for awhile."

"Could be worse," grins Shepard. She stands and clears her plate.

"I hope my headaches are gone for good as well Elly. I was hoping we could…"

Shepard looks at her as she sits back down. She knows what Liara is talking about but she likes it when Liara says it. "Could….what?"

Liara blushes a little, "You know," Liara nods as if Raina knows what she may be talking about if she says it out loud.

Playing dumb, "I don't think I do."

Liara looks at Raina who is completely captivated by her food. She looks back at Shepard, "Meld."

"What? What was that Liara?" jokes Shepard.

Liara playfully slaps her arm, "You heard me."

"Only if you are sure Liara."

The two have not had a deep meld or sex for that matter since Nala's attack. Shepard is happy that Liara wants to try. Nothing like trying and trying and trying until you get it right.

"I am sure Elly," Liara finishes her meal. Shepard grabs her plate while Liara frees Raina from her highchair. The minute her little blue feet hit the ground she is running into the family room to play with her toys.

Shepard finishes cleaning the dishes while Liara wipes down the highchair.

"I love you Dr. T'Soni," says Shepard and she pulls Liara into an embrace. She kisses her fully on her lips. Liara's hand threads through Shepard's hair as the kiss deepens.

When they finally break for air Liara replies, "I love you too Elly."

* * *

Valya is awake and able to sit up comfortably for Shepard and Liara's visit. Seeing little Raina and how curious she is just enforces her decision to start a family with Dara.

"You look good Valya," says Shepard. They shake hands.

Liara leans in and hugs the asari then kisses her on the cheek, "I am glad you are alright Valya."

"Thanks Liara and thanks Shepard you saved my ass out there."

"Valya," warns Dara as she playfully covers Raina ears.

"Sorry. How is Arelia?"

"We haven't gone to see her yet. I spoke with Miranda. She needs a day or two."

The group seems sad by the news.

Liara chimes in, "But she is doing well and healing nicely."

"Well that is a relief. Where is your friend Kasumi?" asks Dara.

"Actually she had to leave," says Shepard.

"Well that's too bad," says Valya.

"Yeah. She was pretty vague, said something came up that she had to attend to. She wishes she could be here Valya. She gives you her best," says Shepard.

"Well when you speak to her next," says Dara, "please thank her for us."

"I will."

"So when are you able to leave Valya?" asks Liara.

Sighing, "They want to keep me for one more day."

Shepard is a bit concerned, she and Liara exchange glances. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," says Valya, "Precaution is what they keep saying."

"I think it's because she is a commando. They want to give her extra special care. Take no chances you know," says Dara.

It is no surprise that the asari home world holds their commandos in high esteem. Shepard always marveled at that, she wished back on Earth the military was also admired by the masses, not just the few.

Valya blushes a little.

"I think it is sweet," says Liara, "besides you deserve it Valya."

"Thanks Liara."

"You are looking better Liara how are you feeling?" asks Dara who holding little Raina.

"I am feeling very well thank you. No headache to speak of and I feel strong."

"That's fantastic!"

Raina is getting a little fussy, she wants down. Dara sets her down but Liara quickly corrals her so as not to hurt herself on the various objects in the hospital room.

Liara shoots a look to Shepard.

"Well guys I'm sorry to say this visit is so short, but we need to feed the little one here."

Dara and Valya exchange glances and smile.

"It's no problem," says Dara.

"Yeah thanks for coming by," says Valya.

"You two need anything you let us know okay?" says Shepard.

Dara places her hand on Shepard's arm, "We will thank you."


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: There is some fluff here. Not too explicit but more than usual. Just want to thank everyone. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for your PMs. I take your suggestions and your comments to heart they mean more than you know. People have asked if I plan to continue with another story with Shepard and Liara and the OCs I have created. The answer is a resounding yes. I enjoy writing fan fiction, I enjoy hearing from you and I enjoy learning to improve. I am half way through my first writing class and I am learning a lot. I am taking another one soon so I hope to apply what I am learning to my next story. Thank you all. If I did not receive feedback I doubt I would continue to write, so again thank you._

* * *

Two months have passed. Physical injuries have healed, Liara no longer suffers from headaches plus she is able to meld with Shepard with no problems which the couple has taken full advantage of. Valya is healed and out of the hospital and worked well with the Turians when they were on Thessia for their month long training.

Garrus joined the Turians overlooking the training the asari commandos provided. Shepard and Liara had a blast seeing him for an entire month. They talked him into staying at their place. Seeing old friends was a blessing to Shepard. She didn't realize how much she missed her right hand man until he was standing in front of her.

The Turian hasn't changed much. He is second in line to the Primarch on his home world of Palaven. He enjoys his work overseeing the Turian forces. He is not seeing someone seriously right now though he did hint at an attraction to a Turian female back home but he was actually hesitant to discuss it. Usually so eloquent with his stories as farfetched as he makes them he kept the information close to him. Shepard and Liara figures he will share her when he is good and ready.

Arelia and Miranda have been discussing a big step in their relationship. The asari is so used to staying with Miranda at the estate they discussed her moving in. She has been hesitant because she wants to be engaged first. Arelia still has nightmares about Nala from time to time but Miranda has been nothing but patient holding her while she cries or shakes in anger because she is still haunted.

Arelia is watching Miranda sleep right now next to her. Her black hair softly lies across her face. The human is on her back and there are strands across her forehead. Arelia smiles because today is the day she is going to ask Miranda to be her bondmate. As she gazes upon her Arelia feels tears well up in her eyes. She wonders how she became so blessed to have a woman such as Miranda love her so completely. The way the human touches her, the way she makes her feel, it's like she has never been totally alive until now.

Arelia thinks of her daughter Shelby often, but she knows she is in a good place where there is no pain, no tears, no sorrow and a place where only love resides. She knows her daughter would approve of Miranda. She believes too that Moria and Michelle are also looking down in happiness that Arelia has found someone to love and someone who loves her back.

Watching Miranda's chest rise and fall Arelia cuddles close to her pulling her into her arms. Her cheek rests just above Miranda's breast as she feels her heartbeat. Her fingers trail up and down Miranda's side. She loves the contrast of their skin tones, blue on white. She loves the way the human skin feels how it forms goose bumps as her fingers trial so softly toward her breast. Miranda unconsciously leans into the touch, a smile forms on her face.

Arelia starts to plant small kisses working on Miranda's right breast and her hand works on the other. The asari looks up to see if Miranda is waking up or not. One of her favorite things to do is wake Miranda this way. She likes it when the human longs for her all day long because when they reunite after a day of work it is as if they have been apart for far too long. She hopes that Miranda never tires of her.

Miranda opens her eyes and looks down to see two beautiful blue eyes looking up at her. She cannot help but smile. She quickly captures Arelia's head and ducks down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around her pressing her body as close to the asari as possible. Tongues search each other while the kiss deepens. Finally the need to breath wins and they pull back from each other though they remain chest to chest in a tight embrace. They love sleeping naked together for exactly this reason, being this close feeling each other every morning, this is what a person lives for, longs for, fights for. Arelia hopes to solidify their commitment today.

"Good morning," says Miranda her voice still raspy from sleep which makes it sound all the more sexy. "How you spoil me."

"Every day. I want this every day Miranda. I love you so much it hurts sometimes," says Arelia.

Miranda looks into her eyes. She wonders how she got so lucky to find someone who loves her for who she is. Being genetically made by her father then tossed aside made her think this was something she would never have. Always looked at because of her looks she never felt a bond like she has with Arelia. It scares her though she doesn't like to admit it, but she is utterly happy to have found this love, something she will never let go of if she has anything to say about it.

"Are you ready for our day today?" asks Arelia. Miranda doesn't know it but she has something special planned down to the detail all thanks to Oriana.

Miranda squeezes Arelia tight and buries her head into the crook of her neck, "Can't we just stay like this today?"

Though the offer is incredibly tempting Arelia has a schedule to keep and there will be no lollygagging allowed. She softly slaps Miranda on her bare behind and says, "We need to get up. It is a beautiful day outside. I don't want to waste it."

Miranda pulls Arelia closer as the asari tries to get out of the bed. She rolls over on top of her pushing her thigh between Arelia's legs. "It is a beautiful day every day with you below me like this."

Though Arelia wants this oh how she wants this right now she uses her biotics to softly push Miranda off of her. She quickly extricates herself from the bed so as not to give in to temptation. "Come on now Miranda, there will be plenty of time for that later. We need to get going."

Miranda sits up in bed and crosses her arms across her chest. She is not turned down often and she doesn't like it. She pouts because that is all she can think to do.

Arelia playfully pulls at her foot as she walks past the foot of the bed toward the shower. "You are welcome to join me if you behave." The smile on Arelia's face is so inviting Miranda cannot help but follow her like a puppy wanting a treat.

* * *

Liara has a plan of her own. Shepard has been so patient with her as she healed physically and emotionally due to Nala's attack. Their melding has been incredible and Liara has never felt stronger and surer of herself. She is in the kitchen with Raina who is getting better at not being underfoot while her mother cooks. Raina is stringing words together now a few at a time. She of course says Ma Ma and now Da Da though sometime she seems to like Pa Pa as well. Shepard is open to either, she is just so happy to have her.

"You hungry Raina?" Liara asks as she looks down at her daughter who has her first birthday fast approaching.

"Yes yes," says Raina. She holds her arms up she wants to see what Liara is doing.

Liara frees up her hands and bends down to grab Raina. She puts her daughter on her hip and grabs a spatula with her free hand as she makes an omelet for Shepard. She is making her bondmate breakfast in bed. Her work has been a bit stressful lately. Arelia took a few weeks off which were understandable after the ordeal she endured. But it left all of the responsibility of the training on Shepard's shoulders. The month when the Krogans were in town was the worst. Liara smiles as she remembers Shepard being called in the middle of the night by bars in town asking her to intervene and get the drunken Krogan out of their establishment. It happened twice. Shepard called Wrex and after that no phone calls were received in the middle of the night. To this day Shepard and Liara do not know what he said to his unit.

Arelia returned to work two weeks into the Krogan training. This helped with the planning and monitoring. It was easier to do with two people rather than one. But there were still days the asari felt overwhelmed and Shepard told her to go home.

The Turian unit was a breeze in comparison to the Krogan. It probably had something to do with Garrus being there. Though the work has not exactly been stressful due to issues it has been stressful because Shepard has been thinking of retiring for good this time. She and Liara have discussed it on and off lately but the human cannot seem to make up her mind. She is struggling between her love of the military and her love of her family. Letting go of the military would be a relief but at the same time terrifying as Shepard is not sure what she would do.

Liara and she have talked about what Liara wants. Liara is interested in hanging up her Shadow Broker responsibilities. Though Feron and his wife Bria really run things now, she only assists from time to time. She has enjoyed being a mother to Raina and cannot wait for their second child to arrive. But she does love to teach others about the Protheans and the University has expressed interest in hearing Dr. T'Soni speak on the subject. Interested in fact that Liara has her first speaking engagement in a month. She hopes it leads to either more speaking engagements or perhaps something more full time such as teaching a class. She and the university are in talks about it now. It will depend on how her speech is received and the interest it has.

Raina pats her mother's arm as Liara finishes with the omelet. "I have to let you down now little one." She sets Raina down who automatically raises her arms again wanting to be lifted and held again. "I can't honey back away please."

Raina pouts and raises her arms again.

Liara smiles down on her and nudges her with her leg to move out of the way. "Move honey hot."

Liara's tone is one Raina knows well, it is a warning. A warning that there is danger, so she gives her mother room to move around, her pouting forgotten.

Liara places the food and drink on a tray, "You ready to wake Da Da?"

Raina's eyes light up and she smiles from ear to ear. She quickly starts to head toward the master bedroom. She loves waking up her Da Da. Jumping on the bed is usually not allowed, but for some reason when waking her father it was allowed.

The door is already open and Raina waits at the foot of the bed. She is looking back at the doorway waiting for her mother to hurry up. Liara appears in the room and places the tray on the dresser. She lifts Raina up and sets her on the foot of the bed.

Raina does her job very, very well. She starts jumping and walking around the bed, Liara close by to make sure she does not accidentally stumble off. The young one lets out a loud giggle as she jumps closer to her father. Shepard smiles though no one can see it. She is sleeping on her stomach splayed out taking up the entire bed. When she rolled over and felt that Liara was not there she decided to spread out and fall back asleep.

Shepard quickly turns over and sits up grabbing Raina into her arms "What are you doing up here my little blue beauty?" she starts to tickle her.

Raina just giggles and giggles as she tries to wiggle away. Shepard draws her close to hug her and kisses her on her check. She looks up to her bondmate. Liara is so damn gorgeous; she cannot believe how lucky she is to have her. "Morning Liara, what's all this?"

Liara smiles and walks with the tray on Shepard's side of the bed which is always the right side regardless of what side she wakes up on. Shepard quickly sits up as Raina settles into a sit next to her hip, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"We wanted to treat you this morning," Liara smiles.

How Shepard loves her smile, loves everything about her. She could just stare at her blue beauty all day long hoping to find something new about her.

Shepard pretends to sniff like a dog a gesture Raina finds funny, "Smells wonderful," Shepard smiles at Raina as she pokes her to tickle her. "Are you joining me?"

"Of course," says Liara. She walks to the other side of the bed and settles in next to Shepard, Raina is between them. They spend the morning eating, feeding each other, talking and laughing.

* * *

Sharing a shower probably was not the smartest idea, hindsight is always 20/20. To resist Miranda is incredibly difficult but Arelia managed it and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs that remained all morning because of said resistance. What was the human expression she heard Shepard say? _Resistance is futile. _Truer words have never been spoken especially for this situation.

The couple is finishing their meal. They are at a restaurant, Miranda's favorite. They are known for their buffet, so having a late breakfast early lunch was perfect.

Miranda knows something must be up. Arelia usually does not resist her and she was very persistent this morning. She wonders if Arelia is having an issue with something or if she had a nightmare that Miranda is not aware of. Her frustration of not getting what she wanted this morning has turned to concern wondering why Arelia seems so nervous. The conversation during their meal seemed almost forced; it was unsettling to say the least. Miranda is not sure how to broach the subject or even if she should. So she decides to wait and see if Arelia mentions what seems to be bothering her.

"You ready?" asks Arelia a smile is forming. Miranda thinks it is a bit of a mischievous smile.

"I am yes, this was wonderful Arelia. I am still not sure why we couldn't just stay home."

Arelia loves Miranda but when the human does not get her way she tends to pout and complain a lot, as if Arelia did not know what Miranda wanted all along.

Outside the restaurant now there is a sky cab waiting for them. Oriana is in the driver's seat but Miranda does not notice. Once inside the car she only sees the back of her head and Oriana is wearing a hat. Arelia knows Oriana is smiling when she enters the car.

"Did you hear me Arelia? What exactly are we doing?" asks Miranda. She has not given up her complaining or pouting. She doesn't even notice that Arelia did not tell the driver where to go. The sky car takes flight.

Arelia is having a hard time not telling Miranda what is going on. Oriana wanted to be part of the proposal but not be intrusive about it. Her duties stop at driving. Oriana is in charge of the ring which is in her pocket as she steers the sky car. She will pass it to Arelia when Arelia pretends to pay her.

The destination is away from the city. There is a beautiful piece of land with rolling green hills where you can see the city in the distance. There are trees but they are scattered about. It could be a very, very large park. This is a place that is special to Arelia. She grew up not far from this place, this land. She specifically remembers a tree. Its thick branches reach high toward the sky. Only the top of it has greenery. It is a wonderful climbing tree which is exactly what she used to do as a kid. She smiles at the memory of playing with her school friends around the tree, playing games kids played. Sitting under it to read and be alone when she wanted. The tree feels a part of her in a way. It was in its shade that Arelia decided to become a commando. Major life decisions were made by many at its trunk. Its bark would have many stories to tell if it could speak.

The sky car lands, Arelia has not been listening to Miranda she is lost in memory. When the driver, Oriana, speaks she is snapped out of her reverie.

"Have you heard anything I have said Arelia? What is going on with you?" asks Miranda her concern is starting to boil to frustration and anger. She doesn't pay attention to the driver's voice.

Arelia simply smiles as she gets out of the sky car. Standing at the driver side window Oriana gives her the velvet box which contains the engagement ring. Oriana squeezes Arelia's hand and quickly takes off before Miranda can round the car.

Oriana is not going far. She will pick up the couple after Arelia proposes.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you I am getting concerned?" asks Miranda.

Arelia smiles and takes a deep breath in and out. The air feels and smells cleaner somehow.

Arelia takes Miranda's hand in hers and starts to walk toward the tree. "I have something I want to discuss with you Miranda," she finally says.

Miranda feels a little nervous. She is not sure what Arelia wants to talk about and she looks around for the first time. She has no idea why she is being led to some old looking tree in the middle of nowhere. She tries to calm herself and not overreact by Arelia's mysterious behavior.

Arelia stops when she reaches the tree. She places her hand on its thick strong trunk.

"Arelia you are scaring me. What is going on, are you alright? You have been acting weird all morning."

Arelia takes Miranda's hand and places it on the trunk on the tree. "This tree is very important to me. I used to come here as a child, where I and other children would run around it, find shelter from the sun under it. I come here when I need to think. It has become a place I come to when I need to make a decision."

Miranda feels the tree beneath her hand. To her it feels like any other tree, but this is the first she is hearing about it and if it is important to Arelia it is important to her. Though she has no idea why they are out what appears to be the middle of nowhere Miranda just listens.

"Miranda I never thought I would really find love again. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Arelia takes both of Miranda's hands into her own. "I feel as if my life began the moment I met you which I know must sound odd seeing as I have lived for well over 300 years. I cannot imagine my life without you Miranda. Waking up to you every morning in my arms and falling asleep with you in my arms, I want that for as long as possible. "Arelia pauses, she looks away. She is trying not to cry.

Miranda has a sneaking suspicion what this is. She has read about it in stories but never thought it would actually happen to her, but now right now she is almost afraid to hope for it.

"Miranda Lawson," Arelia kneels down on one knee. She opens the velvet box to show what is inside in one hand while holding Miranda's hand with the other. "Will you agree to spend the rest of your life with me. Be bonded with me, committed to only me. Miranda will you marry me?"

Miranda cannot help the heat in her eyes. She doesn't care she has cried in front of Arelia before. Being vulnerable in front of someone is something she never thought she could do, until she met Arelia. The asari aside from her sister means everything to her. Miranda has to swallow hard before she can speak her throat is tight. She cannot believe what she is seeing, _Is this really for me? _She thinks. Never had she believed she could actually have this for herself. Her trembling hand reaches out to the velvet box to see the marquise diamond within. Afraid to touch it she pulls her hand back while looking Arelia in the eye. "Yes," she manages.

Arelia feels such a rush of happiness but she contains it as best she can as she takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Miranda's finger. Shaking hand meets shaking hand. Once the ring is on she can no longer contain herself, she stands and holds Miranda close lifting her off her feet and twirling her around.

Miranda laughs and cries as tears streak down her face. She makes a mental note to remember this day as one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Valya and Dara along with Oriana, Miranda and Arelia are at Shepard and Liara's house. It is Raina's one year birthday and they have been invited to celebrate the occasion.

The party was more of a nice lunch for friends. Raina was more excited to play with the wrapping instead of what the wrapping revealed. Completely worn out Raina is now down for a nap while the adults relax in the family room.

"I cannot believe she is a year old already Liara," says Dara.

"I know," says Liara. "Time has moved very quickly it seems." She has her hand over her small bulging tummy, she is starting to show.

Shepard and Liara cannot help but notice that something seems to be going on with their friends. Something good, but something they do not know about.

"Tell me how you are?" says Liara to Dara.

"Well," she says as she reaches for Valya's hand. "We actually have something to tell you but we didn't want to ruin Raina's occasion."

Shepard and Liara exchange glances as do the others in the room, "What is it?" asks Liara. "Please tell us, you are not ruining anything."

"We are pregnant," says Dara.

Shepard and Liara are the first to stand up and give hugs to Dara and Valya.

"That is fantastic!" says Shepard, she shakes Valya's hand and pulls her into a hug. She quietly says "Congratulations Valya you deserve this."

The asari stands back and blushes a little at Shepard's word. She nods her head.

When the hugs and congratulations are completed the room is silent again.

Oriana has a huge grin on her face that has not gone unnoticed by anyone.

Arelia and Miranda who are sitting next to each other decide to share their news that they have kept quiet about. There was no particular reason to keep quiet it just turned out that way. They have been engaged for a few months and though Miranda continues to provide nanite injections to Shepard it wasn't discussed because Miranda often times did not wear her ring in the lab because she didn't want it to catch or scratch on anything.

Miranda looks at Arelia who nods. "We also have news."

Everyone's attention is focused on Miranda.

Shepard and Liara hold hands, they both have a feeling what the news is.

"Arelia and I are getting married." Miranda holds up her hand to reveal her beautiful engagement ring. The group of friends all stand and gather round to look at it. They hug each other and laugh. Oriana can hardly contain her excitement she almost squeals like a little girl.

Shepard and Liara stand arm in arm watching their friends converse with one another. "We did good coming here," says Shepard. She is referring to moving to Thessia.

Liara wraps her other arm around Shepard and squeezes her tight as they stand side by side. "We sure did."

"Raina will have a new friend to play with as well as a little sister," says Liara.

Shepard kisses her temple, "You mean sisters right?" She flashes her sly grin.

"Goddess Elly. I would like to take a break after this one for awhile," smiles Liara.

"Of course. But I am not finished with you T'Soni."

They both take mental pictures as they watch their friends interact. They do not know what the future holds, but they know they will be together and that is all that matters.

THE END


End file.
